Power of Winter
by Lmv16
Summary: Hunter/OC AU of Ninja Storm. She never thought she would be a Power Ranger, let alone the Winter Ninja Ranger. This is her first time being a Ranger, yet she knows more about Power Rangers than she should. How is that even possible? Rated T to be safe. Complete. Look out for Return of Winter.
1. Getting the Power

**Just an idea I had after reading a bunch of stories about Hunter. Thought it might be fun to give it a shot. There's gonna be characters from the original series. Hunter/OC Blake/Tori **

**Motocross Track**

Dirt flew as a bunch of dirt bikes raced across the track, two in the lead. One was white while the other was yellow. The rider on the white bike was a good number of yards in front of the other rider. White smirked under the helmet, knowing that Yellow was gonna lose. Suddenly, two more riders, one in crimson, the other in navy, showed up. They over-took Yellow quickly, but couldn't get in front of White. White soon crossed the finish line first, throwing their arms into the air in victory before getting off the dirt bike and pushing it over to Yellow, who was talking to Crimson and Navy. White got there just in time to hear Crimson say, almost annoyed, that he and Navy were adopted.

"Andy, how do you do that? You're a freestyle rider, not a racer!" Yellow complained, his helmet under his arm, when he saw White walking up to him.

White, or Andy as Yellow had named, shrugged, keeping the helmet on.

"Hey, I'm Blake, and this is my brother Hunter," Navy introduced to Andy, "Who're you? You're good enough to be a Factory Pro rider, and I thought I knew all the Factory Pro riders."

Andy shrugged again before pulling off the helmet. Hair as black as midnight tumbled down Andy's back and shoulders, so black that it almost looked a little crimson in the sunlight. Brushing some hair back reviled light green eyes and the friendly face of a sixteen-year-old girl. Blake, she noticed, was shorter than his brother, with dark hair and tan skin. He had dark brown eyes, and seemed to be the type who loved to have fun. Hunter, however, was taller, paler, and had blonde hair and blue eyes. Of the two brothers, Hunter was definitely the cuter one, and Andy got the impression that he was a bad-boy type.

"I don't know, Dustin, but I did race before I became a freestyle rider," the girl reminded the boy in yellow in a soft voice before turning to Blake and Hunter. "Hi, I'm Andrea. You two are really good, you almost caught me."

"You're pretty good yourself," Blake told her.

"Yeah, for a girl," Dustin mumbled, a little pissed that he had just lost to a girl. "I must have been giving up a little of my lap time to you guys, and to Andy over here," Dustin threw a friendly arm over her shoulder. Andy rolled her eyes and shrugged off his arm.

"You get too much air on your jumps," Hunter stated, "It slows you down."

"He's right, Dustin," Andy agreed.

Blake shrugged, giving Dustin a sympathetic glance. "Dark and brooding, but right. Listen, uh, what're you two doing now, wanna follow us?"

"Um, man, actually, can I take a rain check? I gotta be somewhere," Dustin asked after quickly weighing his options.

"Yeah, no worries," Hunter stood up from leaning on his bike, "Maybe next time." He walked away.

"Yeah, cool," Dustin said.

"Next time. Later," Blake agreed as Dustin walked away, leaving Andy with the two. Blake turned towards her. "What about you, Andrea?"

Andy chuckled, "Please, call me Andy. And sorry, but I gotta bounce too. But I might be here later if either of you freestyle at all," she said. "Oh, and tell your brother that if he thinks being dark and mysterious will help him get girls, he's gotta work harder than that." Andy turned and walked away, knowing full well that Hunter had heard her. The two boys looked at each other before watching Andy tuck her hair into her helmet as she put it back on and ride away. They smirked.

**Winter Ninja Academy**

Andy parked her dirt bike when she arrived at her destination and ripped off her motocross gear, revealing the ninja uniform she wore while training.It was a black body suit with white accents, and a frozen snowflake emblem right above her left breast. Her long hair tumbled down her back and over her shoulders gracefully, blowing softly in the breeze as she walked inside. Almost instantly, an older woman wearing a grey robe rushed over to her.

"Andrea, you're finally here! You must take this!" the woman took a small wooden box with a snowflake painted on it out from a pocket in her robe and forced it into Andy's hands.

"Sensei Mako, what's wrong? What is this?" Andy asked, now worried.

"Lothor is back. You must take this! Lothor is going after all the ninjas; he's already captured the Thunder Academy, and the Wind Academy, but Sensei Watanabe, his son, and three other ninjas from the Wind Academy managed to avoid being captured. Leave now, find Sensei Watanabe!" Sensei Mako pushed Andy towards the door.

"But Sensei Mako, what is this?" Andy protested. "What about you?"

"Andrea, you are the sister to the original Red, second Gold Power Ranger, you're the only one in this academy who has control over both of the winter elements, and you are the only one who can harness the power of the Winter Power Morpher. Now go!" Sensei Mako ordered.

Andy wanted to protest more, but upon seeing the face of her sensei, she decided against it. Opening the box, she took the morpher out and put it on before dropping the box and running to her dirt bike. Pulling on her discarded motocross gear quickly, she climbed on and rode off towards her home.

"Oh, Jason is gonna kill me," she said to herself as she rode to her house that she shared with her brother, his wife, and his son. Andy knew all about her brother's past, and even though she had only been seven when he first became a Ranger, it hadn't been hard to peace it together. She had been brought to the Command Center when she first told Jason that she knew he and the others were Rangers, and tended to stay there when the others had to leave for Ranger duty. Of course, that had allowed the then-evil Green Ranger to capture her at one point, but he hadn't hurt her at all; even though he was under the mind control of the evil Rita Repulsa, he had refused to harm an innocent child. Then Jason destroyed the very thing keeping him under the mind control, and Tommy had returned Andy to Jason that very day, totally unharmed. However, being taken left a fear in Andy, causing her to not trust Tommy at first. But when the group, Andy included, got attacked one day at the park, Tommy protected Andy while Jason couldn't, saving her life when a putty tried to take her. She had trusted him with her life ever sense and looked up to him the same way she looked up to the others.

Jason, who was now twenty-five, lived in Blue-Bay Harbor with Andy and his family, and didn't want her to be a Ranger, but he knew that the Power chooses you, you don't choose it. If she became a Ranger, he would just have to deal with it. Once Andy arrived, she parked the bike next to her brother's Police car, and took a deep breath before walking in. Jason and his wife, the first Yellow Ranger Trini, were sitting on the couch in the living room, their three-year-old son Danny playing with letter blocks in front of them. The news was on, covering the recent monster attacks. Jason sighed.

"Jeeze, we just can't get away from cities with monsters," Jason complained, even though he, unlike his wife, still had powers.

"Jase, you got your powers back during that Forever Red thing last year, I'm surprised that you're not out there fighting, too," Andy retorted, letting the other two know she was there.

"Auntie Andy!" Danny exclaimed, running over to Andy, who was still in her motocross gear.

"Hey, Squirt," Andy picked up the toddler, balancing him on her hip. Danny was the spitting image of his father, and even shared his love for the color red. The only difference between the two was that Danny got his mom's black hair instead of his father's brown. Either way, Andy could tell that Danny would eventually make a great Ranger.

"Hey, sis. How was your day?" Jason asked, standing up to take his son.

"Fine; I beat Dustin at his own game, and even met these two new racers. They almost beat me, they're good enough to be Factory Pro," Andy explained. "Oh, and I may or may not be a Power Ranger." She added to the end.

"What do you mean you may or may not be a Ranger? There is no may or may not be, it's only is or is not. Are you Ranger or not?" Jason demanded.

Andy sighed. "Apparently, some evil ninja guy named Lothor came to Earth and is attacking Ninja schools. When I got to the Winter Academy today, Sensei Mako handed me a morpher and told me to leave. She told me to find Sensei Watanabe of the Wind Academy, and that the Thunder Academy was already attacked, as was the Wind Academy, but the Sensei, his son, and three ninjas from there managed to get away. I know you don't want me to be a Ranger, Jase, but I have no choice; I'm the only one from the Academy who has control over both winter elements, so I kind of have to do it," she explained.

Jason thought for a moment while Trini went to start dinner, Danny following her. "I guess you have no choice. Just be careful, and don't forget that both Tommy and I have powers, and Kim, Adam, Rocky, Aisha, and Billy do as well. If you and the other Rangers need help, tell Sensei Watanabe that he can call any of us," Jason told her. Andy nodded in understanding and left the house.

**Ninja Ops**

Three teenagers ran out from under a waterfall when they heard a dirt bike come up, wondering who it could possibly be. Dustin was already there, and no one else who rode a dirt bike knew where the entrance to Ninja Ops even was. They watched in silence as Andy took off her white helmet.

"Andy?" a girl in a black ninja suit with light blue accents asked in confusion.

"I'm looking for Sensei Watanabe," Andy said, ignoring the girl.

"Who are you? How did you find this place?" a boy in green asked, suspicious of this girl. Who was she, and how did she know his father?

"My name is Andrea Scott, sister of the original Red, second Gold Power Ranger. I'm the former student of Sensei Mako, and she sent me here to see Sensei Watanabe. May I please see him?" Andy asked after the quick introduction.

"She's trustworthy, Cam; we know her. Right, Shane?" the girl in blue said before turning to the second boy, who was in a ninja uniform like hers, only with red accents.

"Tori's right, we can trust her," Shane agreed.

Cam sighed and nodded. "Alright. But you need a ninja uniform to come inside," he told her.

"Already covered," Andy said. She ripped off her motocross gear for the second time that day, to reveal her ninja uniform.

"Okay then. Come on," Cam led the winter ninja under the waterfall, Tori and Shane following her. Dustin was inside the strange cave, talking, to Andy's surprise, to a Guiney Pig. "Father, we have a visitor." Cam said, surprisingly to the Guiney Pig.

"Cameron, Shane, Tori, why have you brought this outsider into our base?" the Guiney Pig asked, surprising Andy even more.

"She has an interesting story to tell," was all Cam told him.

"My name is Andrea Scott, sister to former Red and Gold Ranger Jason Scott, sister-in-law to former Yellow Ranger Trini Kwan-Scott. My Sensei, Sensei Mako, gave me the Winter Morpher, and told me to find Sensei Watanabe, and that Lothor has returned to Earth. She did not, however, inform me that my three best friends are the Wind Rangers, or that their Sensei is a Guiney Pig," she explained, showing the Guiney Pig her morpher.

"Ah, I see. I was not aware that Sensei Mako was the one who had received the Winter Morpher. Well, welcome to the team, Andrea. I am sorry about your Sensei," Sensei Watanabe said.

"Thank you, Sensei Watanabe. I will be honored to join your team. If you don't mind me asking, why are you a Guiney Pig?"

"Lothor turned me into one," was the only answer Andy got before an alarm started going off.

"Guys, I'm getting two heat readings from the quarry," Cam informed them.

"Okay, then; guess it's time to go. Ready?" Shane said, turning to his friends.

"Ready!" the other three said.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!" Shane, Dustin, and Tori yelled.

"Power of Air!" yelled Shane.

"Water!" yelled Tori.

"Earth!" yelled Dustin.

"Hm, cool. Now watch this. Winter Storm, Ranger Form! Power of Winter!" yelled Andy as a white Ranger suit covered her body. The four quickly ninja streaked to the quarry.

"What's goin' on?" Shane, the red Ranger, asked.

"Not a whole lot," Tori, the blue Ranger, and Andy said at the same time.

"Nothing here," Dustin, the yellow Ranger, stated.

"Uh, Cam, this place is like downtown Deadsville!" Shane said into his communicator.

"_I'm taking a heat reading from the Air force satellite; it's usually right on,"_ Cam responded.

"Yeah, um, I'm pretty sure that's not legal," Andy pointed out, but everyone just ignored her.

"Good bye, Rangers!" the Rangers turned to see two new Rangers, one in crimson and one in navy. A sudden blast of energy sent the four back.

"Note so self; never EVER doubt Cam!" Shane stated as he stood back up, his hand on his chest.

"Who are you?" Andy called to the two Rangers when the smoke cleared, both of them turned away from the four Rangers.

"What's with the attitude?" Tori asked.

"Hello? Aren't you gonna answer the girls?" Shane called.

"Obviously, you didn't get the memo," the crimson Ranger said, turning.

"Old Rangers out, new Rangers in," the navy Ranger stated, also turning.

"Hey, I'm new!" Andy protested. "You expect us to fight you?"

The two Rangers ninja streaked towards the four, attacking them each time they passed.

"Doesn't seem like you wanna talk!" Shane gasped.

"I vote for kicking their wannabe buts!" Tori stated.

"I hear ya!" Dustin agreed.

"Aw, not again!" Andy whined, "Guys, they're probably under a spell!" she said, but once again, everyone ignored her.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you how to play nice?" Shane asked, before attacking.

"We don't do nice." The crimson Ranger answered simply.

The two Rangers attacked Shane, throwing him into a wall. The Navy Ranger took him on while the Crimson Ranger went after Dustin and Tori.

"That was brutal!" Shane exclaimed.

"Shane!" Andy ran over, helping him up. "Guys!" she yelled when she saw that Tori and Dustin weren't faring very well against the Crimson Ranger.

"Dustin!" Tori exclaimed when Dustin got thrown onto his back.

"Hang on!" Shane went to help his two friends, leaving Andy with the Navy Ranger.

"What for?" Navy asked, sounding bored. "Thunder Staff! Full power!" he twirled the staff around, before using it to attack Andy.

"Crystal Staff!" Andy yelled, using the staff to block Navy's attack. Navy threw Andy towards the other Rangers, making her staff disappear.

The two Thunder Rangers approached the three Wind Rangers and the Winter Ranger with their staffs out and on full power.

"They have sticks!" Shane said.

"Really big sticks!" Tori yelled.

"We can see that, Sherlock." Andy retorted.

"Anyone got any suggestions?" Dustin asked.

"You want an idea? How about give up?" Crimson suggested.

"Trust us; it'll be much less painful that way," Navy agreed.

"We won't give up," Andy yelled, standing back up.

"Oh, I get it! This is a training thing!" Shane suddenly exclaimed.

"Good one, Cam, you got us!" Tori laughed.

"Guys, I think this is real," Dustin said nervously.

"Alright, ready?" the Crimson Ranger asked, bringing the other Rangers' attention back to them.

"Yeah!" the Navy Ranger agreed, nodding. Then, they ninja streaked away. The four Rangers looked at each other, confused.

"Um, what just happened?" Andy asked in a confused voice.

"Where did they go?" Shane asked.

"Hopefully, far away," Dustin answered. "If we're lucky."

**Ninja Ops.**

Shane, Tori, and Dustin started asking Sensei question after question the minute they arrived while Andy sat on the table.

"One at a time!" Sensei finally yelled, shutting the three Wind Rangers up.

"Sensei, who were those guys?" Shane asked.

"They fight in the style of the Thunder Ninja Academy. That is all I know," Sensei said regretfully.

"Wait a sec; isn't the Thunder Academy based in Reefside? And Sensei Mako told me that Lothor had already attacked it. Is it possible that Lothor is using some spell to make a few of the students evil? It's happened before, evil Rangers, I mean," Andy asked, tipping her head to the side.

"It's possible, Andrea, but their fire comes from deep within. Even Lothor couldn't be driving them to attack with such passion," Sensei replied.

"You know, I don't really care what their problem is, but those dudes almost smoked us," Dustin complained.

"Yeah, but they didn't! And I want to know why!" Shane exclaimed.

"It's gotta be like last time; even though they might be brainwashed into thinking we're the enemy, they've got to have some goodness in them," Andy said. Upon getting the strange looks, she shrugged. "You guys really need to brush up on your Power Ranger history. Too bad Tommy has the disk." Cam's computer suddenly beeped again, making the Rangers look at it.

"The quarry again? What, is it Monster-Con over there?" Cam asked, almost annoyed.

"Zurgane; still as ugly as ever," Shane stated.

"Doesn't he usually come equipped with an evil sidekick?" Tori asked.

"It could be a trap; use caution when fighting him." Sensei warned.

"Don't we always?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, right," Cam snorted.

"Guys, I'll stay here. If he sends in a monster, you'll need backup," Andy said, looking at her friends. Shane nodded to her, and the three Wind Rangers morphed and left. Andy, Cam, and Sensei watched the fight on Cam's computer, and it didn't take long for Zurgane to be replaced by the Crimson and Navy Rangers. They even came equipped with their own Tsunami cycles.

"Those are MY bikes!" Cam yelled in outrage upon seeing the bikes. But that wasn't all; the Thunder Rangers even had their own zords, the Insecto and Beetle zords. Sense Andy didn't have her own zord; she stayed with Cam and Sensei.

"_Where's the last minute save our butt device?" _Dustin asked through the communicators.

"Give, give, give, that's all I do," Cam said. Pressing a few buttons, he sent a disk to the Wind Rangers, only for the Thunder Rangers to steal it. They could only watch in horror as the Thunder Rangers destroyed the Megazord, sending it to the ground in ruins.

"I can't watch this," Andy groaned, going over to the table. Laying on it, she didn't pay attention to the computer as more action unfolded, refusing to see her friends get injured while she is unable to help.

When the three Wind Rangers finally returned, they handed their fried morphers to Cam. "Well, you've managed to reduce years of technological advance into a pile of scrap metal in a single afternoon. Not to mention what you did to the zords," Cam told them, a little annoyed.

"Cam. Now is not the time," Sensei told his son when the Wind Rangers bowed their heads in shame.

"You're right, I'm sorry. Thankfully the auto-retreat allowed the reactors time to reset the holographic portals. I've engaged the self-reconstruct functions," Cam said. Only Andy actually understood what he said.

"Dude, I have no idea what you just said," Dustin said, frowning.

"The morphers and zords are fixing themselves," Andy explained. "What? I hung around the original Power Rangers; I may have only been seven, but I figured out Billy's strange language pretty fast. Cam talks the same way!" she defended herself when the others gave her strange looks.

"Oh. Okay, right! Sweet!" Dustin exclaimed.

"Hey Sensei, why didn't they finish us off?" Shane suddenly asked.

"Yeah, those zords were sick, bro!" Dustin exclaimed. "I mean Sensei."

Cam quickly looked up the Thunder Ranger's zords on his computer. "Thunder Zords; created by the same power as yours." He told them.

"And these Thunder Rangers work for Lothor?" Tori asked. "That just doesn't make any sense."

"It's happened before; I mean, the evil person somehow gets ahold of their own evil Ranger, the Ranger gets his own zord, the evil Ranger gets turned good, and then helps the good Rangers fight evil. They might become evil again once or twice, but they always go back to being good. Who's to say that's not what's going on, now?" Andy asked after her short explanation.

"I just feel totally helpless; there's gotta be something we can do," Tori said.

"Go out and live your normal lives for now. If Lothor suspects anything out of the ordinary, then it will give him power," Sensei said.

"I've still got my powers." Andy reminded them.

"Still, be careful; they've already stolen the Tsunami Cycle disk somehow. From now on, whoever you talk to, make sure you trust them," Cam said, turning to the three Wind Rangers and single Winter Ranger.

The four Rangers nodded, and left Ninja Ops. They went to Storm Chargers, the place that Dustin and Andy worked at; it was a small motocross store owned by the friendly red-head Kelly. She even allowed Tori and Shane to hang out in the TV room, which was in the back of the store. There was even a part of the store designated for fixing bikes, which you could usually find either Dustin or Andy if they weren't helping a customer.

"Hey, Kelly," Andy said as the four walked into the store. Kelly looked up from the files she was going through and smiled, waving to the four teenagers. Dustin and Andy both clocked in for their shifts, and got to work like good employees.

**Wow, that's long for a first chapter. Hope you all liked it; I know it kind of sucked. I deleted Jason's Cousin, mainly because I didn't like where it was going, and I didn't have any ideas, but I will continue with Friendship Never Dies, and maybe The Purple Ranger, haven't decided yet. But yeah, thought it might be cool to start a Hunter/OC story. As you can see, I'm starting this during the Looming Thunder/ Thunder Strangers episodes, and I'll try to get as many episodes from YouTube as I can, but not sure how many I can get. There's none on Hulu, and I don't have a Netflix, even though I really want one. So yeah, comment on this, and uh, if you have any ideas, feel free to tell me. Thank you! :)**


	2. Thunder Strangers

Andy sighed as she attempted to work. Key word, attempted. Her mind kept going back to the day's events; she had met two new riders who, like her, could ride like a Factory Pro, one was insanely cute, she was now a Power Ranger, and there were even two new evil Rangers. This was almost exactly like when she was little, while Jason and the others were Rangers, only this time, her big brother wasn't around to save the day. No, this time, it was her saving the day. She wasn't a defenseless child anymore, and it was now her duty to do what Jason and his friends did. Her hand instinctively went up to the purple charm on the necklace around her neck, gripping it with one hand. Almost as if just thinking about it had summoned it, a memory took over Andy's mind.

_FLASHBACK_

_In a room straight from a SyFy movie, a large, light blue head floating in a tube smiled slightly. On a globe across the room, a picture of a boy, about fifteen in age, showed, but that wasn't what made the giant head smile. No, it was the child with the fifteen-year-old, a little girl around the age of seven. The head could sense something in the child, something great. He knew that this child, the kid sister of the boy who he had chosen as the leader, would someday gain the powers of both the winter elements, and follow in her brother's footsteps as a Ranger. A small, red-and-black robot bustled into the room, humming under its breath._

"_Oh, Zordon! I didn't know you were watching the Viewing Globe!" the robot exclaimed, surprised. _

"_Alpha, look at the Viewing Globe; what do you see?" the head, Zordon, asked._

_Alpha did as told, and if he could have, he would have smiled. "Oh, that's Jason and his sister, Andrea, I think her name is. Yeah, Andrea." Alpha nodded his head, as if confirming that he had the name right._

"_I can sense something great in the girl, Alpha. While she may be young now, when she is older, I can tell that she will be a great Power Ranger. Just like her brother." Zordon said._

_Alpha agreed. Elsewhere, the fifteen-year-old boy and seven-year-old girl that Zordon had been watching were in the park. They were on their way to the Youth Center, as the boy had just picked up the girl from school. The little girl was skipping ahead of her brother happily, her pigtails swinging around, and the sunlight causing the black hair to look almost crimson. The boy smiled; his sister had such an easy life; she was only seven, of course her life was easy! She didn't ever have to worry about monsters, like he did. Hell, she didn't even know that he was a Power Ranger, let alone the leader!_

_The boy was kind of worried, though; his sister wasn't stupid. While she was only seven, she was also extremely smart for her age. Sure, he had only been a Power Ranger for a month, but he knew that she had seen a few fights on TV. That little girl knew his fighting style, and sense he was always walking around in red clothes, it was likely that she would figure it out soon; if she hadn't already, that is. Suddenly, the girl stopped skipping and turned running back to her brother._

"_Jason, Jason!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms up. The boy smiled and picked her up, resting the girl on his hip._

"_Yeah, Andrea?" the boy, Jason, asked._

"_Do you eveh keep secwets fwom me?" she asked; she was unable to pronounce her 'r's, 'th's, and a few other sounds, but Jason still knew what she was saying._

"_Secrets? No, why?" Jason tipped his head to the side, pretending to be confused. In truth, he was keeping a secret from her, a big one, but it was for her safety that she didn't know._

"_My teacha today was talking about how some people keep secwets fwom oter people, and end up hurting tem. I know you keep secwets, but are any fwom me?" the girl elaborated._

_Jason sighed; he knew just from the question that his sister probably had figured it out, and he didn't like lying to her, but he didn't know yet if she really had figured it out. "Well, what secret do you think I'm keeping from you?" He asked her._

"_Tat you're a Powah Wangah! But I won't tell!" the girl whispered._

_Jason stared at his sister, a blank look on his face. With a sigh, he reached over to his communicator and pressed the teleportation button. He and his sister, in a streak of red, landed in the Command Center a second later. Andrea looked around, a look of awe on her face, before she noticed Zordon._

"_Jason, why have you brought this girl here?" Zordon asked upon noticing the girl with the Red ranger._

"_She figured it out, Zordon. But Andrea is dependable; she'd never tell anyone. She's known the others sense she was born, they trust her as well," Jason told his mentor, but he still bowed his head in slight shame._

"_It is alright, Jason. Dear child, please tell me your name," Zordon said, surprising Jason; he wasn't mad?_

"_Andwea," Andrea answered shyly._

"_Andrea, welcome to the Command Center." Zordon welcomed the girl. Jason let out a sigh of relief; his mentor wasn't mad, and he could continue being a Ranger!_

_END FLASHBACK_

"Hello, is anyone there?" a voice snapped Andy out of her thoughts and she jumped, looking up. Her boss Kelly was standing there, her hands on her hips. "Are you okay? You were totally spaced out for half an hour, there was even an earthquake!" Kelly exclaimed, moving forward to touch the girl's forehead. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine; just got a lot on my mind, that's all. Hey, where are the others?" Andy asked upon realizing that the Wind Rangers were gone.

"They left right before the earthquake." Kelly said right as the door opened. "Oh, there they are!" she pointed to the three, who had indeed just entered.

"Thanks, Kel," Andy said to her boss before walking over to the three. "Hey, weren't one of you even going to try and get me? What happened?" she asked when she reached them.

"Sorry; there was a new monster. Cam said he tried to reach you but you weren't responding." Shane said to the girl right as two boys walked into the store. Andy sighed as Dustin went to greet the two.

"Sorry Shane, I just have a lot on my mind; must not have heard it going off," Andy apologized.

"Hey, cool, uh, you guys get to meet!" Dustin said as Tori walked over, catching the attention of the three. "Shane, Tori; Hunter and Blake. And you know Andy already," Dustin introduced.

Andy elbowed Tori playfully when she noticed the blonde looking at Blake. Of course, Tori elbowed her right back when she saw Hunter staring at Andy.

"Hey," Hunter said, holding his hand out to Shane.

"How's it going?" Shane asked, taking the offered hand.

"Good," Blake answered.

"Great," Tori said.

"Dustin's told us a lot about you," Hunter started.

"But not everything," Blake finished, eyeing Tori, who blushed.

"Hey uh Dustin, you got a minute?" Shane asked, looking at the Yellow Ranger.

"Oh, yeah, man," Dustin agreed. The two boys went to the backroom, leaving the two girls with the new guys.

"We waited for you at the track, Andy, but you didn't show," Hunter said while Blake talked to Tori.

"Yeah, sorry; I got really busy. But I'm going over there in a few minutes if you wanna hang out for a little while," Andy offered, a light blush painting her cheeks red.

"Sounds good," Hunter agreed.

Dustin suddenly came over, pulling Tori away. "C, come on Tori, I, I gotta go somewhere. See ya, guys!" he called, pulling the blonde by her arm.

"Dustin, do you need me there, too?" Andy called after her two friends.

"No, but Shane will call if I do!" Dustin yelled.

"Yeah, catch ya later, Tori!" Blake called.

"Shane?" Andy turned to the Red Ranger.

Shane only shrugged before running after the two. Andy rolled her eyes, shaking her head, and she turned back to the brothers.

"Well, my shift is over, so I'm just gonna get my bike, and then we can go to the tracks," Andy told them.

"Cool," Hunter said.

While Andy left to get her motocross bike from the back of the building, Shane turned to grab something. He returned in time to hear Blake and Hunter talking.

"Boy, that Tori is fine!" Blake said.

"Yeah, Andy too. Question is, why do they hang out with a goof like Dustin?" Hunter asked.

Blake shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe they just like charity work; Andy must be teaching Dustin how to ride the right way." he suggested. Hunter laughed. Shane frowned and turned around, walking away.

"Okay guys, I got my bike!" Andy announced, walking back into the store with her motocross bike. She had changed into her white protective gear, and the two boys, mainly Hunter, smiled.

"Great! Let's go!" Hunter said, walking over to the girl. Andy blushed. The three went to the track, and while the two boys watched, Andy went to the freestyle ramps.

"How was that?" Andy asked half an hour later, when she had finished on the ramps.

"Those were some sick moves, Andy," Hunter complimented.

"Yo, I got a question." Blake stated. Andy nodded for him to continue. "How do you spell your name, and is it short for something?"

Andy chuckled. "That's two questions, Blake. But to answer them, I spell it A, N, D, Y, and it's short for Andrea."

"Why do you use the guy spelling? Why not the girl spelling, with I, E?" Hunter asked.

"Because when you try to sign up for a freestyle competition using the I, E spelling, you usually get those comments about girls not being good enough to try competitions." She said seriously. Then she laughed. "Nah, I'm kidding. When I was younger, it was just easier, shorter. And instead of changing it to the normal way when I got older, I just kept it that way. Although it does help with competitions," she said.

Out of nowhere, Dustin came flying in. Without stopping, he flew through the start of the track. "Whoa. Wonder what's up with him?" Blake asked, watching him race along.

Andy shook her head. "I don't know. But I'll ask him later." She said.

Hunter, who was loading his bike onto the bed of his truck, spoke up. "Maybe he's just having an off day?" he suggested.

Andy shrugged, and watched her friend race along the track, a concerned look on her face. When he did cross the finish, he stopped his bike and took off the helmet.

"Huh, cleared it no problem that time!" he said as Hunter and Blake walked over to him.

"Keep that up and you'll be ready for the 250's," Hunter said.

"Yeah, you gotta remember this moment," Blake nodded.

"You know, it's been really cool hanging out with you guys. It's really hard finding dudes who're into the same things as you, ya 'know?" Dustin said.

Andy instantly put her hands up in an 'uh, hello?' stance. "Uh, dude? Forget about me?" she asked.

"Sorry, Andy. You know what I mean!" he said.

"Yeah, I heard that," Hunter agreed.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake as something dug underground towards them. Hunter and Blake both managed to stay standing, but Dustin fell over. Andy staggered back towards Hunter, tripping over her feet and nearly falling herself, but Hunter grabbed her arm, steadying her.

"What the Hell was that?" Blake asked, helping Dustin up as Hunter made sure Andy wasn't about to fall over.

"I don't know, that was weird," Dustin answered.

"Whatever it was, it can't be good, though," Andy stated. Right then, there was three beeps from the objects on Dustin and Andy's wrists.

"Whoa, freaky watch. Does that have a compass?" Hunter asked, grabbing Andy's wrist to look at the device.

"Yeah, uh, it's gotta bunch of cool stuff, I'll show you sometime. Hey uh, I gotta head off, Andy come on," he grabbed the girl in white's arm, starting to pull her away.

"Hey wait; how come you always have to bail?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, come on Dustin," Blake grabbed the boy in yellow's arm, stopping him. "If you wanna ride like a Pro, you gotta practice like one. Right, Andy?"

"Come on, let's see if we can shave some seconds off your time," Hunter suggested as Andy climbed onto her bike.

"Come on, Dustin, Andy," Blake pressured.

"You know what guys, we really gotta go," Andy said, stepping up to help her friend. "I know first-hand that he needs some practice, but this is more important. I'm sorry," she said.

The two got onto their bikes, starting them up, and they rode off. Once they managed to get to where they needed to get too, they morphed and took off running.

"I can't believe we got stuck in traffic!" Dustin exclaimed. They really had gotten stuck in traffic, which Andy thought was kind of funny.

"I hope we're not too late!" Andy gasped.

"Moley cow!" Dustin said when they saw Tori and Shane, both morphed, fighting a mole monster.

"What in the world is that?" Andy asked in surprise. Instead of answering the White Winter Ranger, Dustin charged forward, taking on the monster himself.

"Way to go, Dustin!" Tori cheered when he landed in a good blow, Andy now standing next to her and Shane.

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Shane asked.

"Oh yeah!" the three Wind Rangers put their weapons together, creating the Storm Blaster. "Fire!" They shot off the canon, effectively destroying the monster. "Yeah!"

"Great job, guys!" Andy said, running over to them.

Suddenly, the monster reformed and got bigger. "Oh great! What now?" Andy complained, even though she knew perfectly well what happened now.

"Cam! You know the drill!" Dustin said, raising his arm to his face.

A second later, three zords appeared. "Hey, how come I never get anything cool?" Andy complained as her three friends jumped up into the zords.

"_Andy, come back to Ops; it's safer_," Cam said through the communicator. Andy sighed, but complied, ninja-streaking to the Command Center. Once she arrived she laid down on the table with a sigh.

"Cam, how come the Wind Rangers get zords and the Tsunami Cycles? I know I just joined, but shouldn't I at least have a zord?" Andy complained.

"I've been looking around the Winter Academy for the hiding spot, but I haven't found it yet. And with the two Thunder Rangers, I haven't had time yet to create a bike for you. I'm sorry, Andy," Cam explained.

Andy only groaned and watched her friends defeat the monster of the day. Later on, the four friends were at the motocross track, the two riders racing. When they finished, they stopped by their friends. Well, Andy stopped. Dustin sprayed them with dirt. After brushing some off of himself, Shane reached over to brush some off Tori's shoulder.

"Thanks, for the shower," Tori said, to which Andy laughed.

"Ha, sorry. So what, did I look faster?" Dustin asked.

"You almost caught me, Dustin; that's saying something," Andy said, leaning against the handlebars of her bike.

"You were ripping, bro!" Shane said, clasping his hand with Dustin's. "Hey uh, where's Hunter and Blake? Figured they'd be here."

"Yeah uh, I don't know. I guess they had better things to do then hang with a goof like me," Dustin joked.

"Hey uh, sorry about the stuff before; I didn't mean you weren't committed.

Dustin nodded. "I know."

"Yeah, you're a great Ranger; a flake, but a great Ranger. You too, Andy," Tori said to the two riders.

"Thanks, guys. Well hey, gear up!" Dustin exclaimed.

When Tori and Shane looked confused, Andy explained. "If y'all are gonna be able to ride those Tsunami Cycles with amazing skills, then y'all need to practice," she said.

"Alright!" Shane and Tori agreed.

"Let's do this!" Dustin exclaimed.

Andy smiled, but feeling eyes on her, she looked up. Right at the top of the hill, were the Navy and Crimson Rangers. She felt the Crimson Ranger's eyes on her, and something about him seemed weird to her; opening her mouth to warn the Wind Rangers, she could only close it when the two Thunder Rangers disappeared.

"Hey, you alright?" Dustin asked, coming up from behind her.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Thought I saw something, but it was nothing. Let's get riding!" Andy said to the Yellow Earth Ranger.

Dustin nodded, and the other two Wind Rangers appeared. The four took off down the track, but not before Andy took one last glance at the hill where the Thunder Rangers had just been standing. What in the Hell?

_**I know I got some of this mixed up, but hey, my story, I can do what I want. I'll be able to post for many of the episodes; found a website that has them all. But if this site gives my computer a virus, then I blame this story. Lol. So yeah, rate, message, comment, y'all know what to do!**_


	3. Learning of the Deception

**Blue Bay Beach**

The beach was crowded with people, which was kind of unusual. So, the two girls of the Power Ranger team, Tori and Andy, decided to go somewhere else. They both held a surf board under their arms and passed Hunter and Blake, but neither of them paid either of the boys any attention. Tori was teaching Andy how to surf, so both donned wetsuits over their swimsuits, the top part not on the whole way for Tori's and Andy no longer wearing her wetsuit at all.

"Hey!" they heard Blake say, making both stop. "What, no hello?"

Tori turned and smiled when she saw Blake. "Sorry; my mind's, somewhere else." Andy held back a snort, causing Tori to elbow her in the side and force her to turn and face the boys.

"Sorry. Hey, guys," Andy said, offering a small smile.

"Yeah, rough day," Blake said sympathetically.

"Yeah." The two both looked down, and Andy sighed quietly. Hunter heard her and looked at her in confusion; she rolled her eyes and he looked away. "Hey uh, thanks again; for helping me out, there," Tori said, looking back up. After crashing the Zords, Hunter and Blake had been the ones to find them.

"Hey yeah, uh, listen; don't mention it. Anytime" Blake said while Hunter stood right behind him giving him an 'are-you-kidding-me' look. He then winked at Andy, which made her look down, giggling slightly.

"I'll keep that in mind," Tori stated.

"Yeah, gotta keep my sister from another mister all safe and such," Andy teased.

"Andy!" Tori exclaimed, glaring at her friend. Andy put her hands up in a surrender kind of way, but the teasing glint stayed in her light green eyes.

"Cool," Blake said, chuckling slightly at the girl.

"So, I'll catch you later," Tori stated rather than asked.

"Yeah, sure thing," Blake said while Hunter started to smile, trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Bye, guys," Andy said and she and Tori went to Tori's car. "'So I'll catch you later?' Tori, I thought I taught you better," she teased when they reached the van.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Me? Please, you kept looking at Hunter and laughing." She stated, an annoyed sound in her voice but a teasing glint in her eyes. Andy rolled her eyes and shook her head, smiling and blushing. "Whatever. I'm going back out for another wave, but then we can go," Tori said. She left her morpher in the van, not wanting the device to get water-logged.

"Okay. See ya," Andy said, getting into the van and changing. Tori ran out to the water, but just as she was about to start paddling out, all the water disappeared. Andy ran over, bewildered.

"Hey, where'd the water go?" Andy asked, looking around as other people walked out to where the water used to be. But then, a weird, frog-looking monster jumped down, and Andy grabbed Tori's arm. "Tori, uh, we have a problem," Andy said.

"What?" Tori turned while everyone else at the beach ran off. "What is that?" she exclaimed upon seeing the creature.

"Oh look! Some Rangers!" the monster exclaimed as everyone ran from the beach. Tori and Andy both got into defensive positions, Andy the only one actually wearing her morpher. "How convenient! Time to make a splash!" Looking around, both girls realized that everyone had run, and went for their morphers.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger-" Tori stopped, realizing that she didn't have her morpher with her.

"Winter Storm! Ranger Form! Ha! Element Power, winter!" Andy yelled, as she had her morpher. Her white Ranger uniform covered her, but the monster only laughed, not intimidated.

"Only one? That's not very impressive," he mocked. "Better hop to it!" he jumped into the air, firing at the two girls. Tori and Andy danced out of the way, although a few shots managed to hit the White Ranger. She de-morphed from the power of the shots, standing up next to Tori shakily and holding her arm. "Guess it's not Morphin' Time after all, is it? Ha-ha-ha, low tides for you, Malibu Beach bunnies."

Three weird-looking fish like devices appeared in front of the girls, blowing up a second later. Both girls were sent flying, but both stood up, backing away with their arms up in defensive positions.

"Come closer, Rangers; you're not afraid of a few warps, are you?" the monster mocked, stepping closer to the two girls as they kept taking steps back.

"Hang on, Tori! I'm coming!" both girls looked up when they heard Blake's voice, and saw, with amazement, that he was riding towards them on his motocross bike, his protective gear on. "Eat some beach," Blake rode around the monster and stopped next to the two girls. "Run!" he exclaimed.

"Blake?" Tori asked in confusion.

"I'll distract him!" Blake went around the girls and back to the monster.

"No! Stop! Don't!" Tori and Andy yelled, but Blake ignored them. The monster jumped over Blake, avoiding him. "Hey! Watch your back!" Tori yelled to Blake, causing the boy to look over his shoulder. The monster shot at Blake a few times, causing the boy in blue to fall off his bike.

"Ha-ha got him!" the monster exclaimed in glee, not noticing when both Tori and Andy ran forward, jumping into the air, and kicking the monster on the back. He stumbled a little and turned his attention back onto the girls. "That hurt," he said. Tori started to fight him off while Andy went to make sure Blake was alright. "And now, my polytrons will finish the job!" the monster exclaimed after flipping Tori over and throwing her away from him.

"Tori!" Andy left Blake to run to her friend, but he beat her to it, getting onto his bike and getting in front of the attack meant for Tori. Andy reached her friend's side.

"No!" Tori yelled, running over to Blake, who had, once again, fallen off of his bike.

"So much water, so little time! Well, catch ya later! Bye-bye!" With that, the monster disappeared.

"Blake!" Tori reached Blake, Andy not far behind her, and collapsed to her knees at his side.

"Is he okay?" Andy asked, coming to a stop next to her and leaning on her hands, which were now on her knees.

"I don't know yet; Blake! Are you alright?" Tori asked him. Blake managed to get his helmet off, but he lay on his stomach, groaning in pain. Tori managed to turn him onto his back, and saw three polytrons on his chest. "Andy, go find Hunter," Tori ordered the younger girl.

"What are you gonna do?" Andy asked, not willing to leave.

"I'm gonna take Blake to Ops, maybe Cam can help him," Tori said.

"What? Are you crazy? Sensei will kill you, and what if Cam can't help? We should take him to Billy or Jason, or something!" Andy exclaimed, knowing that Cam probably could help Blake, but wouldn't be happy if Tori took him to Ops.

"Cam can help him, and Sensei won't have to know. Now go!" Tori ordered, standing up and helping Blake.

Seeing the look on Tori's face, Andy sighed in defeat. "All right. But after I tell Hunter that Blake's okay, I'm going to Ops. Cam asked for my help for something, anyway," Andy told Tori before ninja-streaking away. Figuring that Hunter was probably at the dirt-track, she went there. But instead of Hunter, she found Dustin and Shane.

"Hey Dustin, Shane!" she called as she ran over to them. "Have you guys seen Hunter?" she asked.

"No, why? Is something wrong?" Shane asked upon seeing the look on Andy's face. Right then, they heard Hunter's voice.

"Hey, have you guys seen Blake?" Hunter asked, approaching the three Rangers.

Dustin turned to Andy, and, with a smug smile said, "Found him!"

"Smartass," Andy mumbled before turning to Hunter. "Yeah, um, he saved Tori and me from one of those monster things, and got hurt. Tori took him to a friend of ours to get fixed up, and told me to find you and tell you that he's gonna be okay." Andy explained.

"Are you okay?" Shane asked instantly upon learning that she and Tori had been attacked.

"Yeah, Tori and I are fine; a little banged up, but fine. Blake will be fine, too. In fact, there they are," Andy pointed to Tori's van as it pulled up, Tori and Blake inside.

Hunter breathed a sigh of relief and ran over, Andy following. Hunter went to Blake's window while Andy went to Tori's.

"Hey; what happened? You alright?" Hunter asked his brother.

Blake glanced at Tori before looking back at Hunter. "Long story," he opened the van door to get out. "I'll tell ya later," he jumped out, and Hunter closed the door.

"Hey, what did Cam say?" Andy asked Tori.

Tori sighed. "He wasn't too happy, but he isn't telling Sensei." She said a small smile on her face. "Oh, and he asked me to tell you that he found something."

Andy smiled. "Really? Thanks, Tor!" with that, Andy took off, saying bye to the guys as she passed them, and ninja-streaking to Ops when they were out of sight. "Cam? Tori told me that you found something!" she called when she entered Ops.

"Andy, yeah, I think I found your zord. We gotta hurry, that monster that attacked you and Tori is back." Cam said, sitting at the computer.

"Aw sweet! Where is it?" Andy asked eagerly.

"Say hello to the Arctic Wolf zord," a picture of the zord came up on Cam's computer, right next to the picture of the others fighting off the frog monster. "Guys, I'm sending your zords," Cam said to the other three as the monster grew bigger.

"Should I go help?" Andy asked, happy to finally have a zord of her own.

"Um, yeah, about that," Cam started nervously. Andy raised her eyebrows at him, challenging him to say no. "I found your zord, but it needs a power source to be able to power up. I know where one is, but it's really dangerous to get there. I'm gonna send one of the others to go with you so if you get into trouble, they can help you," Cam told her.

Andy sighed, deflated, and sat in a chair, now saddened. "Why do I get the hard stuff?" she complained. "Do you at least have a Tsunami Cycle for me yet, or something?"

"It's not done yet, but it will be by tomorrow, which is when I'm gonna send you and Shane to get the power source," Cam said, which made Andy smile. Suddenly, the alarms went off, and both Cam and Andy got into defensive positions.

The Crimson and Navy Thunder Rangers appeared, and grabbed Andy and Cam, making it so neither could contact the others and Andy couldn't morph. They hid, restraining the two fairly well. Once the other three came back, the Thunder Rangers came out of hiding. "Hey!" the Crimson Ranger exclaimed, holding Andy while the Navy Ranger held onto Cam.

Dustin, Shane, and Tori got into fighting positions, knowing that they couldn't attack the Thunder Ninjas without hurting their teammates. "What are you doing here?" Shane hissed in a deadly voice.

The two Rangers demorphed, reveling Hunter and Blake. The three Wind Rangers got out of their fighting positions, but still were ready to attack if they had too. Andy tried desperately to get out of Hunter's grasp, any trust she had once held for the older blonde now gone. He held her tightly, not letting go.

"So what do you want? How'd you get in here?" Dustin asked, surprise and betrayal evident in his voice.

"Ask her," Hunter said, nodding towards Tori.

"Blake?" Tori asked sadness in her voice.

"I'm sorry. But we had to find the Ninja Ops. I didn't mean to use you," Blake said, sounding surprisingly sorry for his actions. Either way, his face remained blank.

Tori looked down for a second in sadness, but hearing Cam and Andy try to get free again, she looked up. "If you hurt them, I will hunt you down," she threatened.

"Leave him," Hunter said, and Blake tossed Cam towards the Wind Rangers. "We got what we want. Goodbye, Rangers. And good luck with your future battles," he smirked, not letting go of Andy, and the two Thunder Rangers disappeared in a small explosion, taking Andy with them.

_**Hiya, long time no post! Well, I know that the Thunder Strangers episodes were kind of mixed up, but the story won't be like that anymore from here on out. I promise So, Andy's been captured… Again. One-shot coming up on the other times she was captured! There will be hints in the one-shot for future parts of this story, so don't forget to read it! Unless you don't want to know about the other times she's been captured, but you may be a little confused… So yeah, look out for the one-shot sometime today or later this week.**_


	4. Captured White Ranger

**Somewhere in the forest**

"Yo, Thunder jerks! Mind telling me where we're going?" An angry Andy called up to the Thunder brothers. She was being pulled behind them as they walked by a rope that was tied around her hands. In Blake's hands was a sphere where Sensei Watanabe had sealed himself.

"You have a power source that we need; now shut up," Hunter snapped.

Andy rolled her eyes. "Like I haven't heard that one before." She muttered.

"I don't know about you bro, but I'm not really digging this place." Blake said after a little while, breaking the silence.

"Don't be such a baby," Hunter snapped, a scowl on his face. He walked ahead a little, pulling Andy behind him.

"Hey, aren't older brothers supposed to be the ones that are all, 'don't worry, I'll protect you!' or is that just my relationship with my brother?" Andy asked, tipping her head to the side slightly. Hunter glared at her and she rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay, I'm shutting up."

"You should be afraid, Thunder Rangers; there are spirits here of the darkest warriors the world has ever known," Sensei warned from inside his sphere.

"Quiet! We know what we're doing," Hunter snapped.

"Haven't you learned that taking revenge against someone who has done nothing to you makes you just as guilty as the one who hurt you to begin with?" Andy asked.

"Quiet!" Hunter snapped at her before turning to the sphere holding Sensei. "You killed out parents; parents who adopted us and gave us a life! You deserve everything that's coming to ya!"

"Okay, I'd be pissed if someone killed my brother, but is killing Sensei really the way to get revenge? I mean, there's no way he killed someone!" Andy exclaimed.

"I told you to shut up!" Hunter snapped, jerking the rope and making Andy stumble. She glared at the blond, but said nothing. Silence fell upon them again, only to be broken by Blake a few minutes later.

"How much farther?" he asked.

"Almost there," Hunter answered.

"Good," Blake said. His voice held exhaustion, something all three Rangers were feeling. "Did you hear that?" he asked when they heard a bunch of noises around him.

"Yeah," Hunter nodded, and then backed away when zombie-like creatures appeared out of the trees. "Okay bro," he said.

Together, the brothers raised their arms. "Thunder Storm! Ranger Form! HA!" they morphed into their Ranger suits, leaving Andy. "Power of Thunder!"

"Um, guys? I'd be able to help if I could morph! Please untie me!" Andy exclaimed. "Hey, get away from me!" she kicked a zombie away that tried to grab her. Blake, using his Thunder staff, somehow cut her free. "Thank you. Winter Storm! Ranger Form! HA! Element Power; Winter!" she shouted. The three Rangers fought off the zombies as best they could, until the other three arrived.

"Whoa, who do we fight?" Dustin, morphed into his yellow Ranger suit, asked.

"Anyone not wearing a primary color?" Shane suggested.

"Oye! Are you forgetting about someone?" Andy yelled.

"Anyone not in Spandex?" Tori offered.

"Good plan!" Shane agreed.

"Stay close," Hunter said to Blake, standing back-to-back with him.

"This is crazy!" exclaimed Blake.

"I'll take that!" Dustin took the sphere holding Sensei from Blake, which started a whole 'take-sensei-if-someone-has-him-who-shouldn't' thing.

"These guys are fearless!" Shane shouted after a while.

"They're dead; not like they have much to lose," Andy retorted.

"So that would leave the glass half empty, right?" Dustin asked as he helped Andy fight off another zombie.

"How about a truce? Let's do this together," Shane said, turning to Hunter.

Hunter nodded. "Fine by me; but only for now," he agreed.

The six Rangers fought together, soon winning against the zombies. "That was awesome!" Andy exclaimed.

"You rock, bro!" Dustin said to Blake, trying to high-five him.

"Don't call me bro," Blake twisted Dustin's arm down.

"Blake!" Tori tried to help Dustin, only to get pushed away by Blake.

The brothers got Sensei, grabbed Andy, and ninja streaked away. The Wind Rangers followed close behind.

"Why are you doing this?" Andy asked, trying to get a hold onto Sensei.

"Simple; revenge," Hunter answered.

"Revenge for what?" Shane asked. "Hey, is that…?" he broke off.

"Zurgane!" Tori yelled.

"Who gave him the keys to a zord?" Dustin yelled.

"That'll keep them busy," Hunter nodded to Blake, keeping a tight grip on Andy's arm.

"Oh yeah," Blake nodded as well, and the brothers took off, Sensei and Andy in their grip.

**Cavern of Spirits**

After a lot more fighting, and passing Sensei and Andy around, the Thunder Rangers made it to their destination. Andy was sitting in front of the brothers. Hunter held a green gem stone in his hands while Blake had Sensei.

"Now, give me your power source," Hunter demanded, staring at Andy.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Andy spat, glaring at the Thunder Rangers.

"We know all about the Power Coin that you're wearing around your neck; you didn't even tell your team about it. What, do you not trust them enough to know? Well, we want that coin, so hand it over!" Hunter demanded.

"So what if I have a Power Coin? I would never give it to you, anyway! Zordon entrusted it to me, and I'm not about to let someone use it for evil!" Andy said defiantly, her eyes flashing white in her anger.

Hunter took a small step back, but glared at her. "Fine; we don't need your power source; we'll just do it ourselves." He looked at Blake, who set the sphere down in front of Hunter. Hunter raised his arms, and was about to hit the sphere with the gem when the Wind Rangers ran in.

"No!" Shane yelled. "Put it down! Sensei didn't do anything!"

"Lothor told us everything!" Hunter retorted.

"Your sensei destroyed our parents," Blake added.

"Lothor saw the whole thing," Hunter finished, his face showing his anger.

"And you believed him?" Tori asked like the boys were insane.

"Why shouldn't we?" Hunter retorted again.

"Well, dude, he's not exactly known for being one of the good guys," Dustin said.

"We're done talking!" Hunter nearly pierced the sphere with the gem, but something made him stop.

"Put it down, Hunter," a strange, ghostly voice said.

"Who are you?" Andy asked, now fascinated; she just couldn't say no to a good ghost story.

"Mom? Dad?" Hunter asked, not believing it. "How did you…?"

"This is the Mountain of Lost Ninjas; we'll be here for all eternity," the man said.

"Because of him, right?" Blake gestured to the sphere.

"No, Blake; he's not responsible for what happened to us," the woman said gently.

"Then who is?" Hunter demanded.

"The one they call Lothor," the man answered.

"Now there's a shock," Tori sarcastically said.

"They're fading," Hunter stated, a frown appearing on his face.

"N, no! Wait! Come back!" Blake exclaimed.

"We'll always be looking after you," the woman said.

"Make us proud," the man added before they faded entirely.

"Come back," Hunter begged them, tears appearing at his eyes but not falling.

"What a sight; the Thunder rangers crying for their mommy. My ears are burning; have you been talking about me?" a dark voice asked, stepping into the cave.

"It was you all along!" Hunter snapped. "You lied to us!"

"Not the brightest bulbs on the tree, are you? Now gimme the hamster and the White Ranger over there. We got business to attend too," Lothor said.

"Actually dude, he's a Guinea Pig." Dustin corrected.

"And we're not giving him to you. Or Andy!" Shane exclaimed.

"Then I'll take them," Lothor said, stepping forward.

"Uh hello, lots of us, only one of you," Tori stated.

"Oh please," Lothor said, rolling his eyes. He fired a blast at Andy, intending to hit her with a teleportation beam that would send her to his ship. Instead, Hunter jumped in front of her, using the gem to deflect the blast, even though she didn't need it. At the same time, a shield appeared out of nowhere, surrounding Andy and Hunter in a purple light. The beam managed to get to Hunter before the shield hit him, but the gem deflected it and it hit Lothor. It disappeared as Lothor did.

"What happened?" Tori asked once the dust settled.

"Dude, you nailed Lothor!" Dustin exclaimed to Hunter, before turning to Andy. "Where did that awesome shield come from?"

"Hey, how'd you do that?" Shane asked the two.

"The Gem of Souls; I used it to protect Andy, but it shattered. And she obviously didn't need it, what with that shield of hers." Hunter explained.

"The gem shattering is bad, right?" Dustin asked, tipping his head to the side slightly.

"For better or worse, the powers of the gem cannot be destroyed, Dustin." Sensei said, making his sphere disappear.

"Speaking of power, what happened to Lothor?" Tori asked.

"I highly suspect he is still alive, and I fear more desperate than ever," Sensei answered. "Andrea; that shield that surrounded you and Hunter. Where did it come from?" he asked the White Ranger.

"Yeah, um, about that, uh," Andy stuttered. "Um, maybe we should talk about this when Cam can hear it, too," she said nervously.

Shane and Dustin went to protest, but Sensei nodded and agreed. "Very well. Let's go, Rangers," Sensei said.

Once the Rangers got back to Ninja Ops, Shane got Cam and they all sat right outside the waterfall. "Alright Andrea; please explain that shield you somehow conjured up," Sensei ordered.

"Well, Tori, Shane, Dustin, you guys know my brother, Jason, and his wife Trini, right?" Andy asked her three friends. When they nodded, she took a deep breath and continued. "Well, they're two of the original Power Rangers. I had just turned seven and was with Jason and four of his friends at the Youth Center in Angel Grove when an earthquake hit. Jason had me go with the owner of the place, Ernie, who was teaching me how to make smoothies and stuff. Anyway, they disappeared; that was how Jason, Trini, Zack, Kimberly, and Billy became the original group of Power Rangers. They were red, yellow, black, pink, and blue respectively. About a month later, I told Jason that I had figured it out and I got to meet Zordon and Alpha." Andy explained.

"Okay, but how does that explain the shield you created?" Tori asked, tipping her head to the side.

"I'm getting to that. A few weeks after I told Jason I knew, a new guy moved to Angel Grove; Tommy Oliver. He and Jason were fighting each other for a karate thing. It ended in a tie. After that, the evil Rita Repulsa, seeing that Tommy was just as good with karate and martial arts as Jason, chose Tommy to be her Green Ranger. So, she captured him and made him her evil Green Ranger. At the time, I was cleaning Alpha up because he had somehow managed to get outside and fell into a mud puddle; so, I was the only one at the Command Center while Zordon told me stories and stuff. Then the Green Ranger broke in on Rita's commands. Zordon told me to hide, but after seeing what Tommy was doing to the Command Center, I tried to help. He took me." Andy shuddered slightly. Hunter, who was sitting next to her, put an arm around her in comfort and Andy shot him a grateful look.

"Anyway, I think Jason said I was in there for about two days until Jason got captured. Tommy came really close to killing him when Billy managed to teleport him out, something I wasn't able to do because the teleportation as well as the communication on my communicator was blocked." She showed them her wrist, where a silver band with a purple-colored watch-face on it rested. There were two buttons on the side, neither pressed in years. "I think I was in there for another two days until Tommy took me out so I could lure out the Rangers. Jason fought him until he destroyed the Sword of Darkness, which was what kept Tommy evil. He became a part of the team." Andy paused.

"Okay… So, that shield?" Dustin asked.

"Right, the shield. Well, when we went back to the Command Center, Zordon said that he and Alpha had something to give me for my bravery. Note, I was seven, so I guess he thought I was being mature or something. Anyway, he gave me this," Andy brought the necklace out from under her shirt, holding up the purple coin. "The Velociraptor Power Coin. I was too young then to harness its powers, so I wasn't given a morpher. I don't remember everything that Zordon said about it, but I do remember that he said whenever I was in danger, it would protect me. I don't need that protection when I'm in my Ranger uniform, but in my civilian form, like when Lothor shot at me earlier, it makes a shield that protects me and anyone within a foot radius of me. That's why it also protected Hunter, but not Tori, who was standing right next to the shield. So yeah, that's where the shield came from; I didn't create it, this coin did," Andy finished, dropping the coin so it hung from her neck.

"May I see the coin, Andrea?" Sensei asked, sitting on top of Cam's head.

"I can't take it off, Sensei; that was part of the gift. If I take it off, then it can't protect me if it's needed. So, Alpha made it so I couldn't take it off at all. Of course, anyone who wants the coin for evil has to take me, too," Andy looked at Hunter, who smiled apologetically at her.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Hunter said.

"Eh, you were under an evil spell or something. Doesn't mean I trust you 100% but that'll come eventually," Andy shrugged.

Everyone laughed, and then Hunter remembered the gem. "Oh yeah, here Cam; the Gem of Souls." He handed over eight pieces of the Gem, and Cam took them, standing up.

"Thanks, Hunter. Come on, dad," Cam and Sensei left, leaving the Rangers.

"Well, I gotta get to work; Kelly's probably going to kill me," Dustin said, standing up with Shane and Tori. "Andy, you coming?" he asked the youngest.

"I'll be there later," Andy said, smiling at him.

Dustin nodded, and the three Wind Rangers left. That left Andy with Hunter and Blake.

"Look, we're sorry for kidnapping you," Blake said after a minute of awkward silence.

"Hey, it's no big deal. You thought Sensei killed your parents; you know now that he didn't, so let's all just forget that it ever happened," Andy smiled at the brothers.

"Andy, look, we're uh, leaving Blue Bay," Hunter said.

"What? Why? You guys are Rangers, why would you want to leave?" Andy asked, standing up and facing the brothers.

"We just need to think about some stuff. We'll be back," Blake promised, standing up and giving the girl a hug.

"You promise?" Andy asked as Blake let her go, but looking at Hunter sadly.

"We promise, Andy," Hunter stood up and wrapped his arms around her. "We'll come back," he whispered in her ear.

"You better," Andy said, before checking the watch on her old communicator. "I should go; Dustin ain't gonna be the only one Kelly's going to be killing today." She took a few steps forward, before turning back to the Thunder brothers. "You both better come back safe, ya hear?" she asked.

Both boys nodded and Andy smiled, before ninja-streaking away. There was a moment of silence, and then, "So how long do you think we'll be gone?" Blake asked as he and Hunter began to walk away.

"Why? You got a reason to come back? I know we promised Andy, but she'll probably be too busy with freestyle and shit that she, and everyone else, will just forget us anyway," Hunter pointed out.

"I do have a reason, and Andy won't forget you." Hunter just stared at his brother. "She's your reason, bro," Blake said, rolling his eyes.

Hunter didn't say anything, but a crimson blush the color of his ranger suit colored his face. Blake only chuckled, and the two brothers left Ninja Ops.

_**Hiya! I know, this took forever, but I'm on Summer Break! For most of June, I'm going to be doing A+, which gives me two free years at a community college, but yeah, I'll update soon. I might start a small series of one-shots for this story, attached to the one I already wrote. Don't forget to read Andrea's Past Life, by the way, and if I do start doing some other one-shots that'll be side stuff to this story, don't forget to read them, as well. Oh, and I'm an upper-classmen! Finally! So yeah, comment and message with any ideas!**_


	5. Return of Thunder part 1

**Motocross Track- Freestyle Ramps**

Everyone within a half-mile's radius could hear the engines at the Motocross Track, where most Motocrosssers were. Some were at the Freestyle ramps, which was where the resident White Winter Ranger currently was. Sitting on top of one of the larger ramps, she leaned against the handlebars of her bike, suppressing a sigh. It had been two weeks sense the Thunder brothers left, and, even though she didn't want to admit it, Andy missed them. Tori, she knew, had taken Dustin's bike after some begging, and was probably riding it through the woods or something.

"Well, should probably do something now," Andy muttered to herself, starting up the engine to her bike. Leaning back up, she let her bike roll down the hill, quickly gaining enough speed to go high into the air when she hit the part that flung her into the air. Adrenaline coursed through her as she flew, and pulled off two very complicated tricks before landing on the ground. Even though she initially stuck the landing, seeing a bike with a very familiar number on the front and a rider dressed in crimson colored gear caused her to lose her concentration and crash, effectively destroying her bike. The bike fell on top of her, pinning her to the ground.

"Andy!" Hunter ran over and lifted her bike off of her, laying it down next to her before pulling her up. "Are you okay?" he asked, worry flashing in his blue eyes.

"Y-yeah, thanks." Andy took a few deep breaths. She then smiled at him, wrapping her arms around him. "Welcome back!" she said as she pulled away. Then she looked at her bike, which had a few parts missing and some twisted around so bad that she would have to replace them. "Aw, my bike," she whined.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Hunter put a hand on his neck, rubbing it nervously.

"It's fine, nothing some elbow grease can't fix." She pulled it up carefully and Hunter retrieved his bike from where he left it. "So when did you get back?" Andy asked as the two rolled their bikes away from all the commotion.

"Today; Blake is looking for Tori, and I decided to find you. Oh, and I'll help you fix your bike." Hunter offered. "By the way, Blake and I may have found a way onto Lothor's ship." He said, loading his bike into the bed of his truck.

"Seriously? How?" Andy asked, amazed. Hunter told her about a conversation he and Blake had had with one of Lothor's high-ranking officers, Choobo. "Well, I don't buy Choobo switching over, but I know that there's no changing your mind, so good luck, and be careful."

"We'll be fine; besides, if we do get in, we're not gonna attack until we can call you guys in for back-up," Hunter said. "And maybe once we get back, you and I could go see a movie or something?"

Andy blushed, but what dominated her features was a smirk. "Let's see how all this ends up, first." With that, she turned and led her bike to Tori's waiting van. Tori quickly helped her load the half-destroyed bike in next to Dustin's, which had the fender twisted. "Tori, where are we going?" Andy asked as Tori started the van and took off as fast as she could.

"Ninja Ops; Blake just told me something important, and I'm guessing Hunter told you the same thing." Tori answered, glancing at the girl next to her. Andy only nodded in understanding.

**Ninja Ops**

"I don't buy it; why would Choobo suddenly turn good?" Shane said once the girls arrived and explained what the Thunder brothers had told them.

"I must agree with Shane; it sounds far too convenient." Sensei agreed.

"Blake said he and Hunter were going to check it out," Tori stated.

"Yeah, and even if they get on the ship, Hunter told me that they won't attack until they can call us in for back-up." Andy finished.

"Good, that gives us time," Dustin stated.

"Time for what?" Andy questioned, tipping her head to the side.

"For Tori to fix my bike, Miss. Freestyle-no-hand-landing!" retorted Dustin, looking at Tori in a pointed way.

"It wasn't that bad; I just took a little spill!" Tori attempted to defend herself.

"Uh, Tor? The fender's facing backwards," Andy pointed out.

"Andy, think you could help me?" Tori asked the younger girl, smiling and holding her hands up in a praying style.

Andy laughed. "Sorry, Tor, but you saw my bike; a lot of the parts need to be replaced, and I have a demonstration for something next week, so I have to get to work on fixing it." She apologized. "Get Blake to help you," she suggested. Tori sighed unhappily.

"Oh, Andy, someone was looking for you earlier at Storm Chargers." Dustin said. When Andy looked at him curiously, he continued. "It was Roger Hannah."

"Oh? What did he want?" Andy asked, tipping her head to the side.

"Don't know," Dustin answered, shrugging. Andy rolled her eyes and left Ninja Ops.

**Storm Chargers**

Andy sat on the ground next to her bike, a pad of paper in one hand and a pen in the other. She wore an old, grease-stained white t-shirt with _**Red Frog Dojo **_on one corner on the front, and the same print enlarged on the back. Blue-jean shorts covered her upper thighs, but showed off her lean, tan legs. Her mid-back length black hair was up in a messy bun, a few strands hanging out, and her bangs hanging in her eyes. Her hands were covered in a dark brown substance, otherwise known as grease, and there was a grease stain on her cheek from getting some on the back of her hand, forgetting about it, and wiping the back of her hand on her cheek. Her morpher sat in her backpack in the backroom, along with her old communicator Billy had made her when she found out about the original team. From where she sat, trying to figure out what she would need to replace on her bike, she could see Hunter and Blake talking with someone, but she couldn't see who.

After a while, the brothers left, passing and talking to Dustin for a minute before leaving. A man that Andy recognized stepped into the room from the back, looking around. When he spotted Andy, he smiled and walked over. Andy pretended not to notice him, as she knew perfectly well who this man was, and what he wanted. Anyone apart of anything involving Motocross knew about Roger Hannah, a five-time Motocross champion and the team manager for Factory Blue. Most wanted nothing but to meet him, but Andy already had, nearly four years ago. She had entered the Motocross scene at only 12, becoming the youngest to ever win Champion in the teenage division, becoming the youngest to ever win it two years in a row when she was 13. Tommy Oliver, having once been a racecar driver, was her coach, and she had two sponsors, something most kids that young didn't have. But after winning twice, she retired from Motocross and went into Freestyle, but that didn't stop someone from Factory Blue finding her at least once a year to try and convince her to come out of retirement.

"Hello, Andrea." Roger Hannah said as he approached her.

"Roger; how many times have I asked you to please just call me Andy?" Andy asked, smiling fakely.

"My apologies. Anyway, I've heard you're back into racing. I even saw a race myself not too long ago. I think you'd be a perfect addition to Factory Blue's team, and I know you 'retired' but back then, you had a retired racecar driver as a coach, and a dojo and gymnastics studio as your sponsors. If you sign on to Factory Blue, then you'll have a real professional coach, and companies like Nike will want to sponsor you! So, what do ya say?" Roger asked after he finished his explanation.

"Sorry, but like I say every time someone from Factory Blue asks, no. I stopped racing professionally nearly four years ago; I'm a Freestyle rider now. Also, that dojo that sponsored me is co-owned by my brother, and the gymnastics studio is owned by some very good family friends. I'm gonna have to nicely ask that you don't talk about them as if they're not important. I'm not coming out of retirement; I only race to help my friend get better. So, goodbye. I hope you enjoyed your stay," when Andy finished, she smiled fakely again and turned to her bike. She heard Roger Hannah sigh and walk away. Andy smiled, letting out a sigh of relief, and wrote down what she would need to fix her bike.

As she started messing with her bike so she could actually start to fix it, her phone rang. She pulled it out, saw her brother's name, and answered. But before she could say anything, she heard this: _"ANDREA DANIELLA SCOTT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THE WEATHER?"_ Andy winced, holding the phone a foot away from her ear as her brother screamed at her.

"Jase, calm down. The weather isn't doing anything weird," Andy stated. "It's sunny out, normal California weather."

"_Uh, Andy, you may wanna look again; it's snowing! What the Hell are you doing?" _came the response.

Andy looked up and out the window. Sure enough, what had once been a pretty, sunny day was the exact opposite. Dark grey clouds covered the sky, and there was little white dots falling from them, also known as snow. "Um Jase, I'm not doing that; I can control the elements of snow and ice, but I can't change the weather. I don't know what's doing it, but it ain't me. Call Billy, I'm gonna try and get ahold of Cam," Andy said, slowly standing up so she could look outside.

"_Alright. I'll tell Billy what's going on and get him to call you with any information." _Jason said.

"Thanks, Jason, I owe you one." Andy said before hanging up. She hastily cleaned up the stuff for her dirt bike and moved the bike to the backroom and grabbing her morpher and communicator from her bag. She strapped both on and looked around before talking into the morpher. "Cam, this is Andy. What's up with the weather?" she asked.

"_Andy, I've been trying to contact you! The Thunder Rangers went evil again, and the Wind Rangers as well as the Thunders have disappeared! It started to snow the second they were gone, where are you?" _Cam's voice came out of the morpher.

"Sorry Cam, I'm at Storm Chargers. I had my morpher in my bag so it didn't get covered in oil and grease. But Jason called about the weather, he's gonna contact Billy and see if he knows anything." Andy informed him. "Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"_Sorry, but no. At first, I thought you were doing this, but then I remembered that ninjas of weather elements, while able to control the elements, can't change the weather. The others have been gone for a few hours, and the temperature is dropping one degree every hour. Do you think you can get down here?" _Cam asked after his short explanation.

Andy bit her lip and looked around the store. There was already a bunch of people there, and with the temperature dropping, more were guaranteed to come in. She couldn't just abandon Kelly; she wasn't the assistant manager because she always bailed, and she couldn't do that now. "Sorry Cam, but Kelly's really going to need help. Besides, if she asks where Dustin and everyone are, then I can make up some lie or something." She said to the boy in green.

"_Alright, I guess that's a good idea. Contact me the minute Billy gives you any information, though." _

"I will. Bye, Cam," with that, Andy slipped on her communicator and morpher onto her wrist and went out to help Kelly. Within half an hour, the store was filled. Everyone wanted stuff to keep warm. Eventually, Andy's phone rang. As she was ringing people up, she put the phone between her ear and shoulder so she could talk and ring people up at the same time. "Hello, this is Andy."

"_Andy, this is Billy! Jason told me the situation, I think I have it figured out!" _the familiar voice said into her ear.

"Billy, hey! If you think you got this figured out, than please do tell." She said. To a customer, she said, "Here you go, ma'am,"

"_When the Rangers disappeared, that's when the weather started acting all funky, right?"_

"Yeah, that's right; do you know why?"

"_The Rangers went to an island. It only comes out of the sea once every two-hundred years, it's not on any map, and if there's any human life on it, then when it starts to sink, the weather will change. For every hour that the island sinks, the temperature will drop by one degree until its well below zero degrees. Andy, unless the Rangers get off that island, then the whole world will eventually freeze over, and life as we know it will be terminated." _Billy explained.

"Well that's a little harsh, don't ya think?" Andy asked, before sighing. "Thanks for the info, Billy. I'll tell Cam. Oh, and tell Kat that I said hi. Bye, Billy," Andy told him.

"_Will do, Andy. Bye. And good luck," _Billy told her.

"Thanks." With that, Andy hung up and then dialed her brother. "Jason, think you or Trini or someone can come up to the store? Kelly needs help and I need to go help Cam," she said before her brother could get a word in.

"_Yeah, Adam, Rocky, and I are on our way up." _Jason said.

Andy sighed in relief. "Jason, you're a life-saver. Thanks, Bro!" She hung up before he could say anything else and got Kelly's attention. "Kelly, I gotta go soon, but my brother, Rocky, and Adam are coming up to help. I'll stay until they get here," she said to her boss.

Kelly nodded, signaling that she had heard her, and got back to work. Andy went back to checking people out, waiting for her brother and two friends to get there. Ten minutes later, the door opened for what seemed like the hundredth time. Three men, all large and full of muscle but still good-looking, all stepped into the crowded store. People seemed to get out of the way of the three, and they quickly spotted Andy. They hurried over and got behind the counter, and dragged Andy away from the counter, to the back.

"Andy, what's going on?" a man in a black shirt and jacket with black spikey hair and an Asian look to him asked.

"I'll explain that in a minute, Adam. But thanks for coming here, guys. I really appreciate it," Andy said, giving each man a quick hug.

"No problem, Andy," the tanner man said, who looked like he was Mexican. He wore a red shirt with a blue stripe through it, a lighter red jacket, and his brown hair was messy like normal. "Now, what's going on?"

Andy quickly ripped off her clothes, reveling her ninja training uniform. "Well, there's a new Ranger team in town, and they're kind of stuck on an island." Andy said, digging through her bag until she found her morpher. "I need to go help Cam, but I can't abandon Kelly. Think you three can help her out?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course. Go help your friends," Jason said, patting his sister on the back.

"Thanks; I owe you guys," Andy said sincerely, looking at the men with nothing but gratefulness in her eyes.

The three men looked at each other. "Just promise to help out at the dojo more often, and we'll call it a deal." Adam stated.

"Got it." Andy said with a nod. "Thanks, guys!" with that, she ran out the back door, ninja streaking once she was clear.

Staring after her, Rocky was silent for a second before he let out a loud whoop. "Dude, I called it! Adam, you owe me!" he exclaimed happily.

Jason looked at the fellow red Ranger, a confused look on his face. Then he looked at Adam, who was digging his wallet out of his pocket. "What's going on?"

"We had a bet on whether or not she would become a Power Ranger. Tommy and I bet she would, Adam and Billy bet she wouldn't. Obviously, Tommy and I won." Rocky said smugly.

"We made it right after we got the Zeo powers." Adam said, handing $50 over to Rocky.

"Tommy owes me 50 bucks, too," Rocky said. When Adam gave him a questioning look, he supplied, "I bet him that when Andy became a Ranger, she'd take one of his colors, and Tommy bet that she wouldn't." his smug smile grew larger. "Man, your sister just got me $150!"

Jason rolled his eyes, but allowed a chuckle to escape. "Whatever man, but please stop making bets on my baby sister. Now we should go help Kelly, before she gets over-run." The other two agreed, and they got to work.

Meanwhile, Andy arrived at Ninja Ops to find Cam and Sensei wrapped up tightly with blankets. "Cam, Billy told me his theory, I'm thinking he's right," she said instantly.

"Well, care to share what this theory is?" Cam asked, turning to look at her.

"He thinks that the others are on an island that's not on any map. It only comes up once every 200 years, and it's slowly sinking back into the ocean. For every hour it sinks, the temperature will fall one degree until the whole world freezes over. We have to get them off that island." Andy explained.

"Oh man, how did I not think of that? Andy, that's genius!" Cam exclaimed. He started pressing a bunch of buttons quickly, and made a noise of triumph a while later. "Yes! I think I got contact with their morphers!" he said excitedly.

"_Is that you, Cam? Andy?" _the three at Ops heard Shane ask once the connection went through.

"No, it's the phone company. We're calling to see if you're having any problems with your long-distance service." Andy replied sarcastically.

"_Is she always this… funny?" _they heard Hunter ask.

"_Not always." _Shane replied before turning back to his morpher. _"We're fine, Andy, thanks for asking."_

"Are the Thunder Rangers with you?" Sensei asked his voice a little muffled from being wrapped up in blankets.

"_They're here. Now how about a way out of here?" _Shane asked.

"We're gonna send your zords; it'll get you out fast and easily." Andy said.

"_Alright." _Shane agreed.

Right then, a monster appeared on the island. Cam had to wait to send the zords, and did so the minute it was clear. Pretty soon, the five Rangers had returned. By then, Andy was back at Storm Chargers, trying to help Kelly and the guys clean up the shop.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," Kelly said when she noticed Dustin with Blake and Hunter.

"I'm so sorry I missed work, Kel, but something super important came up." Dustin tried to explain.

"And what was that?" Kelly asked in a challenging voice.

"He had a family emergency!" Andy cut in, going over to stand next to the three boys.

"And how do you know that?" Kelly asked, turning to her assistant manager.

"I left to go help. But, it's all good now!" she said, putting an arm around Hunter and Dustin's shoulders.

"As for my brother and I, we let you down a bunch of times and we want to make it up to you." Blake said.

"We'll make it up to you, we promise. Anything," Hunter spoke up.

"Well, we could use some stock boys," Kelly said, sharing a glance with Andy.

"Stock boys?" Hunter repeated, raising his eyebrows in an unbelieving way.

"Yeah, you know, stocking shelves, opening boxes, sweeping floors," Andy said, smiling teasingly.

"You know, I was thinking head," Hunter started, but Blake cut him off.

"We'll take it,"

"Good, then you can start by helping to clean up this mess," Kelly said.

"Speaking of that, where are Jase, Adam, and Rocky?" Andy asked.

A large pile started to move suddenly, and Andy shook her head. "Of course." She went over and pushed the top off, revealing Jason. She moved the top off the piles on either side, revealing Adam and Rocky. "What are you three doing?"

"Well, we were helping out. And then somehow we got under huge piles of clothes." Jason tried to explain.

"It was magic, I tell you!" Rocky exclaimed. Andy blinked, and then started laughing.

"Rocky, there is something wrong with you." She said once she calmed down. "Thanks for helping out, guys."

"No problem, Andy. Happy to help. And don't forget the deal," Adam said as he led Rocky out.

"I won't, Adam. See ya, and I'll be home later, Jase," Andy said.

"Alright, sis. See ya later," with that, Jason left behind Adam and Rocky.

"We have something to take care of real quick, we'll be right back," Dustin said when he saw that Hunter, Blake, and Andy were about to start cleaning the piles that Adam, Rocky, and Jason had been under. With that, the four left, Ninja Streaking to Ops.

**Ninja Ops.**

"So let me get this straight. After all we've been through, you two want to just walk away from being Rangers?" Shane said in surprise, looking at Hunter and Blake.

"We have too," Hunter said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Lothor isn't going to rest until we're destroyed," Blake said.

"Dude, join the club!" Andy exclaimed. "I have a power source hanging around my neck that every single evil force sense the originals want, and I'm still staying!"

"We can't risk anything happening to you guys because of us; you're the only thing standing between Lothor and millions of innocent people." Hunter said.

"But you've been given a gift; it's your duty to use it!" Andy exclaimed.

"Andrea is correct. Hunter, Blake, Sensei Omino knew that the Thunder Ranger powers belong to you. But I cannot force you to use them." Sensei said, standing inside his little habitat on the table.

"So, what do you guys say? You guys in or what?" Shane asked, putting an arm around Dustin and Tori's shoulders. Hunter and Blake looked at each other, obviously still thinking.

"Look, we're not promising anything. Just, give us a few days to think about it." Hunter finally said.

The Wind and Winter Rangers all looked at each other, and at Cam, and they nodded. "Alright. We hope you decide to stay with us all, but we can't force you to." Shane said.

Hunter and Blake nodded, obviously relieved that they had a few days to think. Andy sighed quietly to herself and left unnoticed. She walked out to the cliff and sat down, letting her legs hang over the edge. After a few minutes, she heard footsteps approaching her.

"Hey, what are you doing out here alone?" it was Hunter. He sat next to her, turning his body slightly so he was facing her.

"Just thinking." Andy answered in a monotone.

"Look, Andy, Blake and I know that we have a responsibility to you guys. But after all that's happened to you guys because of us… We just don't want anything to happen to you guys," Hunter said softly. "Blake would die if anything happened to Tori, and I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you," he said.

"Then you should continue being Power Rangers! The four of us can't do it ourselves, we need your help," Andy said. "Besides, we'd miss you guys. I'd miss you," she said, looking at him with a sad look on her face.

"Andy, if I continued being a Power Ranger and you got hurt because of me, then I wouldn't be able to forgive myself, I still can't believe I caused this," he gestured to her wrists, where the ropes that Hunter had tied around them when he was first evil had rubbed the skin raw. She had needed bandages for two weeks, but all that remained was a small scar on both wrists. "I can't think of what would possibly happen if Lothor got to you and tried to use the coin around your neck for evil." Hunter said gently, lifting a hand and gently cupping her face with it. He stroked her cheek with his thumb, staring straight into her light green eyes.

"Hunter, if you really want to protect me so much, then you should stay as a Power Ranger. When Jason and the others became Power Rangers and I figured it out, they stayed around me to protect me, because not even my coin will protect me from getting captured. They knew I was in danger, not only for knowing, but for being the leader's baby sister. They stayed as Power Rangers until something forced them to leave, and even the new Rangers knew they had to protect me. If that's what you want to do, then you have to stay." Andy said, putting her hand on Hunter's that was on her cheek.

Hunter sighed. "We still have to think about it. I care about you, Andy, I do, and I want nothing more than to protect you, but if that means giving up my life as a Ranger, than that's what I'm gonna do," he said. He removed his hand from her cheek, maneuvering it slightly so he held Andy's hand in his. Their fingers intertwined with each other, Andy's hand fitting perfectly into his.

Andy looked into his blue eyes, searching. She found truthfulness, hope, and sadness. She sighed and leaned forward slightly. "I know I can't force you to stay, but please, at least consider it. It won't be the same without you or Blake." She said.

"Thanks, Andy," Hunter whispered. He leaned down slightly and kissed her cheek before standing up. He pulled her up after him and stood in front of her, their hands still clamed together.

"I know you'll make the right decision, Hunter. But please, for all our sakes, make it quickly." Andy said before she unclamped their hands and walked away. Hunter could only stare after her. Eventually, he followed after her.

_**Hiya, everybody! Sorry this took like a month to update, but I hope this longer chapter makes up for it! I had A+ stuff, and then I went to Chicago, which is where I was for the past week. But anyway, this chapter is over four thousand words, so I hope it makes up for my month-long absence, and if you haven't already heard, I'm going to be re-doing Friendship Never Dies, and I may or may not do an In Space story. I'm not totally sure, yet though. So yeah, rate and message please! :)**_


	6. Return of Thunder part 2

**Storm Chargers**

"Andy, here's the last of the new stuff," said Hunter. He and Blake were unloading boxes out of a van right outside the store, and were finally done. It had taken a good hour to get all of the boxes out of the van and into the store, and Andy had watched, pointing to where the boxes needed to go. They were doing pretty good, so far; Andy was impressed.

"Y'all are doing great." Andy said, smiling. "Keep it up and you never know."

Dustin walked out of the backroom as Andy said this, quickly spotting his three friends and walking over. "How goes life in the work force?" he asked, adding a chuckle.

"It's all good; thanks for the hook-up!" Blake said, grinning.

"Yeah, we owe you guys one," Hunter added with a nod.

"Want an easier way to repay us?" Dustin asked, looking over at Andy who nodded in agreement. Both grinned, giving the brothers identical looks.

"If it involves morphers and Megazords, we're still thinking." Hunter said after a second.

"I know the whole Sensei Guinea Pig thing seems a little out there, but once you get past the teeth and the talking, it's really not that unusual," Dustin said, shrugging his shoulders to add to the whole 'no-big-deal' effect.

"On which planet is it not weird?" Hunter challenged, his blue eyes flashing.

"Eltar," Andy said without thinking. When the three boys gave her weird looks, she widened her eyes. "What? That's where my first mentor is from, and he was a just a giant blue head caught in a time-warp!"

"Anyway," Blake started slowly, "Look, it's got nothing to do with Sensei, alright. It's just a big decision. But we won't keep you hanging!" Blake promised.

"Uh, too late, dude!" Andy exclaimed. Hunter and Blake looked at each other, amused looks on their faces, and they headed for the door. "Hey, are you guys still going to the track? You promised to be at my demonstration!" Andy called after them.

"Yeah, wouldn't miss it!" Hunter replied.

"We're still going riding, right?" Dustin called before they could leave.

"Yeah, right after work! Meet us at the beach!" Blake said.

"Alright, man," Dustin said. The brothers nodded, walking out. But then, Hunter jogged back in.

"You're the last one to go today, right?" he asked Andy. When she nodded, he added, "We'll be there in time to see you," he assured. Andy nodded, blushing. Hunter turned, running to catch up with his brother, who had left.

"You like him," Dustin said after a minute, making the blush get bigger.

"So what? You don't make fun of Tori for liking Blake," Andy responded.

"You didn't deny it, you like Hunter," Dustin stated, smiling.

"You wanna make something of it, Waldo?" Andy shot back, a challenging look on her face.

Dustin's eyes widened and he shook his head no. Andy smirked. "Thought so. Now get back to work," she ordered. Dustin hurried to the backroom, making Andy chuckle and shake her head. She looked down at her old communicator, and her eyes widened when she saw the time. "Oh, I gotta go get ready!" she ran to the back room to get her motocross stuff.

**Motocross Track- Freestyle Ramps**

Andy sighed as she looked at the crowd that had gathered. Being a demonstration, no two riders would be doing the same tricks, which was different from a competition, where the riders could do the same tricks. Andy's run wasn't until the end, as she would be the last rider, and that meant her ride wouldn't be for a few more hours. Already, a few of the guys had given her trouble about being a girl, she only ignored them. Hearing three quiet beeps, Andy looked around. Seeing no one, she brought her wrist, where her morpher sat, up to her mouth.

"This is Andy; what's up?"

"_Andy, it's Dustin. Get to the beach, now!" _Dustin ordered quickly.

"What, why? What's wrong?" Andy asked, now worried.

"_Hunter and Blake are gone!" _Dustin answered. _"Get your butt down here!"_

"I'm on my way!" with that, Andy rolled her bike away slowly. Once she got to the trees, totally un-noticed, she got on, slipped on her helmet, and took off towards the beach.

**Beach**

Arriving, Andy quickly spotted Dustin and rode over to the boy in yellow. He had his motocross gear on, and his bike was propped up next to him. Andy parked her bike next to his and climbed off, pulling off her helmet. "Where are Hunter and Blake?"

"I don't know, but look," Dustin pointed behind him. Andy jogged around him and gasped when she saw the two bikes that belonged to the Thunder Brothers. "I was gonna go riding with them, but they weren't here. These were." Dustin told her.

Andy put her hands on her hips, furrowing her eyebrows as she thought. "This doesn't make any sense; they'd never just leave their bikes somewhere where someone could easily steal them, something must of happened to them," she said, walking over to the bikes. She touched the engine of Hunter's, pulling her hand back quickly. "Ow! Still warm," she said, rubbing the palm of her hand.

"Come on, we should tell the others," Dustin said, going over and pulling Andy back to their bikes by her arm.

Andy nodded in agreement. "Right," she climbed onto her bike, following Dustin as he rode away.

**Ninja Ops**

"Okay, we all know that Blake and Hunter aren't the most reliable guys around, but they'd never just leave their bikes!" Shane exclaimed once Dustin and Andy explained everything.

"I don't know about you, but I smell a rodent." Tori said. She then turned to the Guinea Pig that was her Sensei. "No offence, Sensei."

"None taken, Tori. I too suspect foul play," Sensei responded with a shake of his little furry head.

Cam, who was sitting at his computer screen, typed a few things before stating, "And it probably has something to do with this." On the screen in front of him, it showed Choobo, who looked be in an isolated place by himself. He was muttering random things to himself and held a staff in his hands.

"I'm gonna guess and say he ain't looking at nature," Andy stated.

"I don't know, dude, that place is kinda cool." Dustin, who was standing behind her, said. "Especially this time of year." Everyone turned, giving him an 'are-you-kidding-me?' look. He looked down, blushing in embarrassment. The four shook their heads, before the four Rangers took a few steps away.

"Ready?" asked Shane.

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm!" Shane, Tori, and Dustin all yelled.

"Winter Storm!" Andy yelled.

"Ranger Form! Ha!" yelled all four Rangers.

"Power of Earth!"

"Air!"

"Water!"

"Element Power; Winter!"

Once the four were morphed, they jumped into the 18-wheeler that served as a mobile Command Center. Inside was where the Tsunami Cycles were (Andy was delighted when Cam finally finished hers) and the Rangers each got on their own. The back soon opened, allowing the four to ride out.

"Alright, let's hit it!" Shane exclaimed, revving the engine.

"Yeah!" Dustin and Tori agreed from their own bikes.

"Let's go save our friends!" Andy said. The four took off, quickly riding into the forest and locating Choobo, who was waiting for them.

"Ah, finally," Choobo said as they rode up, standing up.

"Where are our friends?" Shane yelled, pointing at the monster.

"Why don't you find out?" Choobo mocked. "There's room for four more!"

Andy waved her arms in the air. "Pass; but thanks anyway." She said.

"Aw, how disappointing, but not surprising; Kelzaks!" On Choobo's order, a bunch of the red and black foot solders appeared, each holding a small sword in its hand.

"Ninja Sword!" the Wind Rangers yelled, pulling out their swords. Each sword had the specific Ranger's color on the handle, and the blades were long and sharp. The sun gleamed off the swords, making them seem even more dangerous.

"Crystal Staff!" Andy yelled. Her staff materialized in her hands, the ice it was made off shining like a crystal in the sunlight. The handle was white as snow, and easy to grip.

"Attack!" Choobo ordered and the Kelzaks charged forward.

The Rangers rushed forward as well, slashing at the Kelzaks as they passed and avoiding being hit. Andy used her staff to block one Kelzak from slashing her, punching it in the gut and kicking another at the same time. Taking care of the Kelzaks was easy, until Choobo summoned more.

"The more the merrier, I always say!" Choobo exclaimed, making a bunch more appear. The Kelzaks quickly overpowered Shane and Dustin, leaving the girls.

"I'll take care of this!" Tori exclaimed, pulling out her Mega Fin and jumping up to the fork in a tree trunk. "Hey, Kelzaks! Wave bye-bye-bye!" she said into the fin. The Kelzaks, forced to obey, waved and suddenly disappeared. A few Kelzaks remained, having not been in the fin's range.

Andy smirked; her turn! "Alright, Kelzaks, my turn! Quick Freeze!" she said, throwing one hand out in front of her. Ice shot out of her hand, surrounding the remaining Kelzaks and freezing them instantly. They, too, disappeared.

"Great job, girls!" the boys yelled as they scrambled up.

"Ha! Storm Fighter!" Shane, Dustin, and Tori yelled, putting their weapons together to create a super weapon. They pointed it at Choobo while Andy stood to the side, out of the way.

"Ha! Resistance Strike!" Choobo yelled as the Wind Rangers fired their weapon.

"Oh no, look out!" Andy yelled as the attack that the Wind Rangers had meant to send to Choobo came back to them. She jumped out of the way in time, but the attack threw the Wind Rangers back. "You guys okay?" she asked frantically.

"Yeah, we're good," Shane answered after making sure his team was alright. The three stood up right as a beep sounded from their morphers.

"_Guys, I've locked onto the buzz-genetic coding, and I've found another existing dimension inside his pack, the key to releasing the Thunder Rangers!" _Cam reported.

"Of course, how did I not see that?" Andy questioned herself, "What do we gotta do, Cam?"

"_To get to Hunter and Blake, you need to slash at the tubing connection the power center on his chest to the pack," _Cam explained.

"Alright!" the Rangers exclaimed together. They suddenly scattered, confusing Choobo.

"Hey, where are you going?" he questioned, looking from side to side to try and find them.

The four suddenly appeared in front of him, flipping through the air and slashing at the tubing as one. Choobo fell to the ground, the tube that had connected his pack to his chest falling next to him in four equal-sized pieces. Two streaks, one navy, one crimson, escaped from the open pack.

"Huh? What the heck?" Hunter said in confusion, looking around. They had landed at a quarry, fully morphed.

"That was just weird," Blake stated.

"Yeah," Hunter agreed, before they turned, hearing something behind them. They both sighed in relief when they saw it was the other Rangers.

"Hey!" Shane called as he reached the Thunder Rangers.

"Are you guys okay?" Tori asked them.

Hunter nodded. "We're fine," he said. They all turned as Choobo appeared.

"You Rangers and your team really cheesed me off!" he exclaimed.

"Cheesed?" Andy asked in amusement, shaking her head before becoming serious again.

"You guys ready?" Shane asked, turning to Blake and Hunter.

"Oh yeah!" Blake exclaimed, stretching one arm in front of him quickly.

The Wind Rangers got into a formation, "Wind Rangers!"

The Thunder Rangers also got into a formation, ending with their hands on the handles to their Thunder Staffs, "Thunder Rangers!"

Lastly, Andy did her own movements, ending in the stance her brother had used when he was a Ranger. "Winter Ranger!"

"Oh, I'm shaking!" Choobo exclaimed sarcastically. He shot an orange energy at the Rangers, who each disappeared in a flash of light before the attack could hit them. The only thing left was the Ranger suits. "Hey, where'd they go?"

"Right here!" Dustin shouted, jumping forward. He slashed Choobo with his Ninja Sword before clearing the area for Hunter and Tori, who were running towards Choobo with their blasters. They shot a few times at him, hitting him right in the chest. Next, Blake used his Thunder Staff to electrocute him, sending powerful bolts of electricity to him. Shane came next, running on air and hitting Choobo powerfully every time he passed before joining the others. Finally, Andy jumped forward, holding her hand out in front of her.

"Quick Freeze!" she shouted, covering him with the un-meltable ice before doing a flip in the air and landing gracefully in-between Hunter and Blake.

"C-cold!" Choobo said, cracking the ice and standing there shivering as the ice fell off of his body.

"Let's do it!" Hunter said, holding up his blaster.

"Yeah!" Shane agreed, holding his own.

The Wind Rangers combined their weapons, as did the Thunder Rangers. "Storm Striker!"

"Thunder Blaster!" Hunter and Blake shouted once their own weapon was completed.

Andy stood in-between Hunter and Shane now, and held up her right hand, palm up. In a small flash of light, a sphere began to form in her hand as she smirked under her helmet. "Ice Ball," she said as the ball, now the size of a baseball and snow-white, solidified, turning into solid ice. She tossed it a few inches into the air, allowing the ball of ice to land softly in her hand.

"We're gonna have a puppet show!" Choobo said, not even fazed about the weapons pointed at him.

"Huh?" gasped Hunter.

"I'll be the puppeteer, and you'll be my puppet!" Choobo said. He shot something at the Wind Rangers, the attack disappearing almost instantly.

"What's happening?" Shane exclaimed, trying to break Choobo's control.

"This way!" Choobo exclaimed, pulling his right arm back. The Wind Rangers were pulled forward, and dragged to Choobo.

"Huh? What the Hell's going on?" Andy questioned, her Ice Ball disappearing in a flash of light.

Choobo forced the Wind Rangers to get back into their formation, pointing the Storm Striker at the Thunder and Winter Rangers.

"Huh? No!" Hunter exclaimed.

"I'm pulling the strings here, so do what I do!" Choobo exclaimed. He moved his finger as if pressing the trigger to the weapon.

"No! I won't do it!" Shane fought, doing his best to not press the trigger.

"Choobo's going down!" Hunter exclaimed, pointing the Thunder Blaster at Choobo again.

"Hunter, be careful!" Andy said, putting her hands on his arm. She was worried; she knew what would happen if he accidently hit the Wind Rangers.

"If you hit the Rangers, you could strip them of their powers!" Blake said, speaking Andy's thoughts.

"I have no choice, guys," Hunter spoke, moving his hand up slightly so his finger was on the trigger.

"He's gotta point!" Choobo said, leaning around to look at Shane. "Right?"

Shane continued to fight Choobo's hold. "Hunter! Go for it! We can't fight it much longer!" Shane yelled, his voice strained.

Blake stood up, turning to face his brother. "Can you do it?" he asked.

Hunter was silent for a second, thinking. Then he through the blaster to the ground in front of him, the weapon dismantling back to the two Thunder weapons. "No, I can't risk it!"

"I knew you didn't have it in you!" Choobo mocked. "Two powerless Thunder Rangers and a powerless Winter Ranger coming up!"

"Hold on, guys!" Shane ordered, but he knew that his team probably couldn't.

"I can't!" Dustin yelled, proving Shane's theory right.

"He's too strong!" Tori added.

"Come on, you can fight it!" Shane said to himself, relaxing his body, and moving his finger off of the trigger.

"What are you doing?" Choobo demanded. "Hey, you're supposed to listen to me!"

"Duck!" Shane yelled, pushing the other two Wind Rangers down. Hunter dove forward, grabbing his blaster, and shot at Choobo. Blake jumped off, using Hunter's shoulders as leverage, and kicked Choobo in the chest with both feet, causing him to fly back slightly. Finally, Andy ran forward, both hands in front of her as Blake got out of the way.

"Snow Storm!" she yelled. A series of snow balls formed, going straight to Choobo. They hit him on the chest, exploding on contact. He fell to the ground and the six Rangers met back up, standing in a line.

"Great move, you guys!" Tori exclaimed.

"Yeah, definitely smooth! Exploding snow? Awesome!" Dustin added.

Shane stepped forward, next to Hunter. "Good job, Hunter."

"No worries," the Crimson Ranger replied.

"Hey, still here, you know!" Choobo yelled, standing back up.

"Let's try this again!" Shane exclaimed, holding the Storm Striker in his hands.

"You got it!" Hunter agreed, holding the Thunder Blaster in his hands.

The six got back into formation, the Wind Rangers holding the Storm Striker, the Thunder Rangers holding the Thunder Blaster, and Andy forming an Ice Ball in her hand. The Red and Crimson Rangers yelled "Fire!" at the same time, pressing the triggers. Andy threw her Ice Ball, the three attacks combining to form a huge ball of energy. It hit Choobo square in the chest, throwing him to the ground. Surprisingly, it didn't destroy him.

"What?" Andy exclaimed in surprise.

"Aw man!" added Hunter.

"Don't count me out, yet! I still have one trick up my sleeve!" Choobo yelled, pulling a scroll out of his robe. "This scroll will re-power me! Now you're really gonna get it!" he threw the scroll into the air, where it unrolled and made Choobo bigger.

"Cam! It's zord time!" Shane said into his morpher.

"_They're on their way," _Cam replied. _"Andy, come on back," _

"We really need to get my zord!" she said, annoyed. "On my way, Cam; good luck, guys!" with that, she Ninja Streaked back to Ops. Once she arrived, she found Cam in front of his computer screen, the blue-prints to the Thunder Megazord on one half of the screen, the fight on the other half. Even though there were two Megazords and only one Choobo, the Rangers weren't doing well.

"Gotta do something; figure out what that extra piece does!" Cam mumbled, just loud enough for Andy to hear. She looked at the blue-prints, gasping when she figured it out.

"Cam, that extra piece! It's gotta be used to somehow combine the Megazords!" Andy exclaimed.

Cam thought about it for a minute, before, "Of course! Guys, that part I was telling you about? Andy figured it out! Check this out!" he typed a few buttons on his keyboard before pressing the giant button in the middle of the keyboard.

"_Thanks, Cam!" _Shane said, picking up the disk that had appeared in front of him. Hunter did the same. _"Why don't you let us in on the big secret?"_

"_Yeah," _Hunter agreed.

Andy's face appeared on the screens in the Megazords. "The only way you're gonna beat Choobo is to combine your Megazords." She said.

"_Huh?" _Blake mumbled, confused.

"_What? No way!" _Dustin exclaimed.

"_How?" _Tori asked in wonder. _"Andy?"_

Cam came onto the screen. "Call the Minizord. It was part of the program all along!"

"_The Minizord?"_ Hunter asked.

Andy came back onto the screen. "Just trust us!" she said.

"In order to see the powers of the Wind and Thunder Rangers, and eventually the Winter Ranger's, combined as one, you must work together," Sensei told them.

Andy smiled. "That's exactly what Zordon would have said."

"_You guys up for this?"_ Shane asked.

"_What do you think bro?"_ Blake asked.

"_Let's do it!" _Hunter exclaimed.

The two Red Rangers used the coins, causing a giant ball to come out of each of their Megazords. The two balls changed their shape, connecting to become a zord smaller than both Megazords. "Nice," Andy accepted, nodding her head.

The Minizord initiated the change, connecting the two Megazords together and connecting to it itself, creating the Thunder Storm Megazord.

"Yeah!" Cam cheered when the Megazord was complete.

"Yes! I knew they could do it!" Andy exclaimed. Her green eyes shone as she imagined what it would be like once she got her own zord and was able to connect to the Megazords as well.

Choobo attempted to slash at the Megazord many times, each time failing. Instead of even marking the zord, he ended up breaking his staff in half. Andy and Cam watched as the Rangers fought, cheering when Choobo was finally destroyed.

"Yes!" Andy yelled, jumping up and down. Cam only watched her, smiling.

**Storm Chargers**

After the battle, Dustin, Hunter, Blake, and Andy stood in a small group in Storm Chargers. Kelly was by the door, talking to Roger Hannah, as she tried to leave. "Roger Hannah; wonder what he wants," Blake said.

"Probably to talk to you guys," Dustin said.

"Let's go find out," Hunter said.

"Just don't let him come near me," Andy warned, crossing her arms as the Thunder Brothers walked over to the man.

**Ninja Ops**

"I can't believe you said no! Factory Blue, that's nuts!" Dustin exclaimed, his face full of surprise at what the Thunder Brothers did.

"We had something more important to do," Blake said, his arms crossed over his chest.

Everyone was quiet as they waited for one of the Thunder Brothers to explain, each and every Ninja in their training uniform. "Well? Don't leave us hanging!" Andy said expectantly, pushing some of her jet-black hair behind her ear.

Hunter glanced at her, smiling. "We're in," he said.

The others smiled. "Oh yeah!" Shane exclaimed, high-fiving Hunter before turning to Blake. Andy jumped onto Hunter, wrapping her legs around his waist in her excitement. He laughed and hugged her back before dropping her to her feet but keeping an arm around her shoulders. Andy put her arm around his waist, motioning for Cam to join in. Cam stood on her other side, one his arms around her waist while Andy's other arm went around his shoulders.

"You have made a difficult decision, but I believe it is the right one," Sensei said, looking at his six Rangers and son.

"Hey, this is sweet," Dustin said, smiling at his friends. He stood next to Tori, who had Blake on her other side, which had Shane on his other side, which had Hunter on his other side, then Andy, and then Cam.

"I couldn't agree with you more," Andy stated, smiling.

Shane looked at her. "Hey, I almost forgot to ask, how'd your demonstration go?" he asked.

Andy's smile quickly fell off her face, turning into a look of panic. "Oh no, I totally forgot!" she untangled herself from her friends and took off. The others looked at each other and followed.

**Motocross Track- Freestyle Ramps**

Andy made it just in time, getting to the start right before the guy who went before her finished. She sighed in relief, knowing that she made it. Her friends were all in the crowd, waiting for her to go.

"And last but certainly not least, is Andy Scott!" the announcer shouted, letting Andy know that it was her turn. She revved the engine as everyone cheered, before shooting out of the cover at the beginning of the track. She raced through the track, hitting every ramp and performing amazing tricks as the announcer told the crowd what she did. As the final ramp came up, the biggest of them all, the crowd became quiet. "Andy is approaching the final ramp, can she do it?" the announcer said into his microphone, watching her race towards it anxiously.

Andy took a deep breath as her bike went up the ramp at full speed. When she was in the air, she pulled off her hardest trick, and stuck the landing. "And she stuck it! After attempting possibly the hardest trick seen today, Andy Scott did it perfectly, and landed perfectly!" the announcer shouted, "And that's it! Ladies and Gentleman, that's the end of the Freestyle Demonstration, showing off California's best Freestylers! Expect to see many of these great riders at the next Freestyle Competition, to see which amazingly skilled riders are going to the Championship at the X-Games! Have a great weekend!" the announcer finished as Andy rode off the track.

She stopped her bike, pulling off her helmet. "Yeah!" she cheered, smiling. That had been the first time she had ever performed that trick perfectly, and she was happy. Getting off her bike, she squealed when she saw her friends running towards her.

"Andy! That was awesome!" Tori exclaimed, attacking her friend in a hug. The two girls jumped up and down a few times, squealing.

"Good job, Andy," Shane said once Tori let her go.

"Yeah, that was wicked!" Dustin added.

Blake only nodded and Hunter opened his arms slightly. Andy hugged him. "Thanks, guys, that means a lot," she said happily.

"Hey, Andy," a different male voice said behind Hunter.

"Yeah?" Andy asked, turning around to look. In front of her were three guys, one blond, and two brunettes. They had been three of the guys who had made fun of her for being a girl Freestyler earlier that day. The blond wore green gear, one of the brunettes wore blue, and the other wore red.

"We talked to the other guys," one of the brunettes started.

"And we decided that making fun of you earlier was wrong of us. You did the hardest trick and pulled it off; none of us can do that." The other brunette said.

"We wanted to say sorry, on behalf of everyone who made fun of you. And great job; that was really cool," the blond finished, smiling.

Andy nodded. "Thanks." The boys nodded once to her and left.

"What was that about?" Shane asked as she turned back around, her smile even bigger if possible.

Andy shook her head. "Don't worry about it." She said. That caused the six friends to start laughing. For now, everything was okay again.

_**Hello, everyone! This was definitely a quicker update! I actually forgot about this episode and started the next chapter already, so that should be posted pretty soon. I hope everyone liked this chapter, I added Andy's demonstration because I realized I had put something about it in the last chapter, and it seemed like a good idea to add it. The last part was to just add to the happy ending. I promise, Andy and Hunter will get together soon, and a new chapter of one shots will be added to Andrea's Past Life soon. So, rate and message, please! Oh, and comment with any and all criticism, I could use it. Ha-ha. **_


	7. Boxing Bopp A Roo

**Storm Chargers**

It was a beautiful sunny day in Blue Bay Harbor. Kelly, Dustin, Blake, and Andy were all at Storm Chargers, although Andy held her three-year-old nephew Danny in her arms. Dustin and Blake were putting up a banner for Kelly that Andy had drawn. "Great job with the banner, Andy," Kelly praised, smiling as she stood next to her.

"Thanks Kelly took me forever sense someone didn't want to take his nap," she said, looking at her nephew with a pointed look on her face and putting emphasis on the word someone. Danny only laughed.

Kelly laughed as well and stepped forward to the map that was underneath the banner. "Guys, check out this course. We start at the skate park," she pointed to the spot on the map. "Then there's a run to the motocross track," she traced along the line to the track. "And then an urban climb to the finish." She finished before turning to face Dustin, who was now standing next to Andy. "You entering this year, Dustin?"

Dustin shook his head, holding up his hands. "No, I'm never getting on a skateboard again; I still have bruises from last year."

Kelly turned to Andy. "What about you? You gotta defend your title,"

Andy shook her head as well. "Nah, I'm not entering. If I win, than it'll give Roger Hannah another chance to try and recruit me, and I want nothing to do with him or Factory Blue," Andy stated. "Plus, I promised Jason and Trini that I'd watch Danny today, as it's their anniversary."

"Hey," Shane's voice said from behind them, cutting off whatever Blake was about to say. He walked forward, Hunter with him. "You got an entry form for my kick-flip challenged friend here?" he pointed to Hunter.

Andy handed the blond a form. "Individual or you two doing this as a team?" she asked.

"Me and him?" Hunter asked, laughing. "Together?"

"You gotta better chance at seeing me on blade skates." Shane folded his arms over his chest.

"I thought they were called roller blades?" Andy commented, tipping her head to the side.

"Smartass!" Shane exclaimed, making Andy laugh.

"Yep, and you know it!" she said. Then she looked down at her nephew. "Don't ever say that word." She told him. Danny tipped his head to the side, a confused look on his face, but then he laughed.

"Well, you're the second to sign up, Hunter," Kelly said after shaking her head.

"Yeah, who's first?" the blond questioned.

Shane smirked, "You're toast, dirt boy," he turned and started to leave.

"Hey, wait!" Hunter jogged to catch up to Shane, who had stopped. "You hear that? It's the sound of your hopes and dreams crashing down around you." Hunter left.

Shane laughed a mocking tone to his voice, and left as well, following Hunter. Tori and Andy exchanged amused looks.

"And here we find the alpha males in their natural habitat." Andy said jokingly.

Dustin, Tori, Kelly, and Blake all nodded in agreement.

**Skate Park**

Andy and Blake watched as Hunter attempted to skateboard, Andy trying to teach him while Dustin tried to teach Shane motocross. Shane had asked Andy to teach him, but she had already told Hunter she'd help him. The Crimson Ranger stood on the top of a ramp, a board under his feet and pads on his elbows, knees, and wrists. He clipped on his helmet and rolled the board down the ramp, losing his balance and crashing to the ground. Andy, who held Danny in her arms, and Blake winced.

"Oh, so what do you call that one?" Blake teased, pulling his brother to his feet.

"I'm just getting loose," Hunter replied, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah? Well, so is your board, dude," Andy said.

"I gotta beat this guy, I don't care what I have to do," Hunter said, confidence evident in his voice.

"My advice to you," Blake started, looking at Andy to finish.

"Get a stunt double." She finished.

Hunter shook his head and got onto the board, trying to skate away. He fell backwards, landing on his back, and his board started rolling away. Blake and Andy flinched, and Andy handed her nephew to Blake before jogging over to the board.

"Hunter, you do it like this." She took the board to the top of the ramp, getting on it and rolling down the ramp easily. She pulled off a few tricks before finally skating off the ramp and stopping the board right in front of an awe-struck Hunter. She stepped off the board and stepped on one end, causing the board to stand straight up slightly. Andy grabbed the end of it and picked it up easily. "And that's how it's done," she said before handing the board to Hunter.

"You just, how did you, where did you, learn all that?" Hunter managed to get out.

Andy shrugged. "Shane taught me. How do you think I won last year? Although doing that without pads was really dangerous." She said, taking her nephew back into her arms.

Hunter shook his head. "Well, at least I have you to teach me." He said. Andy blushed.

**Ninja Ops**

Dustin, Tori, and Blake sat around a table while Cam worked on the computer with Sensei beside him. A laptop sat open in front of Dustin. Andy soon walked in, her nephew, you guessed it, still in her arms.

"Towi! Dusty!" Danny exclaimed, trying to squirm out of his aunt's arms.

"Andrea, why did you bring him here? Blowing our secret has big consequences." Sensei said when he heard the unfamiliar young voice.

"Don't worry Sensei, Danny's the son of the original Red and Yellow Rangers, plus all of his 'aunts' and 'uncles' were original Power Rangers. He knows to not blow the secret." Andy explained, setting her nephew down. The little boy ran to Tori, who happily picked him up and placed him in her lap. "Plus, I promised Jason and Trini I'd watch him today," she added to the end, a sheepish smile on her face.

Cam nodded and got back to work, and Sensei studied the boy. After a minute, he looked back at the computer. Blake looked at Tori and Dustin as Andy sat down. "'Towi' and 'Dusty'?" he asked.

Tori shrugged. "He can't say his 'r's yet."

"Just can't pronounce my name yet," Dustin said.

"Yeah, he calls the Blue Turbo Ranger Justin, 'Justy'." Andy said with a laugh. "What're you watching, Dustin?"

"Shane and Hunter. Those guys are still at it," Dustin answered, looking away from the screen to look at the black-haired White Ranger.

Andy frowned and stood behind him, crossing her arms as she looked at the screen. "So there's a kick-boxing kangaroo hanging around, and those two are out playing follow the Leader?" she asked. When the others nodded, she sighed. "This is why there should never be two Red Rangers, it was hard enough when Tommy became leader and Jason became second-in-command, sense Jase was Red and Tommy was White."

Dustin sighed and looked Sensei. "Sensei, we need help here. Something, Sensei-like." He said.

"They must both learn that the best quality of being leader is to understand when to be a follower." Sensei replied.

"Dude's way deep," Andy said. "Especially for a Guinea Pig; Zordon would have said the same thing." She smiled sadly.

After a while, Shane's voice came through the communication. _"Cam! That Kangaroo clown is back for round two! We need help!"_

The Rangers all looked up at Sensei, who nodded. They all stood up. "Can Danny stay here?" Andy asked. Sensei nodded again, and she smiled gratefully.

"Ready?" Tori yelled.

"Ready!" the others responded instantly.

"Ninja Storm!" yelled Tori and Dustin.

"Thunder Storm!" yelled Blake.

"Winter Storm!" yelled Andy.

"Ranger Form! Ha!" all four yelled. Once morphed, they left.

"I'm one manically mad marsupial!" the Kangaroo monster exclaimed as the four Rangers stopped next to Shane and Hunter.

Andy nudged Hunter slightly. "What'd he say?"

"Yeah, we're not sure either," Hunter said.

"Take this!" the Kangaroo yelled suddenly. Flames shot out of his wrists at the Rangers.

"Quick Freeze!" Andy yelled, throwing her arm out straight. She intended to freeze the flames, which worked, but the flames, instead of freezing and diminishing, instead glowed a little brighter and melted the ice before going back to the Kangaroo monster. "What? How did that not work, my ice is un-meltable!" Andy exclaimed in surprise.

"Let's worry about that later, we gotta beat him right now!" Hunter said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Right," Andy nodded. "Snow Storm!" she shot her explosive snowballs at the monster, which succeeded in blowing the Kangaroo back slightly. "Yes!"

The other Rangers tried to attack the Kangaroo again, but this time, the monster managed to throw the attacks back. The Rangers all fell to their knees, clutching their chests.

"I've had enough of this," Shane growled, pulling himself up to his feet. "Let's put 'em together!" he ordered.

"Storm Striker!" he, Dustin, and Tori yelled, putting their weapons together.

"Thunder Blaster!" the Thunder Brothers yelled.

"Ice Ball!" Andy exclaimed, the baseball-sized ball of ice quickly forming and solidifying in her hand.

Shane and Hunter fired their weapons, Andy threw her Ice Ball, and the three attacks combined. Right before the attack could hit the Kangaroo, something formed in front of him, bouncing the attack right back to the Rangers. The Rangers were all blown back, smoke coming from their suits.

"What happened?" Shane asked, getting back to his feet and helping Tori, who was lying next to him, back up.

"I don't know," Hunter answered, pulling Andy back to her feet.

"It looked like some sort of shield," Andy finished Hunter's thought. "Hey, look!" she exclaimed, pointing to where the Kangaroo stood. Two humans dressed ridiculously and another monster stood next to the Kangaroo. "Who are they?" she quietly asked Hunter.

"The girl with the thing that looks like eyes on her head is Marah, the other girl is Kapri; they're Lothor's nieces. The monster thing with them is Zurgane," Hunter explained.

"I did it!" Marah squealed excitedly, "My shield worked! How cool am I?"

"How lucky are you," Kapri mumbled, annoyed.

"Great, the whole family is here," Tori said sarcastically.

"Let's do this!" Shane said which caused Zurgane, Marah, and Kapri to attack from one side while the Kangaroo attacked from the other.

"Come on, put them up!" Kapri said, having headed straight to Hunter and Andy.

Hunter and Andy looked at each other before shrugging. At the same time, they said, "If you say so."

Hunter tried to hit her with his Thunder Staff but she blocked him. That allowed Andy to swing her Crystal Staff at Kapri, but, once again, she blocked. Andy was sent to the ground and Kapri put her two swords in an x-formation, trying to slash at Andy, but Andy put her staff up to protect herself, pushing Kapri back slightly. She managed to stand up, her staff still keeping Kapri's swords from hitting her.

"Hey, you're the Ranger Uncle wants!" Kapri exclaimed after a second, trying to push Andy back.

"Oh yeah? Well, tell your Uncle, that he ain't getting me, and that the Rangers will beat him, straight from the White Ranger!" Andy snarled, succeeding in pushing Kapri off of her.

Kapri fled, joining Marah who had been fighting Blake. Zurgane, who had been fighting Tori and Dustin, joined the sisters, and the Kangaroo joined them as well. The Rangers pointed their Storm Striker and Thunder Blaster at them, and Andy made another Ice Ball.

"Not so fast! You thought her shield was tough? Try mine!" Kapri exclaimed, waving her hand. Another shield appeared, one that Andy could tell was strong.

"That shield looks pretty strong," Tori said, putting her hands on her hips.

"What now?" Shane asked, looking at his friends in despair.

"Could there possibly be a way to combine all of our weapons?" Andy suggested, tipping her head to the side.

The Rangers all looked at each other, shrugging. "Well, it's worth a try," Hunter commented. The six Rangers put their weapons together, even Andy's Crystal Staff fitting in.

"Storm Canon!" the six yelled, each one holding a part of the huge weapon.

"Whoa, look at that thing!" Kapri cried out, her eyes widening.

"Let's get out of here," Marah said with a nod.

"Don't need to tell me twice!" Zurgane exclaimed. He, Marah, and Kapri disappeared, leaving the Kangaroo by himself.

"My buddies have bailed!" the Kangaroo exclaimed in surprise.

"Ready?" Hunter asked, smirking under his helmet.

"Ready!" the others responded.

"Fire!" Hunter exclaimed, pressing the trigger of the weapon. A huge ball of energy fired from the Storm Canon, easily breaking the shield and hitting the Kangaroo. The weapon dismantled, allowing each Ranger to take their personal weapon before turning their backs as the Kangaroo exploded behind them.

"Alright!" Shane exclaimed, jumping up and throwing a fist in the air.

"Yes! We did it!" Andy exclaimed, letting out a whoop.

"Come on guys, let's get back," Blake said, to which the others nodded.

**Tournament- Start**

"I can't believe you two are actually working together for this now," Andy said, "Nice job," she told Hunter and Shane, who were getting ready for the race to start. She held Danny in her arms, occasionally switching him over to her opposite hip.

"Well, we figured that it would be better if we worked together rather than try to kill ourselves learning a sport that the other is awesome at," Shane responded with a smile. Hunter nodded in agreement.

Andy rolled her eyes, allowing a chuckle to escape. "Whatever." She shook her head. "Good luck, guys," she said before switching Danny to her other hip and walking over to the others. The race soon started, and the skateboarders were off. Shane busted pulled some awesome moves, some that Andy had done earlier, before he and Hunter ran to the Motocross track. Hunter got onto his bike and easily by-passed the other racers, getting to and flying through the finish line first. He and Shane ran to a large rock wall, climbing up quickly, and Shane reached the top first. He hit the finish bar and he and Hunter got back down onto the ground, heading back to Storm Chargers.

**Storm Chargers**

"And this year's winners of the Total Team Trek, is the team of Hunter and Shane," Andy announced, handing a large trophy to the Crimson and Red Rangers, smiling brightly.

Hunter and Shane both held one side of it, holding it up high. Everyone cheered and clapped, and someone took their picture as they smiled. "Not bad," Tori noted as people left the store.

"Hey, we try to learnify with great knowledge," Shane said with a nod.

"… What?" Dustin asked in a very confused voice.

Andy laughed. "They're starting to hang a little better," she said, crossing her arms. Danny, who Tori was holding the hand of, managed to get away from the Blue Ranger and ran to his aunt.

"Andy, Andy!" he exclaimed, holding his hands up. "Piggy-back! Piggy-back!" he exclaimed.

Andy laughed and rolled her eyes, kneeling down to her nephew's level. "Climb on, bud," she said. Danny made a noise of happiness and climbed onto his aunt's back, wrapping his arms around her neck and his legs around her stomach. He set his chin on her shoulder, his brown eyes sparkling with excitement.

Tori took the trophy from the boys, giving it to Kelly. Shane went to high-five Hunter, while Hunter went to hug Shane. Laughing, they switched, Hunter trying to do the high-five while Shane tried to hug Hunter. Sighing, they did the high-five, only it became an arm-wrestling match in mid-air. Tori shared an amused glance with Andy. "It's a start," Tori said. The girls left the store, Blake and Dustin following.

Andy checked her watch, sighing with relief when she saw the time. "Jase and Trini should be home by now, I'm gonna take Danny home." She turned to walk towards her home. "Bye, guys!" she called over her shoulder.

"See ya!" they called after her.

"Hey Andy, wait up!" Hunter called, jogging to catch up with her.

Andy stopped, her nephew, still on her back, now asleep. "Hey Hunter, what's up?" she asked as the blond joined her. She began to walk again, Hunter keeping up easily.

"I'll walk you home, if you don't mind," Hunter said nervously, blushing lightly.

Andy smiled, a blush covering her own cheeks. "Alright, thanks," she said.

"Any time," Hunter replied instantly. "So um, your brother was a Ranger?"

Andy laughed. "Yeah, the original Red and leader. He later became the Gold Ranger when Trey couldn't," she answered.

"That's cool; how old were you?" Hunter asked.

Andy thought for a few seconds before replying, "I was seven when I figured it out, and he became a Ranger about a month earlier, so, yeah, I was seven. Coolest three years of my life!" she exclaimed at the end.

Hunter laughed. "So, were you there when that attack thing happened, and all of Angel Grove was taken over?" he asked.

Andy shook her head. "No, I was thirteen at the time, and that's when Jason, Trini, and I moved here. Danny was born later that year. I did get to help out at some point, when Carlos thought he wasn't good enough to be a Ranger. I helped Adam to try and train him, and we even got attacked by cogs. We moved after that." She explained.

"Oh." Hunter said awkwardly. The two fell into an awkward silence for a few minutes, until Hunter broke it. "So um, remember when Blake and I came back, I asked if you wanted to go see a movie or something?" he asked.

"And I replied, 'let's see how this all ends up.' Yeah, I remember. Why?" Andy responded.

"Well, um, it's not too late out right now, and I hear that new Spider-Man movie is pretty cool. The next showing, I think, is in an hour," Hunter started.

"Hunter Bradley, are you asking me out?" Andy asked, stopping and looking at Hunter with a blank look on her face.

Hunter stopped as well and he rubbed his neck nervously. "Well, um, that depends. Will you go with me?" he asked.

Andy looked at him for a minute. A smile slowly broke out on her face and she nodded. "Yeah; yeah, I'd like that," she finally answered.

Hunter sighed in relief; he'd taken her silence as a no, and was relieved that she said yes. "So, we're going on a date?" he made sure.

Andy nodded. "Yeah." She turned slightly to walk up her driveway. "Let me drop off Danny and get changed. I'll be out in a few minutes." She said. Hunter nodded in agreement. Once inside, Andy handed her nephew over to Jason, who took the little boy up to his room to be put in bed. She took a quick shower and got changed into a clean white shirt with a silver design on it and jeans. Pulling her black hair into a pony-tail, she made sure she had her morpher and communicator on her wrist and her phone in her pocket before going back downstairs. It had only been eight minutes sense she came inside.

"Whoa, where are you going looking so nice?" Jason asked, coming out of his son's room in time to see his sister head towards the door.

"Out; I'll be back later, Jase, see ya," she said hurriedly, opening the door and closing it behind her. Jason shook his head, going downstairs and looking out of one of the windows. He saw Andy, and one of the boys he knew worked at Storm Chargers. He frowned. Did his sister have a boyfriend he didn't know about? Trini joined him.

"What are you doing?" she asked, looking out the window and also noticing the two teens walking down the driveway. She looked at her husband's face and slapped his shoulder. "Jason Scott! You are not spying on your sister!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry, but all she told me was that she was going out! Who is that boy?" Jason asked, turning away from the window as his sister walked out of his sight.

"From what I can tell, that's the boy she was telling about. Andy never gave me a name, but she did tell me that he's sweet, strong, and would never hurt her. She also told me that they aren't even together, but he did ask her out once." Trini said. "From that, I can tell that he's a sweet boy. You've never even met him, give him a chance. We were their age once," she reminded him.

Jason sighed. "I know. It's just weird thinking about my baby sister who we used to protect dating," he said.

"I know," Trini said, rubbing his arm soothingly. Jason sighed again. His little sister was a Ranger, just like he had been, and might have a boyfriend. What happened to the little girl who figured out he was a Ranger when she was only seven, got into Motocross at eight, the little girl he used to protect? Jason felt himself smile slightly at all the memories. Finally, he spoke again. "He'd better not break her heart, or I'll break him." He muttered. Trini slapped his chest, but still let a giggle escape. Same ol' Jason.

**Well, here's that! Hunter and Andy are finally going on a date! I added the thing with Jason and Trini to make sure I didn't accidently forget about them, and Danny was there mainly to prove to myself that I could add characters to the story and not totally forget about them. But yeah, I hope you all liked this chapter, and please comment with any ideas and criticism anyone may have! I DO have anonymous reviews, for anyone who wants to review but not use their name, if that's what's holding some of you back, so just thought I'd mention that. But yeah, I could use the ideas, and the criticism, good or bad, please just let me know what y'all think!:D **


	8. The Arctic Wolf Zord

_**Hiya, everyone! I'm on a roll with posting for this story, aren't I? But yeah, hope you like this one, this chapter is all me, I'm not using an episode for this. And, I can still use Pork Chopped if I want. I have an awesome idea for Samurai's Journey, and can't wait to get it going! But yeah, read, message, comment, enjoy! :)**_

**Storm Chargers**

It was a beautiful day in Blue Bay Harbor; the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the kids were outside. On this particular day, only a few days after the victory over the Kangaroo monster, Andy walked into the store. She glanced over her shoulder as she walked in; the all-too familiar feeling of 'something-is-going-to-happen-today' washed over her, although she had no idea what was going to happen. She shook her head and pushed open the door to walk into the sports store. Everyone else was already there; Dustin was helping a costumer, Hunter was restocking shelves, Blake was sweeping the floor, and the Shane and Tori were in the backroom with Kelly.

Blake, who was slowly making his way towards the door with his sweeping, looked up when he heard the door open. He frowned when he saw Andy; she looked tired, and her long hair was pulled back into a messy bun. The shirt she wore was black and way too big for her. The words **'Blue Bay Harbor Police Department'** were printed right above her left breast in white print, and the same five words were enlarged on the back. She also wore jeans, and her morpher, as usual, was on her left wrist, right next to her communicator. Blake stopped sweeping and leaned against the broom stick handle.

"Morning, Andy; you okay?" he asked, a little worried for the girl he now considered a sister.

"Hm?" Andy looked up, noticing for the first time that Blake was leaning on a broom and looking at her. "Oh, hey Blake," she made her way over to him. "Yeah, I'm fine; just tired."

Blake raised an eyebrow. "You sure? You look exhausted, and that shirt looks too big to be yours," he said.

"This is Jason's shirt, and Danny's sick; Jase is at a stakeout, and I was helping Trini last night. Didn't get much sleep." She explained. It was true, and she had the bags under her eyes to prove it. Danny had thrown up on her shirt that morning, and the shirt she wore now was the first one she'd grabbed in the Laundry Room. "But I feel like something's gonna happen today," she added to the end.

Blake furrowed his eyebrows. "That's strange." Almost right on cue, Andy's morpher went off. Blake looked around and nodded when he saw that the coast was clear. Andy nodded back and brought her morpher up to her mouth.

"Go for Andy," she said as Hunter, who'd heard the morpher go off, came over. "Blake and Hunter are here too," she added. Hunter put his arm around Andy's shoulders.

"_Andy, can you come to Ops? Now?" _Cam asked instantly.

She shared a confused look with the Thunder brothers and replied, "Um, yeah, sure. I'll tell the others," she said.

"_This is a solo mission, Andrea," _Sensei said through the connection.

Andy shared another glance with Hunter and Blake. Hunter just looked at her, and Blake shrugged. "Alright, I'm on my way," she said before dropping her arm. "Blake, tell the others that I'll be back later," she told the Navy Ranger. Blake nodded and went to tell them. Then she turned to Hunter. "What do you think that was about?" she asked the Crimson Ranger.

"I don't know, but you better get going before Cam and Sensei gets annoyed with you." Hunter said. "Good luck," he said.

Andy nodded. "Okay. See you later, Hunter." She pecked his cheek and left.

**Ninja Ops.**

"Okay, I'm here, what's so important that it's a solo mission?" Andy asked as she walked into Ops.

Cam turned in his chair in front of his computer. On the screen was a picture of the Andy's zord that she still needed to go get. "I think I've figured it out!"

Andy looked at him in confusion. "Um, yeah, that's great! What'd you figure out?" she asked.

"Your zord! I think I finally figured out how we can get it!" Cam exclaimed.

"Oh; that. Finally! But I thought we needed a Power Source to get it?" she asked.

"We have one!" when Andy looked at him with a confused expression, he supplied, "The Power Coin around your neck!" Andy blinked and mouthed, 'oh'.

"Okay, so how exactly will my Power Coin help me get to my zord?" Andy asked. She pulled the purple coin from under her shirt, looking at the familiar picture of the Velociraptor etched onto it.

"You said it yourself; you're wearing a Power Source that most of the Evil guys have wanted sense the originals around your neck. It's an un-used coin, and I did a little research," Cam turned around and picked up the book that lay open next to his keyboard. "Your coin has the ability to protect the holder from any type of blast; it'll give you extra energy when you need it for an extended period of time, and it'll work in any morpher in existence, whether the Morphin' Grid is down or not. Using it to get your Zord should be pretty easy." He explained.

Andy nodded in understanding. "I forgot about the morpher thing. So, what do I have to do?"

"Go to the Winter Ninja Academy, find the Zord, and your coin should do the rest." Cam said.

"Alright, sounds easy. I should get going, then," Andy said, walking back towards the exit.

"Good luck, Andrea," Sensei said from his habitat.

Andy nodded, tearing off her clothes to reveal her Ninja uniform. "See you later," she said. Once out of Ninja Ops, she Ninja Streaked to the familiar entrance of her old Ninja Academy; it was in the middle of the forest, a rock wall hiding it from view. "Well, here I am," Andy said to herself. Taking a deep breath, Andy stepped up to the wall and walked through it. "Welcome to the Winter Ninja Academy," she said to herself. "Well, what's left of it at least," she added.

Looking around, it was clear that Lothor and his goons had done some serious damage. Each student had their own flag, which were around the training field. Nine of them had icicles on them against a purple background, nine had snowflakes against a black background, and one in the middle, Andy's flag, had an icicle that looked like a snowflake on it against a white background. Each flag was ripped up, so much that only a little bit of each flag still hung on the broken poles. The monument that had been at the very front of the academy, a large crystalized snowflake, was only half there, the rest of the un-meltable ice laying on the ground around it in small pieces. The pillars and the building in the middle were all ruble, and there were craters all over the training grounds. The entire place was, to be blunt, destroyed.

Andy felt a few tears at her eyes; this was the first time she'd come here sense she got her morpher. The place she'd been training at for six years was gone. The students, her sensei, were gone. But she couldn't think about that right now, she had to get her zord.

She wiped the tears away, taking a deep breath. "Come on, Andrea, you can do this," she encouraged herself, "Just get your zord, and get out."

Shaking her head, Andy walked forward. Following an instinct deep inside her, she walked through the academy, not completely sure what she was looking for. Pretty soon, she came up on a huge crystalized structure, far enough away from the training grounds that if anyone had seen it, they would have thought it was a part of the mountains that made up the background of the academy.

"Wow. This must be it." Andy said to herself in awe; she'd never actually seen it before, nor been told anything about it. "I wonder why Sensei Mako never told me about this," she mussed before shaking her head again. "Whatever, the zord is right there, I need to get it and git."

Taking the coin out from under her Ninja uniform, she ran her thumb over the raised surface, thinking of how she was supposed to use it. Suddenly, an idea struck her, and, as if someone was telling her what to do, she spoke.

"I, Andrea Scott, ask the Purple Velociraptor Power Coin, gifted to me by Zordon of Eltar, to free the Arctic Wolf Zord from the crystal structure that which imprisons it." She said. After a few seconds, she added, "Please?"

For a few moments, nothing happened. But then, the coin rose up into the air a few inches and started to glow a soft purple color. The crystal structure also began to glow; only it was a more white color than purple. Slowly, the crystal seemed to melt, slowly revealing the zord. First the ears were revealed, than the head, neck, shoulders, and so on until a large, white wolf in a sitting position was revealed. The coin slowly floated back down, falling gently against Andy's chest as the glowing stopped. She stared up at her zord, a look of awe in her face.

"Say hello to the Arctic Wolf Zord," Andy said to herself. "Now how do I get it out of here?" she asked herself.

"You don't," a deep male voice said behind her.

Andy whirled around, instantly falling into a defensive position when she saw Lothor standing behind her. She glared at him. "What do you want, Lothor?" Andy demanded, standing with her hands up to defend herself.

Lothor scoffed. "Trying to sound intimating, are we? Oh, I'm shaking in my boots!" he said sarcastically before laughing. "Well, now that that's settled, just hand over your coin and I'll be on my way."

"You must be crazy to think I'd just hand it over to you!" Andy exclaimed, reaching up with one hand to safely tuck it back under her uniform.

Lothor laughed again, a scary sound that could give little kids nightmares. "Oh how cute; you think you actually have a choice! Your little boyfriend isn't here to protect you, now! Kelzaks!" Lothor yelled. A good number of the foot solders appeared. "Capture the White Ranger and bring her to me!" the evil ninja ordered. "Now attack!" he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The Kelzaks quickly surrounded Andy, who was still standing with her hands up for defense. Her eyes narrowed. "Alright, let's go!" she said. One Kelzak charged towards her, and she kicked it, sending it to the ground. Two more tried to attack her, but she simply back-flipped, out of the circle of Kelzaks. "Winter Storm! Ranger Form! Ha! Element Power; winter!" she shouted once she was morphed. "Crystal Staff!"

Andy charged, using her staff to knock three Kelzaks to the ground. She hit, punched, and jumped up, doing the splits in the air. She managed to kick away two Kelzaks, but two more grabbed her legs. "Ha-ha, ha," she giggled (like Bridge in Once a Ranger) and quickly said, "Quick Freeze!" once frozen, she kicked away the two Kelzaks and flipped through the air, landing on her feet gracefully. She smirked. The rest of the Kelzaks disappeared in a flash of light, leaving Andy alone. She sighed and took a deep breath, bringing her wrist up to her mouth.

"Hey Cam, I found my zord; now what?" she asked.

"_Andy, get in your zord, and get down here, the others need help! They're already in the Megazord!" _Cam exclaimed.

"Okay, on my way!" Andy said quickly. She looked up at her zord. "Alright, bud, let's go help the others." She said to the large machine. Hopping up, she found the cockpit and got in, sliding into the seat. "So this is what it's like inside a Zord cockpit," she said, once again, to herself. Pushing a few buttons, Andy soon got the hang of things and quickly got her Zord back in Blue bay Harbor. It didn't take her very long to find the fight; the Thunder Storm Megazord was already in battle against a large snake-looking monster, and loosing. "Hey, did someone call for a snake expert?" Andy asked through the intercom.

"_Who's that?" _Tori asked in confusion.

"Who do you think it is, Tori?" Andy asked. "Need help?"

"_Andy!" _Hunter exclaimed. _"Boy are we glad to see you!"_

"_Yeah, we're getting beat over here!"_ Shane added.

"Hey, happy to help," Andy took one of the coins that rested in the case beside her and put it in. "Locked and dropped! Initiating Winter Storm Megazord formation, now," Andy said. With a rumble of gears, the Thunder Storm Megazord came apart, adding the Arctic Wolf Zord and coming back together. "Winter Storm Megazord, activated," she said once the Megazord was complete and the six Rangers were all in one large cockpit instead of the normal, each having their own.

"Whoa, this is cool!" Dustin exclaimed, looking around in awe.

"Alright, glad to see you found your zord!" Shane said.

"Thanks, guys. But maybe we should fight this guy," Andy said, pointing to the monster.

"Oh, yeah, right," Shane agreed. In the cockpit, Shane was standing in the middle of the front row, Andy to his left and Hunter to his right. Blake was standing behind Hunter, Dustin behind Shane, and Tori behind Andy.

"Alright, let's get this snake!" Andy exclaimed.

"Yeah!" the other five Rangers agreed.

….

…

**Ninja Ops**

"Andy, that was awesome!" Blake said after the fight was won.

"Yeah, that new Megazord combo is really cool," Hunter added.

Andy blushed. "Thanks, guys," she said.

"Andrea," Sensei started. The six Rangers all sat around the table in the middle of the room and Cam stood between Shane and Dustin. They each looked at Sensei's habitat, now in the middle of the table, and gave him their full attention. "I am very proud that you found your zord; going back to the Winter Ninja Academy must have been very difficult for you." Andy nodded once. "But you found the Arctic Wolf Zord and made it back in time to help the other Rangers. Very good job and you all have the rest of the day off," Sensei announced. The Rangers all looked at each other, smiling.

**Storm Chargers**

"Hey, have you seen Andy?" Hunter asked Blake. The blond had just clocked out, and was hoping to take the White Ranger on another date. But he couldn't find her; he'd searched the entire store, and she was nowhere to be found.

"Sorry bro, I don't know where she is. Tori might," Blake said, looking up from the dirt bike he was fixing.

Hunter sighed. "Alright, thanks, Blake," he said. Blake nodded and went back to working on the bike. Hunter looked around, quickly spotting Tori, and made his way over to her. "Tori, do you know where Andy is?" he asked her.

Tori shook her head. "Sorry, Hunter," she apologized.

"Not your fault. I'm gonna go find her," Hunter said. He walked out of the store and got into his truck. Driving to the first place he could think off, he parked and looked around. Surprisingly, he couldn't see any white dirt bikes anywhere, but he did see Dustin. "Yo, Dustin!" he called, jogging over to the Yellow Ranger.

"Hey, Hunter, what's up? Finally decide to come out and ride?" Dustin asked, getting off his bike.

"Have you seen Andy? She's not at the store, and Tori and Blake don't know where she is," Hunter explained.

"Well, she's not here, I'd know," Dustin said. Hunter sighed. "Sorry, bro. But you know what, she likes to hang out at the beach, try there," he suggested.

Hunter perked up slightly. "Alright, thanks, man!" he said, jogging back to his truck and getting in. Dustin chuckled, shaking his head, as he watched Hunter back out.

"He is whipped," Dustin said to himself before going back to his bike.

Meanwhile, when Hunter got to the beach, he parked and got out. He walked down the beach for a few seconds, quickly spotting a lone figure sitting on a large rock. Taking a few more steps forward, he saw that it was Andy and sighed in relief. Hunter jogged over to the rock quickly, but quietly as to not scare her. She was wearing something different from that morning, now adorning a pair of shorts and a plain white t-shirt. Her hair was down from the bun she'd had it in earlier, and was now blowing softly in the light breeze. Her flip-flops were in the sand in front of the rock, leaving her bare-foot.

"Hey; what're you doing out here? I've been looking everywhere for you," Hunter said, climbing up to sit next to her. She was sitting in the middle with her legs pulled up to her chest and her arms around them loosely, but she scooted over when Hunter climbed up.

"Yeah, I just wanted some alone time; time to think," Andy said quietly. Hunter looked at her face and was surprised when he found dried tear streaks, and even a few tears, on her cheeks. She'd been crying, but why?

"So, your zord is pretty cool; Arctic Wolf, that's an awesome animal," Hunter said in an attempt to cheer her up.

Andy chuckled half-heartedly. "Why don't you just say what's on your mind, Hunter?" she asked.

Hunter was quiet. Andy looked at him and saw that he was thinking. "Going back to your academy must have been hard, huh?" Hunter asked finally.

Andy nodded. "Yeah, it was. Seeing everything that I'd grown accustomed too, the place that was like another home to me, destroyed; it was almost too much to handle." She said quietly, the last statement so softly that Hunter almost didn't hear her.

"Hey, it'll be alright; we'll defeat Lothor, and get everyone back." Hunter said, throwing his right arm around her shoulders.

"Did you know that I knew Lothor was coming?" Andy asked suddenly. "And I just left. I knew he was coming, and what do I do? I took the morpher Sensei Mako gave me and left." She said before her voice became softer. "I never should have listened to her."

"Andy, there was nothing you could have done," Hunter said softly, rubbing her back soothingly. "You were just following an order."

"Yeah, but maybe if I hadn't listened to her, I could have done something." She mumbled, looking back out towards the water. A few tears made their way down her cheeks.

"If you had stayed, than Lothor would have gotten you, too. It's not your fault. Without you, we probably would have lost by now, especially sense, if Lothor had gotten you, than he would have gotten your Power Coin. Your sensei knew what she was doing when she told you to leave, she was only protecting you." Hunter said.

"If I hadn't listened to her-" Andy started, but Hunter cut her off.

"What would you have done, Andy? What?" Hunter exclaimed, making her look at him in surprise. "If you had stayed and Lothor found you, then what happened to Blake and I would have happened to you! He not only would have gotten you, but also your coin, and your Sensei Mako, Zordon, Jason, they would have all been let down! Everyone who protected you when you were younger, even if it was decade ago, would have been let down, and disappointed." He said, staring deep into her light green eyes. Gently, he cupped her cheek in his left hand and, wiping away her tears with his thumb, softly said, "I never would have found you."

Andy could see all of Hunter's feelings in his blue eyes, all of the emotions he felt for her. Closing her eyes, she thought about what he said. She knew he was right; Sensei Mako never would have sent her away if she didn't have some sort of plan. All of the time the original Rangers put into protecting her would have been a waste. She would have let down her friends. She never would have met Hunter. Her green eyes snapped open, gazing right into Hunter's blue ones. There were only a few inches between them, only a few inches between their lips.

A single thought flashed through her mind as she gazed into Hunter's eyes. It only took a split second to decide.

_**Kiss him!**_

And she did. Andy leaned up, closing the gap between them and pressed her lips softly onto Hunter's. They kissed for only 15 seconds before Andy pulled back, leaning her forehead against Hunter's and opening her eyes. She unfolded her legs, laying them out straight, her feet slightly dangling over the edge.

"What was that for?" Hunter asked softly.

Andy smiled shyly. "I realized that you were right. Sensei Mako must have had some kind of plan for me, and while I'm probably going to feel guilty for leaving until we get everyone back, I know that I had to do this. Meeting you, must have been a part of it all." She said.

Hunter smiled as well. "I'm not sure if I could have done all of this if it wasn't for you; turning good, joining the team, all of it. I know how you feel, I feel guilty about leaving Sensei Omino, hurting all of you, but then I think, if none of that had happened, than I wouldn't be where I am now, here, with you," he answered. This time, he kissed her, moving his hand from her face to her waist, gripping it lightly with both hands. Her hands wrapped around his neck, one hand gripping his hair lightly.

The kiss lasted longer than the first. When they finally broke a part, Hunter brushed away some of her black, almost crimson, colored hair from her face. He pushed his lips onto hers again for only a few seconds, pulling away before she could really respond. When he did pull away, he smiled at her. Andy blushed and smiled back before turning back to face the ocean. Hunter pulled her close to him, allowing her to lay her head on his shoulder. He also reached across with his left hand, taking her right hand and lacing their fingers together. Andy smiled shyly at him, receiving a smile back. She relaxed against him, letting a small sigh of content escape her lips. For now, as they sat on the rock and watched the sun set, it seemed like everything was going to be okay.

_**Well, there you go! I hope you all liked this chapter; it was the first one that wasn't from an episode. Originally, I had Hunter go with Andy to the Winter Ninja Academy, and she had her breakdown there, but I decided to have it at the end, where the kiss and such could be at a more romantic spot. I personally thought it was adorable; a little cliché, but adorable. For everyone who's been commenting, thank you! It's much appreciated, and if anyone has any ideas, feel free to message me with them, or comment with them! Thank you! :)**_


	9. Pork Chopped and Helping at the Dojo

_**Hiya! Sorry it took so long to update this, been busy watching a neighbor's house, and spending time with my family; finally got some alone time to type this. I have an awesome idea for Samurai's Journey, so I can't wait to do that. Technically, this is the episode Pork Chopped, but I'm just gonna do the first half of the episode, and then change it around to show a little of Andy's life outside of her Ranger duty's. Well, hope you all enjoy the latest installment of Power of Winter! :)**_

**Ninja Ops**

"This is so brutal," said Dustin. He was crawling under a table with a handful of cables with Shane. Tori and Blake were sparring, Andy telling the boys where to put each wire.

"I hear that," Shane agreed, looking over his shoulder to look at the Yellow Ranger.

Sensei sat inside his habitat, a small TV that Cam had found in front of him. "Problem, gentlemen?" the Guinea Pig asked, looking at his two students. "Those who fail to install cable in time for the Science Fiction marathon shall feel the un-holy wrath of an unhappy Guinea Pig." He said.

Shane plugged in a few wires while Dustin turned to face his mentor. "Sensei, no disrespect, but I'm pretty sure that there was nothing in the contract about cable TV when I signed up for this," he said.

"And, action!" Andy exclaimed, coming out from under the table after Shane put in the last wire.

Shane chuckled and turned again to face the Yellow Ranger. "I'm sure he was kidding, dude."

"Isn't this a little low-tech? I mean, Cam's got like, a thousand channels on this thing." Dustin said, unaware that Cam had walked into the base.

"How many times do I have to tell you? The satellite surveillance system isn't a home theater." Cam said, startling Dustin, who yelped in surprise and whirled around to look at him.

"Are you sure?" Andy asked, tipping her head to the side. "Because the Viewing Globe made a pretty awesome Home Theater if the alarms didn't go off during the movie," she said. "I'm pretty sure that a large computer screen would make a pretty good Home Theater."

Cam sighed and turned to look at the White Ranger. "You were seven, Andy, of course your mentor would let you watch movies on the surveillance system; but Dustin over there is seven-_teen, _he's not getting off as easily as you did," he said, turning to face Dustin when he finished.

Meanwhile, Tori and Blake had brought their spar a little closer. "I'll take it easy on you, this time," Blake teased with a grin on his face.

Tori rolled her eyes and smiled. "Don't let the blonde hair fool ya," she taunted before sending him flying. He hit the ground and accidently got his arm tangled up in the cable cords. Trying to stand up, he accidently pulled them out, turning off the TV. Nervously, everyone turned towards Sensei, gauging for a reaction.

"Well, that worked out well," Andy sarcastically said with a roll of her eyes.

"Sorry, bro. I'll fix it," Blake said, starting to go over to where the cables had been plugged in.

Widening her eyes a little bit, Andy rushed over, blocking the Navy Ranger from reaching the cords. "No, you won't, I will," she said, turning so that she could plug in the cords.

Shane rolled his eyes and turned to Tori. "You wanna head to the park? I gotta practice for my demo," he asked her.

"Actually, I was about to give Blake and Andy a ride to meet Hunter," Tori answered, an apologetic look on her face.

"Well, you're still coming tomorrow, right? At three?" he asked.

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss it," Tori promised.

"Done!" Andy's voice shouted from under the table. "Sensei, you should be able to get your SyFy marathon, now." She crawled out from the under the table and dusted her clothes off, smiling in victory.

"Thank you, Andrea," Sensei said, his TV turned on to a SyFy movie channel.

"Okay, Tori, let's go!" Andy said, going over to stand next to her friend. Tori nodded, and the two girls, as well as Blake, left.

**Storm Chargers**

"Aw, no way!" Blake said the minute he saw Hunter. "You got them!" he exclaimed happily.

"What are those?" Andy asked, crossing her arms and furrowing her eyebrows in wonder. Hunter held some pieces of paper in his hand.

"Tickets to the Martial Arts Film Festival," Hunter said, smiling. "They're showing Fists of Fire 2."

"Hoping to pick up a few pointers?" Tori asked playfully, teasing the two boys as Andy went to work on a bike.

"Yeah," Blake laughed sarcastically. "Hey listen; uh, you wanna come? I mean, if you're not too busy?" he asked.

"Sure; I love those old Kung-Fu movies," Tori answered, smiling and blushing slightly.

"Great! Why don't you meet us at the theater tomorrow at three?" Blake suggested, smiling. He failed to see the disappointed look on his brother's face.

"Three; got it! I'll see you then!" Tori exclaimed, walking to where Kelly was standing.

"Dude, come on!" Hunter complained. "This was supposed to be a brother's thing!"

Blake raised his eyebrows. "Hunter, man, go ask Andy," he said simply, nodding his head in the direction of the black-haired girl.

"Good idea," Hunter said. He walked over to her and sat next to her, as she was currently in the middle of fixing a bike for a costumer. "Hey, Andy, I was wondering something," he started.

"Oh, yeah? Care to share with the class?" Andy teased lightly, looking up from the bike to smile at Hunter.

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Well, are you doing anything tomorrow at three?" he asked.

Andy thought about it for a minute, before smiling and shaking her head no. "Nope; why?" she asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd maybe want to go to the Martial Arts Film Festival tomorrow with me. Blake and Tori are going, too," Hunter said.

Andy nodded, "Yeah, I'll go with you. Want me to meet you at the theater at three?" she asked.

Hunter smiled and nodded back. "Yep. Thanks, Andy," he said, giving her a quick kiss on her cheek before getting up and walking back to his brother.

Andy chuckled, shaking her head, before frowning. _Hunter said that Tori was going, but Tori promised Shane she'd be at his demo tomorrow. _Andy thought to herself before groaning. _Great; Tori forgot about the demo. Ah damn._

Finishing the bike quickly, Andy stood up and went over to Tori, who was about to leave the store. "Hey Tori, can I talk to you for a second?" Andy asked, grabbing the older girl's arm.

Tori turned and gave Andy a confused look. "Yeah, sure; what's wrong?" the blonde asked.

"You're going to the Film Festival?" Tori nodded. "You're going to the Skate Demo?" once again, the girl nodded. "Are you aware that both are tomorrow at three?" at this, Tori's eyes widened.

"The skate demo is tomorrow? Oh crap, I totally forgot!" Tori exclaimed.

Andy could only look at her friend sympathetically. She opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by her phone ringing. She sighed and brought the small device from her pocket. "Sorry, Tor, but you got to figure it out, I have to take this," Andy apologized before walking back into the store and answering her cell. "Hello?"

"_Hey, Andy?"_ it was Adam. _"I have a favor to ask you,"_ he said.

"What do you need, Adam?" she asked.

"_Well, sense Aisha's due date is tomorrow, Rocky is gonna stay with her, but he, Jason, and I all have classes tomorrow, so neither Jason nor I can take Rocky's class,"_ Adam explained.

"So? Why can't you just combine the classes into one big class for the day?" Andy asked.

"_Because each class is by age; Jason has kindergarten to fourth grade, Rocky has fifth to ninth grade, and I have tenth grade and up. Plus, each class is in a different place, so we can't combine them or anything,"_ Adam said_. "I'm wondering if you can take Rocky's classes tomorrow."_

Andy thought about it for a minute. She closed her eyes, putting her free hand over them, "When's each class? And how long are they?"

"_It's just three classes, each is an hour and a half long; the first is at one, the next is at three, and the last is at five; so, will you do it?"_ Adam asked.

"Adam, I'm sorry, but I already made plans for three tomorrow; you'll have to get someone else," she said, which attracted Hunter's attention. He walked over, looking at her in confusion and curiosity.

"_Andy, please! We really need you, and plus, you owe us for asking us to help out at Storm Chargers when the other Rangers were stuck on an island!"_ Adam reminded her.

Andy groaned, sliding her hand off of her face; he had her there. "Alright, fine, I'll do it," she agreed. "But I know Rocky, he's likely to stay with her until the baby is at least two months old, I can't teach his classes for two months," she said.

"_Yeah, we know; we're just asking you to teach his classes until we can get someone else to do it; we're calling a bunch of the past Rangers to see if anyone is close enough to do it. I can't promise that tomorrow will be your only day, but I can promise that you won't have to go any longer than a week,"_ he said.

Andy sighed. "Am I at least getting paid?" she was hoping for something good to come out of this arrangement; it wasn't that she didn't like helping, it was the fact that being a Ranger, she could get called out to battle at any waking second.

"_You know the agreement, Andy; for every class you teach, you get paid the money that the parents paid for their kids to take the class. So yes, you're getting paid,"_ Adam said.

"Alright; I'm gonna come up and get the schedule, then. See you in a little bit. Bye, Adam," Andy said before hanging up. She groaned the second she hung up, running her hand over face in announce. "Rocky, you so owe me!" she moaned out.

"Everything alright?" Hunter asked, startling her; she didn't even realize that Hunter was next to her.

Andy sighed, "No, it's not. Hunter, I'm sorry, but that was Adam; Rocky's wife's due date is tomorrow, and he's staying with her until the baby's born. Knowing him, he's probably going to stay with her until the baby is two months old, but anyway, I'm the only one who can take over his classes, probably for the next week," she explained.

"Okay, so you have to take over some classes; what's the big deal?" Hunter asked, confused.

"I have to take over his classes tomorrow, which are all an hour and a half long, at one, three, and five. I wanted to say no, but then Adam threw the whole, 'we helped you when the Rangers were stuck on an island, you owe us' at me, so I had to say yes. I'm sorry, but I can't go to the movies tomorrow," Andy explained, a sorry look on her face.

Hunter smiled small, and wrapped an arm around Andy. "Don't worry, I understand; we can re-schedule," he said.

Andy sighed in relief, "Hunter, you are the best! I promise, I'll make it up to you!" she exclaimed, jumping on him and wrapping her arms around him in excitement. Hunter laughed and hugged her back. "I gotta go get the schedule for the next week or so, so I'll see you later!" Andy said, pulling away from Hunter. She turned to leave, but Hunter grabbed her arm.

"Hey, I don't get a kiss for being the best?" Hunter asked playfully, a pout on his face.

Andy giggled and rolled her eyes, but pressed her lips to his anyway. After a few seconds, she pulled away. "I really gotta go, I'll see you later!" she exclaimed. Giving him one last kiss, she left, jogging out to her car, a white Jeep Liberty. Hunter watched her, waving as she pulled away.

**The next day- Red Frog Dojo**

"Rocky, you so owe me for this!" Andy said into her phone as she walked into the dojo at noon the next day.

"_I know, Andy, I know; no need to keep reminding me!" _Rocky answered, groaning slightly. _"But, I promise to make it up to you, especially sense you had to cancel on a date."_

"Yeah, you better!" Andy sighed. "Just wish Aisha luck for me, alright? Bye," she said.

"_Will do, Andy; thanks, girl. Bye," _Rocky replied before hanging up.

Andy sighed, putting her phone into her bag. "Alright, I'm here; why am I here so freaking early, the first class isn't for an hour!" Andy complained as she met with her brother and Adam.

"Because, we need to make sure you know what you're going to be teaching," Jason answered.

Andy smirked and pulled out a piece of paper out of her pocket. "I wrote it all down yesterday," she said, waving the paper in the air.

Jason and Adam looked at each other, shaking their heads and chuckling. An hour later, and Andy's first class had begun. The kids, who were fifth grade up to ninth, were all sitting in rows, looking at her. In all, there were twenty students, half boys and half girls. Sense there was a rule of no phones; Andy had taken off her morpher so that it didn't distract the class or anything.

"Alright, everyone, my name is Andy, and I'm gonna be taking over for Rocky for a few days until we can find someone who can actually do it for a little while. Any questions?" she asked.

One kid raised his hand, and Andy pointed at him, signaling him to speak. "Why is Mr. Rocky not here?" he asked.

"Rocky's wife is due to have their baby today and Rocky wants to stay with her for a little while," Andy answered, "Anything else?"

A girl raised her hand and Andy pointed to her. "Can you tell us a little about yourself? Mr. Rocky says it's good to know a little about our instructors," she said, her voice just soft enough to let Andy know that she was definitely in the fifth grade, probably the youngest in the class.

Andy nodded. "Well, Rocky's right, sweetie. Like I said, my name is Andy, I'm sixteen years old, and I'm Jason's little sister. I took online high school courses, so I graduated when I was fifteen, and I'm currently in my second year of online college courses in order to get a degree in Biology," she said. "Anything else?" No one else raised their hands and Andy smiled. "Alright, let's get this class going!" she exclaimed, raising her hands in the air.

Half-way through the class, Hunter walked in. Andy had the class in pairs, a boy with a girl, and had given each group a sheet of laminated paper as well as a pad; they had to take turns doing the kicks and punches on the sheet, rotating with who held the pad. Spotting Andy, who was helping the little fifth grade girl who had asked a question earlier, Hunter waved his hand, getting her attention. Andy smiled at him and finished helping the little girl. "Can you help the younger ones?" she asked two of the ninth graders who had finished what was on the sheet. They nodded and Andy walked over to Hunter. "Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked, smiling as she approached him.

Hunter shrugged, "Just thought I'd stop in, see if you needed any help, say hi, all that good stuff," he said, hugging her. "This the first class?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's half done; stick around, and maybe I can use you in an example," Andy said with a nod.

"Eh, what the heck?" Hunter shrugged, agreeing. Andy laughed and shook her head.

Ten minutes later, and Hunter was sitting at the front of the room, his back against the wall, which was made entirely of glass. Andy stood with his back to her. "Alright, everyone, sit down," she instructed. Once everyone was sitting, she gestured for Hunter to stand up. He did so and stood next to her, his arms crossed over his chest. "Okay guys, this is Hunter, and he's agreed to help me out a little," Andy introduced. Hunter waved to the class. "Who can tell me what you need to do if someone grabs you and won't let go?" she asked.

Most of the fifth and sixth graders raised their hands. Andy pointed to a sixth grade boy. "Try and get free!" he answered.

"Very good; Now, I understand that there's a lot of ways you can get grabbed, and therefore, a lot of ways to get free. Hunter here is going to help me demonstrate an easy one." She turned to Hunter, who nodded and wrapped his arms around her tightly from behind. They gave the students a side view, but both were looking at the class. "Alright, what I'm gonna show you can be kind of fast, so I'm gonna explain it really quickly. What you do, is if someone gets a hold of you from behind like Hunter is doing right now, then you got to throw off their center of balance," Andy said.

"How do you do that?" one of the seventh graders asked, her hand rose in the air.

Andy smiled. "I'm gonna show ya. When you're in a predicament like this, you gotta get your hands close together," she demonstrated where her hands had to be. "Next, you gotta drop and bend your knees while thrusting your butt back into your opponent and bending forward slightly; this'll make your opponent lose their center of gravity, which makes them lose their balance," she did so, before turning back to the class, "Finally, with your hands still together, thrust your elbows out." She said, doing the movement. Hunter's grip broke, and he took a step back. The class all watched, slightly amazed that something so simple could be so effective.

"If done correctly, then this move should help you get out, even if someone my size has someone Andy's size in a bear hug like that," Hunter said.

Andy nodded. "Hunter's right; let's go ahead and demonstrate it at full speed, and then you guys can get into your pairs and try it on each other." Andy said, nodding at Hunter. He nodded back and got back into his stance, grabbing her from behind. After making sure the class was watching, Andy quickly moved through the movements, finally thrusting her elbows up. Hunter let go and Andy quickly jumped forward, turning on him with her hands up. She smiled and dropped her hands, turning back to the class. "And that's how you do it; go ahead and get into your pairs," she ordered. The class complied, spreading out in the room in ten pairs.

"Well, that was fun," Hunter said before checking his watch. "Hey, I gotta go, but I'll see you after the movie, alright? Maybe I can help out with your last class?" he asked hopefully.

Andy smiled and nodded. "Alright; thanks for helping out, Hunter, see you later," she said.

"See you," Hunter said, smiling slyly. He suddenly pulled her to him, giving her a quick but loving kiss.

"EEWWW!" the fifth and sixth graders squealed, laughing. Hunter and Andy broke apart, each with a grin on their faces.

"Bye, Hunter," Andy said, blushing. Hunter nodded and left quickly. "Alright guys, back to practicing!" she ordered when she saw that the class was watching her. They quickly got back to work, which made her smile. Only half an hour until her first class is done!

**Four and a half hours later**

"Alright, guys, great job, I'll see you all tomorrow," Andy said, dismissing her final class. Once the last student left, she sighed and dropped to the floor. Hunter had shown up, which she blamed on a monster attack, which she really hoped was what happened. "Man, how do the guys do this every day?" she asked herself, finally letting her hair down from the ponytail she'd had it in all day. She ran her hand through the long locks of hair, shaking her head a little to liven it up a little.

Hunter jogged in then, stopping in front of Andy. "Hey, sorry I couldn't get here for the last class, there was a monster attack," he explained, sitting down. A strange scent was coming off of him, almost like… butter?

"Hunter, why do you smell like butter?" Andy asked tiredly, propping her head up on her hand.

"Oh, it's artificial butter flavoring," Hunter corrected. "This thing trapped Blake and me into a bucket of popcorn, and the others had to defeat him in small-size to free us. I haven't taken a shower yet," Hunter said apologetically.

Andy chuckled tiredly. "Of course it is," she said as her brother and Adam walked into the room.

Jason sniffed the air, and gave his sister a confused look. "What smells like butter?" he asked.

Andy and Hunter looked at each other. "Don't ask," they said at the same time.

Adam and Jason glanced at each other, but shrugged. "Thanks for helping out, Andy, we'll get someone to take your place soon," Adam said.

"No hurry; it was fun teaching them today," Andy said, smiling.

"Alright, but it won't be long; we understand the hectic schedule you have, so we won't keep ya here for much longer," Jason said, handing her a check. "Here's your pay for today."

Andy took it. "Thanks." She stood up and stretched, sighing in satisfaction when she felt her back pop. She quickly got changed in the locker room and came back to the three boys, "Well, I'm gonna go to Storm Chargers; I missed out on a monster fight today, so see you later. I'll be home later, Jase," Andy said as she took Hunter's hand and dragged him outside. Once they were out, she laced her fingers with Hunter's and leaned on him.

Hunter laughed. "Tired?"

Andy nodded with her head on his arm. "Yes, I am; how do they do that every day?" she asked.

Hunter chuckled. "I don't know, Andy," he answered.

Andy sighed and pulled her car keys out of her pocket, handing them over to Hunter. "I am too damn tired to drive, you do it," she said when he gave her a questioning look.

"Oh, okay," he agreed, taking the keys. Once in the car, Andy fell asleep, making Hunter laugh. At a red light, he kissed her forehead, letting her sleep; she deserved it.

_**Well, that was long. I hope you all liked this, I personally loved writing it. The thing with the students doing moves off of a laminated sheet of paper with a partner is something I did when I took Tia-kuan-doo, so I thought I'd add it in. Stay tuned for the next update, and don't forget to give me any and all criticism! No one is telling me if I need to do things better or anything, I need the criticism if I want to be a better writer! Please and thank you! **_


	10. A Samurai's Journey

_**Alright, because I'm a lazy butt, I'm going to put a Samurai's Journey as one really long chapter instead of three separate parts. And here we go! :)**_

**Ninja Ops**

"No way, dude," Hunter said an unbelieving look on his face. He stood in front of a large concrete block with the other Rangers, watching as Sensei prepared to break it. "There's no way he does it."

"I don't know, dude," Dustin said, shaking his head a little.

"He's pretty strong for a little guy," Andy finished the thought, crossing her arms.

"Quiet; a little respect for the master!" Shane scolded.

"Now watch closely," Sensei instructed. He jumped up high, landing on the brick and breaking it instantly before jumping back in a flip to land back where he had started.

"That was awesome!" Blake exclaimed excitedly.

"You were saying?" Tori asked, turning to face Hunter.

"I stand corrected," Hunter said with a single shake of his head. "But how?"

"Power comes from the mind, not the body," Andy supplied.

"Correct, Andrea," Sensei said with a nod.

"I'm up," Hunter rubbed his hands together in preparation as a new brick was placed in front of him.

"Are you sure you wanna go there, bro?" Blake asked a grin on his face.

"It's not as easy it looks, dude," Andy added, crossing her arms.

"If he can do," Hunter started, adding a pause before he continued. "Then I'm gonna give it my best shot," he finished. The other Rangers stood back as he kneeled in front of the brick. With a concentrated look on his face, he slammed his hand down onto the brick, groaning in pain when the brick didn't break. He stood up, cradling his hand somewhat, and walked back to where Andy stood.

"Looks like rodent one, Thunder Ranger zip," Shane commented with a chuckle.

"You think you can do it?" Hunter challenged. Shane shrugged and got in front of the brick. He, too, failed at breaking it. Tori went next, and also failed, and then Blake went. He brought his head down on the brick, hard, and fell back, holding his forehead in his hands, dazed. Dustin went then, but he also couldn't break it.

"Oh, come on!" Andy exclaimed, having expected at least one of them to break it. She got in front of the brick and got into a stance. Jumping up, she brought her foot down on the brick and it crumbled. "There; it's broken," she said, putting her hands into the air slightly and she sat down on the table next to Sensei's habitat.

"How, in the world, did you do that?" Tori asked, amazed.

Andy shrugged. "When your brother is the original Red Ranger and he, as well as the original White Ranger and the second Black Ranger train you, you tend to pick up on this stuff."

"You have all come far in your training." Sensei stated which made the Rangers gather around him. "But you still have a long way to go."

"Yeah, but you're like, a full on Super Ninja Master," Dustin said. Suddenly, there was a yell and the sound of another brick being shattered. The Rangers turned and saw Cam, still standing in front of a now broken third brick.

"What?" Shane asked disbelief in his face.

"What?" Cam questioned, turning to face the Rangers.

Andy nodded to him and smiled. "Nice job, Cam," she said. He nodded back.

"Alright, how did you do that? You used some laser beam thing, right?" Shane asked, shaking his head.

"Or you switched the bricks over," Dustin suggested. Andy smacked him on the back of his head as Cam threw a part of the brick at him. He recovered just in time to catch it, dropping it to the floor. "Okay, maybe you didn't."

"It's gotta be a trick," Hunter stated. Andy slapped him on the back of his head, as well. "Ow! Andy!" he complained, rubbing his head.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Cam asked, hurt displayed on his face.

"Get what?" Shane asked, confused.

"Just because someone isn't a Ranger doesn't make them useless. I've been in Cam's position, and it's not fun to be considered useless," Andy said, standing next to Cam and putting an arm around his shoulders.

"I need some air," Cam said, shaking off Andy's arm and walking outside.

"Cam!" Andy exclaimed, running after him. Tori followed. "You alright?" she asked when she and Tori caught up to him at the beach. He was standing on the shore, skipping rocks.

"Yeah; just tired of the lack of respect," he sighed.

"Well, we certainly respect you," Tori said.

"Yeah, who says you don't get any respect?" Andy asked. "Cam, everything we're able to do is because of what you're able to do; without you, we'd be dead; you're a part of this team, Ranger or not."

"It's not enough; I want to be part of it," Cam said with a shake of his head.

"You want to be a Ranger," Tori said. "Why don't you talk to Sensei?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'd understand and let you become a Ranger!" Andy exclaimed.

"I have," Cam sighed. "He's forbidden me."

"What?" Andy asked in surprise, her eyes widening.

"Why?" Tori added, equal in her surprise.

"Some promise he made to my mother before she died," Cam mumbled.

"Cam, your father just wants what's best for you," Tori said, trying to be comforting.

"Besides, at least you have one of your parents; he's gonna worry about you, it's his job," Andy added.

"I know that," he sighed, throwing another rock into the water.

"You have to tell him how you feel; make him see how important is to you," Tori advised.

"He's a very reasonable…" Andy broke herself off, trying to think of the correct word to use. "Guiney Pig, and trust me Cam, I know how you feel," she finally said.

"Go talk to him," Tori said, pushing him slightly.

Cam sighed again. "Okay," he smiled slightly. "But if he doesn't listen, I'm not cleaning his cage for a month."

Tori and Andy chuckled. "Whatever floats your boat, dude," Andy said, patting the boy in green's back. He skipped one final rock and turned to walk away with the girls when Marah, Kapri, a monster with what looked like a city on its head, and a bunch of Kelzaks appeared.

"We hate to break up this greeting card moment!" Kapri exclaimed, almost sarcastically.

"So we're like, here to destroy you! Evil enough for you?" Marah finished.

"Whatever," Kapri said, annoyed. "Attack!" a sudden blast came out of nowhere and hit the three, sending them in different directions. They got back up, and got into defensive positions. Kapri almost laughed, seeing Cam. "Back off, geek!" she exclaimed.

The others streaked in then, stopping next to the three. "I've heard of city's coming alive, but that's just ridiculous," Dustin said, frowning.

"Everyone's a comedian," the monster said sarcastically. "So are you gonna morph, or am I gonna have to beg?"

"You got it!" Shane exclaimed, grinning. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Winter Storm!"

"Ranger Form! Ha!" now morphed, the Rangers got into defensive positions.

"Cam, get out of here!" Andy exclaimed, standing at the end of the line with Cam next to her.

"No way, I can help!" Cam exclaimed, getting into his own defensive position.

"Kelzaks, go!" Kapri ordered and the red-and-black foot solders rushed forward. The Rangers and Cam each gave a small battle cry and rushed forward. The battle raged on for a little while before the monster stepped forward.

"And now for the drain event!" he exclaimed. He sent a shock wave at the Rangers, rendering all of them, except Andy, to their knees. They felt their energy leave them, and could only watch helplessly as their energy went into a large sphere that the monster was holding.

"What's he doing to us?" Black asked, trying desperately to stay morphed.

"Try to resist!" Shane ordered, slowly standing up.

"I can't!" Hunter exclaimed, falling down next to Andy, who was still standing because of the extra energy her coin gave her. He demorphed.

"That ought to do it," the monster said, shutting the sphere.

"Ciao!" Kapri said as she, Marah, the Kelzaks, and the monster disappeared.

As the danger left, Andy finally fell to her knees, losing her morph. Her coin was only able to give her extra energy if the danger was actually there, and the monster had taken her actual energy, not the coin's.

"Are you guys okay?" Cam asked, running over to the Rangers.

"I feel like I just rode a 45-minute Moto on a tricycle!" Dustin said as Cam helped him up.

"I'd better get you back to Ops," Cam said. "Andy, you okay?" he asked her worriedly.

The White Ranger nodded. "Yeah, I'm good," she groaned as she stood up with Hunter's help. Cam quickly brought the Rangers back to Ops, and got his power reader.

"Man, that guy worked us!" Shane exclaimed as Cam ran the power reader over him. "What happened back there?"

"Madtropolis drained you of your ranger energy force," Cam explained, looking at the power reading on his scanner. He scanned Andy next, "Andy's energy has been taken as well, but her coin is still good. If you guys go out there again, you may not come back. Well, except for Andy, depending on how long her coin lasts," he finished.

"Dude, that's harsh; and why only Andy?" Dustin asked.

"My coin gives me extra energy when I need it, which I've already explained to you," Andy said. "But, if I have too, I can put it in any morpher in existence and it'll let me morph into the Mighty Morphin' Purple Velociraptor Ranger. Or at least, that's what Zordon said; I've never actually tried it," she finished, sitting next to Hunter and leaning on him.

"Aside from Andrea, this is grave news; we must find a way to retrieve your powers," Sensei said.

"_That was way too easy! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" _Madtropolis exclaimed. The Rangers looked up and saw an image of him on the computer screen.

"Look, there he is," Tori said weakly from her spot next to Blake.

"Alright, time to go!" Shane exclaimed. He tried to get up, but Cam blocked him.

"Shane, you can barely stand!" he said. He started to say something else, but Andy cut him off.

"Shane, I have an extra coin that has powers, can use any morpher in existence, and gives me extra strength when I need it, I'll go!" Andy said. She stood up and slowly made her way to Cam.

"Andy, we can't let you go out there alone!" Shane exclaimed. "Lothor wants your coin, and he'll do anything to get it!"

"I'll take that chance, Shane! Even if Cam gives you a boost of power and energy, it wouldn't last very long! I'll at least be able to hold him off until Cam figures out how to get your powers back!" Andy insisted. "I'd rather risk myself getting hurt or captured because of some stupid mistake I've made than you guys going out there and getting hurt because you're too weak to fight! I can do this, you just have to trust me!" she finished.

Shane looked at her, searching her face. She was completely serious, and Shane knew that when Andrea Scott was serious about something, she wasn't going to back down. He sighed. "Fine, but be careful, and call us if you need help," he said.

Andy nodded once and looked at her morpher. Taking out her winter coin, she placed it on the table next to Sensei's habitat and took her necklace out from under her shirt. Gazing at the purple coin, she ran a thumb over the raised edges before closing her fist around it and snapped it off the chain. She placed it on top of the open spot on her morpher and pushed it in, hearing it snap into place.

"Good luck, Andy," Hunter said, making Andy look at him. He was looking at her, worry in his blue eyes, but at the same time, he knew she could do it. He trusted her.

Andy nodded. "Thanks, Hunter." She rolled her shoulders, getting loose, and sighed. "Here I go," she mumbled to herself. Taking a deep breath, she brought her arm up. "It's Morphin' Time! Velociraptor!" she exclaimed, using the same familiar words that she'd heard her brother and the other original Rangers use many times. There was a flash of purple light, making the others cover their eyes. When it disappeared, a Purple Power Ranger was standing in the spot where Andy had been standing.

The suit was similar to the original suits, with a few differences. Her boots were white and reached to just below her knees. Instead of purple colored diamonds, there were three purple colored snowflakes that went around the boots that looked like crystals. The gloves were the same way, ending at just below the elbow. Across her chest, instead of three diamonds, there was a single, white snowflake that had a silvery sheen to it to make it look like a crystal. Instead of a morpher being on her waist like the originals had, it was on her wrist, right over the left glove. Her helmet had two small pieces on the top that looked like eyes and a white mouth piece, and the visor looked like her brother Jason's had, teeth and all. Instead of a small blaster in a holster at her side, she had a bow strapped to her back, along with a quiver with five arrows inside. She was the Purple Mighty Morphin' Velociraptor Power Ranger.

Andy looked down at herself, and had to stop herself from gasping out in amazement. She never knew she would look so cool! Cam came up to her and ran the power scanner over her. "Looks like you have enough energy to fight Madtropolis, but be careful," he advised.

Andy nodded and left, Ninja Streaking to the warehouse where Madtropolis was. "I'm gonna blast this Ranger Power out of existence!" she heard him say to himself.

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign that you're crazy. And sorry, but I'm here to make sure your plan, doesn't happen," Andy said, placing one hand on her waist. She picked up the sphere with her other hand, tossing it up into the air slightly once.

"Hey, that's mine! I stole it from you fair and square!" Madtropolis exclaimed, shooting at her with a beam of energy. Andy smoothly dodged, back flipping out of range. "Give that back to me!" Madtropolis ordered angrily.

"Hm," Andy started, pretending to think, "How about I don't and say that I did? Would that work for ya? 'Cause I need to take this ball, and go home," she finished, smiling sweetly under her visor.

"That's what you think!" Madtropolis stated. He suddenly jumped up, disappearing from sight.

Andy circled around herself, trying to find the monster. After a minute, she brought her morpher up to her mouth. "Cam, I can't find Madtropolis, where is he?" she asked, still trying to find him.

"_My scanners show that he's still there. You just have to find him," _Cam said.

"Easier said than done, Cam," Andy said before sighing. "Alright, I'll start looking," she said.

Dropping her wrist, she started walking around the warehouse, looking around. "Come on, Madtropolis, I know you're here! You wouldn't just leave the sphere with all the other Rangers' powers in it without a fight!" she yelled, trying to get his attention. "Don't tell me you're scared!"

"What's the matter?" Madtropolis's voice came out of nowhere, but at the same time, it was everywhere. "Can't find who you're trying to beat? Oh, don't worry, I'll defeat you and just be on my way!" Madtropolis said, suddenly appearing in front of Andy. "For the last time, give that back!" he ordered.

Andy got into a defensive position with the sphere. "So let me get this straight; I'm just supposed to hand this over to you, the sphere that has all my friends' powers in it?" she rolled her eyes under her visor. "Um, yeah, that's not gonna happen," she said, shaking her head. "Raptor Bow!" she took her bow off of her back and strung an arrow, aiming it at Madtropolis.

"But which one is the real me?" Madtropolis taunted, making a bunch of copies of himself.

Andy's eyes narrowed and she shot of an arrow at one of the Madtropolis's. It turned out to not be the real one, as the copy simply diminished. "Aw shit," she cursed. Suddenly, Madtropolis grew, making only one thing certain: Andy needed a zord and fast. "Cam, send my zord please!" she said into the morpher.

"_It's on its way, but you won't stand a chance without the others!" _Cam said.

"I'll have to take that chance, Cam!" Andy said as her zord appeared. She jumped up into it and settled into the cockpit. "Alright, Arctic Wolf Zord, let's do this!" Andy exclaimed.

"I'm scraping the skies! End of the line, Ranger!" Madtropolis exclaimed.

"I don't think so, City-Boy!" Andy sneered, "Claw Attack!" the Arctic Wolf Zord lunged forward and brought its claws over Madtropolis.

"Oh, you'll pay for that, puppy!" Madtropolis exclaimed. He hit the zord, sending sparks through the cockpit and making Andy fall onto her arm on her console. She screamed in pain, pushing herself back up.

"Puppy? I find offense to that!" Andy gasped through her pain. "Power Coin, locked and dropped!" she exclaimed. The zord's mouth opened and a small orb flew out. It hit Madtropolis, pushing him back.

"Alright, you've been a bad dog! Down, puppy!" Madtropolis yelled. Before very long, Andy was thrown from her zord, hitting the ground on her already-injured arm. The only thing that kept her from losing her morph was the fact that her coin was powerful enough to stop her from losing it while the enemy was so near.

"Cam, I need help!" Andy said into her morpher, breathing heavily.

"_There's only one thing that I can do, Andy, and it'll take a little while," _Cam answered.

"I don't care how long it takes, just do something!" Andy exclaimed.

"_Will do, Andy," _Cam said before Andy dropped her arm. She started to get up, but as she was in the middle of it, everything, Andy included, froze. Within a minute, her body was covered in a white light, and she reappeared in Ninja Ops, now able to move. She de-morphed instantly, and fell the less-than-a-foot distance to the ground with a groan.

"Dude, what happened?" she asked, "Why do I feel like I just fell to the ground after trying to jump the tallest hill at a freestyle competition?" she slowly stood up, rubbing her forehead with one hand while the sphere was held in the other. "Oh yeah, I got the sphere," she said.

"Wonderful job at getting the sphere, Andrea, now save your Ranger Energy, you took a beating in the zord, and your arm is not looking very good," Sensei said.

"I'd love too," Andy mumbled, setting the sphere on the table and sliding down to a sitting position next to Hunter, cradling her injured arm. She leaned against him, closing her eyes. "By the way, where's Cam?" she asked tiredly.

"He has embarked on the journey that could very well determine the fate of the world as we know it; Cam has gone back in time to get help. But if he does not return before time resumes, then I fear there will be nothing to stop Madtropolis from destroying this planet," Sensei explained.

Andy sighed before leaning more against Hunter. "May the power be with you, Cam," she murmured.

"Hey, you gotta stay awake," Hunter said, nudging her shoulder slightly when she started to fall asleep.

"I'm up, I'm up," Andy mumbled as she sat up a little straighter. She yawned and looked down at her arm. It was bruised, and she couldn't move it much without it hurting. In all honesty, she wouldn't be surprised if she had a small fracture. She groaned, "My arm feels like it went through a garbage disposal," she complained.

"Let me see," Hunter gently took her arm in his hands, making sure not to put any pressure on it. He did a quick examination and frowned. "Alright, I'm no doctor, but I know that this doesn't look very good," he noted.

"I hope it's not broken; I have Ranger duty's to do," Andy sighed, glaring at the wall.

Hunter could only rub her back comforting. After a few minutes, Andy felt something weird.

"Hey, what's happening?" she asked. "I feel something different."

"Time is reverting to the way it was; you are going back to where you were when time stopped," Sensei informed them. "You will be morphed when you return."

"Bye, guys," Andy said as her body disappeared and she closed her eyes. When she re-opened them, she found herself in a half-standing position, completely covered by her purple suit. A strange noise suddenly sounded, making Andy look around. "What's that noise?" she questioned.

"Hello," a familiar voice said from a giant green helicopter, "Looks like you could use some help; Green Samurai Ranger at your service!" a Green Ranger said, stepping out of the helicopter.

"Cam," Andy said, smiling. The Green Ranger quickly defeated Madtropolis and approached Andy, who had un-morphed, and was waiting for him.

"Andy, are you okay?" the Green Ranger asked, stepping up to in front of her.

Andy smiled. "Hello, Cam; green looks good on you," she stated.

The Green Ranger chuckled and de-morphed, revealing himself to be, as Andy suspected, Cameron Watanabe. "Nice job, Andy. But I think we should get you to Ops so I can check your arm."

He started walking back towards Ops, Andy with him, when Marah, Kapri, Kelzaks, and some others surrounded them. They both got into defensive positions, Andy shooting some of her ice at them.

Lothor laughed, "What's the matter, nephew? Don't like reunions?"

"Cam, did he just say nephew?" Andy asked, pressing her back against Cam's.

"You can't choose family, Lothor! And I didn't choose you!" Cam yelled.

"Pity, there's always a place for someone like you in my empire. You and that little White Ranger," Lothor growled.

"Not gonna happen, bozo," Andy shot, glaring at the evil Space Ninja.

"Well, we'll see who has the last laugh, Samurai and Winter Rangers," Lothor smirked.

Cam and Andy continued to glare at him as they disappeared in streaks of white and green. They landed in Ops, both on their feet. "Thanks, Sensei," Andy breathed, sitting down in Cam's chair with a light thump.

"Your appreciation is noted," Sensei nodded. "How is your arm?"

"Still feels like it went through a Garbage Disposal," she said.

"We're sorry Andy; if we had our powers, we could have been helping you," Shane said, putting a hand on her knee.

"Then perhaps it is time you got them back. The sphere holds the power of Six Rangers; only a greater power can open it," he said.

"My coin probably could," Andy suggested, putting the purple coin back onto her necklace and putting her Winter coin back into her morpher.

Sensei shook his furry head. "No, your coin has used up too much energy; we must preserve it, not overuse it," he told her.

"Well hey, what about eight Rangers?" Dustin suggested.

"I think Dustin's right," Cam said with a nod.

The seven Rangers all put their hands over the sphere, and, with a flash of light, six colors, red, yellow, blue, navy, crimson, and white, returned to the Ninja Power Coins. They all looked at each other, happy to have their powers back.

"So dude, let's talk about Uncle Lothor; I mean, that's crazy, bro," Shane said, turning to Cam.

"Tell me about it; nice family tree I have," Cam noted sarcastically.

"Lothor is no family of ours, Cam," Sensei said.

"How can you say that?" Andy wondered as Cam ran a scanner over her arm.

"By law, once a Ninja is banished, they cease to exist. The man I once knew as my brother is a mere memory," Sensei said.

"But don't you think I had a right to know?" Cam asked, standing up.

"We all did," Andy noted before turning to Cam. "So? What did your scan say?"

He sighed, "It's fractured; you need to go to a hospital to fix it," he said.

"Speaking of battling," Tori said, looking at the screen.

"Whoa, dude, they're everywhere!" Dustin exclaimed in surprise.

"Split up, Rangers. Hunter, there's a monster near the hospital, take Andrea there and fight the monster. Cam will stay here to monitor for additional attacks," Sensei ordered.

"See you out there," Shane said.

"Green always did look good on you," Tori added.

"See you in a little bit, Cam!" Andy said as Hunter pushed her out.

Hunter dropped off Andy at the hospital and quickly left, leaving the black-haired girl on her own. She quickly filled out the form, suddenly glad that she had injured her left arm and not her right. After half an hour, she got fitted with a cast, and was discharged, so she went back to Ops, only to find it empty; Cam had been forced to go fight.

"Sensei, bad news; I can't fight for the next two months," Andy said as she walked into the base, holding up her arm that was in a white cast. "What'd I miss?" she asked.

"The Rangers are the same as when you left," Sensei said. "Except that Cam has left as well." Suddenly, an alarm went off as a monster grew.

"_Sensei, think you could send in some zords?" _Shane asked through the communicator.

Sensei looked at Andy, who nodded and sat down in Cam's chair. "Here ya go guys!" she said, releasing the zords. "Kick some monster butt for me!" After the zords were sent out, she turned to the Guiney Pig that was her mentor. "Do you have any uniforms left? Maybe any in green?" she asked. Sensei smiled.

**An hour later – Ninja Ops**

"Hey, guys! I've linked my Samurai Saber directly to the Ninja Ops mainframe! I should be able to continue my strategic duties even in the field!" Cam exclaimed as he came into the base, only to see all of the other Rangers, minus Andy, standing around smiling. "What? What are you all smiling about?"

The three Wind and two Thunder Rangers each took a step aside, revealing Andy, once again sitting in Cam's chair, with a folded up Ninja Uniform folded neatly in her lap. "Wow, where did that," Cam started, but Andy cut him off.

"If you're gonna be part of the team, you gotta have the gear," she said, handing over the uniform. She then looked down at the table, where six Sharpies of different colors were, and picked up the green one, holding it out to him. "Wanna be the first one to sign my cast?" she asked.

Cam chuckled and took the Sharpie. He quickly wrote his name and a quick get well message on the white cast before standing back up.

"It takes a powerful man to choose his own destiny; congratulations. No father could be prouder of his son," Sensei said to Cam, smiling a Guiney Pig smile.

"Thanks, guys," Cam said, a smile. The other Rangers laughed, welcoming their new teammate.

"Alright guys, come on, sign the cast!" Andy exclaimed once the welcoming stopped. The laughing started again, but the other five Rangers signed the cast in a Sharpie colors corresponding to their color. Although they were all wondering where and how Andy had managed to get six Sharpies, in all of their colors, in under an hour. Sensei had Cam color his paw in a black Sharpie he found and pressed it firmly to the cast, leaving a small black paw-print on the white cast. For now, it was all good.

_**Well, that was certainly one of my longer chapters… I hope you all enjoyed this one, I personally liked writing it. Another special appearance will be happening in the next chapter or two, so keep watch for that! Comment, message with any ideas, read, enjoy, thank you for reading!**_


	11. Start of a Relationship

**Storm Chargers**

Being crippled sucked. It was a world-wide known fact, that if you were unable to do something because of something being wrong with your body, either physically or mentally, than you tended to be looked down upon by people. Recovering Power Rangers were no exception, especially sense no one even knew the identity's of the Rangers. But having a broken arm wasn't going to stop Andy Scott from helping out. So, it wasn't a real surprise when the other Rangers got to Storm Chargers, some of them to start their shifts, and they found Andy unloading a truck. What did surprise them was the fact that Danny was seated in the backroom watching a Scooby Doo marathon.

"Andy, what are you doing?" Hunter asked her, walking over and taking the box from her. "I'm pretty sure that the Assistant Manager isn't supposed to be doing this, us stock boys are." He then noticed the crimson colored shirt she was wearing, which looked way too big to be hers. "Is that my shirt?"

"I'm unloading the truck. Yes, you are, and yes, yes it is," Andy said, grabbing another box as Dustin and Blake climbed in to start unloading. By now, her cast had a ton of signatures and messages written on it; the Rangers themselves had signed it, a few of the older Rangers had signed it, and even Danny had scribbled his name under his father's. Aisha and Rocky both signed it when Andy went to visit them and to see her newest niece, who Aisha and Rocky had named Grace. Kelly had also signed it, but it was Hunter's message that Andy liked the best.

**Get better soon, Babe! -Hunter**

"Yeah, but why? I mean, your arm is broken," Blake pointed out, coming out of the truck with two boxes stacked on-top of each other in his arms.

Dustin came out behind him, chuckling. "Bro, the longer you know Andy, the more you learn that she is crazy; a broken arm might keep her from Moto and Ranger stuff, but not from stuff like this. She once did a whole Freestyle competition with a sprained ankle," he said before walking into the store to set down his own two boxes.

Blake looked at Andy, almost like he was analyzing her. Then he thought of all the stuff she's done sense he met her, and shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat, I guess," he said.

Andy chuckled and carried in her box before going to the backroom. "How ya doing, squirt?" she asked her nephew, leaning over the back of the couch to ruffle his hair. Shane and Tori had joined him, and the little boy was sitting on Shane's lap. "Is he causing you two trouble? I can take him home if he is," she told her friends.

Shane shook his head, smiling good-naturally. "Nah, he's fine; what's he doing here, anyway? You babysitting?" he asked.

Andy nodded, "Trini's been getting sick lately, so Jason took her to the doctor," she stood up, stretching her arms over her head. "Poor Jase has a lot of stress on him; first he had to look for a replacement for me, now that's in overdrive because of my arm, and now is wife is getting sick. He's lucky that he has me to look after Danny, and Adam to help find someone to take Rocky's shifts for me, or he probably would have snapped a long time ago," she noted, pulling a bandanna that she kept in her back pocket and tying it around her hair.

"Hey, at least he has people to help him out; is Trini alright?" Tori asked; worry flashed in her blue-gray eyes.

"She's been getting morning sickness; I personally think she's pregnant, but I could be wrong," Andy shrugged. "Well, I gotta get back to work," she said, looking at her communicator that now rested on her right wrist next to her morpher. It felt weird having the device that she'd had on her left arm sense she was seven on her right arm, and it felt even weirder having two objects on her right arm when she was used to having them on her left, but she knew she'd grow used to it. Eventually. But for now, she'd just have to deal with it.

Shane and Tori nodded and Andy went back to the actual store, happy to see that Hunter, Blake, and Dustin had finished carrying in the boxes and were now figuring out what was in them. Andy picked up the clipboard that was behind the counter and looked at it, flipping up a few pages until she found the page with the order on it. She unclipped the pages, putting the order page on top, before re-clipping it. She moved her bangs, she'd purposely kept them out of the bandanna, out of her eyes, and read through the order.

"Alright guys, some engine parts, some clothes, and some pads and stuff should be in the boxes," she said to the boys, glancing up from the paper. There were twenty boxes all placed in the middle of the store; by the time the boys had gotten there, Andy already had seven of them in the store and was getting her eighth, which was the box Hunter had taken.

"Well, we should start taking everything out then, shouldn't we?" Dustin asked, clapping his hands and rubbing them together.

Andy looked at him with her eyebrows raised. She blinked and sarcastically said, "No, Dustin, we should just leave them here and let the costumers go through them to find what they want."

Blake and Hunter laughed, and Dustin pouted. He knew she was joking, but she didn't have to be sarcastic about it. "Alright, alright, if you guys are done laughing at my expense, we need to restock the shelves!" he said, bringing the focus of the boys back to the task they needed to do.

Andy chuckled and shook her head. "Sorry, Dustin, but yeah, the boxes need to be emptied and put in the dumpster out back," she said, putting a mark in the spot that said everything had been delivered with a pen.

"Want us to put any extra stuff in the back?" Hunter asked, coming over to her.

"Please and thank you," Andy smiled sweetly at him. Hunter chuckled and kissed her, only pulling away when Blake and Dustin started to whistle and wolf-call. "Get to work," she laughed, pushing on Hunter's chest with one hand.

"Okay," Hunter laughed, before leaning in again so only she would hear him. "I gotta talk to you later," he said.

"Alright, see you later," Andy said, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before turning and walking to the backroom. Hunter watched her until the door swung close and he got to work in-between his brother and Dustin taking stuff out of the numerous boxes.

"Dude, you are so whipped," Dustin said, earning a slap on the back of his head from Hunter.

"Shut up, Dustin," Hunter hissed.

"Calm down, bro," Blake said, "He just doesn't know what it feels like!" he started to laugh a little before adding, "To be whipped!"

"Oh, like you aren't whipped by Tori!" Hunter shot back, which made Blake look away, blushing bright red. "That's what I thought," he looked at Dustin, who had watched the exchange with a look of amusement, "And you; until you get a girlfriend, you can't tease me about having one!"

"Is she even officially your girlfriend, bro?" Blake asked, his blush fading away.

Hunter shook his head, a light blush making its way onto his face. "Not yet; but I plan on asking her later," he said.

"Alright, go Hunter!" Dustin cheered, hitting Hunter on the back. Hunter just looked at him and chuckled.

Meanwhile, in the backroom, Andy found two plastic bags and some tape, using them to cover her cast, but leaving enough of her fingers of her left hand so that she could still use it. Finding one of the bikes she needed to fix for a customer, she brought it out to her work station and went back for her tools. Halfway through putting a new part in, her phone rang. She wiped her dirty hands on a towel and pulled out her phone. Jason's name was on the screen.

"Hey, Jase how's Trini?" Andy asked, answering the phone.

"_She's fine; is Danny with you?" _Jason asked.

"He's in the backroom with Tori and Shane; I'll go get him," Andy said, standing up. She jogged over to the door and went into the backroom, where Danny was still watching the Scooby Doo marathon with Shane and Tori, now sitting on the couch between the red and blue Rangers. "Guys, I'm gonna borrow my nephew for a few minutes," Andy said, picking up her nephew and ignoring his protests. She quickly brought him back to her work station and set him on the seat of the bike she was working on before putting her phone on speaker. "Alright, I got Danny; you're on speaker," she said into the phone.

"_How would you two feel about a new family member?" _Jason asked.

Quick as lightning, Andy took the phone off speaker and pressed it to her ear. "Is Trini pregnant?" she exclaimed excitedly, which made everyone in the store, including Tori and Shane who had walked back into the main store, to look at her.

"_Yep! She's two months along!" _Jason said. _"Oh, and that reminds me; Adam called, he found someone to take Rocky's place at the Dojo. Said that the guy would be arriving at around noon today. I suggest you go up and meet him," _Jason said.

"Alright, will do. And tell Trini I said congratulations!" Andy said as her friends wondered over. Dustin picked up the toddler on the bike and placed him on his back, wincing slightly when Danny grabbed some fistfuls of his hair.

"So, was that Jason?" he asked when Andy hung up her phone.

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, and he had some good news. Give me my nephew," she said, holding her arms out. Dustin handed him over and rubbed his head, the spots where Danny had grabbed at his hair sore. Andy rested her nephew on her hip and smiled at him. "Hey Danny, do you know what Jason said, about a new family member?" she asked him slowly, making sure he got it.

Danny tipped his head to the side, "New family member?" he asked, confusion in his dark brown eyes.

Andy laughed slightly. "Yes, new family member. Your mommy is having a baby! Won't that be fun?" she asked him, hoping that Danny wouldn't end up being one those children who didn't accept a new baby.

"A new bay-bee?" Danny asked, still confused. But then he smiled and laughed. "Yay!" he cheered, which made Andy sigh in relief and her friends chuckle. They were all highly amused by the little boy, and they were impressed with Andy; with the way she handled him, they would have thought that the little boy was hers if they hadn't known any better.

"So Trini's pregnant?" Tori asked as Hunter took Danny from Andy's arms.

"Yeah; Jase said she's two months along. I'm just happy Danny's excited," Andy said with a shake of her head. She ran her right hand through her hair, taking off her bandanna and at the same time, catching the time on her communicator. "Oh, I gotta go. Adam found a guy to take Rocky's shifts for me, I gotta go to meet him," Andy said, taking her nephew back from Hunter. "Gonna drop him at home and go to the dojo; I'll be back later," she said. She gave Hunter a quick kiss on his cheek and jogged out to her car, placing Danny in a car seat.

"Hey, Andy!" Hunter said as he came out. Andy shut the door to the backseats and turned to face him. "Don't forget, I still wanna talk to you later," he reminded her.

Andy smiled, "I didn't forget," she assured. "I'll see you later." She placed a short kiss on his lips and opened the door to the driver's side. "Bye, Hunter!" she said before she closed the door and started it. Hunter nodded and stepped up onto the sidewalk as Andy backed out of her spot. Pretty soon, she was on the road. In five minutes, she was home.

"Jason, Trini, I'm back! I've got Danny!" she called as she walked into the house with her nephew.

"In here, Rea!" Trini called; she was one of the only ones who called Andy by a different nickname. Really, only Trini, Kimberly, and Aisha called her that, as Aisha had heard Kimberly call her that enough times to start using it as well. Everyone else either called her Andy or Andrea.

Andy followed the voice of her sister-in-law and found her and Jason in the kitchen. "Hey, congratulations!" Andy said, hugging Trini as she walked into the room. "Do you know what it is, yet?" she asked as she re-tied her bandanna on, covering her hair but not her bangs.

"No, it's too early," Trini said, shaking her head. "How's my baby boy?" she averted her attention to her son, who Jason had picked up.

"Bay-bee!" Danny cheered, clearly happy at the concept. Jason and Trini looked at each other and laughed.

"Well, I gotta go meet whoever it is that's taking Rocky's shifts for me, so I'm gonna go up to the dojo, now. See y'all later," she said before jogging back out to her car. She made it to the Red Frog Dojo in ten minutes and saw, to her delight, a blue Jeep Wrangler, or at least a car that looked a LOT like one. "Storm Blaster!" she exclaimed, running over to it after she'd parked. The car beeped at her in response, having recognized her, even though it had been five, almost six years sense she last saw it. It had been about the same amount of time sense she'd last seen the driver of the car, a boy who was thirteen the last time she saw him. He'd be eighteen, almost nineteen now, only a year and a half older than Andy herself, whose seventeenth birthday was quickly approaching.

"I see Storm Blaster recognizes you," a male voice that Andy hadn't heard in five years said behind her. Andy whirled around to see none other than Justin Stewart standing there, his arms crossed and a smile on his face. He took a step forward, opening his arms. "Hey, Andy," he said.

Andy smiled, "Justin," she said before throwing her arms around him in a friendly hug. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she pulled away.

"I'm here to take Rocky's classes; Adam called, saying that you had taken Rocky's classes but broke your arm and couldn't do them anymore, so, here I am!" Justin explained, sitting on the hood of his car. "What happened?"

Andy tensed and thought of what to say. "I um, I fell," she said. It wasn't totally a lie; she had fallen, and the fall probably helped with the damage she got when she was slammed into her consol.

"You really expect me to believe that you, Andrea Scott, sister to the great Jason Scott, tripped, fell, and broke her arm?" Justin asked, raising his eyebrows. His eyes then traveled to her right arm, where her morpher rested. He reached over and grabbed her arm, looking the morpher over. He then looked over her appearance. She was wearing a too-big crimson shirt with black smudges and stains on it, a pair of jeans, and a white bandanna covered her hair. "You're a Power Ranger," it was more of a statement than anything.

Andy glanced down and nodded, a blush burning in her cheeks. It was stupid to try and hide a morpher from an ex Ranger, especially one she knew. Sure, it didn't look exactly like his old morpher, which had needed a key, but it was similar.

"So, what color? I would guess crimson or red or something, but your bandanna and cast are white," Justin asked, tipping his head to the side as he looked at her. She wore two different colors, but only one could be hers, unless she'd been a Ranger before.

"White; the shirt isn't mine," she said, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Whose shirt is, then? I know it's not yours, but I didn't know Jason even had a shirt this color," Justin teased, touching the sleeve of the shirt.

"It's my…" Andy started, but she cut herself off. What could she call Hunter? He wasn't her boyfriend; they'd never discussed it, and that left Andy feeling slightly confused. "It um, belongs to a friend of mine," she finally said.

Justin scoffed. "Yeah, right, a _friend._ Please, tell me, who's this friend?"

Andy rolled her eyes and pushed open the door to the dojo. "Adam!" she called, ignoring Justin, who kept asking who the friend was.

"In here, Andy!" Adam called from the office. Andy walked into the room, Justin still following.

"Come on, Andy, who's the friend? Whose shirt is it?" Justin pried as Andy sat down in Jason's chair, a computer chair.

"Would you chill, Justin?" Andy laughed, turning to Adam. "So Justin's taking over Rocky's shifts?" she asked.

Adam nodded. "Yeah, he was the only one who was close enough," Adam responded.

"Tommy or Kim couldn't do it?" Andy asked in confusion. She knew they lived in Reefside, but it wasn't that far away.

"Tommy is trying to get a job secure at the high school, and Kim is pregnant," Adam said.

"Ah, I forgot about Kim," Andy said. She sighed. "Alright, but Justin, I'm gonna warn ya; the schedule can be rough," she took a folded piece of paper out from Rocky's desk and handed it to him. "Here are Rocky's classes for the next month and a half; good luck," Andy smirked, getting up and leaving the office. "Thanks, Adam!"

"Bye, Andy! Oh, and tell your boyfriend that he better be treating you good, or Rocky, Tommy, Zack, maybe Billy and Andros, TJ, Carlos, and I will all kill him! And that's after Jason gets him!" Adam hollered out his office door, making Andy freeze.

"He's not my boyfriend, Adam!" she yelled back. _Yet. _She thought.

"Just pass the damn message, Andrea!" Adam ordered.

"I ain't telling him that, Adam! And if I see you at Storm Chargers, I'm going to kill you!" Andy replied, "I gotta get back, my break ends in five minutes!" she called, leaving the dojo.

"Hey, wait!" Justin called, running after her.

"Justin, if you tell him that, I'll kill you, too," Andy threatened, pulling her keys out of her bag.

"Hey, I actually want to live," Justin said, holding his hands up in defense. "I didn't know you even had a boyfriend," he said.

Andy blushed. "He's not my boyfriend; yet," she added to the end, opening her door and getting in.

"Yet? Aw, Andy's in a relationship!" Justin teased.

"Goodbye, Justin," Andy said, starting to close the car door.

"No, no, no!" Justin said quickly, blocking the door from closing. "I'm just teasing; I have a girlfriend, so feel free to tease me back," Justin offered, laughing. "Besides, I wanna go meet your friends! You know; the newest team of Power Rangers?" he clarified.

Andy rolled her eyes playfully, but smiled at the Blue Turbo Ranger. "Alright, but follow me, and don't do anything stupid!" she ordered, finally shutting her door but opening the windows to air out the car. Justin nodded and got into Storm Blaster. Fifteen minutes later, and the two were at Storm Chargers. Justin followed Andy inside, and stopped at the front door. He looked around in awe of the motocross store. He saw Andy walk up to two boys, one in crimson and one in navy, and kiss the boy in crimson. Justin smirked; he could totally tease her for that. She then started pushing the two boys towards a door, motioning with her head for Justin to follow. He quickly followed her into the backroom and saw the couch and TV that was turned to a skateboard channel. Three other teens, a boy in yellow, a boy in red, and a girl in light blue, were sitting on the couch.

"Hey, guys, I got someone to introduce to you," Andy said, looking around. "Where's Kelly?"

"At the dentist," the boy in red answered, looking away from the TV to look at Andy. His gaze slid past her and to Justin. He then looked back at Andy, a questioning look on his face.

Andy looked around again, making sure no one could hear them, and took a deep breath. "Guys, this is Justin Stewart; the Blue Turbo Ranger," she said.

The five teens looked at each other and then the three on the couch stood up and walked over to stand on Andy's other side. The girl stood next to the boy in navy, and Justin got the impression that they were either together or close to it.

"Justin, this is Shane Clark, Red Wind Ranger. Dustin Brooks here is the Yellow Wind Ranger, Tori Hanson is the Blue Wind Ranger, Hunter Bradley is the Crimson Thunder Ranger, and his brother Blake is the Navy Thunder Ranger. I'm the White Winter Ranger," Andy said, crossing her arms before going to stand next to her old friend. "He's taking Rocky's shifts for me," she finished.

"Well hey, any friend of Andy's is a friend of mine," Dustin said, smiling good-naturedly.

"Yeah, nice to meet you," Hunter said, glancing at Justin before looking at Andy. He gestured with his head, and she nodded.

"Hey um, I'll be right back; Hunter, come on," Andy said, backing away from the group. She turned and went to the actual store, Hunter following her. "What's up?" she asked when she turned back around.

"Who is that?" Hunter asked instantly.

"I told you, he's the Blue Turbo Ranger! He's an old friend," Andy said.

Hunter raised his eyebrows. "You seem to like him a lot," he mumbled, jealousy coursing through him.

Andy instantly got what he was getting at and laughed. "Hunter, no, it's not like that, not at all," she wrapped her arms around his neck, going up onto her tip-toes to press her forehead against his. "Hunter, I like _you. _Justin is just an old friend whose taking Rocky's shifts at the dojo. He has a girlfriend, and I have you," Andy said, her green eyes shining.

Hunter put his hands on her waist, a small smile on his face. He pressed his lips to hers for a few seconds, pulling away just enough to talk, "I'm sorry," he pressed his lips back onto hers, kissing her lovingly, gently. Her hand that was in a cast moved down, touching his arm, while her right hand went up, allowing her fingers to run through his blond hair. When they finally parted, both breathing harder, they smiled.

"I gotta get back to my shift," Andy whispered, running her fingers through his hair, still.

Hunter smiled softly and kissed her softly again. "Meet me at the beach after your shift. And dress nice," he said once he pulled away, turning and going back to the shelf he had been re-stocking.

Andy looked down slightly and bit her lip, trying to stop the huge grin that was making its way onto her face. She shook her head after a minute and took a deep breath, going back into the backroom. "Hey Justin, I have to get back to work, your first class starts in half an hour, you should go," she told the Blue Turbo Ranger.

Justin nodded and got up from the couch, where'd he'd been getting to know Shane and Tori while Blake and Dustin started working on their dirt bikes. He walked with Andy back to the store and turned to her at the door. "Hey, thanks for introducing me to everyone," he said.

"No prob, Justin. Don't forget, you're welcome anytime," Andy said, hugging him. "And take care of the classes; one has twenty students, half boys and half girls, I like to pair them up boy-girl and there's four kids per grade, so pair them up by grade," she told him.

Justin nodded and chuckled. "Got it; chill out, Andy, it'll be fine. I'll call you if I need help, alright?" he said, opening the door.

Andy rolled her eyes playfully and smiled. "Good luck, Justin; it's a bunch of fifth to ninth graders, they can get rowdy," she said.

"I can handle it," Justin said, "See ya later, Andy," with that, he left. Andy chuckled and shook her head.

**A few hours later- the Beach**

The sun was setting, making the water glitter a beautiful mix of blue, yellow, gold, orange, red, and all the colors between. The sand had cooled down, making it easy to walk across the sand barefoot. Andy stood at the edge of the beach, her sandals in her hand. She had gone home to shower and change, and now wore a white skirt that reached just past her knees and a nice top with one-inch straps. Her sandals were white and simple, but walking barefoot across sand was easier than when wearing flip-flops. Her black hair hung down her back in loose curls, the sunset making it seem more crimson than usual. Andy also wore light make-up; brown eye shadow with black eye liner and some strawberry flavored lip-gloss. Vanilla scented perfume also covered her body, just heavy enough to be noticeable but not heavy enough to be too much.

She made her way down the beach, soon finding a blanket with a basket set on it, and two lit candles. There was also a CD player next to the large rock that she and Hunter had shared their first kiss on, playing soft music.

"Wow," she gasped, looking around.

"You like it?" a voice behind her asked. Andy turned to find Hunter, wearing a crimson button-up and jeans, his blond hair still messy, but it looked good on him.

"Did you do all this?" she asked as Hunter reached her.

"Well, that depends; do you like it?" Hunter asked again, taking her hands in his.

Andy smiled, and allowed a blush to color her cheeks. "Yeah, I love it; it's beautiful," she said truthfully.

"Then yeah, I did it," Hunter joked, making Andy laugh. "You look beautiful," he added.

Andy blushed and looked down. "Thanks," she shyly looked back up, "You look good, too."

Hunter chuckled and let go of her hands, opting to instead put one on the small of her back, guiding her over to where he'd sent up the picnic. "Come on, let's eat," Hunter said. Andy giggled again. They ate a delicious dinner of spaghetti that Hunter had gotten before standing up to dance to the soft music.

"This has been a lot of fun, Hunter," Andy said as they danced, her head lain on Hunter's chest.

"Yeah, it was," Hunter agreed, struggling to find the words he wanted to use next. After a few steps, he finally found them. "Andy, back at Storm Chargers today, when you said that you like me, did you mean it?" he asked.

Andy pulled back and looked at him, surprise on her face. "Of course I meant it!" she exclaimed. Her face and voice both softened, "You've been absolutely wonderful to me ever sense I met you, and you understand me. I don't know what I did to deserve you," she said, "I really, really like you, Hunter."

Hunter smiled and pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Good, because I really, really like you, too," he pulled a black box out of his pants pocket and held it between them. "I got you something," he admitted, blushing lightly.

"Hunter, you shouldn't have," Andy said, touched beyond belief.

Hunter shook his head, wrapping an arm around Andy's shoulders. "I wanted to; take it," he held it out to her.

Andy smiled shyly up at Hunter before taking the box. She opened it and gasped. Inside, was the most beautiful silver bracelet Andy had ever seen. There was a single charm on it, a crimson heart. She took it out of the box, looking at it in the fading sunlight. "Hunter, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"I thought you'd like it; it's a charm bracelet, and I chose the first charm. There are clips for five more, but this charm bracelet is special," Hunter said. When Andy gave him a confused look, he explained, "Most charm bracelets usually just have a bunch of charms on them when you buy them; this one, however, is special. Instead of every charm on it when you get it, you can chose what charms go on it, and even buy a whole bunch and change them around. I saw it at the jewelry store and instantly thought about you," Hunter finished, clipping it onto her right wrist so it wouldn't slide off.

"Hunter, it's beautiful; thank you," Andy said, kissing him softly before pulling away to admire the bracelet. "What's the heart mean?"

"It means that my heart belongs to you, and I hope that yours belongs to me," Hunter said. He put a finger under Andy's chin to make her look at him. "Andy, I really, really like you. You're beautiful, you're smart, and you understand me. I guess what I'm really trying to say is," Hunter stopped for a second, taking a deep breath before continuing. "Andy, would you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

Andy's eyes filled with tears and a smile made its way onto her face. She nodded. "Yeah. I'd like that," she said, wiping her tears of happiness away.

Hunter smiled as well, "Cool," with that, he leaned down and kissed her passionately. Andy responded immediately, kissing him back with just as much passion. Hunter ended the kiss before it could go much farther and pulled her into a hug, holding her close.

They sat against the giant rock, their arms wrapped around each other, just enjoying the peace together. After a little while, Hunter noticed that Andy had fallen asleep, her head on his shoulder, and her breaths coming out softly. Hunter smiled at his sleeping girlfriend and kissed her forehead softly. Pretty soon, Hunter's head against Andy's, he fell asleep as well.

_**5,105 words. Wow. This was supposed to be a filler, but I guess I got a little carried away. Ah-ha. Anyway, Hunter and Andy are now boyfriend-girlfriend! I thought that the last scene was pretty cute, and I know that Hunter isn't usually this sweet or romantic, but in my story, he is. At least, around Andy, he is. But yeah, don't forget to message and comment with any and ALL ideas AND criticism! By the way, before I forget, .Dawn, great job! You guessed who the special appearance would be! So yeah, don't forget to comment and such! Thank you!:)**_


	12. Scent of a Ranger

_**Dude… Hunter and Andy are finally together! Yay! Ha-ha. The last chapter was actually completely me, as in, no episode. But anyway, I promise, I'll have Blake and Tori together at some point. If I owned this show, which, sadly, I don't, then they would have been together. They say it didn't happen because the show was aimed at younger viewers, but then why did Tommy and Kimberly get to show it whenever they kissed and such? Hell, there was even a kiss filmed between Ashley and Andros, but it wasn't shown. Why? Same as with Tori and Blake, and even Kira and Trent. It's stupid. So, now that my rant is done, on with the story!:)**_

**Beach**

The sun was beginning to rise over the water, casting an orange glow across the water. Lying against a rock with a blanket strewn over them, a young couple slept, un-aware that they had accidently spent the night asleep on the beach. A late-night jogger had passed them and pulled their picnic blanket over them to keep them warm, and put their basket next to the CD player after turning it off. A low buzz next to her ear caused the girl to stir, blinking open her light green eyes, still fogged with sleep. She blinked a few times, clearing her vision, and looked around. After a minute, she realized what had happened and where she was, turning to the boy who was still asleep, his arms wrapped lightly around her waist. She had to smile at his peaceful look; his blonde hair was tousled and messy, and his blue eyes were closed.

With a yawn, the girl started looking around, wondering where the buzzing was coming from. She soon figured out that it was coming from her date's watch and she sighed. "Hunter, wake up," she said, putting a hand on his chest and pushing slightly. The boy, Hunter, stirred, but didn't wake, ever the heavy sleeper. "Hunter, babe, wake up, we fell asleep at the beach!" she tried again, this time succeeding in waking up her boyfriend.

Hunter opened his blue eyes, smiling once his vision cleared and he saw his girlfriend looking at him. "Good morning, Andy," he murmured, sitting up and stretching his arms out over his head. He pressed a soft kiss to Andy's lips, pulling away when it hit him where he was; his smile fell. "Did we fall asleep?" he asked, looking around at his surroundings.

Andy nodded before reaching up to put her hair up, "Yeah, we did," she said as she secured the messy bun she'd put her hair into with the hair tie she kept in her bag. "I'm gonna have to tell Jase that I was tired and stayed at Tori's; you're lucky you live with Blake," Andy said.

Hunter chuckled. "It has its ups and downs," he folded the blanket, setting it on top of the basket.

Almost as if speaking about him summoned him, Andy's phone rang. She dug through her bag until she pulled out her phone, seeing her brother's name and picture on the screen. Hesitantly, she pressed accept.

"_ANDREA DANIELLA SCOTT! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" _Andy winced and held the phone a foot away from her ear, which allowed Hunter to hear her brother screaming at her.

"Jason, I'm sorry, I slept over at Tori's last night; I forgot to tell you," she lied easily, which almost scared Hunter; she'd even added a sorrowful tone to her voice, making it seem like she really did sleep over at Tori's.

Jason sighed, _"You gotta remember to tell someone when you sleep over at a friend's house, Andy," _Jason said. _"Just, don't do that again; Trini and I were really worried."_

"Sorry, Jason, it won't happen again, I promise," Andy apologized, "Bye," she said before hanging up. She did something that was a mix of a laugh and a sigh and ran a hand over her face. "Well, I guess we should get back," Andy said, looking up at her boyfriend.

Hunter nodded in agreement, "Yeah, we should; I'll walk you home," he offered.

Andy blushed and nodded. "Alright," she felt Hunter take her hand and lace their fingers together, which caused the blush to darken. Before long, they were at Andy's house, standing at the front door. "The date was a lot of fun, Hunter; and, thanks for the bracelet; it's beautiful," Andy said shyly, holding up her right hand, still laced with Hunter's, and showing the bracelet that was still clipped around it.

"I'm glad you had fun, and I'm glad you like bracelet. I'll see you later?" Hunter asked as Andy pulled a key out of her bag.

Andy nodded, a smile dominating her features. Hunter leaned down and pressed his lips to hers again, kissing her softly and lovingly. Once he pulled away, he kissed her once on her forehead as a goodbye kiss and turned, walking away. Andy watched him, before finally turning and going into the house. She quickly took a shower and changed into a white shirt with a black North Face and blue jeans. Securing her hair with a clip, she made sure she had her morpher, communicator, and the charm bracelet Hunter gave her, all on her right wrist. She still had a month and a half to go with the cast on, and was already counting down the days until she could get it off. She spritzed on some perfume, and deemed herself ready to go.

After she was dressed, she put her laptop and a textbook into her backpack and shouldered it, slipped on a pair of Aesic shoes. Grabbing her keys, she got into her car and drove off to Storm Chargers, aiming to get some of her college homework done; the sooner she could get that student-teaching job, the happier she would be. She soon parked her car and walked into the store, finding Tori sitting on the couch with her own homework.

"Hey, Tori, can you do me a favor?" Andy asked as she sat down next to her friend.

"What's wrong, Andy?" Tori looked at her friend, now worried.

"Well, Hunter and I had a date last night on the beach, and we accidently fell asleep. I told Jason that I slept over at your house last night. So, if he calls and asks, can you please cover for me? He can't find out I spent the night with a boy, he'll freak," when Andy finished her explanation, she looked at her blonde friend with a begging look on her face.

Tori laughed. "Yeah, of course I'll cover for you!" Andy physically relaxed. "What're friends for?"

"Tori, you are a lifesaver! I owe you!" Andy exclaimed, hugging her best friend. Tori laughed, but hugged her back.

They each got to work on their homework, when Blake walked in. "Hey Tori, Andy, what's up?" he asked, walking over to the two girls.

"Huge test next week," Tori said simply.

"Trying to get a student-teaching placement," Andy said, before noticing the bottle in Blake's hand. "What's that?" she asked.

"We just got a sample of a new sports cologne for girls; thought you girls might wanna try it," Blake explained, handing the bottle over.

Andy sniffed it and wanted to flinch, but didn't. Smiling, she handed it to Tori and looked at Blake. "Sorry, Blake, but I'm already wearing perfume; can't put on a different scent," she apologized. "Maybe later."

"That's okay; what about you, Tor? Gonna try it?" Blake asked, turning to his blonde crush.

"Um, yeah, sure," Tori said slowly, "I don't really like to wear that much," she said when Blake took the bottle and started spraying the nasty-smelling cologne on her. Andy actually moved over to the chair to avoid being spritzed by it.

"Blake!" they heard Kelly call from the actual store. "Can you come give me a hand?"

"I should get back to work; hey uh, if you want more, feel free to ask," Blake said before turning to leave.

"Yeah, I'll let you know," Tori said, doing her best to not gag at the smell. Once Blake was out of view, she waved her hand in the air, trying to waft the smell away from her. "Ew," she complained.

Andy laughed, but also tried to get the smell away from her, using a notebook to fan it away. "Tori, you have guts; that smells nasty," Andy said.

"It smells like my Grandma's feet in here!" Dustin exclaimed, walking in to start his shift.

"Dustin, that's because your Grandma died ten years ago," Andy snapped, looking up from Tori to look at Dustin.

"Exactly," Dustin said before walking into the store to get to work.

Tori and Andy shared a look, before laughing, shaking their heads. They got back to their homework, Tori studying and Andy trying to find the work email of a friend who could possibly help her get a student-teaching position.

**Ninja Ops- two hours later**

"Hey Sensei, is Cam around?" Dustin asked, walking into Ops with Andy, Tori, and Shane behind him.

"We're gonna go meet Hunter and Blake at the beach, and we were wondering if he wanted to come with," Tori explained, seeing Sensei's wondering look.

"I have not seen Cam all day," Sensei answered. Right then, Cam walked in, only he looked different. Instead of what he normally wore, he was wearing a black shirt with a green jacket, cameo pants, he had a green beany on his head, and he wasn't wearing his glasses.

"Hey! What up, my fellow fighters of crime?" Cam exclaimed, smiling. "Shane man! Tori-Tor! D-Dog in the house! And I could never forget A-Ray!"

Andy and Tori looked at each other. "A-Ray?" they both said quietly, confused.

"What are you wearing?" Tori asked with a laugh, looking the boy in green up and down.

"Cool, huh? I got tired of the same old rags, so I busted out the phat gear," Cam said, holding his arms out to prove that what he was wearing was indeed cool.

Shane, Andy, and Tori all looked at each other, and couldn't hold it in; they laughed, Shane even crossing his arms over his chest. "We were just going to the beach, and thought you might wanna come with us," Dustin said, breaking off slightly at the end.

"Dudes!" Cam exclaimed, walking forward and putting an arm around Dustin, "I am so up for that! I could definitely get into the chill of the beach with my friends!" he put an arm around Shane as well, surprising him.

Tori and Andy both laughed, attracting Cam's attention. "Tori, Andy, may I say you both are looking particularly babelicous this morning," he said, putting an arm around both girls.

Dustin and Shane laughed, not doing anything to help the girls. "Better not let Hunter hear that, man," Dustin laughed.

"Uh, thanks!" Tori said an amused smile on her face. "I think."

"Sorry man, I'm taken," Andy said, sliding his arm off her shoulders.

Cam looked at Andy and winked before looking at Sensei. "Gotta bail! Laters, little furry dude!" he turned to Tori, smiling, and walked out, leaving four Rangers and a Guiney Pig staring after him for a minute. The other Rangers eventually followed, going through the tunnel. "Come on!" Cam stated, trying to hurry them up. Tori laughed.

"Dude, the beach ain't going anywhere," Andy pointed out.

Pretty soon, they got to the beach and met up with the Thunder Brothers. "Hey," Hunter said when he saw his five friends. Andy hurried over to him, and he smiled. "Hey," he said to her, kissing her quickly.

"Hey look, a skateboard ramp!" Tori pointed out. Indeed, there was a skateboard ramp.

"Skateboard? I've always wanted to do that!" Cam exclaimed, running forward. He quickly found a board and some pads and got onto the ramp, skateboarding as if he'd been doing it his whole life. Blake, Tori, and Shane stood next to it while Dustin, Hunter, and Andy stood behind them.

When Cam skated into the air, everyone 'woah'd, impressed. "Wow, I never knew he was that good," Andy stated, crossing her arms.

"Hey Shane, he's even better than you!" Tori stated, making Shane look at her.

"No he's not," Shane crossed his arms, trying not to show how jealous he was.

Cam got off the ramp and walked towards his friends, smiling. "I gotta work on my back-hand-nose-slide," he said.

"Dude, where'd you learn to skate like that?" Shane asked as Andy stepped up next to Tori.

"And where'd you learn to talk like that?" Blake asked.

"Moral of the story is, who are you and what have you done with Cameron?" Andy finished, suddenly feeling that something was off.

"Come on! Let's hit the waves!" Cam exclaimed, making Tori and Andy share a worried look.

Ten minutes later, and Cam was in a wetsuit surfing, and, just like when he was skateboarding, made it look like he had been doing it his whole life.

Shane went from his spot next to Blake over to Tori, gripping her shoulders, "Hey Tori, he's even better than you! Ha-ha!" Shane exclaimed as Cam came back.

"Don't even go there," Tori said, annoyed.

Andy slapped the back of his head. "Shane, shut up!" she scolded as Hunter stepped up next to her. _Something's wrong, there's no way that's Cam! I've seen clones before, but this is just weird._ She thought.

"Dude, you were rippin' it out there, bro!" Dustin exclaimed, clapping his hands as Cam reached them.

Cam chuckled and walked forward until he was facing them. "Hey, D! You know what I've really wanted to try? Motocross," he said, smiling. Andy, Hunter, Blake, and Dustin all looked at each other and busted out laughing. "I've been busting out some serious moves!"

"Cam, Moto is not something you just try," Dustin stated.

"It can be totally brutal," Hunter added.

"Take it from the girl who knows," Andy said.

"Yeah," Blake finished. "It's not riding a little skateboard; or playing in the water!" Shane and Tori both sent Blake glares, as did Andy; she could skateboard and surf as well, albeit, not as good as her friends. "Ah, hey, no, no offense, guys," he amended.

"Whatever, man! I just wanna check it out!" Cam insisted. "And maybe do Freestyle after! Come on!"

"Um, no, leave Freestyle to me," Andy said, patting Cam on his shoulder with a skeptical look on her face. He just rolled his eyes and led the way off the beach. Andy stood there, staring after him with an un-believing look on her face, and her jaw wide open.

"Come on, maybe he won't be able to try it," Hunter said, putting a hand on the small of Andy's back as he led her away.

"He better not," she mumbled, crossing her arms.

**Motocross Tracks**

Tori, Shane, and Andy stood at the finish line, watching for their four friends.

"That's him," Tori said when Cam, wearing green gear, passed Hunter, Blake, and Dustin, weaving around them easily.

"That can't be Cam," Shane stated.

"Yeah, no one can be that good on their first run; I wasn't nearly that good when I started out," Andy said, pouting.

"That's Cam! Really!" Tori exclaimed.

"Hm. Tell him when he's finished to meet me at the Freestyle track," Andy said, turning to walk away.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Andy, you can't race! Your arm's broken!" Shane exclaimed, grabbing her shoulder.

"I'm determined to prove that there's a sport that someone can do better than Cam! He will NOT beat me at my own game!" Andy vowed, shrugging off his hand and stalking away to change and get her bike.

Half an hour later and both Cam and Andy were at the Freestyle track. "When Hunter says go, we go, got it?" Andy asked Cam, making sure he knew of the rules.

He nodded. "I got it! Let's get this show on the road!" Cam exclaimed.

Andy rolled her eyes and nodded to Hunter. He looked hesitant; Andy had a broken arm and shouldn't be doing this, but he had no luck in trying to convince her to just let him go alone. "You sure about this, Andy? You could hurt your arm even more," Hunter said.

"She's fine, bro! Just start the race!" Cam exclaimed impatiently; he didn't care about anything but the race.

Hunter narrowed his eyes at the boy in green, but, never the less, said, "Go!" the two Rangers took off, passing Hunter, and heading to the ramps. Hunter turned as the others joined him, watching the race.

"She'll be okay, bro, this is her sport," Blake said, sensing his brother's uneasiness.

"Cam better hope that she'll be okay," Hunter growled, glaring at the rider in green.

Cam soon passed Andy, but then she passed him. They kept passing each other as they jumped the ramps, each landing hurting Andy more than the last; she couldn't hold onto the handle properly with her left hand, so she could only grip it slightly, not hard enough to take the impact without pain. She managed to cross the finish right before Cam did, although he was only a few inches behind her. The second she stopped her bike, Andy was off, her helmet soon tossed to Blake as she cradled her left arm to her chest. Hunter ran over to her, putting an arm around her shoulders as he gently gripped her arm.

"Cam, when my arm heals, I am going to kill you!" Andy exclaimed, glaring at the boy in green. Before anything else could be said, Shane's morpher beeped.

"Shane here," he said, bringing the morpher up to his mouth.

"_The city plaza has been invaded; you must go there at once," _Sensei said.

"All over it; let's go," Shane said, turning to run off, but Cam surprised them all.

"Hey! You're seriously not bailing now! What about Freestyle and Moto number two?" Cam asked.

"Cam, what are you talking about? Hello, aliens!" Tori exclaimed in surprise.

"And no more Freestyle, Andy's too injured," Hunter stated, rubbing her arm comfortingly.

"Okay and that affects me, how?" Cam asked as if he just didn't care.

"Dude, this is the part where we go save the world, remember?" Dustin reminded him.

"You know, I am so over this, Ranger thing!" Cam said.

"Dude, you became a Ranger two weeks ago! I did NOT break my arm trying to buy YOU time to get your powers just so you could back out after two weeks!" Andy exclaimed angrily.

"Quit playing around, Cam, come on!" Shane exclaimed, turning with Tori.

"I know I can shave a few seconds off of my lap time, maybe even beat Andy!" Cam said. Everyone glared at him, and Andy even raised her right arm up in a fist, ready to pound him. "Alright, alright, everybody chill," he finally said.

"Let's go!" Shane ordered, "Andy," he started, but the White Ranger cut him off.

"I know, I know, go back to Ops. I'm on it," Andy said, taking her helmet back from Blake. When the others started to go, she turned to Hunter. "Kick some butt for me, and make sure Cam doesn't get too injured; I wanna kill him later," she muttered the end.

Hunter chuckled and pressed a kiss to her lips, "I'll be careful, and I'll kick some butt for you," he promised before turning to follow the others. Andy sighed and put her helmet back on, riding away from the tracks and towards Ninja Ops.

Once she got there, she ditched the gear, changing into her Ninja Uniform, and walked into the base. "Sensei, I hate to say it, but you may be down a son if I ever get my hands on him," Andy said as she sat down in Cam's chair.

"I understand that you are mad at him, Andrea, but violence is not always the answer," Sensei responded calmly.

"It isn't? No disrespect, but he said he wanted to back out of being a Ranger; two weeks ago, I broke my arm trying to buy him time in order for him to get his powers, and he wants to back out," Andy said, "I had to do a Freestyle race against him to prove that there were people better than him at certain sports, and I think I hurt my arm more! I'm sorry, but I think Cam deserves a pounding," she finished.

Before Sensei could respond, there was a loud thump, and a door burst open. Cam came running into the room, going over to the computer quickly.

"Cam? I thought you were with the others!" Andy exclaimed in surprise.

"That's Cyber Cam; I made him to take care of things around here so I could leave more often, and he tied me up in a closet and got a little out of hand," Cam explained.

"Cam, are you telling me that I have to deal with another clone? Wasn't one enough?" Andy complained.

"Sorry, Andy," Cam replied before making a noise of triumph. "I gotta go!" he said. He ran out of Ops and towards the battle scene, making Andy groan.

**Later- Ops**

"Well, look whose back!" Dustin exclaimed as he and the other Rangers walked into Ops after the fight.

Cyber Cam, who had come back and kicked Andy out of Cam's chair, turned the chair around and smiled. "Sup, Yo?"

"What're you doing here, poser?" Shane asked, raising his eyebrows threateningly.

"Don't worry, I reprogrammed him," Andy said. She was sitting cross-legged on the table, her laptop in front of her. "He's totally dedicated to his work, now; he's staying in Ninja Ops from now on," she smiled.

"Good, cause I don't need more competition on the track," Dustin mumbled.

"Hey, don't hate the player; hate the game!" Cyber Cam exclaimed with a smile.

"His personality needs a little more work," Tori said.

"Sorry, Tor, I wasn't able to hack into his personality; mainly because every time I tried, he made sure I couldn't reach the computer," Andy finished her statement glaring at the cyber replica of her friend.

Cyber Cam smiled meekly at her. Shane sighed and turned to Cam. "Why'd you make Cyber Cam so into sports?" he asked.

"I guess it's because I never really had the time to learn all of that stuff myself," Cam admitted, smiling in slight embarrassment.

"But now you do, right?" Dustin asked, grinning.

The Rangers all looked at each other and nodded simultaneously. Time, for pay-back.

**Motocross Track**

"So, what do you think?" Andy asked as Cam rode his bike around the track.

"Pretty awesome, huh?" Dustin finished the thought, smiling in glee and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Wow, now I know why you like it so much!" Cam grinned. "I think I'm ready for another lap! And maybe even trying Freestyle later!"

Andy glanced at Tori, who glanced back, and she giggled. "Cam, I think you should let those of us who know how to do tricks be the Freestylers," she said.

Cam looked at her, smiling sheepishly. "Maybe. And uh, sorry that Cyber Cam made you run that Freestyle race," he apologized.

Andy shrugged, "It's fine; didn't make my arm worse, just hurt a little," she said.

Cam smiled, and rode away to start a second lap. Tori smiled. "Okay," she laughed, nodding. "Everybody's got to start somewhere," she finished, laughing.

"Yeah, and what's fun for him, is hilarious for us," Andy said, a look of amusement dominating her face. "And I can probably bet on my parents' graves that he's never going to get to Freestyle," she said, which made Hunter and Blake look at her. "What?"

"Your 'parents' graves'?" Blake asked.

"My mom died when I was eight, my dad died when I was nine, and I was put into an orphanage until Jason turned eighteen; been living with him ever sense," Andy explained. She turned and leaned against the railing next to Tori, who rubbed her arm slightly with a sympathetic look on her face. Hunter stared at her back, confused; how many secrets did this girl have that he didn't know about?

Hunter shook his head; it didn't matter how many secrets she held. He was determined to find them all, if only to help her get over anything bothering her. Like with her parents, he could tell by her face that it bothered her, even though she was doing a pretty good job hiding it. But when Hunter Bradley set out to do something, he was determined to finish it, if only to help the girl that he was starting to think he loved.

_**Dun… Dun… Dun…! Ha-ha. Wow, I'm fast with these updates! Lol. Next chapter will be up soon! Can't promise it'll be today, but it WILL be by tomorrow at the latest. So, don't forget to comment with ideas and criticism. For all of you, who keep commenting, thank you! It lets me know that I can actually write, and I really appreciate it! Y'all are AWESOME! Thank you!:)**_


	13. Good Will Hunter

_**I know I said I'd have this out the other day, but I never got the chance to type it up. So, here I am, typing it up. Ha-ha. Just have to wait for the damn video to work so I can get the dialog. I know I haven't been putting this up, but yeah, I don't own Power Rangers. If I did, then Andy would have been an actual character and Tori and Blake would have gotten together. Also, Kim wouldn't have broken up with Tommy; in my story, she didn't break up with him, just so ya know. This video is taking too long to load. It's annoying. But, I'm willing to do it for you guys, my readers. Just know that I'm only willing to endure this so I can do my passion of writing. I think it's loaded. Let's see what happens. Oh, and, I know this is random, but am I the only one who thinks that Ninja Storm had the best theme song? It's so cool, I love it! The theme for In Space is pretty cool too, but Ninja Storm has GOT to be my favorite. Oh, and this episodes has some GUEST STARS! Two of them! Hope you enjoy the chapter!:D**_

**Storm Chargers**

It was another beautiful day in Blue Bay Harbor. It had been two months sense Andy broke her arm, and she was happy to have her cast off. She walked into the sports store right after getting the dreaded thing taken off and having a shower, right before Blake turned the opened sign to close. She was on the phone, although Blake didn't recognize the name.

"Yes, Zack, I'm fine. Yes, I'll be at Storm Chargers. Yeah, I'm here, now. I work here, idiot. Yes, I have a boyfriend. No, I will not tell him that! If you tell him that, I will kill you! Yeah, see you in fifteen minutes; bye, Zack," Andy said, hanging up her phone and putting the small device in her bag.

"Hey, you got your cast off!" Blake said as she walked in. Her morpher and communicator were switched over to her left arm, leaving her charm bracelet on her right arm.

"Yeah, thank God," Andy answered, rotating her wrist gratefully. "Where's your brother?"

"Over there," Blake pointed to where Hunter was cleaning some helmets.

"Thanks," responded Andy, spotting her boyfriend. She walked over, "Hey, dude," she said.

Hunter turned and smiled, "Hey," he pressed a firm kiss to her lips.

"Quitting time!" Blake exclaimed once he switched the sign and he walked back to where his brother and friend were standing. "So are we riding? Andy, I bet you want to get back on your bike."

"Can't bro; I gotta meet Charlie," Hunter said.

"Oh yeah, your other little brother," Blake said with a chuckle.

"What, there are more of you guys?" Dustin questioned. He walked over to the Thunder Brothers, a slightly unbelieving, slightly amused look on his face.

"Not that kind of brother," Hunter said, "I know what it's like to be without a father, so uh, I volunteered to help out after school, you know? Do stuff," Hunter explained.

"Sorry Blake, but I have to meet someone for Jason; he's busy and making me do it sense my arm is finally healed. He's gonna be here in ten minutes to do some type of deal," Andy said.

"Hey guys! Check it out!" Shane exclaimed as he walked into the store, joining the group. Tori also came out from the backroom to see what the commotion was all about. "Big Action's having a contest for the best sports action video," Shane said, holding up a magazine.

"Let's see," Tori took the magazine and opened it to the right page, Andy looking over her shoulder. "The best one-minute video will be shown on live television during the next Action Games," she read.

Dustin took the magazine and looked at it, "Oh sweet! I'm so gonna win!" he exclaimed.

"Uh, don't you mean, you're gonna come in second?" Shane asked, calling Dustin out. Dustin, of course, didn't get it.

"No dude, I mean, I'm, I'm gonna win!" Dustin said again, flipping through the pages of the magazine. He looked up, only to see the looks on his friends' faces.

"Oh, I get it! You're calling me out!" Dustin realized. Shane made a noise in his throat of agreement.

"I don't know how any of you are gonna win anything without a video camera," Tori stated.

"What about Dustin's?" Shane asked.

"Well, if I remember correctly, you taped it your helmet," Tori said, turning to face Dustin, Right before you ran into that big oak tree."

"Well, yeah, but I got a cool shot!" he turned to the boys. "You should see it!" he went on to explain what happened, "And then, there's, nothing!" he laughed, which caused Andy to start laughing.

"I will admit, Dustin, it was one of the funnier things you've ever done," she said.

"What about your camera, Andy?" Shane asked.

"Sorry; I leant it to Rocky so he could put his daughter's 'first time home' on camera; he hasn't given it back, yet," she apologized.

"Yeah, so uh, Cam's got a camera," Blake said.

"Oh," Shane said, looking at Blake. Blake nodded, and Dustin started rushing forward. "No, no, no, no, no!" Shane exclaimed, backing up to keep Dustin from getting to Ninja Ops before him.

Hunter looked at Tori, who sighed in annoyance and followed her fellow Wind Rangers. "So, can't come?" Blake made sure.

"Can't," Hunter confirmed, clasping his hand with his brother's, "Maybe this weekend."

"I can go later; meet you at the track in two hours?" Andy asked right as a women and little boy walked into the store.

Blake nodded in agreement and left. Right then, an African American man walked in, looking around the store. "Oh, I gotta go, but I'll see you later," Andy said. Hunter nodded.

He pressed a quick kiss to her lips, "Bye, Babe," Hunter said. Andy blushed and quickly jogged over to the African American who was watching the two of them.

"Zack!" she exclaimed, jumping on the man in a hug. "Great to see you!"

"Hey, Andy!" the man, Zack, said, hugging her back before holding her at an arm's length to examine her, "Damn, girl, look at you! You've become a beautiful young lady! And you're only sixteen," Zack said.

"My seventeenth birthday is next week, Zack, you know that," Andy reminded him, rolling her green eyes.

Zack laughed. "Man, I remember when you were seven and figured out the secret," he remembered. "I can't believe that was nearly ten years ago, and now, you're a Ranger! With a boyfriend!" he added. Andy blushed and smiled, looking away. "Yeah, I saw you kissing that boy over there; do I need to give that boy a talking too?"

"No, you don't!" She sent a look to her boyfriend, knowing he heard that her birthday was the next week. He smirked in reply and left with the little boy. "Besides, Jase hasn't formally met him yet, so shush!"

"You haven't introduced your boyfriend to your brother yet?" Zack said, "That's my girl!" he said, which made Andy laugh. "I didn't introduce Angela to my parents until after we'd dated for four months!"

Andy shook her head. "Why am I not surprised?" she asked before letting out a chuckle and taking a deep breath. "So what is it that Jason wants me to do?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, he wants to see about me talking about the dojo on my radio show," Zack said.

"Okay, when?" Andy asked, now confused.

"That's what you're here for; to set up a day and time," Zack explained. "I was thinking maybe on your birthday, but I don't know what time, yet."

"Why don't you just get the Dojo to sponsor the radio show, and you sponsor the dojo? You can sponsor each other," Andy said; before anything else could be said, her morpher went off. "Go for Andy,"

"_Kelzaks… Over city… offline!" _Cyber Cam exclaimed, but Andy couldn't figure out what he was saying.

"Cyber Cam, what's wrong? Repeat the message!" Andy ordered, sending Zack a worried look when Cyber Cam didn't respond. "Shane? Hunter? Anybody?" she tried.

"_I hear you, Andy," _Shane answered. _"Meet us at Center Square."_

"On it," Andy said, lowering her wrist. "Sorry, Zack, I gotta go," she said, turning to leave.

"I'm coming with, girl!" Zack said. When Andy gave him a questioning look, he explained, "Once a Ranger, always a Ranger!"

"Alright," Andy agreed, grabbing Zack's arm. She Ninja Streaked to the Center Square, letting go of Zack as she got there. "Hey, I'm here! And I brought the original Black Ranger" she exclaimed as he caught his breath.

"Gotta warn me when you do that, girl!" Zack gasped.

"So where are the Kelzaks?" Andy asked, ripping off her clothes to reveal her Winter Ninja suit. The other four Ninjas were already in theirs. "And where are Cam and Hunter?"

"Cam went to try and call Hunter, and I'm not sure where the Kelzaks are; they should be around here, somewhere," Tori said. They then spotted two Kelzaks, just two.

"Two of them, that's it?" Dustin asked, waving his arms out. "I can handle this one by myself," he said. Suddenly four more appeared, and then even more.

The five Rangers and Zack got into defensive positions as the Kelzaks surrounded them. "Still wanna do this alone, Dustin?" Andy asked, looking around at all the Kelzaks. More and more kept coming, totally surrounding them. "Where are all of them coming from?"

"Is it like Kelzak mating season or what?" Blake joked as even more appeared.

"I don't know about you Ninjas, but I'm feeling a little out-numbered," Zack said, closing his fingers into a fist one by one.

"Well, this just keeps getting better," Dustin noted sarcastically as, you guessed it, even more Kelzaks appeared.

"It's Morphin' Time," Andy said, making Zack snicker. The Kelzaks pushed them up against each other.

"Word," Blake said simply.

"Ready?" Shane asked.

"Ready!" Blake, Andy, Tori, and Dustin responded.

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Winter Storm!"

"Ranger Form! Ha! Ninja Ranger Power!" Once morphed, the Ninjas got out their staffs while Zack got into a defensive position. They quickly stated taking care of the Kelzaks, but it seemed like every time one was destroyed, there were two more.

"Hey Andy, wanna another lesson of Hip-Hop Kido?" Zack offered as the White Ranger ended up with her back pressed up against the former Black Ranger's back.

"You know it!" Andy agreed, making her Crystal Staff disappear as she got into a new position.

"Alright, let's do it!" Zack exclaimed. From then on, they weren't fighting, they were dancing. Both pulled of complicated break dance moves, taking out the Kelzaks as they added karate moves to the dance.

"What's the deal?" Dustin asked as even more appeared.

"There's so many!" Tori exclaimed, standing on top of a bunch of them. "I can't even count that high!"

"And you're really good at math!" Dustin replied.

"I'm in college and I don't think I can count that high!" Andy exclaimed when she was separated from Zack. "Zack! Where are you!" she called.

Tori put her hands on her helmet in despair, "Where do they all come from?"

"Where the Hell are Hunter and Cam? Where's Justin when you need him?" Andy asked.

"Someone say my name?" a male voice asked, making Andy look up. The Blue Turbo Ranger jumped over some Kelzaks, landing next to Andy. "It looks like you could use some help!" he said.

"Justin!" Andy smiled, "Thank God you're here!" Suddenly, the Kelzaks all disappeared. "What?"

"Hey, where'd they go?" Shane asked when the Kelzaks he was about to slash disappeared. "Guys?" he went back to the center, where the other Rangers, Justin, and Zack met him.

"Man, I am so worked!" Dustin said. His, Blake, Shane, Tori, and Andy's visors all snapped back, revealing their faces. Justin took off his helmet, revealing his face.

"What's up with that?" Shane asked, pointing to where the Kelzaks just were.

"As long as their gone, dude; don't ask any questions," Dustin said, looking behind him to make sure no one was there.

Andy sighed. "Justin, it looks like you came a little too late; thanks for helping, though," she said to the third Blue Ranger.

"Hey, happy to help," Justin shrugged. "I gotta get back to the dojo, so I'll see you later," he ran back to where he'd parked Storm Blaster and hopped in, powering down as he went.

After he left, Blake raised his wrist up to his mouth. "Cam, did you call Hunter?" he asked.

"_There's been a glitch in the communication system; I couldn't give Hunter the alert," _Cam informed the Rangers, who looked at each other nervously. _"There's something weird going on."_

"No lie," Dustin agreed.

"Zack, thanks for the help, sorry for dragging you into this," Andy said to her old friend.

Zack laughed, "Are you kidding me? That was a lot of fun! Much tougher than those putties Rita and Zedd sent! Never be afraid to call, Andy! Like I said, once a Ranger, always a Ranger," Zack said before turning to walk away. "Oh, and I'll do the thing on the Radio Show on your birthday at noon," he called.

"Okay!" Andy replied before turning back to her friends, a worried look on her face. "So, what do we do now?"

"Go back to Storm Chargers, I guess," Blake said; it was only their brake, the time when they closed the store for an hour.

"Alright; I got bikes lined up through the door to fix," Andy agreed.

"Yeah, us too," Dustin said.

**Storm Chargers**

"How's everything with you and Charlie?" Blake asked Hunter when his older brother came back to the store.

Hunter looked discouraged, "He won't even talk to me," he sighed, "I think I'm just gonna bag it."

"Look, he lost his dad; just give him some room, he'll come around," Blake said.

Hunter shook his head, "Dude, I'm trying!"

"He'll let you know when he's ready," another voice said. Blake turned to see Andy, who was standing behind them with the bike she'd just finished fixing. "You just need to give him some time," she said.

"Yeah, just kick it with him until then," Blake said, turning back around to look at his brother.

Hunter smiled. "I thought I was supposed to be the older, wiser one," he joked. "Especially with Andy; she's not even seventeen, yet," he pointed out.

"You're still older," Blake said, pointing at him, "Way older," that made Hunter punch him in the shoulder.

"Hey, my birthday is in a week, Hunter," Andy said as she walked past them again, bike free and heading to start fixing another.

"I know that, now!" Hunter said, jumping up to go talk to his girlfriend. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" he asked, reaching her as she wheeled another bike to her station.

"I don't like people making a fuss about my birthday," Andy answered, giving Hunter a firm but quick kiss on his lips. They were interrupted by a beep. "Duty calls," she mumbled against Hunter's lips.

He growled but pulled away and he, Andy, and Blake went to intercept the monster. They ninja streaked to where he was, attacking him each time they passed as they morphed.

"Who is this radio head?" Blake asked once the three landed a few yards away.

"He thinks he's Johnny Love!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Nah, man, he thinks he's Zack!" Andy added.

"Don't go away, because DJ Drummer is coming at you with f-f-f-five thousand volts of POWER!" he electrocuted the Rangers, causing them all to fall back to the ground. Behind the monster, Shane, Dustin, and Tori suddenly arrived, running towards him.

"Surprise!" the three Wind Rangers exclaimed, making the monster turn around. They each hit the monster with their swords, only to get electrocuted. Suddenly, the monster disappeared.

"Hey, where'd he go?" Dustin exclaimed in surprise.

"He just, vanished!" Tori added.

"Ah, what's up with that?" Dustin asked, falling to the ground on his knees as Hunter, Blake, and Andy joined them right behind him. _This day is just getting stranger! _He thought to himself.

"It's so weird!" Tori exclaimed. _What in the Hell…?_

"You can say that again," Andy replied.

"Let me know when you figure it out; I uh, gotta be somewhere. Come on, Andy," Hunter said, grabbing Andy's arm and Ninja Streaking away. They both unmorphed as Hunter slowed down.

"Where are we going?" Andy asked, putting a hand back on her chest.

"I need to go see Charlie, and I thought that maybe you'd want to meet him," Hunter said, sliding his hand down from her arm to her hand and lacing their fingers together.

"Alright, I'd be happy to meet him," Andy said, giving Hunter a peck on his cheek. He blushed and kissed her on her lips.

"There's his house," he said as the young couple came up on the house. "Hey!" Hunter exclaimed, catching the attention of the women who was going up the driveway with the mail.

"Oh, hello, Hunter! Who's this?" the women asked, smiling sweetly at Andy.

"This is my girlfriend, Andy; is Charlie around?" Hunter asked, and Andy nodded politely to the women.

"He's playing inside; one of those new games, can't tear himself away." The women said.

"Hm, yeah," Hunter agreed, his smile falling when he heard his name called. "Excuse me," he dragged Andy into the house and to Charlie's room, where a bunch of Kelzaks had Charlie. _Whoa! That's not good!_ He thought, getting into a defensive position. Andy got into her own defensive position next to him.

"This game is way real!" Charlie exclaimed, trying to get out of the Kelzaks' grips. _This was cool, but now it's kind of scary!_

"Maybe you just need a little help getting to the next level," Hunter said. The two lunged forward, kicking at the Kelzaks. Once they were all on the ground, they disappeared and Charlie came out of hiding; after Andy took care of the Kelzaks holding him, he'd hidden in his closet.

"That was awesome! You didn't tell me you did Martial Arts!" Charlie exclaimed, looking at Hunter with an amazed look on his face. _That was so cool!_

"You never asked," Hunter said, "Don't tell me there's something we both actually like." _Finally! _

"I didn't know to ask!" Charlie laughed. He then looked at Andy. "You're pretty," he said to her.

Andy blushed and laughed, "Thank you, but I'm already taken," she said gently. "I'm Andy."

"I'm Charlie!"

"Hey, if you like Martial Arts, my brother and two friends own a dojo; we could sign you up," Andy offered._ He's so cute!_

Charlie's face lit up.

**An hour later- Quarry**

Andy, Blake, and Hunter arrived at the quarry, morphed, just in time to catch Cam, also morphed, after he was electrocuted by DJ Drummer.

"We got you!" Andy exclaimed, pushing the Green Samurai back up.

"Crimson Blaster!" Hunter exclaimed, shooting at DJ Drummer with his blaster. DJ Drummer was sent back from the blast, landing on his side painfully. The two Thunder rangers jumped forward, Blake punching the monster on his stomach and sending him back a little farther. Next Hunter went, slashing at DJ Drummer with his staff.

"Yo, DJ dude!" Andy yelled once Hunter had cleared. "Snow Storm!" she yelled, sending the snowballs at the creature. Each snowball hit him in the chest, exploding on contact, and sending him back even more.

"Kelzaks!" DJ Drummer yelled, becoming desperate as he scrambled up.

The sound of motors made the Thunder and Winter Rangers turn and smile; Dustin, Shane, and Tori were on their way on their Tsunami Cycles. "Alright, right on!" Hunter exclaimed at the sight of their friends.

"Always here to help!" Shane replied, sending a salute to the Crimson Ranger before his, and the other two, bikes sent blasts at the Kelzaks, causing them to explode. _Too easy! _Shane thought to himself.

"Hunter, Blake, call it!" Cam said to the Thunder Brothers as he fought off his own Kelzaks. Andy also started fighting off Kelzaks, calling on her Crystal Staff to help her.

"You got it! Thunder Blaster!" they exclaimed, putting their weapons together. They aimed the large weapon at DJ Drummer.

"Fire!" Hunter exclaimed, pulling the trigger. DJ Drummer fell onto the ground on his stomach, exploding a second later.

The Kelzaks disappeared, allowing the other Rangers to run over and cheer for the Thunder Rangers. "That wasn't so hard, now, was it?" Cam asked, smiling under his helmet. _I knew they could do it. _Suddenly, a scroll appeared and unrolled in the sky, causing DJ Drummer to grow.

"Ninja Zords!" Shane said into his morpher.

Hunter held his morpher up bringing it down to his mouth, "Thunder Zords!"

Lastly, Andy brought her hand up, closing her fingers into a fist, "Arctic Wolf Zord!"

The zords quickly appeared, "Storm Megazord!" the Wind Rangers yelled, combining their zords.

"Thunder Megazord!" Hunter and Blake exclaimed as their zords combined.

The Wind and Thunder Rangers jumped into their Megazords, and Andy jumped into her own Zord. The two Megazords stood in defensive positions with the Arctic Wolf Zord between them, growling at DJ Drummer.

"This is DJ Drummer coming at you live!" the monster exclaimed, raising his sword into the air. "So kick back, and enjoy the tunes!" he charged at the three machines.

"Look out!" Blake exclaimed as the sword went for the Thunder Megazord. He hit them, causing sparks to fly in the cockpits.

"Hunter, Blake!" Andy yelped. But as he went to hit the Thunder Megazord again, his sword was blocked by the Storm Megazord's sword.

The Storm Megazord sent the monster back, slashing at him with their sword. "You guys alright?" Shane asked, looking over at the Thunder Megazord.

"Yeah," Hunter answered, "Thanks!"

DJ Drummer said something that the Rangers couldn't make out, raising his sword. When he lowered it, he sent electricity at the two Megazords and one Zord, making them all fall onto their backs. Andy managed to right herself first, getting her zord into a crouching position. "Alright, my turn!" she exclaimed, "Wolf Pounce!" with a single thrust of the controls, the Arctic Wolf Zord flew at DJ Drummer, knocking him down onto his back. The Zord landed back in-between the Megazords, who had managed to right themselves.

"Good job, Andy!" Tori exclaimed.

"Thanks!" she responded, a smirk on her face.

"Let's put some sting in his sing!" Cam exclaimed, flying into the fray in his helicopter Zord. He put a Power Coin into the teleportation device, sending it to Hunter.

Hunter took the coin, holding it up slightly to look at the design. "You got it, Cam!" he said. Turning, he put it into the power disk slot. "Power Disk! Locked, and dropped!"

A purple sphere came out of the Thunder Megazord, opening and revealing a purple sword. "That should help, huh!" Cam exclaimed, smiling under his visor.

"Time to turn down the radio!" Blake said, moving his viewer over his eyes.

Hunter did the same, "Right with you, little bro!"

DJ Drummer ran forward, aiming to slash at the Thunder Megazord. The Thunder Megazord ninja streaked forward, slashing at DJ Drummer, before doing it again. When it stopped, Hunter pointed the sword at DJ Drummer and sent a powerful blast through it, hitting DJ Drummer right on.

"You can't stop the beat!" DJ Drummer insisted, even though Hunter guided the sword to throw him high into the air. DJ Drummer screamed as he flew up, before exploding in mid-air.

"Awesome!" Dustin exclaimed, jumping in his seat.

"Alright!" Shane clapped his hands together.

"Yeah!" Tori said.

"Sweet!" Andy added, nodding.

"No problemo!" Cam saluted. _And once again; I knew they could do it. _Under his visor, he smiled.

**Storm Chargers**

Hunter crouched in front of his bike, fixing it, with Charlie next to him. Andy was nearby, finishing up her last bike of the day. On the couches, waiting for the video to start, was Tori, Blake, Dustin, Shane, and Cam. "Hey, Hunter," Charlie started.

Hunter looked up, smiling, "Yeah, buddy?" he looked back at what he was fixing for a second.

Charlie's question made him look up, "Do you ever miss your dad?"

The blonde was silent for a few seconds before looking back at the bike, "Every day."

"Me too," Charlie said with a single nod. "Will it ever go away? Missing him?" he asked.

Hunter looked back up at him, looking at the bike quickly, before looking at Charlie again, "No; but it will get easier." Charlie looked down, a small frown on his face. Seeing the frown, Hunter moved slightly so he was right in front of the younger boy, "Tell ya what; I know I can't replace your dad, but if you ever feel bummed about things, and just wanna talk? I'm there," he said.

Charlie smiled, "Thanks."

Hunter nodded, his gaze sliding past Charlie and onto Andy for a second; he knew she'd heard what he said, but she wasn't looking at him, pretending to be too involved in fixing the bike in front of her. _The same thing goes for you, Andy; I just wish I knew what was bugging you about it. _He thought to himself.

"Hey! It's on!" Blake called, making both Rangers look up.

"Come on," Hunter said, standing up. He allowed Charlie to go in front of him, while he waited for Andy. She quickly met him, sending a smile to him before following Charlie.

On the TV, they were showing the winner of the competition. The first shot showed Dustin, decked out in Motocross gear and on his bike, showering the camera with dirt. The next shot was Shane, doing tricks on his skateboard. After that, it switched to Tori, surfing the waves. After a few shots of that, it changed to Hunter and Blake, racing. After that, to everyone's surprise, it showed a shot of Andy from her demonstration a few months earlier, pulling off her hardest trick and landing it. It showed Dustin again, crossing the finish line, and then went back to Shane on his skateboard. After showing him landing a trick, it went back to Dustin, Hunter, and Blake, showing them during a race. It then went to Andy, who was smiling with her helmet off, showing who it was, also from the demonstration. Next, it showed everyone, each person having their own little square on the screen, with Tori's surfing in the middle. It then showed Shane, doing a thumb's up, before ending on a picture the six, each with a smile on their face.

"_And, once again, that was the winning video from the kids in Blue Bay Harbor," _the women who was announcing it said into her microphone once the video finished, smiling at the camera.

The guys instantly started cheering, high-fiving each other. "Oh, we killed it!" Dustin said, a smile dominating his face.

"We have to give Cam some of the credit," Tori pointed out.

"Thank you," Cam said, nodding once.

"Yeah, but the Moto stuff was the sickest, no?" Blake asked, high-fiving his brother.

"Uh, dude? Did you see the skating?" Shane asked, taping the Navy Ranger's shoulder.

"It's nothing we haven't seen before," Blake pointed out, smirking.

That started somewhat of an argument over whose stuff was the best between the Thunder Rangers and the Wind Ranger boys, making Andy and Tori look at each other and laugh.

"Hey, I got a question," Andy stated after a few minutes, making the attention of the boys go from their argument to her. "Where did you get footage of my demonstration? None of you were video-taping it?" her head tipped to the side.

"Someone apparently did and posted it to YouTube; it was pretty easy to find," Cam explained.

"Oh, okay; y'all can continue your argument, now," she said with a nod of acceptance.

To her surprise, they continued the argument. She laughed again, smiling. _It is good to be back! _

_**Hiya! I know I posted a really long A/N at the beginning, but I'm gonna say, once more, sorry that I didn't post this when I said I was going too. I actually started typing this yesterday, but I didn't finish; finished it today! Hope you all liked it! By the way, I'm at 70 comments! That is AWESOME! THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH! I love you guys! Keep commenting, and don't forget to give me any and all ideas!:D**_


	14. Happy Birthday Andy!

_**Hey, guys! Sorry this took so damn long to update, I've been busy with school, my new job, and other random stuff. But I'm back, and ready to write! I'm so excited, I reached 80 comments! Thanks so, so, so, so, so, so, so, much, guys! That is AWESOME! You guys have been my inspiration, my reason to write, and knowing that I reached 80 comments with just 13 chapters is freaking AMAZING! THANK YOU! :D**_

**Scott Household**

Inside a medium-sized bedroom, a girl slept, her jet-black hair splayed out on the pillow behind her head. On her left wrist, two communicators sat, one small and watch-like, the other large and much bulkier. On her other wrist, a charm bracelet was, only one charm, a crimson heart, clipped to it. A smile graced her face as she slept, simply from the good dream she was having. The room reflected the girl perfectly- half of the walls were purple, while the other half was white. Beige carpeting covered the floor, and different posters and pictures covered the walls. Most of the posters were of her favorite music groups and singers, with one being a picture of a kitten yawning, the text, 'it's hard work being this cute' written above it. Most of the pictures were of friends and family, although some stood out. One was of her with the original Power Rangers team; another was her and the next team, and another was the current team, which included her as a Ranger. A moon chair sat in one corner of the room, facing the T.V. and right next to her bed. A small balcony facing the backyard was also attached to the room, making it the perfect room for a teenage girl.

The door to the room soon opened, revealing Jason and Trini Scott, their son Danny in Jason's arms. The three crept into the room silently, and Jason set his son down on Andy's bed, smirking. He nodded to his son, who then started jumping on Andy's bed. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! ANDY, ANDY, WAKE UP!" Danny shouted with glee as he jumped, effectively waking her.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Andy laughed, catching her nephew and sitting up, setting him next to her as she yawned and stretched. Looking up, she saw her brother and sister-in-law, both smiling at her. "Good morning; mind telling me what the loud awakening was all about?" she questioned, her light green eyes sparkling.

Jason looked at his wife, who was slowly becoming bigger as her pregnancy progressed, and back to his sister, his smile growing. "Oh, come on! Don't tell me you forgot about your birthday!" he exclaimed. "You're seventeen now, Andy!"

Andy's eyes widened and she looked at the calendar on the wall. Indeed, it was June 1st… Her seventeenth birthday.

"Huh. I completely forgot, with all the monsters we got during the week," Andy said. Turning sheepish, she also added, "I thought it was tomorrow," she admitted. "Oh yeah, Zack is promoting the dojo today at noon; almost forgot about that, too."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Come on, sis, get up! You can't stay in bed all day!" he exclaimed, picking up his son from her bed.

Andy groaned and threw the covers over her head. "No," she moaned, "It's too early!"

Trini laughed. "Sweetie, it's ten in the morning," she informed the girl she always considered as a sister.

Andy groaned again, but got up, picking up some clothes and heading to the bathroom to shower. Once she was out and showered, she pulled on her clothes, as well as her Motocross gear, and drove her bike to the track, having promised Dustin, Blake, and Hunter a race. Arriving at the track, she saw the three boys waiting near Tori's van, Tori and Shane themselves nearby.

"Hey! I'm here!" Andy called as she got close, stopping her bike next to the van and hoping off.

"Finally! We can get this race started!" Dustin exclaimed, pulling on his helmet.

Andy rolled her eyes and turned to Tori. "Tor, at 11:55, signal me, and turn the radio to 107.7 on FM." She said.

The blond nodded. "Sure; may I ask why, though?" she asked.

Andy smirked and hopped on her bike, shaking her head. "Nope; it's a surprise," she said before slipping on her own helmet.

She and the three Motocross boys rode off to start their race, leaving Shane with Tori. "So, did you talk to Trini?" Shane asked once the four were out of sight.

Tori nodded, "Yep; she said she invited all of the original team, up to Space; I think she said that she, Jason, Zack, Kimberly, Tommy, Billy, Adam, Aisha, Rocky, Justin, Ashley, TJ, Carlos, Cassie, Karone, and Zhane are all coming. Some of them are on their way, but most are at the Youth Center in Angel Grove setting up. Zack's gonna join them after his radio show is over," she explained. "Plus, you, I, Dustin, Cam, Blake, and Hunter are all going, too, although we're bringing her there."

Shane smiled. "You know, I never noticed until you said all of those names just how many Power Ranger teams Andy actually knows," he said.

"Her brother was the original leader, of course she knows them. Not everyone invited was able to come, though; Andros, the leader of the Space team, Kat, who toke over for Kimberly, and Tanya, who took over for Aisha, are not coming. Andros is on a mission in Space, and Kat and Tanya are both in different countries," Tori explained.

"Oh; so, has Hunter met any of them?" Shane asked.

"Um, I think he's met Justin, Adam, and Trini; Andy's waiting for the right time to introduce him to her brother, but that may end up being tonight," Tori then laughed. "Poor guy, all of the men are protective over her, so he's in for a ride," she laughed.

Shane laughed as well. "Hey, there they are," he pointed to where his four friends were indeed riding, the riders in crimson and white in the front with the riders in navy blue and yellow were right behind them.

"Oh, it's 11:55!" Tori exclaimed, checking her watch. She started waving her arms as the four got closer, catching their attention. They rode over as she turned on the radio she kept in her car, turning it to FM and skimming it for 107.7. She found it as the four reached them, each stopping the motor and taking off their helmets.

"Man, I almost had you!" Blake exclaimed, looking at his brother and Andy.

"Yeah, same!" Dustin agreed.

Hunter and Andy shared a look, grinning. Hunter could finally keep up with his girlfriend on the track, meaning he was beating his brother and friend in yellow even more, now. "Hey, what can I say? We're just that good," he bragged.

Andy hit his chest lightly with the back of her hand. "Don't get cocky, Hunter," she warned before turning to Tori. "Is it on 107.7?" she asked.

Tori nodded and turned it up. Sure enough, at 12 exactly, Zack's report started.

"_Do your kids want to learn Martial Arts? Are you afraid of someone trying to take your kids? Do you want your child to know how to defend themselves? Well, don't worry any longer! At Red Frog Dojo, owned by Jason Scott, Adam Park, and Rocky DeSantos, your child can learn how to defend themselves for only ten dollars a month! That's right, ten dollars a month! Just sign up your child with their age, and they will be placed in a group taught by either Jason, Adam, or Rocky, depending on your child's age, and if you prefer privet lessons, then all three teachers as well as a few of the assistant helpers, are available for individual lessons! With locations in Blue Bay Harbor and Angel Grove, there are two pristine locations to take your child to learn how to defend themselves! Go to Red Frog Dojo dot com for more information and when to sign up!" _At the end of the advertisement, Zack began to speak.

"_Well, that's it for me today, as I see Michaela has walked in, but one last thing before I go; happy Seventeenth Birthday, Andy! You know who you are! For 107.7 Harbor Tunes, this is Zack; see ya tomorrow."_

"Hey, he mentioned you on the radio!" Dustin exclaimed, pointing to the radio.

Andy rolled her eyes playfully, but smiled. "Yeah, that's Zack for ya; probably wanted to say it before any of the others could," she said. Then she laughed. "I actually forgot it was my birthday today," she said.

That caused the others to laugh. "Of course you did, Andy," Shane chuckled, shaking his head.

"But we didn't!" Tory sang, throwing an arm around her shoulder playfully. "Happy Birthday, Andy!" she finished, smiling in glee.

"Thank you," Andy said, her eyes shining in playfulness and a light blush on her cheeks.

"So, what's your plan for the day, birthday girl?" Hunter asked, putting his arm around her waist as Tori let her go.

Andy shook her head, shrugging. A smile was dominated on her face, and she answered, "Honestly, I don't know; I was planning on spending it with you guys, assuming Lothor doesn't send down a monster, or something."

"Well, even if he does, we won't let it ruin your birthday," Shane assured, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Now why don't I believe that?" Andy asked playfully, pretending to think. Her friends laughed, while Shane pouted. "I'm kidding, Shane, if Zedd and Rita, King Mondo, Divatox, and Astronema couldn't ruin my birthdays as a kid, then I doubt Lothor can now," she said.

"Be careful; if Lothor heard that, he might see it as a challenge," a voice behind the group of friends said. They turned to see a tall man in a red shirt and jeans walking towards them. He had strange light brown eyes, and his hair was brown with large, blonde streaks in it. Andy felt herself smile even more and rushed over to the man, hugging him.

"Andros!" she exclaimed happily, to which the man, Andros, laughed, and wrapped his own arms around her, lifting her up into the air. Once he let her go, she stood in front of him. "What are you doing here?! I thought you were on in a mission in space!"

"I took a little detour to say happy birthday to you; last time I saw you, you weren't even sixteen yet, you've grown!" Andros explained, looking the girl up and down. Hunter felt jealousy shoot through him, until he saw the sun glint off of something on Andros's left ring finger; it was a wedding band. Relaxing, Hunter felt himself smile at his girlfriend's happiness at seeing an old friend.

"Awesome; oh, Andros, these are my friends, and the current team of Rangers. You've met Tori, and this is Shane, Dustin, Blake, and Hunter; my boyfriend," Andy said, dragging the older man to where her friends stood. "Guys, this is the Red Space Ranger, Andros, Ashley's husband."

"Ah, the new Rangers; let me guess," Andros said, looking at each teen with thoughtful eyes. First, he turned to Andy, "Obviously, you're white; Tommy can't be happy you stole his favorite color. You're yellow; the first male yellow, so far," Andros noted, turning to Dustin. After that, he turned to Shane, Hunter, Blake, and Tori, who were all standing in a line. Noting the similarly colored clothing, he turned back to Andy, confused. "Okay, I know we had a day when Justin came back to help us once, but it seems like you have two blues and two reds on your team; it was strange enough when TJ went from red to blue, and when Jason lost his leader title to Tommy, a white ranger, while he was still red, but isn't this kind of strange?" Andros asked.

"Shane is red, Tori is blue, Hunter is crimson, and Blake is navy. We have a green, too; Cam; he's our, uh," Andy cut herself off, searching for the word to use to describe their tech guy. "Billy; he's like Billy," she finally got out.

Andros nodded in understanding before turning his attention to Hunter, who Andy had migrated over to. The blonde had an arm around the black-haired girl's shoulders loosely, to which Andros narrowed his eyes slightly.

"So, you're Andrea's boyfriend," it wasn't accusing, it was more of a statement, an acknowledgment.

Hunter nodded once, "Yes, sir," he said respectfully.

Andros nodded back, "Well, you take care of her; she may be the original red's sister, but she doesn't always think before running off into battle; how many times did I have to save your butt because you couldn't get your ice attack to work?" he directed the question to Andy, who blushed and looked away.

"Once or twice…" she murmured, to which Andros raised an eyebrow. "Three…" Andy tried again, and Andros raised the other eyebrow.

"Want to try that again, Andy?" he asked, looking at her pointedly.

"Alright, sixteen times!" she finally exclaimed, raising her arms up in despair.

"And that was in just one month! You're lucky I was able to train you to concentrate enough to always make your ice attack work!" Andros said.

"You're lucky I don't freeze you right now! How did you even know I was at the track, anyway?" she fired back.

"I asked your brother; by the way, give me your communicator," Andros ordered, holding out a hand.

Andy looked down at her wrist, where the familiar purple-faced watch sat next to her morpher and slipped it off, handing it to Andros. He turned it over and opened the back, taking a small tool from his pocket before messing with the inside of it.

"What are you doing to my communicator? Billy gave me that!" Andy exclaimed, thinking he was destroying it.

"Remember right before we met, you managed to contact the Mega Ship to get help for Carlos and Adam?" Andros asked, not looking up from what he was doing.

"Yeah," Andy answered, not understanding.

"The only reason you were able to make contact is because the Mega Ship is able to pick up on the signal to any communicator that had once been connected to the Morphing Grid; you were just lucky enough to be in range," Andros explained, taking something else from his pocket and going back to what he was doing. "I'm adding something to your communicator so that you can contact the Mega Ship anytime you need one of us, and it should wire any messages going to the morpher on your wrist straight to your communicator, and vise-versa," once he finished, he handed the communicator back to her.

"Thanks," Andy said, looking the small device over, only to find that the outside hadn't changed at all, only what was in it. "You didn't have to do that," she said, slipping it on and looking at the Red Space Ranger, grateful.

"No problem; consider the first part an apology for missing last year, and the second part your birthday gift this year. I gotta go, but just thought I'd stop by," Andros said.

"I'm glad you did; tell Ashley and the kids I said hi," Andy said, hugging her old friend.

"Will do; bye, Andy, Rangers," Andros nodded to the others, who nodded back, and he quickly turned back to Andy. "Oh, Andy, if he gives you any trouble, I always keep my blaster on me,"

"Andros!" Andy shouted, moving to freeze him.

"Deca, one to Mega Ship!" Andros said into his morpher, and before Andy could freeze him, he was gone.

Andy turned around, a pout on her lips. "I hate it when he does that!" she complained.

Her friends laughed as she went back to Hunter. "Sixteen times, Andy?" Blake asked.

"I was thirteen and had only joined the Winter Academy a few months earlier. Plus, Jason and Trini had just gotten married, so I had to stay with Adam in Angel Grove for two months. I couldn't fully control my ice yet, cut me some slack. Luckily, I was back here before Astronema captured everyone in Angel Grove, demanding for the Rangers," Andy explained, crossing her arms over her chest.

Hunter rubbed her back soothingly. "Hey, it's in the past, let's go do something fun," he said.

"What about going down to Angel Grove? I bet Ernie'd love to see you!" Shane suggested.

"I don't know; Jason doesn't like it when I leave Blue Bay," Andy worried, un-crossing her arms, and looking at her friends.

"Oh come on, it's your birthday! I'm sure Jason will let you go to your hometown on your birthday, especially sense we're all coming," Tori said.

"I'll ask, but I bet he says no," Andy said, pulling her cell phone from her pocket. Flipping it open, she pressed the number 2 key down before walking behind Tori's van. Almost instantly, the Rangers surrounded Tori, who took her own phone out to text Trini and tell her.

"Trini says that they're almost done, but will be completely done by the time we get there, if we leave now. Jason's giving Andy the okay," Tori said, reading the text on the screen.

"Okay, let's get Andy, and get going," Blake exclaimed.

Tori nodded and sent a text back to the pregnant original yellow, flipping her phone shut and shoving it into her pocket as Andy came back from behind the van.

"Jason said okay, so I guess we're going to the Youth Center in Angel Grove," Andy said, flipping shut her phone.

"Sweet!" Dustin exclaimed.

"Okay, you four can leave your bikes at the shop, I'll pick up Cam, and take him, Shane, and Blake in the van, and Andy, you can take Hunter and Dustin in your Jeep," Tori said.

"Sounds good to me; just meet us at Kelly's, and follow me to Angel Grove," Andy agreed.

Once everyone agreed, Shane and Tori left in the van to get Cam, leaving the four Motocross riders. "I'm gonna ride to my house and trade my bike for my car, I'll meet you at the shop," Andy said as she pulled on her helmet and climbed back onto her bike.

"I'll come with you," Hunter offered.

Andy nodded, starting her bike back up, and took off down the road, Hunter following. Once the two arrived at her house, Andy opened the garage door.

"Huh, that's strange," Andy said, noticing how her brother's police cruiser was in the driveway, but the family car was not.

"What?" Hunter asked, climbing off his bike and walking over to Andy, who was pulling off her Motocross gear.

"The police car is here, but the other isn't; I wonder where they went?" Andy wondered aloud.

Hunter shrugged before replying, "Maybe they went shopping." Andy shrugged back before pulling her chest cover over her head, causing her shirt to go up a little as well. Hunter whistled. "Nice bra, Andy," he joked.

Andy pulled off her chest cover and rolled her eyes. "You probably wish I wasn't wearing one," she retorted dryly, putting her Motocross gear in a corner and pushing her bike into the same corner.

Hunter followed her inside, a smirk on his lips. "Well yeah, but come on; what guy doesn't want to see his beautiful girlfriend topless?"

Andy shook her head, rolling her eyes again. "You're gonna have to wait for that one, Hunter," she said. Grabbing the keys to her car, she went to walk back into the garage, when Hunter stopped her.

He pushed her up against the door, one hand on her waist and the other leaning against the door next to her head. "Was that a promise?" he asked, still smirking.

Andy pretended to think, before replying with, "Hm, what do you think?" and adding a little giggle at the end.

"You are a tease, Andrea Scott," Hunter said, letting her go and following her back outside.

"Yeah, but come on, you know you love it," she teased, looking over her shoulder with a smile.

Hunter smiled as well and caught up to her, pressing her up against her car and pressing his lips to hers in a kiss. "I know I love you," he said when he pulled away.

Andy looked at him, and after a few seconds smiled at the confession, "I love you, too," she replied.

Hunter's smile got a little bigger and he pressed one more kiss to her mouth before saying, "We should probably go get Dustin and go; should I leave my bike here?"

Andy nodded, "Just put it next to mine with your stuff," she said.

Hunter did as she said and climbed into the passenger side of the white Jeep Liberty.

**Youth Center- Angel Grove**

Two hours later, and the Jeep and van were both pulling into parking spaces at the Youth Center in Angel Grove. The seven Rangers got out of the two cars and stood on the sidewalk.

"I'm just saying, why did he get the front seat?" Dustin complained.

"My car, my rules, my boyfriend; you want to sit in the front, you gotta get a girlfriend," Andy said, before looking up at the Youth Center. "The lights are out; are they closed?" she asked, tipping her head to the side. She even looked at her watch, tapping the watch-face and bringing it up to her ear to make sure it was right. "It's only six thirty, Ernie never closes before ten," she said. "Unless he changed the rules from the last time I was here, or sold it."

Tori shrugged, "Well, can't find out until we go look; let's go," she said, jogging up the path.

"Tori wait! There's a code to get in if it's locked!" Andy hollered, running to catch up. The other five followed, and, to Andy's surprise, the door was unlocked.

"Maybe Ernie's hosting another party," Andy mused; it wasn't unusual for Ernie to host random parties for no reason, and he often did it when she was little.

"Maybe; now come on!" Tori urged.

"Why are you so rushed about this, Tor?" Andy laughed, pushing open the door that separated the hall from the actual Youth Center.

Before Andy got her answer, however, all the lights in the Youth Center went on, and a shout of "SURPRISE!" was heard. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Andy jumped, startled, but then her eyes widened. In the Youth Center, every single Ranger team that she'd been a part of was there. Jason, Trini (who was four and a half months pregnant), Zack, Kimberly (who was eight months pregnant), Tommy, Zack, and Billy were there, Adam, Rocky, and Aisha were there, and TJ, Carlos, Justin, Ashley, Cassie (who was five months pregnant), Karone (who was eight months pregnant), and Zhane were there. The only ones not there were Andros, whom she'd seen earlier that day, Kat, and Tanya, both of whom were out of the country. Everyone had brought their kids, too, the oldest being three-year-old Danny, and the youngest being two-month-old Grace. Ernie was standing behind the bar, wearing his usual Hawaiian shirt, and a banner right above him with 'HAPPY 17th BIRTHDAY ANDY!' written on it.

"You guys…!" Andy exclaimed, not knowing what to say. Her friends behind her chuckled, and she turned to face them, "Did you know about this?" she asked.

"Kinda, maybe," Tori shrugged, "But hey, we hid it well."

"Yeah, you did. Thank you," Andy said, smiling at everyone.

"Come on everyone, let's party!" Ernie exclaimed, turning on the music from his spot behind the bar (Andy was always curious on how he was able to do that and learned when she was 10 that he had a control panel with buttons to control everything right under the bar) and turning down the lights.

"So, what do ya think?" Jason asked a little later, coming up behind Andy as she was talking to Aisha about her and Rocky's new daughter Grace, who Andy was holding.

Aisha took Grace as Andy turned around to face her brother. She smiled widely, and hugged him. "Jason, I love it! Did you come up with this yourself?"

Jason blushed, embarrassed, "Actually, it was Trini and Tori's idea; I did call Ernie to see if we could have the surprise party here, though," he confessed.

Andy rolled her eyes playfully and smiled, "Why am I not surprised?" then she laughed, "I'm kidding; I love it. You didn't have to do all this."

"Are you kidding?" Jason exclaimed, raising his eyebrows. "For close to a decade, you were an honorary Ranger, and now you're an actual Ranger! Of course we had to do this! You're a sister to everyone here; well, except for Ernie, you're like a daughter to him," Jason said.

The smile softened as Andy thought about another father figure to her, "I wonder what Zordon would have said if he was here," she said.

"Probably something like, 'you have learned well in my years of absence, and you are a great Ranger; may the power protect you,'" Jason said in a perfect imitation of the large head's voice.

Andy suppressed a laugh. "He always knew just what to say; even if you didn't always know what he was saying."

"Dimitria was worse," a voice behind them said. The two Scotts turned, to see Tommy Oliver, former Green, White, and Red Ranger.

"Tommy!" Andy squealed, jumping on the older man in a hug.

"Hey, Andy," the man, Tommy, laughed, "Happy Birthday," he said.

"Thanks; and I remember Dimitria; I don't think she liked me," Andy's nose scrunched up as she remembered the witch who took Zordon's place when he and Alpha 5 went back to Eltar, bringing with her Alpha 6. "Alpha 6 was pretty cool, though,"

"Yeah, I don't think Dimitria liked how someone so young knew the secret," Tommy replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "Or that Zordon thought so highly of you as to give you the legendary Purple Power Coin."

"Justin's only a year older than me and he was a Ranger!" Andy retorted dryly before noticing the manila folder in Tommy's hand. "What's that?" she asked.

Tommy smiled. "This, my little color-stealing Ranger, is your birthday present," he said, handing it to her.

Andy furrowed her eyebrows, but took the folder. Opening it, a wide smile dominated her face as she read what was in the folder. "I got the position?!" she nearly screamed.

Tommy and Jason both laughed and Tommy nodded. "Yep! And because you're so young, the student board is letting you be my student-teacher for the whole year instead of just one semester like most student-teachers. You start at the beginning of the new school year, just like I do," he explained.

"This is… amazing!" Andy exclaimed, "Thank you!" but then she realized, "But, what if I'm still a Ranger? Reefside and Blue Bay are an hour's drive from each other."

Tommy shrugged, "We'll deal with it if it happens. For now, let's just have a good time," he said.

"Thank you," she gave the older man one last hug before turning and hurrying to Hunter, while Jason and Tommy chuckled and watched.

"Did you know she had a boyfriend?" Tommy asked, amused, when he saw Andy show the blonde in crimson the folder, and Hunter kiss her in congratulations.

"I was kinda figuring that she did; but I haven't met him, yet," Jason growled, narrowing his eyes as the two teens disappeared into the crowd, his arm around her waist.

"Oh, stop; he's a nice boy," Trini criticized, walking over to the two men.

"I take it you've met him?" Tommy asked as Jason was still fuming.

Trini laughed, "Yes, I have, and he was very nice and polite," she said, putting an arm around Jason's waist while one of his snaked around her shoulders. "I'm pretty sure Andy's informed him of her 'Ranger Family' as he said he has immense respect for all the former Rangers, especially the original team," she said.

"Well, I like him a little more now, but that doesn't mean I won't kick his ass if he ever hurts her," Jason said, eyes narrowed.

Tommy only laughed and shook his head, "You can forgive a guy for kidnapping her, but the minute she gets a boyfriend, you don't ever trust the guy," he said.

"You were under a spell; it's different," Jason said instantly.

Tommy and Trini both laughed.

_**Well, there's the end of that chapter! Again, I'm so sorry it took so damn long to get out, I've been super busy, and only having one computer to share among three (sometimes five) people makes it harder. But, I'm on Fall Break for the rest of the week, so I should have one or two chapters out before I go back next week. Also, my parents might let me buy myself a laptop, so that will make things a LOT easier. So, comment, and if anyone has ANY ideas, criticism, anything at all, I welcome it all! Please and thank you! **___


	15. All About Beevil

_**Hiya! Been a while, hasn't it? Haha. So I just got a new laptop, so updates should come out faster, but I make no promises. Anyways, here's the next chapter, and I really think you should all read my Jacob Black story, Challenge Accepted. But yeah, here we go!**_

**Motocross Track**

Dirt flew as Andy watched Dustin, Hunter, and Blake race. The three Rangers were in the front, although Dustin was just in front of the Thunder Brothers. Andy wasn't racing because she knew some people from Factory Blue were there and she didn't want to give them ideas. It had been a good two weeks sense Andy's surprise 17th Birthday Party, and she had finally found places for all of her presents. Her favorite, though, was the one Hunter gave her once they were alone; it was a new charm for her bracelet. Now, next to the crimson-colored heart, there was a music note. There was now space for four more charms.

On the track, Hunter and Blake managed to get in front of Dustin on the last jump, and crossed the finish line with Dustin right behind them. Andy ran over to meet her boyfriend, reaching his bike as Dustin reached them. Hunter and Blake took of their helmets right before Dustin did, both grinning at him.

Dustin threw his to the ground in frustration, a scowl on his lips, "You smoked me again," he said.

"Dustin, you'll get them eventually," Andy tried to comfort, glancing around the track before turning her attention back to the distraught Yellow Ranger in front of her.

"Thanks, Andy, but I feel like I'm losing time on every lap!" he complained, his scowl turning into a regular frown.

"You're on a 125, dude; you're supposed to!" Blake said, adding a chuckle to the end of the statement.

"I just put that new carbon-fiber air box on!" Dustin said, looking down to make sure it was still there, "Maybe I should change the jets." With that, he climbed off the bike and took it to Andy's jeep while Andy stayed with the brothers.

"I hope he's okay," she said worriedly, crossing her arms and watching as Dustin started taking the pads off.

"He'll be fine; I'm sure you had to go through this same thing when you started racing 125," Hunter said, looking at his girlfriend.

"Yeah and when I switched over to Freestyle, but I wasn't 17, I was 8 when I first started Moto and 12 when I switched over to Freestyle. He's put a lot more practice into this than I ever did before I started Freestyle, but I can understand what it's like to not get something right, even after all the practice. Tricks can take forever to learn, which I got used to; he'll have to get used to it, just like I did," Andy explained.

"You were only 8 years old?" Blake asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Dude, I lived with the original Red, and I knew my brother's secret; it was a lot to deal with, and Moto helped me deal," she shrugged.

"He'll be fine, Andy; I'm sure of it," Hunter said, pulling her close to kiss her on her forehead.

Andy blushed, but pulled away when she saw a guy approach her car. "What is he..?" she broke herself off, jogging away from the brothers to see what was going on.

"Hey, you're Dustin Brooks, right?" the man asked, leaning against the open back of the jeep.

Dustin nodded, "Yeah," as Andy reached him.

"You're having trouble with the top-end on the straights," the man said, making Andy raise her eyebrows.

"How'd you know?" Dustin asked, ignoring the suspicious White Ranger next to him.

"I was just watching you out there," he followed as Dustin walked over to his parked bike, Andy right on his heels. "Listen, I uh, just designed a new four-stroke and silencer. Full-blown race Titanium; it'll blow your mind away," he said.

"Really? How much is it?" Dustin asked, interested.

"Well, it isn't even on the market yet, but if you want, I could put one on for you; let you do some testing," the man offered.

"Dustin, I don't know about this," Andy said, glancing at the guy, "I don't think we should trust him," she said, not caring if he heard her.

"I understand your hesitance, miss, but I promise, it works," the man assured her.

"That's not what I'm worried about," she growled, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at him.

"No one else has one?" Dustin checked, tipping his head to the side.

"No one; I'll have to take the bike up to my shop, you can pick it up tomorrow," the man said, taking a card out of his pocket and handing it to Dustin.

Dustin inspected the card for a second before looking back up at the man. "Okay, cool; sounds good," he said, backing away from his bike slightly to let the man take it. He watched the man push it to his car, smiling the entire time.

"Dustin, I don't think that's such a good idea; I've never heard of that guy, and I don't trust him," Andy said, looking away from the strange man and back up to Dustin.

"Trust me, Andy, I'm sure of this; besides, I'll have something on my bike that not even you'll have," he said, looking back at the card. Andy only sighed heavily and shook her head.

**Next day- Somewhere**

"625 Brown Road," Dustin said, looking at the card in his hand.

"I told you! But did you believe me? No!" Andy ranted, putting her hands on her hips.

"This can't be right," Dustin said, ignoring her as he looked around the construction site.

Just to see if the man was trustworthy like Dustin thought, Andy had tagged along to see if this guy was legit, only to be proven correct.

**Storm Chargers- Later**

"Dude, you just gave him your bike?" Shane asked, raising an eyebrow. He then turned his gaze to Andy, who was trying to comfort to distraught Yellow Ranger, "And you let him?"

"Hey, I told him I didn't trust the guy, but he didn't listen to me," Andy explained.

Dustin argued, "But he seemed cool!" he raised his arms up slightly before dropping them to his sides.

"Dustin, when are you going to realize that not everyone deserves your trust?" Tori asked with a sympathetic look in her eyes.

"I don't know; maybe someone at the track's heard of this guy," Dustin suggested, standing up, "I'll go find out."

Andy sighed as he walked to the door, "I'd better go with him," she said, jumping down from the counter to follow him.

Once the two got to the track, they waited for Blake and Hunter, who raced up after just a few minutes. "We'll find your bike, Dustin," Andy tried to comfort him.

Once the Thunder Brothers pulled off to the side, allowing everyone else to by-pass them, they pulled of their helmets, "Any luck tracking down your bike?" Blake asked.

Dustin shook his head, "Probably in another state by now," he said, raising his voice so it could be heard over the sound of a bunch of engines.

Before any of them could say anything else, their morphers, communicator in Andy's case, beeped. Andy and Dustin got closer to the brothers, and Andy raised her wrist, pressing the button on the side of her communicator, "What's up, Cam?" she asked, over-joyed to be able to use to her communicator again.

"_I'm picking up a signal at the Power Plant," _Cam said.

"I'll check it out with Hunter and Blake," Andy said, lowering her wrist and looking at the three boys in front of her. "Ready?" the two brothers nodded.

"Keep asking around," Blake said to Dustin as he and Hunter put their helmets on, "We'll call if it gets ugly," he finished.

Dustin nodded and Andy got onto the back of Hunter's bike, wrapping her arms around his waist tightly. They took off, leaving Dustin to watch them ride away.

**Power Plant**

"Destroying the power plant must be poised for Lothor!" an ugly, female-sounding monster exclaimed, raising her arms up. She turned her head when she heard the sound of the engines. The streaks suddenly started hitting her, sending sparks and smoke flying for every hit. Eventually, the attacks stopped, sending her flying. She hit the ground, but managed to land on her feet. "WHO DID THAT?!" she screeched, angry.

"Crimson!" a crimson-colored Power Ranger exclaimed, grabbing his sword.

"Navy!" another Ranger in navy said, getting into the same stance.

"White!" a final Ranger in white said, getting into a defensive position.

"Ha!" all three said, ready to fight.

"You wanna rumble with the bumble? Then come on!" the monster yelled.

"How does this grab you?" Blake asked, jumping forward and stabbing the monster with his weapon.

She kicked him away, "Stop it that tickles!" she yelled before prying away the jaws from the weapon.

"No way!" Blake exclaimed as he tried to keep her from breaking it. Succeeding in getting the weapon off her, the monster threw it away and attacked Blake, throwing him against a wall.

"Blake!" Andy yelled, going to check on him as Hunter situated himself between his brother and girlfriend, and the monster.

"I'll get her!" Hunter exclaimed, shooting his blaster at the monster. He missed, and the monster shot her own powers at him. Hunter fell back with a yell.

"Hunter!" Andy exclaimed, getting up. She got in front of the Thunder Brothers, ready to defend them, "Raptor Bow!" in a flash of light, her bow from when she had to use her purple power coin to morph appeared in her hands, and a quiver full of arrows appeared on her back. But the only difference from the first time she used it was instead of purple arrows, they were instead made completely of ice, and there was a snowflake on the top of the bow. "Oh yeah! Gotta love upgrades!" she exclaimed, stringing an arrow and shooting it at the monster. It hit, but it did nothing. "What?!"

"Ha, you think a simple ice arrow will hurt me? Well, think again!" she sent another burst of power, this time at Andy. The blast sent her back and right into her boyfriend, as he was starting to stand back up.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Andy groaned, rolling off.

"It's all right," Hunter groaned, standing up as Blake joined them and helped his girlfriend stand back up.

"You two okay?" Blake asked.

Before either Hunter or Andy could respond, the monster sent another blast at the trio, followed instantly by another, more powerful blast. All three were sent flying back, and each landed on the ground, hard.

"She's brutal!" Blake exclaimed.

"You said it," Hunter gasped, holding an arm to his chest as he tried to sit up.

"That's gonna hurt in the morning," Andy groaned, "Now I know what Jase meant whenever he said he was gonna start needing massages after a while."

"You wanna play with Beevil?" the monster, finally identified as Beevil, growled. "You're on boys and that sorry excuse for a girl!"

"Oh, she did NOT just say that! That's it, Quick-!" Andy started, but Hunter stopped her.

"Calm down," he said softly, gently grabbing her shoulder. Although still enraged by the 'sorry excuse of a girl' comment, Andy took a deep breath and calmed herself down.

"Sorry," she said softly. Hunter nodded, and the three charged. They hit, kicked, and dodged, but Beevil managed to land a blow on Blake, causing him to land on his back, hard. Beevil went to strike at him with her staff, but Hunter showed up from out of nowhere and blocked her, pushing her away from his brother. He fought her off well, until she got behind him and sent him flying.

"Hunter, Blake!" Andy exclaimed, running to fight off Beevil herself. She succeeded in distracting her, at least, until Blake and Hunter both stood up again.

"Step aside, girly! I have bigger bees to fry!" Beevil exclaimed, knocking Andy's staff away from her and whacking her on the shoulder. The blow, to both her shoulder and her ego, sent Andy flying, away from the fight.

"Andy! Time to call in some back-up!" Hunter said, bringing his wrist up to his mouth.

After Andy managed to make her way back to the Thunder Brothers, of course, Beevil sent another blast of energy at them, sending them back again. But before she could finish them, her staff was shot out of her hands.

"Time for you to go back to your hive!" it was Cam. "Buzz off!"

"I'll fly when I'm good an' ready," Beevil stated; if she could, she would have been glairing daggers at the Green Samurai Ranger, who had so rudely butted in. She sent a blast at him, sending him flying down from the small bridge he was standing on.

"Cam!"

"Are you okay?" Tori yelled as she, Shane, and Dustin ran over to the fallen Samurai, all morphed and ready for action.

"I'm the new Queen Beevil in town! And she's gonna take you down!" Beevil stated, pointing at the four Rangers.

"Don't bet on it," Shane said, standing slightly in front of the other Rangers.

"Bye, Honey's!" Beevil exclaimed, before turning around and jumping into the air, disappearing.

"Beevil? That's what Marah was talking about!" Dustin exclaimed, before lowering his voice and murmuring, "She was telling the truth!"

"Hey, you three alright?" Cam asked, jogging over to where the Thunder and Winter Rangers were just starting to get back up, all three no-longer morphed, and looking battered.

"Could be better," Blake muttered, not too happy.

"She trashed us," Hunter added. He had his arm around Andy, who was leaning heavily on him. Very slowly, the group made their way to the Command Center to tell their Sensei of their newest failure.

**5 AM- Next Morning**

Andy was sound asleep in her bed, one of Jason's way-to-big hoodies hiding all the bruises on her back. They were a result of the fight with Beevil, a monster Andy now had a settle to score with. Hearing her communicator beep, Andy groaned, and brought it to her lips. "What?"

"_We need you to come to Command Center, now," _Cam's voice said through the device.

Andy groaned again. "This had better be good," she growled before pushing the second button on the side. When Andros had fixed it, he added the ability to teleport to anywhere she wanted, although she didn't use it that much, but she was too tired to Ninja Streak.

A white streak of light appeared in the Command Center, the light fading away to reveal Andy. "Does anyone wanna tell me why I was told at 5 in the morning to come here? This better be good!" she growled, falling back into a chair.

"We will make this quick, then; Dustin, explain," Sensei said, pointing his tiny Guiney pig paw at the Yellow Ranger.

Just as Sensei ordered, Dustin placed the device he had been using, a claw-looking weapon colored white on the outside and blue everywhere else, on the table in front of him. He quickly explained what Marah, one of Lothor's nieces, told him. "I'm telling you, Marah wants to change, and I believe her," he said at the end, using hand gestures to prove his point.

Blake took a small step forward and asked, "Man, did you miss the whole Chooboo thing? He told us the same thing, and it ended up being a trap."

"How do we know it's not a bomb?" Tori asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Or a tracking device!" Andy added; she had sense migrated from the chair and into Hunter's arms, him occasionally kissing her hair being the only thing keeping her awake.

"Lothor's goons can't be trusted," Hunter finished the thought, causing Dustin to whirl around and glair at the blonde.

"Marah's not a goon; she's just a little confused," Dustin replied, turning back around to face Sensei again.

Shane chuckled and bounced forward, wrapping an arm around Blake's shoulders to keep from falling, and lightly hit Dustin in the chest, "Dude, you are so in to her!" he said. Andy giggled.

Dustin blushed, pushed him away, "No I am not!" when everyone raised their eyebrows with smiles on their faces he added, "Alright, she's kinda cute, but she, she really wants to help us." He nodded his head a few times.

Before anything else could be said, the alarm sounded, causing everyone to look at the screen, "We shall see," Sensei said, "Beevil has returned."

"Let's go!" Shane commanded, and the others followed.

"Wait, I have to charge this thing up!" Dustin said, the only one who didn't follow, along with Andy, whose arms were crossed over her chest.

"Sorry; but that's your choice. We gotta go," she said, uncrossing her arms, and following the others. Hunter was waiting for her at the entrance of the waterfall, and both took off after the others, leaving Dustin in the Command Center with Sensei.

"Are you aware of the risk you are taking, Dustin?" the Guiney Pig asked, looking at the young Ranger with concern.

Dustin took a deep breath before replying, "Sensei, you always told us that a ninja's most valuable weapon is his instinct. I just know that there's good, somewhere inside Marah," he said.

"I hope you are right," was all Sensei said in reply.

Meanwhile, the Rangers, all suited up, had just found Beevil. "There she is!" Cam exclaimed, pulling out his sword. The Wind and Thunder Rangers followed suit.

"Crystal Staff," Andy commanded in a low voice, her staff forming from snow before solidifying into pure ice in her hand.

"Well, well, well, six little Rangers all in a row! How cute!" Beevil exclaimed.

"Back off," Hunter yelled, taking a step forward.

"I don't think so," Beevil scoffed; if she could, she would have rolled her eyes. "Kelzak Furies!"

A bunch of the normally black foot shoulders appeared, but they were now red.

"Think just because you got an upgrade, you can beat us?" Andy scoffed, before laughing, "Think again, buds!"

"Attack!" Beevil commanded. The Kelzaks rushed forward, and, to the Ranger's surprise, actually put up a good fight.

"These things are super charged!" Cam exclaimed after one sent him into a car.

"Yeah; I'm starting to miss the putties!" Andy added as she and Tori ran over to help him.

"I'm Beevil, with a capital B!" Beevil shouted. The Kelzaks started to step forward, but a random blast of energy stopped them. Everyone looked around, only to Marah, without all her evil gear.

"Marah, what are you doing?" Beevil asked, dodging the attack that Marah sent her.

"I'm not gonna quit, Beevil! I'm gonna take you down!" Marah declared, rushing at the bee monster. Beevil and Marah fought, and the Rangers re-grouped around Andy, who was crouched on the ground on her hands and knees.

"What are they doing?" Andy asked, slowly standing up.

"Maybe Dustin was right about her," Tori said, confusion filling her voice.

"Marah!" a voice suddenly yelled. The Rangers turned to see Dustin, the strange device from earlier in his hands, "Catch!" He threw the weapon to Marah, who scrambled to her feet and caught it.

"Got it!" she then turned to Beevil and aimed it at the evil bee monster, "Okay, Beevil, this won't hurt a bit," Marah pressed the trigger of the weapon, firing it.

"Awesome! She stopped the freak alien from destroying us!" Dustin exclaimed as he joined the others.

"Of course I won't let Beevil destroy you!" Marah said, turning to look at the Rangers. With a snap of her fingers, she was back in her costume. "I want to do that myself!"

The Rangers gasped and took a few steps back, "The plan worked like a charm! Thanks for the boost, girlfriend!" Beevil exclaimed.

"Thank the dumb Ranger," Marah laughed.

"You lied to me!" Dustin exclaimed, taking a few steps forward.

"Dustin was the only one who saw any good in you, and this is how you repay him?" Andy glared at Marah.

"Of course! You didn't really think I went good, did you?" Marah scoffed.

Dustin glared at Marah, raising his arm up. "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!" in a flash of light, the Yellow Ranger took Dustin's place. Now the real battle can begin.

o.O

**Later- Storm Chargers**

"I'll never trust anyone again," Dustin said, still bummed out at how his day was going so far.

"Hey, if you didn't trust us, we wouldn't be here," Hunter said, using his free hand to clap Dustin on the shoulder. His other arm was around Andy's waist, holding her close to him.

"Everyone makes mistakes," Andy added while Shane nodded.

"Yeah, but first that bike guy, and then Marah; Andy even told me she didn't trust that dude," he sighed dejectedly.

Hunter shook his head, tightening his grip slightly on his girlfriend, "Don't blame yourself, man," he said.

"That girl is bad news," Blake added.

Dustin only sighed. Kelly came up behind the group of Rangers, "Hey Dustin, someone's here for you; and Andy, Jason's here, he wants to talk to you," she said, giving both Rangers a pointed look.

"Can you tell them we're not here?" Andy asked after sharing a glace with Dustin.

Kelly shook her head, "Dustin, you're really gonna want to see this, and I already Jason you were here," she said.

Dustin frowned and turned, only to see the guy from the track behind him, his bike next to him. His face lit up and he scrambled over. At the same time, Andy caught her brother's eye and groaned.

Detaching herself from her boyfriend's grasp, she grabbed his hand and pulled him along with her, "Come on Hunter, you're gonna finally meet my brother," she said.

Hunter shrugged and let her drag him over.

"Kelly said you wanted to talk to me?" Andy asked her brother once she reached him.

"Yeah, I wanted to know if you could watch Danny Friday, Trini has a doctor's appointment to go to," Jason explained, eyeing Hunter with distaste. "Who's this?" he asked.

Andy glanced up at her boyfriend only to find him smiling good-naturedly at Jason. He held up his free hand towards him, "Hi, I'm Hunter Bradley," he introduced himself.

Jason eye the offered hand warily, before taking it in his own, "I'm Jason, Andy's brother."

"Andy's told me a lot about you," Hunter replied, dropping Jason's hand after a quick, firm shake.

"Only good, I hope," Jason laughed.

Hunter nodded, letting out his own laugh, "Yes, sir," he said.

Jason let out one more nod, turning his gaze to his sister, "So, Friday?" he asked again.

Andy nodded in conference, "Friday; I'll be home later," she added.

Jason nodded, "It was nice meeting you, Hunter," he said before turning and walking out.

Once he was gone, Andy let out a sigh of relief, "What?" Hunter asked.

"Man, I thought he was going to get mad at me or something for having a boyfriend," she explained, raising her free hand to run it through her hair.

"He seems pretty chill to me," Hunter said, catching her hand with his other and holding both her hands.

"You've never seen him mad; Hell, he got his powers back last year, so he could, as Barney would say, suit up, and take you out," Andy exclaimed.

"Well, I'll worry about that if it happens," Hunter laughed, pressing his lips to her forehead. When he pulled back, he saw Andy was pouting at him, so he mimicked her face expression.

Andy laughed, "Never make that face again," she said through her laughter.

That made Hunter laugh as well, and he pressed his lips to hers, receiving her response almost instantly. They continued kissing until someone cleared their throat. Andy pulled away and glared at Tori, who instantly scrambled away. Andy giggled and turned back to Hunter, who chuckled and pressed his lips to hers lightly once more.

When he pulled away, he kept her close, and said, "I love you."

Andy smiled, and responded, "I love you, too," she wrapped her arms around his neck loosely, and he kissed her again.

_**Hiya, everyone! Sorry this took so long! Um, I think that everyone should read my Jacob Black story, Challenge Accepted, and don't forget to comment! Oh, and comment on this one, too!:)**_


	16. Danny: Kidnapped! Part 1

She tossed and turned in her bed, a small whimper escaping her lips. Her bed sheets, her hair, and her clothes all stuck to her body from her sweat, and not even the sun shining on her could wake her. After a few more minutes of her nightmare, Andy shot up, her chest heaving up and down from the nightmare. She brought a hand up, pushing her soaked bangs out of her face as she calmed herself down.

"Shit, not again," she groaned, squeezing her eyes shut. But then she got up and hurried to her nephew's room; he was still asleep, the sun only just starting to rise. She took a deep breath of relief and collapsed on a chair in the room. Before she even knew what was happening, Andy was asleep in the chair.

A few hours later, Andy woke up to find she was in her bed, and the sun was shining on her. "Huh?" she looked around confused, pretty sure she'd fallen asleep in Danny's room.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," a male voice said, surprising her.

Andy gasped and looked up. His arms crossed over his chest and his body leaned against the door frame, was her boyfriend, Hunter. He had a teasing smile on his face, and his blue eyes were shining.

"Oh, Hunter, it's you," Andy said, running a hand through her hair. "How'd you get in here?"

"You don't want me here?" Hunter faked sadness, "Okay, I'll go, now," he turned to leave.

"No, no, no!" Andy jumped on her boyfriend, wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. Hunter turned just in time to catch her, letting out a grunt as the extra weight pushed him against a wall. "Stay!"

After quickly catching his breath, Hunter chuckled, "I'm stayin'. And Trini let me in. Said she found you in Danny's bedroom this morning after Jason already went to work, and didn't want to wake you, but told me to remind you that you're watching Danny today at noon, before she left with him to the store," he said.

"Trini actually left you in here?" Andy asked, raising an eyebrow as Hunter set her down on her bed.

The blonde shrugged, "She trusts us to not do anything, I guess; but Jason isn't supposed to know, apparently," he said.

Andy laughed, "Jason would kill me if he knew I had a boy in here alone," she mussed. Hunter laughed. Getting up, Andy got some fresh clothes and went into the bathroom. Ten minutes later, she walked out of the bathroom, dressed, and drying her hair with a purple towel. After a few seconds she tossed it into the hamper in the bathroom connected to her bedroom and grabbed a brush.

"So, what are we doing today?" She asked, yanking the brush through her still-damp hair to get out the tangles and knots.

"Well, Kelly needs us at the shop later, but until you need to watch Danny, I know of something we can do," Hunter smiled slyly, taking the brush from Andy's hand.

"Dude, I still need that," Andy protested, trying to reach the brush. Hunter held it out of her reach, laughing as she jumped up to try and get it. "Hunter! Give me my brush!" Andy demanded after a few more failed jumps.

"If you really want the brush so bad," Hunter started, a thoughtful look on his face. "Then you gotta do something for me."

Andy jumped up a few more times, still trying to get the brush. When Hunter finally made it clear that he wasn't giving up the brush, Andy huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. She sat down on her bed, pouting up at her boyfriend.

Hunter laughed at the face and crouched down in front of her, a teasing smile on his face. Andy's green eyes met his blue ones, and she was instantly lost in the shining blue orbs. Taking advantage of her distraction, Hunter pressed his lips to hers in a kiss, to which she instantly responded. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck while his went to her waist. The brush, now abandoned in the heat of the kiss, hit the soft carpeted floor without making a noise.

Hunter slowly pushed forward until he was on top of Andy on her bed, one of his hands now tangled in her hair. She allowed her fingers to tangle in his blond locks, suppressing a moan as Hunter poked his tongue at her lip, asking for entrance. Andy opened her lips, allowing Hunter to enter her mouth for the first time. He searched her mouth eagerly, the first to ever explore this new territory, before trying to tempt her own tongue to dance with his. She complied, making both moan.

Soon, Andy pulled away from the kiss, gasping for air. But Hunter's lips didn't leave her skin, instead opting to travel to her neck. He kissed the skin of her neck softly, tenderly; searching for the one spot that he knew would drive her crazy. It didn't take him long to find, and, sure enough, a low moan escaped her lips when he finally found the spot. Her fingers clenched tighter into his hair as he kissed the spot harder, eventually lightly nipping at it.

"Oh! Hunter!" Andy moaned, which made Hunter smirk. She felt his lips turn up into the smirk against her skin before he lightly nipped at the spot once more and pressing his lips back onto hers. This kiss was lighter than the first, sweeter, but never-the-less, both were panting for breath when Hunter finally pulled away.

It wasn't until they both caught their breath that one spoke, "What was that for?"

Andy's question startled him; he wasn't really sure why he had suddenly had the urge to make-out with his girlfriend, but he was glad that he had. He shrugged after only a few moments, "I don't know; felt like kissing you, and you can't tell me that it wasn't good," Hunter answered.

Andy giggled, pushing the boy off of her and picking up her brush to finally finish her hair. "No, it was great; just wasn't expecting it, is all," she explained, running the brush through her hair until it was finally knot and tangle free. "And as much as I liked it, we can't stay in here and do that all day; it might lead to more,_ intimate_, things that I'm not ready for, yet."

"Hey, I'll wait for you, but I can control myself," Hunter said, eyes flashing in amusement.

Andy laughed at the joke, but stopped as her dream from earlier came flooding to her mind, making her frown.

_He had Danny… Danny screaming… Lothor…._

"Are you okay?" Hunter asked, a worried look on his face.

Andy shook her head, trying to shake the dream from her mind. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," she said. "Let's go, I think I have some bikes to fix before Jase drops Danny at Storm Chargers," Andy brushed past Hunter, who stood there still for a few seconds. Something was wrong with Andy, and he intended to figure it out, no matter what it took.

But none-the-less, he followed her and watched her grab a granola bar and reach for the keys to her car. Before she could grab them, Hunter moved them away. "I brought my truck, I can take you up," he said when she looked up at him, confused. She nodded.

"I still need my keys so I can get into the house, you know," she said, holding her hand out. Hunter chuckled, but gave them to her anyways. "Thank you; now let's go."

To Hunter, it seemed like maybe Andy had forgotten about whatever had been worrying her. But really, she hadn't forgotten it; not in the least; she just forced it to the back of her mind for the time being. Just because she was having a bad dream, didn't mean that it would come true. Besides, how could it come true? It just wasn't possible.

Hunter drove to Storm Chargers, Andy in the passenger seat; her left hand clamped firmly in Hunter's left in the middle counsel. When they arrived at Storm Chargers, they parted ways, but not before a quick kiss on the lips. Everyone was there, Cam included.

The feeling of his lips still on hers, Andy blushed, smiled, and made her way to Kelly and Tori. "Hey, girls," she said, pulling her hair up into a messy bun with strands hanging around her face. "Kelly, you have some bikes for me to fix?"

Kelly nodded, "Yes, I do; but Dustin already fixed some of them, you only actually have two more to do," she said.

Andy shrugged, "Alright, I'll get to work, then," she turned to get the two bikes before turning back, "Oh, Jason is going to drop of Danny for me watch around noon, so if I'm not done yet, could you please tell Jason what I'm doing?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll watch him until you're done," Tori nodded.

"Thanks Tor, I owe ya!" Andy exclaimed before going to find the bikes. Sure enough, she found the two she was looking for and rolled them to her station, now moved towards Hunter's. He wasn't at his, now stationed at the cash register, but he kept a watchful eye on his girlfriend, still worried about her. What had gotten her so worried that morning?

When noon arrived, a girl stood outside of Storm Chargers; she wore a dark purple shirt and jeans, black hair pulled up in a ponytail, and a communicator and morpher on her wrist. The girl looked like Andy, green eyes and all, but this wasn't Andrea Scott.

Jason soon came around to drop off Danny, spotting his sister standing in front of the store. He jumped out of his car once he parked, hurrying around the front of his car to the side so he could get Danny from his car seat. After he unbuckled him and picked him up, Jason brought him over to the Andy look-alike and set him down in front of her.

"Thanks, Andy, we'll be back in a few hours," Jason said as Andy grabbed Danny's hand.

Andy only nodded, something Jason found odd, but he figured that she needed to get back to work. So, he nodded back, got into his car, and drove off, looking back in the rear-view mirror to see Andy and Danny still standing outside the store. Once Jason's car disappeared around the corner, a smirk appeared on Andy's face and her grip of Danny's hand tightened.

Danny whimpered, "Andy, you're hurting me," he complained, but she didn't let go of his hand.

Instead, she only smirked more evil-like, and her appearance suddenly changed. Danny whimpered more; instead of his trusted Aunt, it was instead a woman he didn't know with pink hair and a strange costume on.

"Ha! I can't believe the plan worked!" Kapri exclaimed excitedly. "Uncle will be so proud of me!" with that, Kapri touched her waist and she, along with the scared Danny, disappeared into a flash of light.

Meanwhile, the real Andy was still inside the store, fixing the second bike, and un-aware of what was going on. She soon checked her watch, and saw it was way past noon; her nephew should have been dropped off by now. So, going in search for Danny, she searched the small store, soon coming to the conclusion that he wasn't there. Before she could panic, she pulled out her phone and called Jason.

"_Hello?"_

"Jase? It's Andy; did you already drop off Danny?" Andy asked, eyes traveling all around the store as she tried to locate Danny.

"_Yeah, I did; you were there, don't you remember?" _he sounded worried, rightly so.

"Uh, y-yeah, I do," she lied, clearing her throat before continuing, "Tori probably has him; I'll uh, talk to you later."

Before Jason could reply to his obviously anxious sister, she hung up, slipping her phone into her pocket and running a hand through her hair. Her eyes scanned the store once more and she still didn't see her missing nephew. "Tori!" she called, jogging over to her blond friend.

"Yeah?" Tori looked up from the shelf she was stocking. When she noticed the look on Andy's face, she instantly became worried, "What's wrong?"

"Please tell me Danny is with you!" Andy begged, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Tori shook her head no, "I thought you had him!" she exclaimed.

Hearing this, Andy's eyes widened. "Oh, shit," she said.

"What's wrong?" Tori asked, both confused and worried for her friend.

"Tori, I think Lothor has Danny; there's no time to explain, get the others, and meet me at Op's; I need to talk to Sensei," without even giving Tori time to agree or disagree, Andy disappeared, ninja streaking to Ninja Ops.

"Sensei!" Andy exclaimed, running into the base to find her Guiney Pig mentor. "Lothor has-!"

Sensei lifted a paw, cutting Andy off. "I am aware of the situation, Andrea; the others are on their way," as he said this, there were six flashes, and the other six Rangers appeared in the base. "Ah, you all arrived quite quickly," he said. The six Rangers, except Tori, all looked at each other in confusion as Tori made her way to Andy, who was quickly tearing up. "Andrea, this is video from right outside Storm Chargers at noon today," Sensei said, jumping on a few buttons before turning back to his team of Rangers. "All of you, pay close attention."

All seven Rangers crowded around, Hunter wrapping a comforting arm around his girlfriend's waist, although he wasn't sure why.

On the screen, it showed a picture of Andy. Pretty soon, Jason arrived, probably to drop of Danny. This is when Andy stiffened in Hunter's grasp, causing him to hold her just a little tighter. A few seconds after Jason's car disappeared from the frame, the image of Andy distorted to a new person; Lothor's niece, Kapri. She disappeared in a flash of light, taking with her, Danny.

Andy's facial expression changed from sad and worried to mad to murderous in an instant. "I knew Lothor had something to do with this," she growled, crossing her arms over her chest. "Danny's the perfect way to get back at us, at me," she continued.

"Yes, Lothor has Danny; I was unable to locate the child, but I suspect that he was taken up to Lothor's base. We must get him back," Sensei said.

"Why would Lothor want Danny?" Dustin asked, confused, "He's only 3, just a little kid!"

"Who knows, man?" Shane shook his head.

"He wants me," Andy said, causing everyone's attention to go to her.

"Um, what are you talking about?" Blake asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Lothor wants my coin; sense I can't take it off, he would have to use me to get to the coin's power. But sense I refused to go with him, and I refuse to let him use the coin for evil, he's getting back at me by taking my nephew. Plus, Danny knows all of us are Rangers; he also knows who the original teams are; who's to say that Lothor won't try to torture the information out of him, 3 or not? We have to get him back," Andy explained, looking each of her teammates in the eyes.

It was silent for a few moments as the information sunk into the teams' heads, until Cam spoke.

"I propose that someone goes up to find him and brings him back," he suggested.

"That's brilliant! Get in, find him, and get out!" Shane exclaimed. "Now, who's willing to go up there?"

The Rangers looked at each other, but it was Andy who stepped up.

"I'll go."

_**So this story has reached 90 comments. Wow. I was not expecting to get half-way to 100 comments let alone only 10 away! Thank you guys so much! And I'm so sorry about the wait, school has been hell, and I'm sorry this is so short, but I still hope you all liked it. It's a two-part thing that I decided on, and I thought, I really like Danny, he needs to be a more included character, and this is what I thought of. But yeah, comment, message, y'all know the drill!=D**_


	17. Danny: Saved! Conclusion

_**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN COMMENTING! I NEVER THOUGHT I'D REACH THIS MANY COMMENTS! A MILLION THANK YOU'S TO ALL OF YOU! =D**_

_Last time, on Power of Winter!_

_It was silent for a few moments as the information sunk into the teams' heads, until Cam spoke._

"_I propose that someone goes up to find him and brings him back," he suggested. _

"_That's brilliant! Get in, find him, and get out!" Shane exclaimed. "Now, who's willing to go up there?" _

_The Rangers looked at each other, but it was Andy who stepped up._

"_I'll go."_

And now…!

"I'll go," Andy said, more as a statement than a suggestion.

Instantly, the others were complaining.

"What? No!" was Tori's exclamation.

"No way, dude!" Dustin said.

"It's way too dangerous up there," Shane added.

"You've never been up there!" Blake exclaimed.

Andy let the Rangers vent their excuses as to why she shouldn't go, nodding as she listened. Eventually, she raised a hand up, silencing the group. "Look, I know you guys are worried, but Danny is my nephew; I promised Jason and Trini that I'd watch him today, making him my responsibility. You can complain about it all you want, but I'm going up there." With that said Andy crossed her arms and sat down on a table.

The other Rangers all looked at each other, a worried look on their faces. Finally, Tori stepped up. "I'm going with you," before anyone could say something, she said, "I promised you I'd get Danny if you were still working when Jason came to drop him off, he was just as much my responsibility as yours." She took a few steps forward and stood next to her friend, crossing her arms and gazing at the guy Rangers.

Andy smiled and raised a hand up. Tori stared at it for a second before smiling herself and raising her own hand up. She slapped it against Andy's, starting their own secret-handshake.

"Girls, I understand that you want to get Danny back, but you can't go up there alone; neither of you have ever been up there," Cam said after they finished their handshake.

Andy and Tori glanced at each other before turning to Cam. "We'll figure it out," Andy answered.

"Still, I think I speak for all of us when I say that it's too dangerous for two girls, Rangers or not, to go up into an evil lair that neither has ever been too," Shane said.

"Do you know how many evil lairs I've been to, Shane?" Andy asked. When Shane didn't answer, she added, "Yeah, thought so. We'll be fine," she said.

Sensei nodded his furry head. "Very well; Tori, Andrea, you two will go up to retrieve Danny from Lothor. But I warn you; if you get captured, it will not be easy to escape." He said. The two girls nodded.

"We'll be careful," Tori promised before turning to look at Andy. "Ready?"

Before Andy could reply, Hunter took a step forward, "Wait; I'll go with you," when everyone looked at him, he grinned and added, "you're gonna need someone with you that's been up there, before."

The two girls looked at each other and smiled. They both nodded. Hunter smiled and joined the two.

"Alright, then," Tori mumbled before beginning again, "Ready?"

"Ready!" Andy and Hunter replied.

"Ninja Storm!" exclaimed Tori.

"Winter Storm!" exclaimed Andy.

"Thunder Storm!" exclaimed Hunter.

"Ranger Form! HA!" exclaimed all three.

In a flash of light, the blue, white, and crimson Rangers replaced the figures of Tori, Andy, and Hunter respectably.

"Power of Water!"

"Element Power; winter!"

"Crimson Thunder!"

"Be careful, you three," Sensei advised. The three nodded.

"Tori, Hunter, grab my shoulders," Andy said, the blue and crimson Rangers complied and she raised her wrist up. Hitting the button that she knew would transport them anywhere she wanted, she let Lothor's lair fill her mind. In streams of blue, white, and crimson lights, the three were teleported away from Ninja Ops, and landed right inside of Lothor's lair.

"Whoa, that was weird," Hunter exclaimed once the three landed, bringing a gloved hand up to his helmet.

"But fun," Tori added.

Andy shrugged, "You get used to it," she glanced around, surprised to find no one in the place. "Where is everyone?"

"Probably in the main room; this is one of the spare rooms, mainly used to practice and stuff," Hunter explained.

"Hunter, sense you know this place better than the two if us combined," Tori started.

"Lead the way," Andy finished.

Hunter nodded and, looking around to make sure no one was around to catch them, lead the girls out of the room they were in and into a deserted hallway. The three Rangers stayed as close to the wall as they could, staying in the shadows as much as possible. They snuck into a large room, with only one thing in it. Surprisingly, it was a crib.

Andy, ignoring Hunter's protests, rushed forward towards it. When she reached it, she saw, to her disappointment, that Danny wasn't in it. "Damn!" she cursed lowly as Hunter and Tori reached her. "He isn't here."

"We'll find him," Tori soothed, rubbing her friend's back. Andy was silent.

Hunter gently gripped her arm and led her away from the crib, Tori following. He led the two away from the room and back into a hall. Pretty soon, they heard a noise. It sounded like crying.

"Danny!" Andy whimpered slightly, feeling her heart break at the noise.

"Come on!" Hunter ordered.

With his girlfriend and Tori following, Hunter rushed forward. The three busted into a room to find Lothor, his right-hand-man Zurgane, and his nieces Kapri and Marah. With them, was Danny.

"Danny!" Andy exclaimed; she went to rush over to him, but Tori held her back.

"Oh, so you found him; very impressive, I must say," Lothor laughed, taking the toddler from Marah, who was trying to stop his crying. He looked annoyed with the child and growled, "Shut up."

Danny didn't stop crying; if anything, it got louder. Andy struggled a little, trying to reach him, but Tori restrained her fast, making absolute sure that she didn't get herself into more trouble.

"I told you to shut up!" Lothor roared. Danny instantly stopped crying, but looked at him with a scared look on his face. "Good, good," he said.

This only made Andy madder. "Let him go, Lothor!" she ordered.

Lothor laughed again, "Oh, how sweet; you actually think I'm going to let him go!" he continued to laugh for a few seconds until his eyes turned serious again. With that mask her was always wearing, it was hard to tell his emotions. "Why would I do that? He has information on all the Rangers, past and present! Plus, he's young; I can raise him as my own, teach him the evil ways! With me as a father, he'll be the greatest villain in the world!" Lothor exclaimed, adding a loud laugh at the end.

This statement made Andy furious. She thrashed around, causing Tori to let her go. But before she could attack Lothor, Hunter intercepted, grabbing her and holding her tightly. "Andy, calm down! Now!" he ordered.

Andy thrashed around a little more, "Let me go, Hunter! I'm gonna kill him!"

"No; calm down," he said a little more gently.

The thrashing stopped as she took a few deep breaths, but Hunter didn't let her go. "Lothor, Danny is only three years old, he won't be able to help you, and he won't listen to you; there's no way he would," he said, a glair set on his face under his helmet, but he kept his voice as calm as possible, for Andy's sake.

"Oh please; I'll just shoot him with a ray that will erase all memories of his formal life, and then he'll be my apprentice," Lothor cackled. "Kelzaks escort these three to the holding cells," he ordered.

Lothor, Zurgane, Marah, Kapri, and Danny disappeared as a whole horde of the Kelzaks appeared. The Rangers got into defensive positions, but even they knew it was hopeless; there was not enough room for them to fight, and they were outnumbered forty-to-three. With no other option, they de-morphed, and were forced into two cells- Tori and Andy in one and Hunter into the one opposite them. Tori sighed and sat down against the back wall of the small cell, crossing her legs and resting her head onto the palm of her hand. Hunter watched the Kelzaks leave the three alone, and turned to see Tori sitting while Andy paced around the girls' cell.

"I can't believe that Lothor has Danny and is going to shook him with some kind of laser that'll completely erase his memory; Jason is going to kill me when he finds out about this!" Andy ranted, pacing back and forth while Tori and Hunter watched.

"Andy, it'll be okay; we're gonna get out of here," Tori said, attempting to comfort her friend.

"Yeah, and the other's will get us out, and then we'll get Danny; he won't get his memory erased," Hunter said. He wished he had been put into the same cell as the girls, so he could wrap his arms around his girlfriend and tell her it would be okay. But he hadn't, so he would just have to make do with the situation. "We'll get out of here, and Jason will never know; I promise," he said.

Andy stopped and walked over to the bars. Hunter saw her face and frowned; tear streaks stained her cheeks, her eyes were puffy, and her nose was red. "Hunter, Lothor is going to hurt Danny, and maybe even kill him; we don't have to time to wait for the others to figure out that we've been captured, he might have wiped Danny's memory by then! We have to get out, now!"

Hunter was silent for a few seconds, surprised that she had lashed out at him, but then he let his mind wonder to what Lothor had told him. He was going to erase Danny's memory, and make him evil. Andy had every right to be tense and frustrated, he reasoned.

"Andy, don't be mean to him, he's only trying to help," Tori said, standing up and putting a hand on her shoulder.

Andy took a deep breath and sent an apologetic look to her boyfriend. He nodded. "You're right; but how can we get out of here? Lothor could have already wiped his memory clean," Andy said.

Tori gave her a look, crossing her arms over her chest. "Really, Andy?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"What?" Andy asked, clueless. Tori only stared at her. "Tori, seriously, what?"

Tori sighed, "What elements do you control?"

"Snow and ice…" Andy said, still confused.

"And what happens if something hard, like a metal bar for example, is frozen?" Tori continued.

"It becomes brittle…"

"And?" Tori prompted.

Andy only looked at her, still a little confused. Tori sighed, "You can break the bar! Just freeze the bars, and with a powerful kick, they should break, and we'll be out!"

"Of course, that's genius! How did I not think of that?!" Andy exclaimed.

"And I'm the blonde of the two of us," Tori said dryly.

"Hey, I'm blond, too, ya know!" Hunter exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh, fine!" Tori said before revising her statement, "And they say blonds are stupid."

"Oh, shush, you two!" Andy ordered, bring the attention of the two bickering Rangers to her. "Keep watch while I freeze the bars; if we're caught doing this, then Lothor will do more than just put us in some cells." She said.

The two nodded, and Andy cleared her throat. Looking quickly up and down to make sure no one was coming, she looked up and met Hunter's blue gaze. He nodded encouragingly to her. She nodded back.

"Zordon, give me strength," she whispered before grabbing one of the bars. She closed her eyes and in a low voice, said, "Snow."

Slowly, the bar she was holding onto began to turn white as snow traveled over the surface. It took a few minutes, but eventually, six bars were covered in the substance. "Alright, Tori, you ready?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, when you are," the Blue Ranger responded.

"Alright. Freeze." The snow on the bars quickly turned to ice, and Andy stepped aside. "Tori, now!"

"Waterfall!" Tori exclaimed. A burst of water came from her hands and hit the bars at a speed that would put any current to shame. Quicker than was expected, the bars shattered, freeing the two girls.

"Alright, it worked!" Andy exclaimed, high-fiving Tori. Quickly, the two girls exited the cell and Tori found the keys hanging nearby. She tossed them to Andy, who unlocked Hunter's cell, and the Crimson Ranger was released. Both girls jumped on him in a hug, surprising him.

"Alright, let's go get Danny," Hunter said after they let him go.

Tori and Andy agreed, they morphed, and the three rushed out of the dungeon. They quickly found the room they had been in earlier, but this time, it was different. Only Lothor was there, with Danny strapped into a chair at one end. Lothor stood at the other, a small laser in his hand.

"Ah, you three got out; not very surprising sense the bars are so weak," he grumbled, before shaking his head. "Oh, well; you arrived just in time to see me completely erase Danny's memory. He aimed the laser at Danny, his finger on the trigger.

"No!" Andy shrieked, running towards Danny as Lothor pulled the trigger. "POWER DOWN!"

"Andy!" Hunter yelled, running after her.

"Andy, no!" Tori yelled at the same time, frozen to the spot.

Andy reached her nephew at the same time as the laser did, causing a huge explosion. Hunter stopped in his tracks, both him and Tori screaming as smoke filled their vision and lungs, coughing and hacking as they searched desperately for the white Ranger.

When the smoke finally cleared, they saw, with amazement and relief, a purple-colored shield. Inside the small orb, they could see Andy, her arms around Danny protectively, neither one harmed.

"Of course! I forgot about the shield!" Hunter exclaimed, relieved that she was okay.

"What? How did the laser not work?!" Lothor exclaimed in anger as the shield slowly flickered out.

"Danny, are you alright?" Andy asked quietly, putting a hand on Danny's cheek.

"Andy?" the little boy said in a small, frightened voice.

"Yeah, it's me; it's okay, Danny, I'm here, you're okay," she soothed him, hugging him to her tightly. She stood up as Hunter and Tori reached her, holding her nephew close to her.

"How could you do something so dangerous!?" Tori screamed at her.

"I was just doing my responsibility; now let's get back, Danny is scared out of his mind right now," Andy replied softly, gazing worriedly at her nephew.

"Oh no you don't! Give me that coin!" Lothor demanded, coming close to the small group while leaving a few feet between him and the Rangers.

"Lothor, give up, it's over," Hunter said, snaking his arm around Andy's waist.

"Oh please; just give me the coin and the boy and I'll let you go without a fight," Lothor growled.

"Andy, I suggest you teleport us, now," Tori whispered as Lothor came closer to rip both the coin and Danny out of Andy's grasp.

Andy nodded and quickly touched the button on her communicator. Right as Lothor reached them; the four of them disappeared in different colored streaks of light. Lothor cursed as the lights faded away.

They arrived in Ninja Ops, where the other four Rangers and Sensei were waiting.

"You got out!" Shane exclaimed once the lights faded.

"Yeah, but I have to get Danny back to Jason before he kills me; he cannot know that Lothor had his son and almost had his memory wiped out. Got it?" Andy asked, looking her friends in the eyes.

The six nodded, and she sighed. "Alright, I'm going to drop him off; Hunter and Tori can explain what happened." She said. Luckily, Danny had fallen asleep.

She left with her nephew, leaving the other four Rangers to crowd Hunter and Tori and demand answers. Arriving at Storm Chargers, she sighed in relief when she didn't see Jason's car. She got inside and laid Danny down on the couch to sleep. A few minutes later, Jason walked in, wearing a concerned look on his face as he approached his sister in the back.

"Hey, what was with that phone call earlier?" he asked the instant he saw her.

Andy smiled lightly at him and said, "Yeah, I'm fine; after I picked him up, Tori took him to play some games so I could fix some bikes, and I forgot; but I found him, it's all good, there is no need to worry," she lied easily. It was a skill she had gained after years of keeping her brother's secret.

Jason narrowed his eyes, but upon seeing Danny asleep, his gaze softened. "Thanks for watching him, Andy, and Trini say's thanks as well." Andy nodded, and he added, "We have a due-date now."

"You do?" Andy asked, excited.

"Yep! October 9th," Jason smiled. "And we have the gender, too." When Andy's eyes widened, he finished with, "Danny's going to have a little sister."

"Congratulations!" Andy squealed, jumping on her brother to hug him. Jason laughed but hugged her back. He soon left with his son, leaving Andy alone to her thoughts.

_Thank God we got Danny back before Lothor could erase his memory. Jason would have killed me if anything happened to him. _She thought to herself.

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. _Lothor, you are going down if it's the last thing I do._

_**So, I hope you all liked this chapter. Danny has been saved, I updated fast, and it was long. I'm also only 1 comment away from 100. Thank you all so much, you guys are the reason why I write, so thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you all! (As friends, of course. Hehe)Y'all know the drill!=D**_


	18. Brothers in Arms

_**Hey, guys! I'm sorry this took so freaking long! I got over 100 comments for this story… That is AMAZING! THANK YOU! Okay, now that THAT'S out of my system, I have a few more things to say. This story currently has 17 chapters, around 6 of them coming from my head and not from an episode. Well, after this chapter, there is only going to be 6 more chapters. I am skipping Sensei Switcheroo, Tongue and Cheek, The Wild Wipeout, Double-Edged Blake, and Down and Dirty. I will also be combining any and all 2-part episodes, because I am a lazy butt. Starting with what episode this chapter is based on, here are the last 7 chapters:**_

_**Brothers in Arms, Shane's Karma (Happy Birthday Tori!), Shimazu Returns, Eye of the Storm, General Deception, A Gem of a Day, and Storm before the Calm. After Storm before the Calm, I will begin the sequel, set in Dino Thunder. And sense Andy is in college, she will be a student teacher. Brownie points to who can guess for whom ;) But yeah, thanks for reading this ridiculously long author's note, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Once the damn video loads, of course… This is taking a while… It's annoying.**_

**Motocross Tracks**

Watching Hunter race was something that Andy had quickly started to love sense she started dating the Crimson Ranger. Add Dustin and Blake to the mix, and it was a good time that Andy would always enjoy. Plus, it took her mind off of things that had been happening. At one point soon after Danny was rescued, Cam had somehow switched Shane and his father, putting Shane in Sensei's body and Sensei in Shane's. When he tried to fix it, he ended up putting Shane back into his own body, but Sensei went to Dustin's body and Dustin went to Sensei's body. He did eventually get them switched back… But Andy had had to call Billy to get some help. And then a week later, Dustin had chased some robbers from Storm Chargers, and because of the news stories printed about it, he got a real ego for a few days. Luckily, that was all fixed.

Andy's mind wondered to the rescue, and thought it extremely lucky that Danny didn't even remember it. She figured that maybe the laser Lothor had fired hit him just before Andy reached him, but it wasn't on him long enough to erase anything more than the incident. That was lucky for her, as Jason would have been furious if he found out his son's memory had been erased, even if it was a terrifying experience that was erased.

The dark-haired girl shook her head, taking Kelly's attention from the stop watch around her neck. The red-head looked at the girl beside her, the girl she had made her assistant manager after her uncle Ernie spoke so highly of her. Of course, she didn't actually promote her until Andy had proved herself a good employee.

"Are you alright?" Kelly asked with a worried tone in her voice.

"Hm?" Andy looked up, not realizing that she had been staring into space. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine, just thinking."

Kelly went to pry more when something on the track caught the attention of the two young women. It had been a spark in Hunter's bike, causing him to fall behind. Blake flew through the finish line as Hunter came up behind him, pushing his bike, which had smoke coming from the engine; it had blown. Blake joined him as Kelly ran over with Andy on her heals.

"Come on!" Kelly ordered right before she ran over, "Sounded like the top end!"

Hunter took off his helmet, a frustrated look on his face, "I let go on the last straight," he explained.

"Think you could rebuild it before the next Moto?" Kelly asked in concern. Her eyebrows were furrowed, and a frown was dominated on her face.

"No way," Hunter shook his head, an edge of sadness in his voice, "I've never done a full engine fix in less than five hours before."

Kelly sighed and turned to Andy, "Andy could you? You've done full engine fixes before," she said.

Andy glanced at the engine of the bike, and took a deep breath, "Kelly, you know as well as I do that I've only ever done one full engine fix before, and it took me six hours and about ten calls to Tommy," she said, crossing her arms over her chest and she shook her head, "I'm sorry Hunter, but there's no way I can do it; not without possibly messing up the engine even more."

Kelly sighed again and looked at the two boys in front of her, "I'm telling you guys, if you want to go pro, then you really need to find someone who can take care of your bikes," she said.

"There's not a mechanic in the world that could fix this in enough time," Blake said. He lifted up the front of Hunter's bike, inspecting it for any more damage.

The two young women both sighed, looking down slightly. "Look, I can try to fix it, but I'm not promising that I'll be able to get it done in time, or that I won't accidently make it worse." Andy said. "The only reason it took six hours last time was because it was my first time doing that, and Tommy is good with race car engines, not motocross bike engines. That, and it was my bike; I'd rather mess up on my own bike than yours," she explained.

"It's okay, Andy, I won't make you try," Hunter said, wrapping his arm tightly around her waist.

"I-I'll give it a try."

Upon hearing the shaky voice behind them, the group turned around to see a man, looking nervous, with a tool box clutched tightly against his chest.

Hunter and Blake shared a non-convinced look and Hunter asked, "Can you do it in less than two hours?"

"Sure," the man agreed, walking forward. His arm brushed Andy's, making her press her body closer into Hunter's side. Even though she recognized this man, and would have to ask Dustin to make sure this was the same man she thought it was, she still didn't want to be touched by him.

Blake scoffed slightly at the man. "That's impossible, dude; but if you can do it, go for it!"

The man ignored Blake, and kneeled in front of the bike. He got to work, exchanging parts, and everything else the bike would need to run again.

Two hours later, and the group was back at the track, getting ready for the next race. Well, except for Hunter; he was freaking out because he couldn't find the man or his bike.

"Oh man, you're gonna miss it," Blake said nervously, glancing around the track so he could try to find the man.

Hunter opened his mouth to respond, only to be cut off when he spotted the man coming towards them with his bike.

"All set!" the man smiled, and then said, "I also adjusted the floor on the pilot jet; it was running a bit rich."

A large smile appeared on Hunter's face as he got onto his bike, starting the bike and revving the engine.

"Sounds like you're racing in Moto number 2," Blake smiled.

"Hey, thanks-!" Hunter said, turning to thank the man, but he was gone. Hunter's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but he shrugged and turned forward again. "Well, that was strange," he noted.

Andy shrugged, "We'll find him later; good luck, guys," she said, giving Hunter a quick peck on his lips before leaving the starting point to watch the race with Kelly.

**Later- Storm Chargers**

Back at the store, Dustin, under the charge of Andy (she had left the race right after seeing who won), was restocking a clothes rack when something in his peripheral vision caught his attention.

He turned and saw Hunter and Blake, a large trophy in Hunter's hands.

"First place!" Hunter exclaimed, holding the trophy up and allowing a large smile to envelope his face.

"Hey, you did it!" Dustin said, high-fiving his friend.

"Checked out on the second lap," Blake said, happy for his brother.

Andy smiled as well and gave her boyfriend a kiss on his cheek. "At this point, I'd say he could beat me in a race; he's getting faster," she said.

"That's part of it; it felt like I was riding a Factory bike out there," the Crimson Ranger explained, nodding as he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend.

"Yeah, that freaky guy really hooked you up!" Blake exclaimed.

Hearing the term, 'freaky guy', Dustin frowned. "Freaky guy?"

"Yeah, I think it's the same guy that fixed your bike when you rode it into a tree," Andy supplied.

"He did a whole rebuild in a couple of hours," Blake added with a nod.

A look of recognition came across Dustin's face and he put his hand on Blake's shoulder, "Yeah, that would be Perry; man's a total Moto genius."

"You know him?" Blake asked in surprise, raising his eyebrows. When Dustin nodded, he asked, "So, where does he live?"

"In the creepy area right beside the train tracks, right out of town," Dustin said before going back to what he was doing.

Hunter nodded, handing his trophy to Kelly when she came over to congratulate him. "Then we're gonna go visit Perry; Andy, wanna come?"

Andy frowned and shook her head, "Sorry, but I can't; I have a few bikes I have to work on, including a full engine fix," she said, groaning at the mention of a full engine fix.

Hunter frowned in sympathy, "Sorry, Andy; good luck on the full engine fix, I'll come help later," he offered.

Andy smiled slightly. "Thanks," she hugged him lightly, and saw Blake waiting at Hunter's truck. "You should go, Blake's gonna get annoyed."

Hunter chuckled. "Let him get annoyed," was all he said before tilting her chin up slightly with his finger and pressing his lips to hers.

Andy responded with a giggle, kissing him back lightly before pulling away. "Go on, Lover Boy," she joked.

Hunter rolled his eyes, but agreed. "Alright," with that said, he pressed his lips to her forehead, letting his lips linger for a few seconds before pulling away and running out of the store to join his brother.

**Later**

_Man, why did I agree to do this? I knew I should have left this one to Hunter or Dustin. _Andy thought to herself as she started on the full engine fix. It wasn't even her bike, it was a customer's, and after what she had witnessed Hunter's engine blowing earlier, she had decided that she should get more experience fixing an entire engine at once instead of her normal, fixing small parts as needed. _Where's Tommy when you need him? _Luckily for Tommy, and sadly for Andy, Kim had gone into labor, and was currently in the act of bringing Tommy's first child into the world.

The girl sighed, shaking her head. The other bikes she'd had to fix had been simple repairs, none taking more than half an hour to do. But this one, especially without Tommy, would take hours unless Hunter arrived to help soon. _You got yourself into this mess, Andy, better do it. _

So, taking a deep breath, Andy got to work on the bike. Not too long later, her communicator went off.

Looking around, Andy made sure no one was in the back room with her and raised her wrist up to her lips, pressing the button on the side of her communicator.

"Andy here," she said.

"_Andrea, the others need you at the abandoned warehouse." _Sensei's voice came out of the device.

"Alright, I'm on my way," Andy replied before pressing the other button on the communicator. In a streak of white light, she disappeared from the back room of Storm Chargers, appearing at the warehouse where her friends were fighting. She caught sight of the monster of the day and scowled. "Hey, I heard y'all needed some help!" she exclaimed.

"Andy! Yeah, we could use it!" Shane exclaimed, running past her.

Andy let her eyes scan the area; smoke was coming from some places, and the monster, completely covered in golden armor, was coming towards her. Wordlessly, he raised his arm, shooting a laser he had in his hand at Andy.

"Whoa! It's morphing time!" Andy screeched, getting a good run-an-start before flipping through the air. There was a flash of light, and when Andy landed, she was covered in her white Ranger suit. The Wind Rangers joined her as she landed, neither the Samurai nor Thunder Rangers there, yet.

"Hey, fancy putting in a few laps?" Shane called, revving the engine to his bike.

"Be my guest!" the monster laughed, "but you're not the only one with a bike!" he moved his arms, and, out of nowhere, a bike appeared.

Shane growled slightly, "Let's get this poser!"

Simply firing at them, the monster knocked them off of their bikes, causing the three Wind Rangers and one Winter Ranger to crash into the ground. Well, Tori crashed into Andy, who in turn then crashed into the ground.

They were standing up when Cam, already in his Ranger suit, appeared to help. The only ones not there where the Thunder Rangers. "Hold on, guys! Super Samurai Mode!" he exclaimed. The top half of his helmet rotated itself, and he dropped the golden shield from his shoulders, making him more agile. He attacked the monster with his sabre, only to have the monster block him with his arm.

Cam flew backwards, and the creature fired lasers at him. None of them hit him, but he still didn't appreciate being fired at.

"Hey, ugly!" Andy called, catching the monster's attention. When he turned to her, she smirked under her helmet and said, "Snow Storm!"

A series of snowballs appeared out of nowhere, hitting the monster on his chest and pushing him into a building. He ended up making a huge hole in the wall, and didn't reappear.

Panting for breath after the strong attack, Andy, along with Shane, Tori, Dustin, and Cam, all met up right in front of the hole. "Power Down," Andy said, allowing her Ranger uniform to leave her body.

"Let's get back to Ops; I'm interested as to where that thing came from," Cam said.

"I have to get back to Storm Chargers, but call me if you need me," Andy said, going in a different direction than the others.

"Alright; be safe, and tell Blake and Hunter what happened if you see them," Shane nodded. Andy nodded back.

**Later- Ninja Ops**

"What's wrong?!" was the first thing Andy asked. She had been called to Ops, and they had said it was urgent.

The three Wind Rangers all looked up, as did Blake and Cam. Only one person was missing; Hunter.

"Where's Hunter?" the worried Winter Ranger asked, fear rushing through her like a bullet.

"Andy, Hunter's…" Tori started, but she broke herself off, afraid of how her friend would take the news. What had happened? The monster, who the others had found was named Motodrone, was actually a human who had been taken over by an evil force. Blake and Hunter had been closest the last time he appeared, so they went to fight him, and Motodrone got Hunter. The rest of the Rangers knew that Andy probably wouldn't take it well, not after what had just happened to her nephew.

"Motodrone has him; but we don't know where Motodrone is," Blake said, wanting to just get it out. He felt a small weight lift off of his chest, but that didn't mean it wasn't still there.

"The monster… has…. Hunter?" Andy stuttered, green eyes widening as the words sunk in. Suddenly, her eyes flared, "If he's gone, then how come you aren't coming up with a solution as to how to get him back?"

"We are," Tori said.

At the same time, Blake put his hand on Cam's shoulder, who was on the computer. "Come on man, tell me you found him."

"Hold on," Cam said, holding up his right hand quickly. "I nearly got a lock on Motodrone's identity.

He typed a few more things, and a picture of Perry, the mechanic who had fixed Hunter's bike, appeared on the screen.

"Perry?" Andy asked with her eyes wide.

"Perry," Blake murmured, almost as if he was thinking. "I know where Hunter is!"

"Blake, if you know where Hunter is," Andy said, causing Blake to look over at her. It looked like she was about to cry. "Then let's go."

The two turned to leave, only to have Sensei stop them. "Blake, Andrea, I know Hunter is in trouble, but so is Perry; you must destroy the Motodrone technology soon, or it will absorb Perry completely and he will not be able to come back."

"Don't worry," was all Blake said, adding a short nod to it. He turned and left, the other Rangers following close behind.

Once the team got to the warehouse, Blake and Andy got into a hiding spot while the others tried to get Motodrone to come outside. Once the two worried Rangers got in, they followed the long hallway as best they could, the indicator they had being keeping their hands on the wall. Andy also kept her hand on Blake's back, making sure she didn't lose him.

Pretty soon, the two Rangers saw a light source, so they went towards it. When they finally reached it, they found a room. It looked like, in Andy's opinion, what the Command Center her brother used would have looked like it had been in a garage. Strapped to a chair in the middle of the room, was Hunter. The poor boy was only half awake, his energy completely drained from him.

"Hunter!" Andy exclaimed, hurrying away from the Navy Ranger and over to the Crimson Ranger.

"Took you guys long enough," Hunter said quietly. Blake took off the strange helmet-looking thing from his head while Andy froze the cuffs on his wrists so she could easily break them. "Motodrone is…" he started, but Blake cut him off.

"Perry, we know," he said. At the same time, Andy shattered the cuffs, and Blake was able to lift the harness over Hunter's chest off of him. He started standing up, but Andy pushed him back down.

"Oh no you don't, I've seen enough Ranger teams to know when one is exhausted; you're not going anywhere," she said.

"Make sure he's okay," Blake said, turning to look at the White Ranger.

"You can count on me, Blake," she said, giving him a thumbs up. He nodded and left.

Once Blake was gone, Andy powered down and went behind Hunter to the machine. "What did that thing do to you?" she asked, looking at the machine with an arm crossed over her chest. Her other hand was rubbing her chin thoughtfully, trying to think back to when Billy had her help out around the Command Center, and when she had to try and fix Alpha's wirings.

"He used my Ranger energy to power that bike," he explained. Turning, Andy caught sight of the bike and walked over, examining it. "I think he made it into some type of weapon."

Andy's eyebrows furrowed as she went back to the machine, touching some of the buttons. "He only took an imprint of your energy. If I can redirect the power, we should be able to get you up and running again."

"What about the bike?" Hunter asked.

Andy shrugged, and pressed some buttons. Pressing one more button, Andy looked at her boyfriend as he was able to stand up and sighed in relief.

"You're okay," she said, relief filling her voice.

"Yeah, thanks," Hunter said, pulling her close and placing a short kiss on her lips. When he pulled away, he looked at the bike. A plan formed in his mind, and he smirked. He motioned with his head to his girlfriend, "Come on; I have a plan."

**Later on**

Hunter, using the bike, had managed to defeat Motodrone, effectively freeing Perry.

"Perry, are you alright?" Hunter asked, pulling the man up.

"Aw man, what happened?" Perry asked, coughing as he looked around.

"You fell off your bike," Andy's explanation was a believable one, after all.

"I don't remember anything," Perry noted, bringing a hand up to rub his forehead.

"But you're okay now," Tori said, relieved that he didn't remember anything, like all the other Rangers.

"My head," he suddenly moaned in pain, "I feel like I've been living a bad dream!"

"I can relate," Hunter muttered, receiving an eye-roll from Andy.

"Wait a minute, in my dream; you guys were the Power Rangers!" Perry exclaimed.

Before anyone could freak out too much, Blake laughed and said, "Oh come on, who'd make **this guy** a Power Ranger?" he pointed at his brother.

"Hey, I'd make a great Ranger!" defended Hunter, which made the Rangers all laugh.

"Actually, I can't see either of you as Rangers," Perry said, still holding his head. Shane let out a low whistle as the mechanic walked away.

Now laughing, Andy said, "In Kelso's words… BURN!"

That made the rest of the group, Hunter and Blake included, burst out laughing. What a day this has been.

_**Well, I hope you all liked this chapter. Only six more to go. Also, please take my poll concerning a possible new story, and don't forget to read Challenge Accepted. So yeah, comment, message, y'all know the drill. And don't forget to give ANY AND ALL ideas. Thank you! =D**_


	19. Shane's Karma (Happy Birthday Tori!)

_**Here's Shane's Karma! Only five more chapters after this! I already have major ideas for Dino Thunder, and I've posted a poll on if she should be a Ranger or not. Please vote! And the episodes may take a little longer to get out; the website I use had to delete all the links for a while, so I need to find new sources. I'm so sorry, but I hope you will all bear with me. The whole episode isn't on YouTube and I don't have a Netflix. I have Hulu, but the episodes aren't on there, either. So, if anyone could find a place for me to get the episodes, it would be greatly appreciated. With that in mind, I think it's safe to say that most of this episode is coming from my head. Hope you all like it.**_

**Ninja Ops**

The night was cold, a normal thing for California; a warm day followed by a cold night, like the desert. On this particular night, the seven Rangers stumbled into their base of operations after a grueling day of training. Each of them could tell that they were going to be sore in the morning.

"Man that was brutal!" Dustin exclaimed as he collapsed onto his pillow, the one he always sat on at the table.

"Ten mile run, two fighting simulations, and an obstacle course," Blake said, nodding in agreement to the yellow Ranger.

"Don't forget the two-hour meditation session," Andy added from her spot on Hunter's back. Of the group, the white Ranger was the only one not feeling the cold, mainly because of her control over snow and ice.

Shane nodded tiredly at her statement, yawning. Andy frowned.

"Shane, you alright? You look tired," she asked, sliding off her boyfriend's back and taking a small step towards the red Ranger.

Shane nodded, "I'm fine; just not getting enough sleep. I keep having this weird dream."

"You should pay attention to that; Sensei says that dreams can tell you a lot about yourself," Tori suggested, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, and some people can even tell the future with their dreams," Andy added. When everyone looked at her, she said, "Two examples; Tommy kept having strange dreams about losing his green Ranger powers right before it happened, and I was having dreams about Lothor kidnapping Danny, which is why I knew it was him when Danny disappeared."

"Speaking of my dad," Cam said suddenly, speaking up for the first time sense they got back, "Where is he?" he looked around, not spotting the Guiney Pig he called his father. The others all looked around as well, but none of them saw him, either.

"Hey, check it out!" Tori exclaimed when she found a small note in Sensei's habitat. "Rangers, I have gone on a meditation retreat to reflect and recharge my inner Ninja. In my absence, please enjoy a well-deserved day off. Sensei." She read, her eyes scanning the small note. At the end, she frowned.

Shane snatched the letter, re-reading it himself, "No way! Is that what it says?"

"I'm thinking the track, and then a movie! Or maybe a movie and then the track!" Dustin exclaimed, excitement entering his still-tired voice.

"Tori, what's the matter?" Blake asked, spotting the frown on his crushes' face. "Don't tell me you can't handle a day off!"

"No, a day off is great!" she said, shaking her head, "Especially tomorrow! I just thought Sensei would be here," she trailed off, looking at her friends with a small smile on her face.

The boys all looked at her, confused, until Andy moved over top put an arm around her friends' shoulders and exclaimed, "Are you guys all dense?" she asked sarcastically, "Tomorrow is Tori's birthday!"

"OH!" the boys all exclaimed while Tori turned to the only other girl on the team and smiled at her.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed, happy that someone had remembered her birthday.

"Man! Are we stupid?" Shane joked, hitting his hand against his forehead playfully.

"How about a beach party?" Dustin suggested. Everyone looked at each other before their gazes rested on Tori.

"Tori?" Blake questioned.

Tori smiled and answered, "Sounds like a plan!"

"Alright, everyone be at the beach first thing in the morning," Hunter said, smiling.

The others agreed, and the Wind, Thunder, and Winter Rangers left to go home and finally get some sleep. True to nature, Hunter took Andy home, the two Ninja Streaking until they hit her street.

"Man, I'm excited for a beach party! Haven't been to one of those in a long time!" Andy exclaimed, practically bouncing along beside Hunter.

Hunter chucked and caught her around the waist, "Well, maybe for your birthday next year, we'll do a beach party," he suggested, pressing a kiss to her lips.

Andy giggled and pulled away from the kiss, "What about your birthday?" she asked, "You know, we've been dating for a good five months, and I still don't know when your birthday is," she noted right before he brought her in for another kiss.

When Hunter finally pulled away from the breathtakingly slow kiss, he answered, "My birthday is in February." He kissed her again. "That makes me," another kiss, "Only a year," another kiss, "And a few months," another kiss, "Older," another kiss, "Than you," another kiss.

"Hm. And it's only the end of June," Andy mussed when they pulled away. "You know, that means we have until the end of the month to defeat Lothor before I move to Reefside," she said.

Hunter growled slightly and brought her in for yet another kiss, "We'll deal with it when it gets there," he said.

Andy giggled and pushed him away, "Come on, I need to get home before Jason freaks," she laughed.

Hunter let out a chuckle of his own before taking her hand and lacing their fingers together. "Does Jason even know that Danny was ever captured?" he asked.

"Nope!" Andy responded, "Danny doesn't even remember it! Good thing, too, or I would be dead," she said.

Hunter nodded. They walked in a comfortable silence, until they reached Andy's house. "I'll pick you up, tomorrow?" Hunter asked, hopeful.

Andy smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I'll be waiting; eight O'clock?" she asked. Hunter nodded, and they shared one more kiss before Andy went inside.

o.O

The next morning, Hunter was outside of Andy's house at eight exactly. Seeing his car, Andy grabbed her bag and went outside, jumping into his car after he opened it from the inside and after throwing her bag into the back with Hunter's.

"Good morning, Hunter!" Andy exclaimed, her mood happy, like it was normally was. In her hand was a small box, wrapped in blue wrapping paper with a light blue string tied around it and a bow on the top.

"Good morning, Andy; You look beautiful like always," Hunter responded with a smile, leaning over slightly to kiss her. When they pulled away, Andy pulled on her seat belt and he started the car. "What's in the present?" he asked, nodding towards the box in Andy's lap while keeping his eyes on the road ahead of them.

"I was at Tori's the other night and noticed that she was running out of her favorite perfume, so I got her some more," Andy answered. Hunter nodded in response. When they arrived at the beach, Hunter parked his truck and the young couple got out. "Happy Birthday, Tori!" Andy exclaimed once they reached her friends, giving the Blue Ranger the gift, before looking around, "Hey, where's Shane at?"

"We can't leave without him, he's bringing the cake!" Dustin exclaimed.

Right then, Shane ran over, a large box in his hands, "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!" he exclaimed, meeting the group and breathing heavily. "Happy Birthday, Tor," he finished, handing the large box over to the Navy Ranger next to Tori.

Andy raised her eyebrows at his appearance; a red wife-beater and khaki pants. "That doesn't look like beach wear, dude," she noted, using her hand to move her bangs out of her eyes.

"Yeah, about that…" Shane started, rubbing his neck nervously.

"Don't tell me you're bailing!" Tori exclaimed, her face contorting to one of confusion, anger, and sadness.

"I had that dream again last night," Shane explained after sighing, "I think it's trying to tell me something," he finished.

"Like how to ruin your friends' birthday?" Andy asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Shane sighed again, "I just have a strange feeling that something's wrong, and I need to go find out what!" he explained.

"I'm the first to say duty before pleasure, Shane," Cam said, appearing beside the Red Ranger in a green shirt and green swim trunks, "But I left Cyber Cam at Ninja Ops; he'll tell us if anything is wrong," he finished.

"I'm sorry," Shane said again before he took off, "I'll be back later!"

The remaining six Rangers all watched him leave before turning to each other and sighing. "Well hey; we can still have a great party!" Dustin exclaimed, putting a small, inflatable duck upside-down on Tori's head.

Tori smiled at her friends' effort to bring her mood back up, and she nodded, "He's right! Let's go!" she exclaimed.

The team cheered. They quickly found a spot on the beach, and started to set up, before the two girls changed into their swimsuits. When they came back, none of the boys could keep their eyes off of the two girls, mainly the Thunder Rangers. Tori's suit was enough to capture Blake's attention, the light blue bikini outlined in navy blue and covered a little more than it needed too, just how Tori liked it. The white swimsuit Andy wore had the same effect on her boyfriend, pretty much the same as Tori's, only white and crimson instead of light blue and navy.

Even so, Tori still felt bad about allowing Shane to go. "Do we think we did the right thing?" she questioned once she and Andy reached the guys.

"Why?" Hunter asked, "Because Shane had a nightmare?"

"I don't know, maybe she's right; Shane did look pretty tweaked, bro," Dustin pointed out as Hunter pulled his shirt off.

"Guys, he'll be fine! Come on, we're at a party!" Blake exclaimed.

"Yeah! First one in the water is a little girl!" Hunter added.

Tori and Andy both turned to look at the older blonde, glairs on their faces. Realizing that he possibly just said his last words, Hunter took off, both girls running after him. Tori soon gave up, but Andy continued to chase him until she was able to jump on his back, causing him to fall into the ocean. He managed to flip over, getting Andy under him, and therefore making her go under first. Both laughed when they came back up, and they shared a quick kiss before pulling themselves out of the water and joining the others.

Right as they reached the group, before any of the smirking Rangers could say anything, Cam's morpher beeped, "_Hey party animals, I think we gotta problem. We got an alien visitor in the forest, and here's a news-worthy piece of information, he's not working for Lothor." _It was Cyber Cam. The Rangers all looked at each other.

"Can you reach Shane?" Cam asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"_No can do; whatever that space ship is, it's interfering with his morpher."_ Cyber Cam said.

Cam sighed and replied, "Keep trying to reach him, I'm on my way,"

"Don't tell me you're leaving, too!" Tori asked, more like demanded.

"Only until I figure it out," Cam quickly explained, not liking that he was making his team-mate so sad, "With my father out of town, I would just feel better if I checked things out myself."

"We're going with you," Hunter said, to which Cam shook his head. But before he could speak, Andy did.

"You guys stay here, I'll go with him," she said, pulling on her shirt and shorts over her still-damp swimsuit.

"Andy, no, you should stay here," Cam interjected.

"I know what everything is with a computer like that, Cam, I'll be able to help; and if I can't, then at least I have Billy's number," she pointed out. The Rangers couldn't disagree.

Cam sighed, "Alright; but the rest of you, stay here; there isn't much you guys can do until we figure this out," he said.

The others nodded, and Hunter kissed Andy quickly before the White and Green Rangers ninja streaked back to Ninja Ops. Once they got there, they got right onto the computers, trying to contact Shane.

"Damn it!" Andy suddenly exclaimed after they'd been there for an hour.

Cam looked up, alarmed. "What's wrong?"

"_I can't reach Shane's morpher!" she explained._

Cam nodded in confusion; hadn't they already figured this out? "Right, and…?"

"I tried to call Billy, but whatever this is won't allow my communicator or my cell phone to reach him; it's infuriating!" she exclaimed, "I'm gonna call the others," she finished.

Cam only nodded in agreement.

"Guys, we have a problem; as long as that ships remains cloaked, we have no way to track it. It's also somehow blocking me from calling Billy," Andy said into the communicator in the computer.

"_Any word from Shane?" _Hunter asked over the link.

"His frequency is still jammed. We're working on it, but he's probably close to whatever is jamming it in the first place," Andy explained with a sigh.

"_Let us know if anything changes," _the Crimson Ranger said before the link was closed.

Andy sighed again and looked over at the green Ranger, a look of despair on her face. Cam could only shrug, and the two got back to work. All too soon, though, something happened, and the two Rangers had to go help the others with their zords. The only thing they managed to do, though, was destroy most of the seven zords in their possession.

"The Storm, Arctic Wolf, and Samurai Star Megazords are all badly damaged," Andy sighed when she and the other Rangers, minus Shane, returned to Ops after a Megazord fight.

"It'll take hours, days even, to fix them," Cam finished the statement.

"What about the Thunder Zords?" Hunter asked from his spot between his girlfriend and brother, arms crossed over his chest.

Cam and Andy shared a glance, and Andy responded, "We couldn't get a lock on them, and I still can't contact Billy, so we'll have no help in fixing the Zords quicker," she explained.

Blake sighed, "Some day off."

"Man, this must be the worst birthday ever, dude," Dustin said to Tori, wrapping an arm around the Blue Ranger's shoulders.

"I can't even think about that right now; I keep thinking that Shane is in trouble," Tori sighed, shrugging off the Yellow Ranger's arm and leaning against the Navy Ranger.

"Maybe now would be a good time to contact Sensei," Hunter suggested; with Shane unable to be contacted, Hunter was taking over the role of leader, and he was doing so pretty well.

The Green Ranger sighed, "We've tried; whatever is messing with Shane's morpher and Andy's phone is also keeping us from reaching my dad, as well," he explained.

The rangers all sighed, and Dustin nudged Tori slightly, "Man, sorry your birthday got messed up," he said.

"It's nobody's fault," Tori sighed, "Except maybe Lothor's."

"Maybe we should get our stuff from the beach," Dustin suggested.

"Yeah, our day is pretty much over," Blake agreed, tightening his hold slightly on Tori.

"Hunter, can you get my stuff, for me?" Andy asked, "I'm gonna keep trying to reach Billy or Jason," she explained when he shot her a questioning look.

Hunter nodded, "We'll be back, you guys," he said before leading the other three Rangers out of Ninja Ops.

"We'll call if anything else happens," Cam called out.

A little later on, and Cam and Andy finally figured out where the interference was coming from, and they managed to fix it. By that time, the others had come back and Dustin was rubbing some type of lotion on him that Cyber Cam gave to him, claiming it would make him a 'bronze god'.

"Look whose back!" Andy exclaimed when they saw Zurgane on the screen.

"Are the Zords fixed?" Tori asked. She and the other Rangers were also already morphed, although they haven't found Shane, yet.

"Of course! I am fifty percent of the brains, here!" Cam smirked under his helmet.

"Who's the other fifty?" Dustin asked, distracted momentarily.

"I am!" Andy exclaimed indigently, "Although I would say that Cam is seventy five percent of the brains, and I have the other twenty five!" she added.

Hunter chuckled and shook his head before asking, "What about the Thunder Zords?"

"The energy field around the forest is weakening, so I should be able to call them out in a minute," Cam said.

"We'll meet you out there," Hunter nodded, "Are you going, Andy?"

"You know it!" she exclaimed, balling her hand into a fist.

"Hopefully, I'll be able to get a lock on Shane, too," Cam added.

Tori nodded and exclaimed, "We'll take it for now! Ready, bronze god?"

Dustin shot her a glair, but still got into position next to her.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm!"

"Winter Storm!"

"Ranger Form! HA!"

"Ninja Ranger Power!"

With that, the three Rangers made their way to where Zurgane was, and they were ready for a fight.

"Guess you're ready for round two?" Zurgane asked when he saw the Rangers. "Oh, I see you've come too, Winter Ranger; you won't be able to help them, though," he growled, taunting the White Ranger.

Andy glared at him under her helmet, "We need Megazord Power, now!" she exclaimed before turning to the Water and Earth Ninjas beside her, "I've always wanted to say that."

Both Wind Ninjas chuckled before turning to their zords and jumping up into them. Shane's Zord appeared as well, and the three were able to form the Wind Megazord. Their attacks did almost nothing, though, as Zurgane was soon able to knock over the Megazord and Arctic Wolf Zord.

"Cam! Please tell me you've got a lock on the Thunder Zords, we need 'em!" Andy exclaimed when she knocked into her counsel again.

"_You got it! The Thunder Megazord is online!" _Cam exclaimed, and the Megazord soon appeared in the view of the Wind and Winter Ninja's.

"_Welcome to the party!"_ Dustin said when the Thunder Ninjas got into their Megazord, joining the fight.

"Yeah, it was no fun without you two," Andy added, righting her Zord. "Now let's get him!" she exclaimed.

Zurgane, who was not happy about reinforcements arriving for his enemy, growled, "Lightening Mode online." The Zord he was in changed its shape, giving him more power.

"_Let's do it, guys!" _Exclaimed Tori, "_Come on!"_

"Power Sphere!" Andy exclaimed, choosing a sphere from the container next to her, "Locked and dropped!"

However, the moment she dropped it, Zurgane grinned and stole it. That's when Cam showed up in the Samurai Star Megazord.

"_Alright guys, put them together!" _Cam exclaimed after distracting Zurgane from stealing another power disk.

The Wind Megazord, Thunder Megazord, and Arctic Wolf Zord combined to form the Winter Storm Megazord. Zurgane felt nervousness over-whelm him at the larger Zord, remembering how it was this particular Zord that had defeated that snake monster from five months ago. The Winter Storm Megazord landed hit after hit on Zurgane's Zord, before the monster finally just ejected from it.

"Yes!" Andy exclaimed when he ejected, giving the Rangers the win.

"Alright!"

"No problemo!"

"Zurgane is defeated!"

The five Rangers exited their Megazord while Cam exited his, and the six Rangers ran to the location Cam had found and labeled as Shane's current location. When they found him, they found him with a new uniform on that they heard him call Battleizer Fighter Mode.

"Go Shane!" Tori cheered when she saw him fighting off the very monster Cyber Cam had told them about earlier.

"Come on, just surrender!" Shane yelled at the monster, whose name was Vexacus. When Vexacus refused to surrender, Shane smirked and destroyed him.

"Oh wow!" Tori exclaimed.

"Awesome!" Blake added.

Once Shane joined the others, they all crowded around him, admiring the Battleizer, although Shane had something else on his mind.

o.O

**Ninja Ops- later**

"Shane, you alright, man?" Andy asked the Red Ranger when she noticed he wasn't joining in on celebrating their win.

"Not really; I feel kinda bummed," Shane admitted; he had already explained what had happened all day, including the girl who had helped him, Skyla.

"You miss her, don't you?" Tori asked sympathetically. Shane nodded.

"She'll always be with you, Shane," Sensei said in an attempt to comfort his Red Ranger, "Her power lives on through you."

"Zordon said the same thing when Jason and I lost our parents," Andy added, "And both of us still believe it, now," she finished.

"Thanks, Sensei," Shane nodded to his mentor. He gave one swift nod to the White Ranger as well, who nodded back.

"Yeah, can we talk about the Battleizer? Sick, bro!" Hunter exclaimed, ruining the sweet moment between the three.

"Hunter!" Andy scolded quietly, hitting her boyfriend on his chest with the back of her hand. He shot her a look and she glared back. He looked confused, but before he could ask her what she was mad at him about, Sensei spoke up.

"You all did well in my absence; I am very proud," he said, looking at all of his students and his son.

"Pity it had to be on someone's birthday," Blake said, adding a sigh at the end.

"Hey, the day isn't over yet!" Dustin exclaimed, walking into the room with a cake in his hands and a very weird sun tan/burn on his skin. The only part of him not orange was where his sunglasses had been.

"Well, if it isn't the Orange Ranger!" Andy teased.

"Yeah, Cyber Cam is cyber toast next time I see him," Dustin growled before brightening up again, "Make a wish, Tor!" he exclaimed.

Tori blushed as the eighteen candles on her cake were lit by a lighter Cam was holding (He wouldn't allow anyone else to touch it, especially Dustin) and made her wish after the others had sung Happy Birthday to her.

Everyone hugged her, and cake was distributed, although no one noticed when Andy snuck out, her plate of cake in her hand. Well, Hunter did, but it was a little time later. He also managed to sneak out, and quickly found her near the rock that they had pretty much claimed on the beach. This time, she wasn't sitting on it, instead opting to sit right in front of it. Her plate sat abandoned next to her, void of cake but with a few streaks in it where she tried to get at the remaining icing. Her legs were pulled up against her chest, her arms around them.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" he called before he reached her, a little worried about her. Earlier, when she got mad at him, he hadn't known why, but he quickly deducted that maybe it had something to do with her parents.

Andy glanced up but didn't say anything, instead opting to pull her legs a little closer to her chest. Hunter sighed and sat down next to her, silently debating on what he should say to her.

"I was only seven, you know, when I found out Jason's secret," she suddenly said after they'd been sitting there in silence for a while. Hunter looked at her, but before he could ask what she was talking about, she continued, "My mom and dad were both police officers, which is why Jason is one, now. He wants me to be one, too, but I just… I can't do it."

Hearing this confession, Hunter hesitantly put an arm around her shoulders but didn't do anything else. "Why are you telling me this?" he asked after a few seconds.

Andy was silent at first, before she spoke again, "My mom never wanted me to go into Motocross, but I insisted. I was only seven, no seven year old knows exactly what they want to do in life, but I was so sure that I would become a great Moto rider. Mom only went along with it because she knew it would make me happy. One day, I was at the track practicing; Jason had taken me, but he had to leave because of Ranger business. When I finished, I knew that there was a chance Jason would still be fighting the monster of the day, so I figured he would have called Mom or something to tell her I would need someone to pick me up.

"I didn't have a phone, so I obviously had nothing so I could contact her myself. I remember it getting dark before Jason finally came and got me. I knew that Dad was at a stakeout, so there was no way for him to get me, but I knew that Mom should have been home at the time. I was so angry at her for leaving me there," Andy paused for a minute, remembering how mad she had been at her mom for not getting her. Hunter rubbed her arm in comfort when he saw tears prick her eyes. She managed to pull herself together and continued. "Jason told me that Mom had been called out to help Dad when the person they were looking at during their stakeout had seen them and was running. They caught the guy, but that was only after he shot my mom," she paused again, and a few tears ran down her cheeks.

"What happened?" Hunter asked gently after a minute. He wiped her tears off her face with his thumb, but more came to replace them.

Andy sniffed slightly. "An ambulance came to get her, and took her to the hospital, which is where Jason took me. We got there just in time to say goodbye, but she died soon after; Jason and I were both holding one of her hands, and our father was watching from the doorway. That's when Jason decided he wanted to become a cop. Dad died a little over a year later; the other day was the anniversary of his death," she said.

"That's why none of us could find you!" Hunter exclaimed. Just a few days ago, none of the Rangers could reach Andy, and when Hunter went to her house, he only found Trini, who was with Aisha and their kids. She had explained that Jason and Andy were doing something personal, and would be back later. Andy had refused to tell him what it was the next time he saw her, only which it was between her and Jason.

"Do you know, in that Fast and Furious series, how the cops will find out about some underground racing going on and go to stop it, only for some to get seriously injured or killed?" she asked suddenly. Hunter nodded, and she continued, "That's pretty much what happened to my dad. After Mom died, he submerged himself in his work and was almost never home. When he was, he was with Jason or me, cheering me on at my races or helping Jason out with homework when Billy was unavailable. He got a call, and went to help break up an underground race. He had to chase one of the racers, and was shot at multiple times. One hit his arm, and he swerved around the road, which gave the shooter a clear shot to the engine of his police cruiser. It hit and the car exploded, killing him instantly."

Hunter pulled her tighter to him when he heard this; it was so sad, especially for a seven, eight year old little girl to go through.

"Jason was only seventeen at the time, so I was put into an orphanage while he stayed at the house. Even though you only have to be seventeen to live alone in California, and a few other states like Missouri, you have to be 18 in order to adopt a child. Once he turned eighteen, which was eight months later, he got me out of the orphanage. It wasn't all bad; I met Justin there, and I spent most of my time with the others, so I was only really there at night. But it was still eight months of nights that I had no idea if the next day would be the one where someone tried to adopt me and take me from my brother and my home," at this point, tears were running down her face. Hunter pulled her as close to him as he could, pretty much putting her in his lap, and rubbed her back with both hands.

He allowed her to sob into his shirt, ruining the crimson fabric, but he didn't care. "What brought all this out?" he asked, but only after she had finally stopped crying.

Andy sniffed again, and said, "When Shane told that story about losing Skyla, it brought back memories. And then you wanted to push it aside like it was nothing," she explained. "When you so easily brushed it off, I thought that maybe you didn't even care that Shane just lost someone important to him."

"No!" Hunter exclaimed instantly, shocking the black-haired teen in his lap. "Of course I care! I just have a different way of dealing with things then you or Shane," he explained. When Andy shot him a curious look, he added, "Shane deals with things like that by feeling down about it for a while, but then he gets over it as long as friends are near-by. You do it by talking about it to someone who you care about. I do it by joking around and acting like it doesn't matter. But really, it matters a lot to me; I just don't like to talk about things with people around. I got over my parents' deaths a long time ago, but I will admit that I still think about them every once and a while," he admitted.

Andy looked at him, her face tear-stained and a few tears still going down her face. "I'm sorry," she whispered before hugging him tightly.

"Why are you sorry?" Hunter laughed, wrapping his arms around her again.

"For thinking you didn't care," she mumbled, almost incoherently into his shirt.

Hunter chuckled again and pulled her away from his shirt, "No, I made you think that, but I promise you, I care, a lot. Anything that hurts you hurts me, too, Andy," he said.

Andy looked up at him, surprise and love in her eyes. "I love you, Hunter," she said before leaning up and kissing him on his lips. He was surprised to say the least at the kiss, but didn't complain. Instead, he leaned down a little to make it easier for her and allowed their lips to slide over each other's easily, almost synced up together. When air became needed, he pulled back just long enough to take a deep breath and tilt his head a little to the side before going back in for more. Andy did the same, and they continued on with that pattern for a while.

_**Well, I hope you all liked that chapter! I posted a picture for this story, and it's what I think Andy looks like. I actually had to copy a picture of an anime character from Google images onto paint and re-painted her hair. I'm sorry it looks so bad, I'm a terrible artist with my hands let alone the little mouse pad thing on a laptop. Anyway, I thought the ending would be a sweet moment between Hunter and Andy, and the reason Andy went with Cam was because she figured that he would need help. Hunter was a little jealous, but that last scene made him realize that she wasn't going to leave him for Cam or anyone else. So yeah, hope you all liked the chapter, and please message or comment or anything. And don't forget to let me know if there's anywhere I can get the episodes, as this one I managed to find out of pure luck. **_


	20. Shimazu Returns

_**Hello again, everyone! I'm sorry you all had to wait until after Christmas to get this, but I hope the chapter itself makes up for my tardiness. The poll was very conclusive; one person chose 'I don't care' and the other nine voters choose 'Yes'. I guess it's settled; Andy will be a Ranger in Dino Thunder! Although you probably won't expect the way I do it;) With that said, I would also like to state that after this chapter, which is Shimazu Returns, there will only be four more episodes, and those episodes will be: Eye of the Storm, General Deception, Gem of a Day, and Storm before the Calm. After that will be Dino Thunder. And after that, the Winter Saga will be over. I know, not much of a Saga, but I can do what I want. Shut up. There may be a one-shot or two about after, but that would be about it. So um, I'm done with finals. Only three more semesters before college! Also, I found a website! Lol. Would it be bad if I said I already started writing Dino Thunder? Lol. Okay, now to address a certain guest who keeps asking if I'm going to write a sex scene between Hunter and Andy; not to sound mean, but no. It's too awkward, and I just won't do it. So stop asking. The rating has been changed to T, so I couldn't do it even if I wanted to. Now enjoy the chapter. =D**_

**Storm Chargers**

The Wind Rangers all smiled as the program they were ready to watch started, the theme music filling the back room of the sports shop. Dustin sang along happily.

"Quiet! Here it comes!" Shane exclaimed, smiling. He, Dustin, and Tori were all siting on the couch in the backroom while Andy worked on a bike nearby. Hunter and Blake were both in the actual shop working, but their shifts were almost over. The episode soon started, although it didn't get very far before Kelly came over and turned it off.

"Hey!" all three Wind Rangers protested, looking up at the red head with confused faces.

"What was that for?" Dustin demanded, standing up to confront his boss only to sit back down when she gave him a look.

"You don't really watch this, do you? This is a sports shop, and there will be no trash TV viewing here! Sorry," she explained before going back to the store and passing the Thunder Brothers on her way.

"Sup, guys? Where's Stu?" Blake asked, referring to the host of the show Kelly had turned off, Totally Talented.

"Denied!" Shane explained with a sigh and a sad shake of the head.

"Well, I was getting sick of watching it, anyway," Hunter said, smiling when his girlfriend walked over. He bent down and kissed her cheek right as Dustin looked at him.

"Dude, you did not just bag on Stu," the Yellow Ranger said, not believing his ears.

A grin emerged on Hunter's face, "I said I was sick of watching it; not of being on it!" when he finished the statement, he high-fived his brother.

"Well, what's the deal?" Shane asked, standing up with Tori and Dustin.

Blake held up a flier with the advertisement on it, "You're looking at future stars; that's us. We try out next week," he explained.

Andy smiled, "Congratulations, you two; I bet you'll be awesome," she said, kissing Hunter's cheek in return to him kissing hers.

Dustin laughed, "What do you guys do?"

Offended by the statement, Blake exclaimed, "Hey! We do plenty!"

"We have a secret talent," Hunter added with a nod. By now, he had snaked an arm around Andy's waist and was holding her tightly.

"Yeah, but who would want to watch it?" Shane asked with a laugh, earning a glare from Hunter and Blake.

That was when Tori spoke up, turning to the Red Ranger, "Hey Shane, I bet you could do it! You have a great voice!"

"And what about you? You're a fierce dancer!" Shane responded to the Blue Ranger before the Yellow Ranger cut in.

"Hey, what about the Sax Master Extraordinaire?" Dustin exclaimed, getting in on the action.

"Hey, you're cutting into our action here!" Blake complained.

"Y'all told them about it, it's fair game, now," Andy said, "And no, I'm not entering," she added when Hunter and Blake gave her a look.

"Why not? You have that awesome Hip-Hop-Kido thing!" Dustin exclaimed.

"Hip-Hop-Kido involves a partner, and the only other person I know who knows it is the guy who taught it to me, and he has a radio show, and therefore will be too busy to do it," Andy said, crossing her arms.

Shane, Tori, and Dustin glanced at each other, unsure, before shrugging and leaving. The Thunder and Winter Rangers all watched them leave before Hunter turned to his brother.

"This is so wrong!" he complained.

"Yeah, I know," Blake agreed, glancing the direction that Tori and the others had gone.

"If you don't mind me asking," Andy asked suddenly, bringing the attention of the Crimson and Navy Rangers to the White Ranger, "What is your talent, anyway?"

Hunter and Blake glanced at each other, and Blake nodded. So, Hunter told his girlfriend of their talent, but only after making her promise to not tell the others. She, of course, agreed.

A little later on, while Andy and Hunter were in the midst of a make-out session, Andy's communicator went off. Both groaned, but Hunter refused to move his lips from Andy's skin while she answered the call.

"Yeah?" she asked, trying her best to keep her breathing and voice steady as Hunter sucked on her neck.

"_Sorry if I interrupted something," _it was Cam, and he was being sarcastic, "_But there are some wolf-like monsters out there, and we could really use you and the Thunder Rangers."_

Andy groaned again and Hunter finally pulled away from her neck, admiring his work only briefly before raising his own morpher to his mouth. "Blake, Andy and I are on our way," he said, lowering his wrist.

"Let's go," Andy said as Hunter looked at her again. She had already wiped off Hunter's saliva from her neck, opting to wipe her hand on Hunter's shirt before going in search of Blake.

Pretty soon, the three Rangers arrived at the scene to help, all three morphed and ready for action. It didn't take the three very long to find where the other four Rangers were fighting some strange-looking wolf-like creatures.

"Alright, I'm taking suggestions!" they heard Shane say as they neared.

"Rolled up newspaper?" Dustin suggested.

"How about one of those electric collars?" Tori asked.

"Crimson Blaster!" Hunter exclaimed, shooting a blast at the three wolf monsters at the same times as Andy fired an ice ball at them. The two attacks combined, forming a purple colored blast that, as the word suggests, blasted the three creatures away.

The three creatures scrambled up and turned toward the three new Rangers.

"Down, boy!" Andy exclaimed, already knowing that this fight would be personal; her Zord was the arctic wolf, after all.

"Bad dog!" Blake added as the four Rangers turned to them.

"Hunter!"

"Blake!"

"Andy!"

The Thunder and Winter Rangers got into defensive positions, as it looked like the wolf creatures were going to attack them, only for the creatures to disappear.

"Huh?" all seven gasped as they all met up in the middle of the clearing they'd been fighting in.

"Maybe they're afraid of Thunder and ice," Cam said, glancing at the three new arrivals before looking back at where the creatures were just standing.

"Well, what do we do now?" Andy asked after a few seconds of silence.

Cam sighed, "Better get back to Ninja Ops, figure out what's going on," he said. The other six Rangers agreed.

A little later on, the seven Rangers were back at Ops, waiting for Cam to find the monsters of the day in his book. While that was going on, Andy was sitting cross-legged on the table with her laptop right in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Tori asked, going over to look over the White Ranger's shoulder. "Apartments?"

Andy nodded, "I'm seventeen, so I can legally live by myself without Jason being there; sense I'll be student teaching for Tommy next year, I'm going to need an apartment; if we're still on Ranger duty, I can just ninja streak back whenever I'm needed," she explained. "Too bad most of the apartments in Reefside are either too large for only one person, or too expensive."

"Why don't you just live with Tommy?" Shane asked, crossing his arms.

"Kim just had a baby; they have Jordan to look after, and I doubt they need, or want, another mouth to feed. Besides, Jason's thinking of letting me open a Red Frog Dojo in Reefside, which will help me out to get some extra money at the side."

Hunter opened his mouth, but Cam cut him off when he found what he was looking for in his book.

"Hey, check this out," he said, placing the open book next to Andy and turning it so she, and the other Rangers who crowded around her, could read it. "I saw him, it, at the museum," he said. Earlier that day, Cam had gone to a museum to get a very important package for his father. Motodrone re-appeared as well, luckily Cam got out relatively unharmed. No one knew what was in it except Sensei, though. "But it was just a statue."

"So who is this dude, anyway?" Dustin asked, a confused look on his face.

"Shimazu," Sensei replied, slowly pacing across his habitat. "An ancient war mode. What you saw, Cam, was his spirit, preserved for centuries in a mask carved in his likeness."

Cam nodded in understanding. "So, what does this guy have to do with those rabid rejects?" Blake asked, jutting his thumb in the direction of the entrance.

This time, Andy answered, reading the answer right from the book in front of her. "It says here that Shimazu was known for terrorizing people of the local villages with creatures called wolfblades," she said before she groaned. "Great, Lothor took my animal. Can I just get the Arctic Wolf Zord out and show these wolf posers what a real wolf is all about?" she complained.

"No, Andy," Hunter said, before turning back to Sensei, "So this guy and his wolves are roaming around Blue Bay Harbor, now," he made sure. Cam nodded. "How is that possible?"

"I'm gonna bet that whatever energy source that was used to bring back Motodrone, rubbed off on this guy," Cam explained.

"Great, now we got a three thousand gabbody dude with an attitude. And his three pet wolves running around the city," Shane said, already looking defeated.

"And don't forget Lothor," Dustin added. Andy reached behind her and cuffed him over the head. "Ow!"

"Way to look on the bright side," Tori mumbled sarcastically.

"Dustin brings up a good point; if Shimazu has been brought to life by Motodrone, there is a good chance he has already aligned himself with Lothor," Sensei said.

"See?" Dustin asked, tapping his head, "Not so dumb after all!" for a moment, the Rangers forgot about the trouble their city was in, as they laughed at what Dustin had said.

But the sirens going off brought the Rangers out of their laughter, "What is it, Cam?" Shane asked.

Cam hurried over to the computer, bringing up the map. Andy shut her laptop and placed it on the table, sliding off as she and the others crowded around the Green Samurai.

"No sign of Shimazu, but I got Motodrone on the scanner," Cam said.

"He's mine," Hunter said almost instantly, "You guys look for the three wolfblades."

"Alright, we'll take the forest," Shane agreed with a nod.

"And I'll monitor everything from the Samurai Star Chopper," Cam said.

Everyone agreed, and got up.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Winter Storm!"

"Samurai Storm!"

"Ninja Form! HA!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Air!"

"Water!"

"Power of Thunder!"

"Element power; winter!"

"Samurai Power!"

Once morphed, the Rangers jumped into action, Hunter going to find Motodrone, Shane, Dustin, Tori, Blake, and Andy heading to the forest, and Cam getting into his Star Chopper to monitor everything and help if it's needed.

Dustin and Tori went out first to try and locate the wolfblades in the city, with Shane, Blake, and Andy staying back in case they needed help. Of course, it didn't take long for that to happen.

"_Shane, Blake, Andy! Tori and Dustin need you in the Town Square!" _Cam said, alerting the three Rangers of the problem.

The three quickly got onto their Tsunami Cycles, riding them into the city. They screeched to a halt and Shane brought his morpher to his mouth, "On it!" he lowered his wrist and looked at the Navy and White Rangers, "You guys got that?"

"Got it!" Blake affirmed.

"Let's go!" Andy responded.

Revving their cycles, the three Rangers turned their bikes around and quickly made their way to Town Square to help the Blue and Yellow Rangers.

By the time they arrived, one of the wolves was jumping at Dustin and Tori. Blake shot at it with his bike's blaster. "What up, dog?" he joked. "Time for you to get housebroken!" he exclaimed as the creature stood back up, getting up to stand on his bike seat as it sped towards it.

Blake jumped off his bike, striking the monster with his ninja sword while the other four waited for the perfect time to jump in. Shane went, jumping in between the other two, and Andy soon joined him so Blake, Shane, and Andy were each fighting one on their own.

"Careful Shane, they might have rabies!" Tori warned.

"Their bark's worse than their bite!" the Red Ranger replied, kicking away the creature as it tried to tackle him.

"Anyone got a silver bullet?" Dustin asked as the creature Blake had tripped him, throwing the Navy Ranger to the ground. He then looked over to his right when something caught his eye. "Huh? Hey, look!" it was Shimazu.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Come, come, Power Rangers! Don't you know wolves can smell fear? You've obviously sent them into a feeding frenzy!" Shimazu exclaimed, almost teasing the Rangers.

Dustin's hands curled up into fists at his anger. "The only one who should be afraid is you!" he exclaimed angrily.

"Yeah, and whoever designed that ridiculous outfit!" Tori added, pointing at the monster with her ninja blade in her hand.

"Ha, ha, why would I be afraid of children?" Shimazu asked, making fun of the fact that the Rangers were only teenagers.

"Please don't tell me he just called us children!" Andy exclaimed.

"Let's work this loser!" Blake added. The Wolfblades joined Shimazu, putting the odds to five Rangers against four villains.

The Rangers charged. Shane went against Shimazu first while the others went against the Wolfblades, using his ninja blade to try and slice him to bits. Shimazu soon got Shane under him, though, and made to step on his face.

"Shane!" Dustin exclaimed, trying to get over to his friend and leader with Tori, but Shimazu noticed. Thrusting his hand out, he blasted the Yellow and Blue Rangers, sending them to the ground.

"Dustin, Tori!" Andy exclaimed; Shane had used Shimazu's distraction to get out from under his feet, and was fighting the monster again. Andy growled slightly, "Crystal Staff!" once her staff materialized in her hands, she fought off the Wolfblades using it, only it didn't work as well as she had hoped it would. Anger didn't help her when fighting, as it turned out.

The three Wolfblades soon surrounded Shimazu as he restrained Shane.

"Let him go!" Blake commanded.

"As you wish!" Shimazu replied, thrusting Shane away from him. Shane instantly turned to try and fight him again, only for the monster to through him to the ground in front of the other four Rangers.

"Shane! You alright?" Tori exclaimed in worry as she and Dustin pulled the Red Ranger to his feet.

"Allow me to help! Ha!" Shimazu said before Shane could reply. Turning his hand so the palm of his hand faced the Rangers, he caused multiple bolts of lightning to go form his hand to the Rangers, throwing them all back to the ground. But the only thing he saw was five, smoking, Ranger suits. "A childish ploy, unfit for a warrior!" he exclaimed, turning his head to try and find the five Rangers. "No matter, I will find you, and once I do…!" he broke himself off as the Wolfblades howled.

The five Rangers met up under a stairwell at a warehouse, watching as the Wolfblades searched for them. While they watched, Shane's morpher went off.

"_Shane! I got Motodrone at the beach! The Wolfblades are right around the corner from you!" _Cam explained.

The five Rangers looked at each other, but it was Blake who responded. "We'll take care of the flee-bags!"

"Okay!" Shane agreed, going back to his morpher, "I'm on my way, Cam!" then he took off, leaving Blake, Dustin, Andy and Tori.

"Good luck!" Tori exclaimed.

"May the power protect you!" Andy added. Shane ninja streaked away.

The remaining four Rangers all looked at each other, nodded, and ran out from their cover. They found the Wolfblades exactly where Cam said they would be, at the top of the stairs they had just been hiding under.

"Man, don't these dogs ever lie down?" Blake asked, exasperated.

The Wolfblades streaked forward, hitting the Rangers on ever pass they made. One grabbed Dustin, ramming him into a wall; hard and high up. And then he dropped him, causing the Yellow Ranger to fall to the ground and he hit it hard.

The Wolfblade jumped after him, punching him the gut as it landed. All three got around him, trying to pull him up and possibly even kill him.

"Dudes! I'm getting thrashed here!" The Yellow Ranger yelled, throwing his arms up to try and protect himself.

"Time to send you to the pound!" Tori exclaimed, distracting the Wolfblades long enough for Dustin to get away and shot at them. All three rolled out of the attack, jumping back up. "You mutts need flee collars!" she exclaimed when the other three Rangers joined her.

"And muzzles!" Dustin added.

"Where's Animal Control when you need 'em!" Blake exclaimed.

"I know a big animal vet, but I doubt even she could help us, here!" Andy said.

Shimazu ran up behind them then, up on a bridge, "You again!" he exclaimed, pointing at the four Rangers. They turned around, surprised, "I'd be impressed; if I weren't so annoyed!"

Shimazu brought a whistle up to his mouth, blowing it loudly. The Wolfblades stood to attention, howling at the noise. It was a dog whistle. The Rangers turned back around, looking at the Wolfblades.

The three creatures charged them, causing the four Rangers to pull out their ninja blades and fight. Andy, of course, used her Crystal Staff, defending herself as best she could. Before long, the creatures surrounded Blake and all three kicked him at the same time, throwing him a few yards away and to the ground. Tori, Dustin, and Andy surrounded the Navy Ranger protectively, even though all three were gasping for breath and holding some part of their body in pain. Dustin had his arm over his stomach and was slightly hunched over in pain, Tori was gripping her lower arm, and Andy had her hand on her shoulder.

Blake quickly pulled himself up, but the four Rangers still knew that they had no chance against the Wolfblades, not as they were. "Okay guys, we need a new plan!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, the Cujo's aren't cooperating!" Tori added.

"Any ideas?" Dustin asked.

"For once, I'm gonna have to say no!" Andy responded, glancing over at the Yellow Ranger from next to Tori.

Blake thought for a second, before exclaimed, "Follow my lead!" he started to back up, as did the other three, and he turned around. "This way!" as the four Rangers ran away, the Wolfblades followed, determined to catch their prey.

The Rangers reached a fork, and paused. "Split up!" Andy exclaimed, and the others agreed. Blake and Andy went one way, Dustin went one way, and Tori went another.

"Here, doggy, doggy!" Blake exclaimed turning and facing the Wolfblades that had followed him and Andy. He got into a defensive position with Andy doing the same next to him. All three jumped on him and Andy.

"Go for it!" Andy exclaimed.

"Fire!" exclaimed Dustin and Tori. The two Wind Rangers fired their blasters at the Wolfblades. Sparks and a small explosion caused the creatures to fall off of Blake and Andy, and onto their backs, whimpering. Hearing the Wind Rangers cheering, the Wolfblades faced them and jumped at them. Tori and Dustin and ran.

They got Tori, who promptly started yelling for help. "Help! Help me!"

"Let her go!" Blake exclaimed as he and Dustin got their blasters and Andy created an Ice Ball. All three shot at the Wolfblades, causing them to let the Blue Ranger go. Tori joined them, but then they heard Shimazu's whistle again. The noise, however, confused the Wolfblades and they started fighting each other.

The Four Rangers took this opportunity and jumped at the Wolfblades, swords or staffs in their hands. "Ninja Sword!" Tori, Dustin, and Blake exclaimed.

"Crystal Staff!" Andy exclaimed. The Four brought their weapons down, striking the Wolfblades and knocking them back. In a flash of light, the three Wolfblades exploded.

"Let's bail on this doghouse!" Dustin suggested.

"Kay!" Tori easily agreed.

"Okay!" Blake agreed as well.

"Right behind you!" Andy added, following the others as they ran off.

"You may have won the battle, but the war is far from over!" Shimazu yelled after them, angry over the loss of his pet wolves.

All seven Rangers met back up at Ninja Ops, Cam the only one not injured in some way. They were crowded around the computer, which Sensei was pacing in front of.

"You've all done well, but I'm afraid Shimazu has proved himself a worthy opponent," Sensei said.

Most of the Rangers sighed, "No kidding," Andy murmured, leaning heavily on the wall as Hunter leaned on her.

"Yeah, those wolves were dogging us big time," Dustin added, looking at Blake who nodded in agreement.

"Unfortunately, they're not done," Cam said, bringing up the image on his computer. It showed one big Wolfblade appearing in a flash of light, with three heads.

"No way!" Tori exclaimed.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Blake exclaimed in disbelief.

"But we already destroyed them!" Andy complained.

"That's one ugly mutt," Tori noted, crossing her arms under her chest.

Hunter shook his head, getting off of Andy and leaning more on the wall with his arms crossed. "Man, the leash laws in this town need some serious work!"

"You guys better get out there, before it decides to make the Federal Building into a chew toy, or something," Cam said, glancing at the other Rangers before looking back at the screen. The others nodded.

"Cam, call Billy," Andy said before they morphed. When everyone looked at her, she said, "He's the original Wolf Ninja Ranger, not me."

The others nodded, and Shane took lead, "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Winter Storm!"

"Ranger Form! HA!"

"Power of Water!"

"Air!"

__"Earth!"

"Power of Thunder!"

"Element Power; Winter!"

Instantly, the Storm Megazord was created, as was the Thunder Megazord and the Arctic Wolf Zord was called. The Megazords and Arctic Wolf Zord went to where the Wolfblade was, ready to fight.

"_Let's pound this hound!" _ Shane exclaimed, curling his fingers into a fist.

"_Right!" _Hunter, Blake, and Dustin exclaimed.

"_Yeah!" _Tori and Andy agreed.

With that, the two Megazords and Zord rushed forward, attacking the giant monster with punches. The monster only punched back, sending the Thunder Megazord to the ground. The Storm Megazord grabbed the Wolfblade from behind, but it got free, turning and sending a strong punch to the center of the Megazord. It went down.

"Guys!" Andy exclaimed, moving her Zord to the front. "Alright, time to show this poser what a real Wolf is like! Wolf Pounce!" she exclaimed, thrusting the controls forward. The Arctic Wolf Zord jumped forward, but the Wolfblade sent a punch to the muzzle of the Arctic Wolf Zord, which sent it down. Andy groaned slightly and got her Zord back up, along with the two Megazords.

Of course, the moment the three giant machines were up, the Wolfblade sent electric energy at them, causing smoke and sparks to erupt in the cockpits.

"AH!" all of them screamed, before finally righting their Megazords and Zord.

Shane was the first to go back up. _"Hunter! Mini-Zord formation!" _He exclaimed.

"_Good call, Shane!" _ Hunter agreed, _"Power coin; locked, and dropped!"_

The Mini-Zord formed itself, forming the large, Thunder Storm Megazord.

"Hey, don't forget about me!" Andy laughed, taking a coin from the container next to her, "Power Coin, locked and dropped! Winter Storm Megazord, Activate!" she exclaimed. Soon enough, the six Rangers were all in one cock-pit, all a part of one Megazord.

The Wolfblade growled, unable to say anything. "That's right, flee-bag, keep yapping!" Shane exclaimed, bringing his fist in front of his face and thrusting it down. "We have something for you!"

Together, the six Rangers exclaimed, "Lawn Laser Attack!" Five different colored lasers shot from the Megazord, each hitting the monster dead-on. A large explosion made it look like the monster was defeated.

Shane clapped his hands together, "Yeah, boy!"

"Wait, Shane; I don't think he's in the doghouse quiet yet," Andy said, seeing that the monster still stood.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me!" Shane exclaimed.

"No!" was all Hunter could get out.

"Impossible!" Tori added.

"No way!" Blake exclaimed.

"How is this happening?" Dustin asked, more demanded.

Right then, Wolfblade jumped at them, tackling the Megazord and sending it to the ground before sending multiple punches at it.

Before they knew what was happening, Cam had transported them from the Megazord and to Ninja Ops, all still morphed.

"Power Down!" Shane exclaimed, and in a flash of light, the six Rangers lost their morph, each with some body part in pain.

It didn't take long for each of them to be bandaged; Dustin and Tori each had bandages around one of their arms, Hunter and Blake had them around their stomachs, Shane's was around his hip, and Andy's was around her shoulder.

"Okay, everyone, the Zords should be back online by tomorrow at the latest," Cam said, standing in front of the other Rangers. "But, we're gonna need re-enforcements," he finished.

Shane sighed, "Well, I'm open for suggestions on how to defeat these freaks," he said.

"I know some people who still have their own Ranger powers; we could call them," Andy said, glancing around at her team mates.

"Well, before we do that," Cam started, looking over to his father, "Dad, I think now is a pretty clear case of emergency," he said.

"Say no more, Cam, you have my permission," Sensei said as the wall behind Cam started to rise.

Blake smiled, "We're finally gonna see what the big deal is!" he exclaimed.

"Anyone wanna take bets?" Hunter asked playfully.

"It's gotta be like, some really big sword," Shane guessed.

"Or some cool fighting staff!" Dustin added.

"I bet it's some new power-up, or Power Coin," Andy said, crossing one arm under her chest and waving her other hand in the air slightly.

Cam rolled his eyes and brought the box over to the table, setting it down gently and unlocking it before opening it. It was a scroll.

"Aw!" Shane and Dustin both whined.

"Great; just what we need," Tori said as Cam took it out of the box. "Another ancient scroll."

"Well, maybe it'll tell us how to beat Wolfblade; I mean, I've seen stranger, it's possible," Andy said with a light shrug, looking at Cam with a worried look on her face.

As Cam started to unroll the scroll, Shane started to ask, "Hey uh, Cam, I just wanted to ask," but Cam shushed him. "Okay, then, well, maybe we'll just leave you alone."

"So, what do we do while we wait for the dog pound?" Blake asked, looking over at Sensei.

"Be strong, and stay alert," Sensei said.

Hunter sighed and hit his brother on his arm lightly, "Let's go, dude." When everyone looked at him, he said, "We just got something to take care of." The Thunder Rangers left.

"They're kidding me, right?" Shane asked.

"Call us if you need us!" Blake shouted right before they left. It didn't take the Wind Rangers long before they followed, trying to determine what the Thunder Rangers were doing, leaving Andy with Cam and Sensei.

Pretty soon, the alarm went off. The screen showed the three Wolfblades, normal-sized now. "The Wolfblades are back! They must have guessed our plan!" Cam exclaimed.

"We must act quickly," was all Sensei offered.

"It's no use!" Andy said, "According to the scroll, Cam will need to harness an impossible amount of power to access the portal!" she explained.

"Nothing is impossible, Andrea; we have called upon great power, before," Sensei said.

Cam nodded and sighed, "Then I know what I need to do."

Knowing what it was, Andy sighed. "I'll call the others."

"_Go for Shane," _the Red Ranger answered.

"Shane, you and the others need to come to Ninja Ops right away!" Andy said.

"_Got it!"_ Shane replied, and Andy closed the link. Next, she called Dustin.

"_Yeah?"_ the Yellow Ranger asked.

"Dustin, we need you at Ninja Ops right away," Andy said.

"_Yeah, I'm on my way,"_ he replied.

Before long, all seven Rangers were in Ninja Ops, the Wind and Thunder Rangers standing in front of Andy and Cam. Cam quickly explained, and held out his hand.

"Let me get this straight," Tori started, "You want what?"

"Your Power Disks," Cam said.

Shane sighed, but it was Dustin who replied, "I know I'm the slow one, but doesn't that mean we won't have any powers?"

"Yes, but only until he returns," Andy answered, arms crossed, "And I'll still have the Velociraptor coin, so if there's trouble, I can morph," she finished.

"I don't know if that's such a great idea," Blake said, "The last time you used that coin and went out alone, you broke your arm and couldn't fight for two months."

"Yeah, and I kinda like knowing I can kick some space ninja ass, if I have too," Hunter added with a nod.

"Did we or did we not destroy that monster?" Andy asked, annoyed. Before anyone replied, Sensei spoke.

"I understand your hesitation, Rangers," he said, the habitat he was on moving forward. Cam had placed it on a robot that could move based on Sensei's thoughts. "But it is the only way."

"How is giving up our Power Disks gonna help us defeat Shimazu?" Shane asked, not convinced.

"To defeat the Wolfblades, we must open the portal to the ancient world," Sensei explained. "Your seven Power Disks are the only entities powerful enough to do that."

"What about the Velociraptor coin?" Dustin asked.

Andy shook her head, "It only works if danger is nearby. That's why I don't lose my morph until the monsters are gone, because it senses that any danger is gone is stops giving me extra energy to stay morphed. And even if it did, it's not powerful enough," she explained.

That's when Cyber Cam walked in, excited to get in the action. "Yo!" he said, gaining Cam's attention for only a second.

"Look, if anything happens that Andy can't handle, then Cyber Cam can send the Zords; you can still operate them, you'll just be in civilian form," Cam explained.

"Guys, I say we trust him," Andy said, popping her Winter Coin out of her morpher and handing it to Cam.

The other Rangers all looked at each other, before finally sighing. "Okay," Shane agreed.

One by one, the Wind and Thunder Rangers popped out their coins and handed them to the Green Samurai Ranger.

"Thanks," he said once he had all six coins in his hand.

"We'll be ready," Shane said.

Cam nodded, "Well, wish me luck," he said, looking at the other Rangers. Turning, he placed his Samurai Morpher into his hand, allowing it to enlarge in his hand. "Samurai Storm! Ranger Form! HA! Green Samurai Power!" he exclaimed before leaving Ninja Ops.

The other Rangers watched him leave, and, as he disappeared, Andy sighed. "May the power be with you, Cam," she said as Hunter came up to her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"If you're gonna go, you'd better go," Hunter said, nodding to where the Wolfblades were still on the screen.

Andy sighed again, "Good point," she gripped the coin around her neck, and, for the second time, snapped it off the chain, placing it in her Ninja Morpher. She stepped away from Hunter and raised her arm up, "It's Morphin' Time! Velociraptor!" she exclaimed. Once morphed as the Mighty Morphin' Purple Velociraptor Ranger, Andy left, going to where the Wolfblades were.

"Hey, dogs! Are you being bad doggies?" she taunted, taking her bow, "Raptor Bow!" she strung an arrow and aimed, ready to shot, but before she could, Shimazu blew his whistle, distracting her, and making the Wolfblades howl.

"Huh?" Andy exclaimed, dropping the bow and arrow as Cam's Star Chopper passed overhead. Right after, the Wolfblades combined into one, and grew into the size of a building again. "Oh, no!" she exclaimed, bringing her wrist up, "Guys, I'm gonna need help!" she said.

"_On our way! And Cyber Cam is sending the Zords!" _Hunter replied.

"Thanks!" Andy replied, picking up her bow and arrow, putting the arrow back onto the bow and re-aiming. She could see Wolfblade sending punches to the Samurai Chopper and aimed for its back. "Hey, ugly! Over here!" Andy shouted, trying to get its attention. It ignored her. Andy growled and shot the arrow, hitting it in its back and gaining its attention. Wolfblade turned and spotted her. "Uh, oh! Guys, hurry up!" Andy exclaimed, avoiding Wolfblade's feet.

The plea for help was too late, though, as Wolfblade picked her up. "Hey, let me go!" she exclaimed, squirming in his grip. She made the mistake of looking down and gasped in horror, "Oh, that's high!"

"_Someone call for help?"_ Shane asked, appearing in his Zord with everyone else in their own Zords.

"Better late than never!" Andy exclaimed, still squirming, "Get me down from here!" Her eyes were clenched shut, afraid of looking down again.

Sure enough, the Rangers were able to get Wolfblade to drop her, and the Arctic Wolf Zord caught her before bounding over to join the others. "Ah! Thanks, guys!" she exclaimed, the only one morphed.

"_Alright guys, without our powers, we can't take any direct hits," _Shane said.

"_Is that supposed to cheer us up?" _Tori asked sarcastically, _"'Cause it's not working!"_

"_Just be careful," _Shane replied.

"_How about we just blow this guy away and go home?" _Dustin asked before creating a dirt twister. It pushed Wolfblade back a few feet, but it recovered quickly.

"_Over here, in the flying fish!" _Tori exclaimed, hitting Wolfblade in the side with the front of her Zord.

"_Yo, what up, dogs?" _Blake asked as he and Hunter got into position side-by-side._ "Meet the beetles!" _he exclaimed.

"_Ha ha ha!" _Hunter laughed, and the two brothers shot lasers at Wolfblade.

"_Haven't you heard? Bird's the word," _Shane added, flying in in the Hawk Zord and shooting his own laser at Wolfblade as he passed.

"Now it's my turn; your bark is worse than your bite; let me show you a real wolf bite!" Andy exclaimed, "Wolf Pounce!" thrusting her controls forward, the Arctic Wolf Zord jumped on Wolfblade, sending it to the ground and biting at it. After only a few bites, Andy backed off, and Wolfblade pushed himself up. All too soon, it sent Hunter's Zord rolling as he tried to right it, and was punching back the other Zords.

"_Cyber Cam,"_ Hunter started once he got his Zord up right, _"Any word from your twin bro, yet?" _

"_Yeah, 'cause we're getting hammered out here!" _Blake added.

"_Nothing yet! Just hold off those mutts as long as you can!"_ Cyber Cam replied.

Right then, Wolfblade got a hold of the tail of Tori's Zord and tossed it away. _"Hurry, Cam! Hurry!" _Tori exclaimed as her Zord landed, hard.

Suddenly, Cam appeared, morphed, and with a guitar in his hands. "Guys, check it out!" he exclaimed, strumming the guitar.

"_Whoa!" _Shane exclaimed.

"_Who knew?" _Dustin asked, "_You should totally try out for Totally Talented!"_

"_Not now, Dustin," _Tori said blankly.

"I call it, the Lightening Rift Blaster!" Cam announced.

Blake laughed, _"You couldn't come up with a better name?"_

"Actions speak louder than words, Blake!" Cam said, tossing the coin he was using as a pick into the air and catching it, "Check it out! I can use it to summon the mighty Mammoth Zord! Woohoo!" he jumped up into the air, strumming it again. As he played it, a large Zord appeared, looking like a mammoth.

"_Why didn't you just say so?" _Hunter asked, looking at it in awe.

"_Whoa!" _Shane and Dustin both exclaimed.

"_Awesome!" _Dustin added.

"It's like Zack and Adam's Zord!" Andy said.

"Ha, ha! Tada!" Cam exclaimed. "I'm sending you back your Power Disks!"

"_Alright; it's time to put this puppy down, once and for all!" _Shane exclaimed. _"Loaded Power Disks!"_

"Power Down!" Andy exclaimed as the coins were sent to the Rangers. When hers appeared, she smiled and replaced it with the Purple coin, re-attaching the Purple coin to her necklace. The others put their disks into their morphers, as well.

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Winter Storm!"

"Ninja Form! HA!"

"Ninja Ranger Power!"

Once they were morphed, the Rangers combined their Zords, creating the Winter Storm Megazord once again.

"Check it out! You're going to the pound, Wolfman!" Cam exclaimed, strumming the guitar again and doing a strange little dance. "Power Spheres, release!" the Mammoth Zord shot out multiple spheres, each breaking apart to reveal different weapons. "Serpent Sword! Ram Hammer! Turtle Mace!"

The Megazord grabbed each one, using them to send Wolfblade to the ground.

"Guys, combine with the Mammoth Zord! The power should be enough to defeat Wolfblade!" Cam exclaimed.

"Got it! Initiating sequence!" Shane said, making the Megazord jump up on the Mammoth Zord's back. "Mammoth Zord! Engage Weapons! Spin attack!" Shane commanded. Hundreds of spheres rolled towards Wolfblade at high speeds, hitting him and causing small explosions every time one hit.

"Ninja Ranger Power!" all seven Rangers exclaimed, sending a large, powerful blast from the Megazord and multiple smaller ones from the Mammoth Zord. The power from the blasts finally made Wolfblade fall, and explode for good.

"Yeah!"

"Alright!"

"Now that's what I call bowling a perfect game!" Cam exclaimed.

Afterwards, the seven Rangers went to the Totally Talented auditions. After a short talk, the show started, with Tori doing her dancing. Shane went next, singing, followed by Dustin on his saxophone. Cam went after Dustin and after him was Hunter and Blake, reviling their secret talent to be Hunter rapping while Blake DJ'd. Finally, two girls, Marah and Kapri, went, and they were surprisingly really good. When they finished, everyone but the Rangers were cheering, and Stu, the announcer for the show, jumped on stage. He announced the two girls as the winners, which caused Tori and Andy to glance at each other.

"No way!" Shane exclaimed.

"Dude, they were pretty good," Dustin said.

"Okay, there's something wrong with this picture," Andy said, arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

"Really wrong," Tori added, before spotting something, "And I think I know why," she and Andy both got up and went on stage. "I knew it!" Tori exclaimed as Andy picked up a pink boom box and turned it on. The same voices Marah and Kapri had been using played, and she paused it. "You want to try that again?"

"Without the CD player?" Andy finished.

Marah and Kapri looked at each other and mumbled something about that being their real voices with enhancements before shooting lasers out of their hands and running off.

The laser hit Stu, who promptly said, "I am sick with working with amateurs! I've done Shakespeare! Where's my agent? I'm out of here!" he exclaimed before stalking off.

"So, does that mean nobody wins, then?" Dustin asked, pointing to where Stu had stomped off.

"Oh, I don't know, Dustin," Cam said, "I think everyone wins," he finished.

Everyone laughed, pushing the boy in green for saying such a cheesy and corny line. Hunter even stole his hat, place it on Andy's head.

_**Wow. Over 30 pages; longest chapter ever. I hope this makes up for taking so damn long! Only a few chapters left! Comment and message, and everything! =D**_


	21. Eye of The Storm

_**Here's Eye of the Storm. Only three more after this and then Dino Thunder. I know I said that Dino Thunder would be the only sequel, but I've been thinking about doing one with the Rangers' kids as Rangers, meaning I would be making it up as I went completely. What do you think? Also, I'm sorry if you liked Friendship Never Dies or Adventure in a New Frontier, but I didn't really like either, so they got deleted. I now have this story, Challenge Accepted, and a Pokémon story, Fearing Houndoom, as my main priority. I wanted to finish this one before the year was over, but that's not gonna happen. I might be able to get in a second chapter today or tomorrow, but that's really it. On the last note, I want to get to at least 150 comments by the end of this story. I'm currently at 127, and getting five or more comments per chapter, so I think I can do it. Well, enjoy the chapter!**_

**Storm Chargers**

Kelly smiled as she passed her employees on the way out, Hunter leaning on the wall, Dustin standing next to him, Andy sitting on the counter next to him, and Blake leaning against the counter next to her. She shouldered her bag, a few binders in her other arm, as she passed them. "See you tomorrow, guys."

"See ya, Kel," all four said together, watching her leave, before turning to each other.

"Where's Shane?" Dustin asked, raising an arm up before letting it drop to his side. "Tsunami Cycle training is like the one class I never wanna be late for," he finished, crossing his arms over his chest.

"There he is," Hunter said, pointing to the obviously stressed Red Ranger as he walked over to meet his friends.

"Hey, man," Dustin said to him, "What's up?"

"You don't look so good, dude," Andy said, hopping down from the counter and joining the boys in the backroom.

Shane sighed and grabbed a pair of replacement skateboard wheels, spinning them around before looking up at the four in front of him, "Yeah, I just found out my big brother's coming to town," he said.

Blake laughed, "Yeah, that'd bum me out, too," he joked.

"Hey!" Hunter exclaimed, although he allowed a laugh to escape, knowing it was a joke.

"No man, for real, what's…? What's the matter?" Blake asked, ducking from the playful slap Hunter sent his way.

Shane thought about it for a minute before responding with, "No, it's just… he's like the perfect son. Successful, he's got a great job, nice house, and not much into skateboarding," he explained, playing with the wheels in his hands.

"Why doesn't he try Motocross?" Dustin asked as he and the three others followed Shane as he walked away.

Andy sighed, "Not the point, dude," she said, beating Shane to it.

Shane nodded in agreement, "And trust me, it would take more than some big air to impress my brother," he finished, setting down the skateboard wheels and leaving with the others.

o.O

An hour later and the Rangers, Wind, Thunder, and Winter, were all standing in a quarry. The Wind Rangers had been practicing on their bikes, but had crashed them, leaving Hunter, Blake, and Andy the only one with bikes left. Cam had been with them, but left with the ruined bikes. So, Hunter, Blake and Andy stood in front of their bikes, the only ones to have not wrecked them.

"Huh, Cam says our bikes won't be ready for a week," Dustin said, bending down and bracing his hands on his knees.

Shane walked forward, Tori and Dustin following, and climbed onto the Thunder and Winter bikes. "Well, I guess we'll just have to practice with these three," he said.

"I'm game," Tori agreed.

"Me, too," Dustin said.

"You sure? Uh, careful!" Blake warned, turning around to look at the three Wind Rangers.

"Ah, I can't watch; this is gonna be ugly!" Andy said, turning around so he wouldn't see it.

Shane smirked under his helmet and revved the Crimson Tsunami Cycle while Tori did the same on the Navy Tsunami Cycle. Dustin followed suit on Andy's bike.

"Come on Tori, Dustin!" Shane exclaimed.

"I'm right with ya!" Tori grinned.

"I don't know about this," Andy said hesitantly as Dustin started her bike.

"Uh, guys?" Hunter started, but Shane, Dustin and Tori ignored him, turning the bikes and starting their ride. Well, the only thing they managed to do was turn the three larger, more powerful bikes around in circles. "Careful!"

"They're too powerful!" Blake exclaimed, taking a step forward.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" Andy exclaimed as she watched Dustin on her bike.

Before long, Shane, Dustin and Tori tipped the bikes, all three rolling off.

"Ah, man!" Blake winced.

"We told you!" Hunter exclaimed as the Red, Yellow and Blue Rangers stood up.

"Sorry, guys," the Wind Rangers said, bowing slightly in their shame.

With nothing else to do, the six Rangers un-morphed and called for Cam to come get the three damaged bikes. He soon arrived with the truck and started rolling them in.

"Yep, you really tweaked them," Andy stated, crossing her arms as Dustin and Blake rolled the Navy Tsunami Cycle into the truck.

"Well, that was productive," Hunter stated, crossing his arms as Shane joined him, Andy, and Tori.

"Come on Shane, we can't let these guys show us up," she said, bringing the Red Ranger out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" he asked, looking up at the Blue, Crimson, and White Rangers. "Oh, sorry Tor; I can't really focus right now," he said.

Blake, who heard Shane, walked over, "Your brother's visit is really messing with you, huh?" he asked.

Shane sighed and nodded, "Yeah." Dustin joined the group then, as Shane spoke again, "Hey look, uh, I gotta go, uh, I'm meeting him at the skate park, and he'll totally freak if I'm late," he explained.

"Just be cool, Shane!" Blake advised to the stressed out Red Ranger.

"Yeah, you haven't seen him in a while, maybe he's changed," Andy finished, crossing her own arms after moving some hair from her face.

"Yeah," Hunter agreed, nodding.

Shane only nodded back once before turning and leaving to go meet his brother. When he was out of sight, Andy couldn't help but to sigh and turn to the others, "Man, I hope he's okay," she said in worry.

"Yeah, he always gets worried like that when Porter comes to town, and doesn't go back to normal until he leaves," Tori agreed as the group of Rangers started walking away.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Blake said, wrapping a comforting arm around Tori's shoulders. Hunter did the same with Andy

o.O

A little later, the group of five Rangers was walking through town when Cam joined them. Before he could explain anything, the Rangers heard screaming and promptly followed it to find people screaming and freaking out.

"What's the deal?" Tori exclaimed in surprise, looking around wildly.

Something that looked like a collar with two eyes on it was around multiple people's necks, and the people with them on were freaking out.

One of them ran to the Rangers, "The dogs! The dogs!" he exclaimed, obviously seeing something the Rangers weren't.

"Do you see any dogs?" Dustin asked in confusion, not seeing any dogs at all.

"Only that dog-faced creep," Blake said, pointing to where two creatures stood about seven yards away from them. Kelzaks formed behind them as the bigger of the two creatures pointed to the group. It was Motodrone.

"Rangers; let me help you face your fears!" he said before turning to the creature beside him, "Isaac!" the monster, identified as Isaac, shot two beams at the group of un-morphed Rangers, throwing them back and to the Rangers. Isaac laughed as they pulled themselves up.

"What are we waiting for?" Dustin asked, getting into position next to Cam. Blake stood on his other side. On Cam's other side was Andy, with Tori next to her, and Hunter next to her.

"Ready?" Cam asked, snapping his Samurai amulet off of his necklace.

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Winter Storm!"

"Samurai Storm!"

"Ranger Form! HA!"

"Ranger Storm Power!"

Now morphed, the six Rangers got out their swords or staffs, in defensive positions.

"Attack!" Motodrone exclaimed, pointing at the Rangers. The Kelzaks obeyed, charging forward and attacking the Rangers. Motodrone soon joined the battle, kicking a Kelzak away from Dustin and throwing him down towards another Kelzak. Two more soon ganged up on him, trapping the Yellow Ranger as Isaac joined Motodrone. He pointed to Dustin, "Do it, Isaac!"

Seeing the attack, Dustin managed to duck and the collar, instead of attaching to Dustin's neck got around the Kelzak's neck that was behind him. Seeing his chance, Dustin kicked away the other Kelzaks and looked at the one struggling with the collar along with Tori, Cam and Andy.

"What is that thing?" Andy exclaimed.

"I don't know!" was all Dustin could answer with. "But it looks nasty!"

"Hey wait; where's Shane?!" Cam asked, suddenly realizing that the Red Ranger was absent.

"No idea!" Tori answered.

Cam called him as the others got back to fighting Kelzaks, and Shane soon joined.

"Glad you could make it!" Hunter exclaimed, seeing the leader and throwing off a Kelzak, "Join the party!" he grunted as another Kelzak tried to sneak up on him.

Shane nodded and got ready to morph, unaware that his brother Porter had seen him and followed him. "Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! HA!" once morphed, the Red Ranger joined the battle, soon noticing Isaac watching him, but not knowing that Porter was watching as well. "You wanna play rough?" he asked Isaac, not aware of what the monster was capable of. "Battleizer! Battleizer Flight Mode! Full Power! Laser Engaged; Fire!" he destroyed the rest of the Kelzaks.

Angered at the loss, Motodrone growled, "We're not finished!" before disappearing in a flash of light with Isaac.

Shane smirked and landed, "All right!"

"Shane!" Andy exclaimed as she and the others joined the Red Ranger.

"You rock!" Tori added.

"Oh, yeah!" Dustin exclaimed.

They soon de-morphed; unaware that Porter was watching them the entire time. Shane went to find his stuff, while the others went to Ninja Ops.

"I've analyzed the brain waves of the people Isaac attacked," Cam said, the others crowded around him. "It seems that this collar can harness people's deepest fears," he finished.

"That's low," Andy started.

"Even for Lothor," Tori finished.

"We better make the repairs to the Tsunami Cycles, just in case we need them," Hunter said.

"Yeah; someone had a little accident," Blake teased, glancing up at the two Wind Rangers.

Tori blushed and giggled before she, Dustin, Hunter, and Andy went to look at them.

"Hey, we'll go with you," Dustin said, "Some of us could use some practice!" he finished as Blake joined them.

"One little spill and suddenly you're a road hazard?" Tori joked, hitting Dustin on the back of his arm.

As they exited, they passed Shane. "Hey, see ya!" Hunter said as Dustin and Shane slapped hands, slipping his arm around Andy's waist.

"He looks worried about something," Andy said, glancing over her shoulder as she saw Shane approach Cam and Sensei before turning a corner.

None of the Rangers answered her. Later on, after the bikes were fixed, Cam called them, saying Shane was in danger. So, the five Rangers morphed and got on the Winter and Thunder Bikes. Dustin rode with Andy while Tori rode with Blake, Hunter the only one going alone. They quickly found Shane and shot at Motodrone and Isaac with the lasers on their bikes, sending both monsters to their knees.

The Thunder and Winter Rangers stopped their bikes, Dustin and Tori jumping off, but then they saw Shane.

"We might be too late!" Tori exclaimed, seeing Shane on the ground with a collar around his neck and groaning. She hurried over to him with Dustin. Andy even hopped off her own bike and joined them as well. "Shane?"

"Are you okay, man?" Dustin asked.

"Shane, snap out of it!" Andy exclaimed.

None of them noticed Isaac coming towards them, until it was too late. Isaac wrapped a tentacle around Dustin and Tori's arms, pulling them away and shooting them with the laser that created a collar around both of their necks.

"Tori! Dustin!" Andy exclaimed, scrambling up and backing off from Isaac. He threw them to the side, against a staircase before turning his attention to Andy.

"Hang on, Andy!" Hunter yelled, seeing the trouble his girlfriend was in.

"Come on!" Blake exclaimed, and the Thunder brothers revved their Cycles and charged towards Isaac, who swung his tentacles at them. Both managed to stay on their bikes and circled around, charging him again, and distracting him long enough for Andy to get to her bike. She climbed on and started it, joining Blake and Hunter as they charged at Isaac again.

This time, Motodrone appeared to distract the Thunder Rangers, leaving Andy to deal with Isaac. She growled under her breath and revved her engine, charging at Isaac. This time Isaac was ready, grabbing her bike with one tentacle and using the other to grab her.

"AH! PUT ME DOWN!" she screamed, thrashing around in his grasp. The only thing she managed to do was make him hold her tighter, choking her.

"Hey! Put her down!" Hunter exclaimed, pulling away from Motodrone and running to his girlfriend's aid. He slashed at Isaac, distracting him long enough to drop the White Ranger. "You okay, Andy?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah! Thanks, Hunter!" Andy coughed, holding her neck, and kneeling on the ground. Blake joined the two, standing with Hunter in front of her before they saw a giant scroll. The letters glowed red and Isaac grew to the size of a building.

"Alright; enough playing around!" Hunter exclaimed as he and Blake took out their blasters. They shot at Isaac, only for Isaac to use their own energy against them and pull them into him, pretty much swallowing them.

"Hunter! Blake!" Andy exclaimed weakly, still coughing and trying to get some air into her system. With no other choice, she stood up, "Raptor Bow!" once her bow appeared; she nocked an arrow and aimed it at Isaac's mid-section. "Fire!" she shouted, releasing the string. The arrow flew through the air, hitting its target, but Isaac didn't even feel it. "Oh no!" she exclaimed.

Right then, Shane stood up, "Ha! Nothing can scare me now!" he exclaimed.

"Shane!" she yelled, nocking another arrow.

Shane ignored her, going to help the other Wind Rangers. Once all three were up, they heard Cam's voice.

"_Alright guys, you may have broken Isaac's spell, but the only way to completely free yourselves from the nightmare collar is to destroy Isaac," _Cam said.

"Cam, what about Hunter and Blake? I can teleport in to get them, but someone will need to distract Isaac," Andy said, letting her bow and arrows disappear.

"_I'm getting to that; use the Ninja Zords to distract him until I get there."_ Cam said.

"Okay, Cam!" Shane agreed.

"_Andy, once he's distracted teleport in and get Hunter and Blake," _he said.

"Got it, Cam!" Andy exclaimed.

The Wind Rangers soon formed the Storm Megazord and Andy was able to teleport into Isaac's stomach. "Andy! Punch it!" Shane exclaimed.

"Alright!" Andy answered, bringing her wrist up and hitting the teleport button on her communicator. In a white stream of light, Andy got into Isaac's stomach and landed on something slimy. "Ew, what is this guy eating?" she asked herself before going on the search for Hunter and Blake.

It didn't take her long to find them, as she soon heard groans. Sure enough, encased in the slimy walls were the Navy and Crimson Rangers. Andy gasped and ran over.

"Hunter! Blake!" she exclaimed. "Hang on! I'll get you down!" she said, running forward. An attack flashed in her mind, and, without realizing what she was doing, she exclaimed, "Ice shards!"

Multiple shards of ice, all sharp as a sword, shot forward and at the wall holding Hunter and Blake. The shards of ice hit the wall, and Hunter and Blake fell to the ground.

"Whoa; that was new," Andy mumbled before seeing the two boys on the floor, "Huh! Guys!" she exclaimed, running over to them. She reached Hunter first, "Hunter! Wake up!" then she reached over and pushed on Blake's shoulder, "Blake! Come on guys, wake up!"

After only a few moments, Hunter started to stir, "Andy?" Blake awoke only seconds later.

Andy sighed in relief, "You guys are okay!" she exclaimed before throwing Hunter's arm over her shoulder and standing up. She grasped Blake's hand in her other, struggling to pull him up, but just managing to do it, "I gotta get you guys out of here," she said, struggling with the weight of two grown teenage boys on her.

A hit to Isaac suddenly made the three almost fall down, but Hunter and Blake managed to stay up, which helped Andy to stay up. _"Guys! Get out of there!"_ Shane exclaimed.

Gasping for breath now, Andy raised her wrist to her mouth, "I can't teleport out, you gotta open his mouth!" she exclaimed.

"_We'll try!" _Tori said. _"Go!" _

"Hang on, guys!" Andy exclaimed, waiting for Hunter and Blake to get firm grips on her arms before she hit the button on her communicator. In flashes of white, crimson, and navy, the three Rangers were teleported out, landing right where they had gone in at. They saw the Wind Rangers loosing against Isaac in the Storm Megazord, only for a bunch of blasts to shove Isaac away.

Everyone looked towards where the blasts came from, only to find a new Megazord. "You're welcome!" Cam said, flashing a thumb up to the Rangers.

Hunter looked at Blake, "Our turn!"

"Yeah!" the Navy Ranger agreed with a nod.

"Not without me!" Andy exclaimed.

The Thunder Megazord was soon formed, and Andy inside her own Arctic Wolf Zord.

"_Check this out!"_ Cam exclaimed, sending a new coin to Shane, Andy, and Hunter.

Shane picked his up, _"Sweet!"_

"_Alright," _Hunter said, picking up his.

"Let's do this!" Andy said.

Cam picked his own up, and, all together, the Red, White, Crimson and Green Rangers exclaimed, "Power Disk! Locked, and dropped!"

A power sphere erupted from each Megazord or Zord, breaking apart to reveal multiple different parts. The parts attached to each other to create a new object, a bird-looking Zord.

"What is it?" Shane asked.

"The Ninja Firebird," Cam explained, "It'll enable us to form one big Megazord, including me."

"Awesome!" the other six Rangers exclaimed.

"Initiate Hurricane Megazord!" Cam ordered, activating the Firebird.

Once the Megazord was complete, the Ninja's and Samurai looked around their new cockpit. Like in the Winter Storm Megazord, they were all in one cockpit, but the arrangement was different. In the front was Shane in the middle with Dustin to his right and Tori to his left. In the middle was Andy. Finally, behind her, was Cam, with Blake to his right and Hunter to his left.

"Hurricane Megazord!" the Seven Rangers exclaimed, raising a hand in front of them and lowering it to their laps.

Suddenly, Isaac shot something at the Megazord, re-activating the collars around the Wind Rangers' necks.

"I'm losing it!" Tori exclaimed.

"Ah! I'm falling!" Dustin yelled.

"Believe in yourselves!" Shane ordered desperately.

"We're trying!" Dustin groaned.

The Megazord rushed forward and slashed Isaac with the sword, sending him back. Isaac managed to land on his feet, turning around to face the Megazord. He tried to shoot another laser at the Megazord, only for a shield to appear in front of it, protecting the Megazord and the Rangers inside. Instead of harming the Rangers, in fact, the energy was shot back at Isaac.

Smirking, Hunter raised his arm, "Let's show him some real power!" he exclaimed.

"Typhoon Power!" the Rangers exclaimed, and a twister appeared from their Megazord, encasing Isaac in it and blowing him up. The collars disappeared from around the Wind Ranger's necks. "Yeah!" they cheered.

"Good going, guys!" Shane exclaimed.

"We did it!" Hunter added.

"Good going, dudes!" Dustin finished.

Andy only smiled.

o.O

Later on, Hunter and Andy were sitting on their rock at the beach, finishing a date. The sun was just setting under the water, casting an orange glow across the water. Hunter was behind Andy on the rock, her sitting in-between his legs with her back pressed lightly against Hunter's chest. He had his arms around her, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"Hey Andy, I gotta question for you," Hunter suddenly said after a little while.

"I might have an answer," Andy said jokingly, causing Hunter to chuckle and pull away from her shoulder.

"I'm being serious here," he laughed, kissing the side of her head.

Andy laughed as well, turning slightly to kiss his lips before pulling away. "Alright, what's your question?" she asked.

"Well, earlier, when I rescued you from having to face your fear like the others," he started, which caught her attention, "I've been wondering; what is your fear?"

Andy was silent for a minute, before responding, "Promise not to laugh?" she asked.

"Um, yeah?" Hunter asked like a question, confused.

Andy sighed, "Okay," she mumbled quietly before saying, "I'm afraid of heights."

"You're afraid… of heights," Hunter stated, "How does that work out? You're in a Megazord every couple days and you ride freestyle, which I'm pretty sure involves riding off of really high ramps."

Andy giggled before answering, "No, I'm afraid of being in a space really high up alone! In the Megazords, I'm with you guys, and in an enclosed space, so I know I'm safe. For freestyle, I'm not high enough, and I know that I'll land safely. But the other day, when that Wolfblade had me, I didn't know if I could land safely like when I'm on my bike, so that really scared me," she explained.

Hunter thought about it for a minute before turning her slightly and pressing his lips to her forehead, "No wonder you never go to the cliffs," he joked, which made her giggle. "Well, you'll never have to go somewhere really high with me around," he said.

Andy looked at him and raised her eyebrows before bursting out into laughter. When Hunter realized what he said he sighed.

"Well, at least I got you to laugh," he mumbled, holding Andy tighter to him to keep her from falling off the rock.

Of course, that motion alone made both fall off the rock, Hunter landing on his butt, and Andy landing on his special place. Hunter grunted in pain, alerting Andy to what had happened. She scrambled up and turned around to see her boyfriend tip over onto his side, hands covering his nether-regions.

"A-are you okay?" Andy got around her giggles. Hunter only glared at her. She laughed harder.

**I thought the ending would be funny. Fun fact, I originally had Andy get a collar, but decided against it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to comment! Only three more chapters!**


	22. General Deception

_**Two in one day; I'm good. Just so you all know, where I am, it's currently 11:58 at night. I hope you all know that I am very tired, and need to get up early in the morning to take my cat to the vet. Either way, I hope you enjoy the chapter. This one will be long, as it's based off two episodes, like a few other chapters have been, and how the very last one will be. But yeah, here's General Deception, enjoy.**_

**Storm Chargers**

"Tori, remind me again why we're helping them do this?" Andy asked the Blue Ranger as the two carried a large, heavy box to Tori's van on a beautiful Friday morning. The two girls were helping the male Rangers pack for a camping trip, and were even taking them.

"I don't even know," Tori answered before turning to Hunter. "I thought you guys were only going camping for a few days!" she exclaimed, before pointing to the stuff packed into both her van and Andy's jeep. "This is enough gear to outfit a whole city!"

Hunter, who had a baseball hat on his head, turned slightly and answered, "What? It's just the necessities!" before going back into Storm Chargers where the other boys were.

Tori and Andy looked at each other, and, as one, sighed and said, "Men."

Right then, Dustin walked out with a television in his arms. Tori raised an eyebrow. "A TV?" she asked blankly.

"How else are we supposed to watch Supercross tomorrow?" he asked, walking over to Andy's jeep to place it in the back.

"You're not supposed to watch Supercross, Dustin! I'm recording it for you, anyway! And plus, it's called 'roughing it'," Andy said as Tori closed the back of her van.

"If men were meant to rough it, then why did he invent portable generators?" Shane cut in, carrying a medium-sized generator to Andy's car and somehow fitting it in next to the rest of the stuff packed in there.

"You know, if I could survive a weekend of roughing it with a bunch of teenagers at the age of eight, then you guys should be able to do it without an eight year old to worry about," Andy said, climbing into the driver's seat of her jeep.

"Let's just forget it, Rea; guys, just get in the cars before we change our minds," Tori said; she had heard Trini call Andy her other nickname, and now would occasionally call her Rea instead of Andy.

The boys looked at each other and shrugged, climbing into the cars. Hunter got into the passenger seat of the jeep, while Dustin got in the back. Blake got into the passenger seat of Tori's van, while Shane got into the back of that car.

"Thanks for giving us a ride, girls," Blake said as he got in.

"No problem," Tori said, glancing over at Andy as she did so. Both had the front windows to their cars open.

Andy laughed, "Yeah, we wouldn't miss you guys in the wild for the world," she said.

"Plus, we know how to find you when things go horribly wrong," Tori finished with a playful shrug.

"Come on, we're highly trained Ninjas!" Blake exclaimed, "What could happen?"

"Quick! Someone tap on wood!" Andy joked.

Tori laughed, before asking, "Okay, Blake, Hunter, you got the Walkie-Talkie's?" she asked. In order to be able to communicate easier between the two cars, Andy had stolen a pair of Walkie-Talkie's Rocky had. The Bradley brothers nodded, and the two girls pulled out.

Eventually, Dustin just had to ask, "Have you guys ever wondered why the sky is blue and not like, see-through?"

"_No,"_ Tori laughed from the Van, driving right in front of the Jeep.

"Not me," Hunter said, shaking his head.

"I mean it's just air, right? It should be see-through! You know?" Dustin explained.

With a laugh, Andy explained, "The sky is blue because molecules in the air scatter more blue light from the sun than red light; it's the opposite at sun-set, when red light is scattered more."

"_Okay first, Dustin, I'm the air guy; you know, Power of Air? Let me worry about the air, and you can worry about why the dirt's brown," _Shane said, getting a chuckle from the others. _"Secondly, how the Hell do you know that, Andy?"_

Andy chuckled. "I'm a Biology major in College, Shane; it would be sad if I didn't know that."

"_If you're a Biology major, then why are you student-teaching for a Paleontologist?" _Tori asked through their connection.

"Because Tommy is the only teacher I know of that would let a person as young as I am student-teach for him. All of the students he teaches are either the same age as me, some are older, so it'll be a challenge," Andy explained. "Plus, student-teaching gives me extra credit and it'll allow me to graduate college earlier. I get to student-teach for a semester longer than normal, so I'm taking out a quarter of the credits I need to graduate, and I'll only need to take college classes for another semester," she added.

After that, the two cars talked and joked around, until a girl on the road in front of them started yelling.

"_Uh oh, this does not look good," _Tori said.

"What's wrong, Tori?" Andy asked, unable to see in front of Tori's Van.

"_There's a girl in the middle of the road asking for help. I say we do it," _Tori explained.

"Uh, last time we pulled over to help someone on the side of the road, our school got sucked into the sky," Dustin said as Andy followed Tori's example and pulled over.

"Calm down, Dustin, it'll only take a minute," Andy said as she unbuckled herself and got out, jogging up to where Tori was standing in front of a girl in rock-climbing stuff.

"Are you alright?" Tori asked the girl.

"It's my friend; we need help!" the girl exclaimed, obviously tired and worried, "Do you guys have a rope?"

"You guys didn't happen to pack a rope a long with the CD player and laptop, did you?" Tori asked, looking over at the boys.

"If they didn't, I have a thing made from climbing rope; just un-do it, I can remake it later," Andy said.

"Better go get it," Shane said.

Andy nodded and ran back to her car, opening the front door. When she came back, she was taking her keys off of a necklace-sized object, made of white and purple rock climbing rope. Once her keys were off, she tossed her keys to Hunter, "Got it," she said, un-wrapping the rope. "It's ten yards, is that long enough?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's fine!" the girl said, leading the group to where her friend was. "She slipped and her rope broke; she's stuck!" she explained. Some other people were hanging around, none with extra rope, waiting to see what happened.

Seeing the cliff, Andy's eyes widened, especially when she glanced down, "Oh, that's high," she gulped.

"Don't worry! We're gonna get you down!" Shane exclaimed when he saw the girl.

"Lower me down, I'm the lightest," Blake said.

"No, lower me," Andy said, realizing that the only way she would ever get over her fear of heights was if she did this.

"You sure?" Hunter asked, remembering their date a few nights ago when Andy confessed to being deathly afraid of heights.

Andy nodded, and the boys crowded around her to tie the rope around her waist, "Guys, we should be ready to bail and go into Ranger mode if things get too ugly," Shane said.

"Reading my mind, bro," Hunter said. Dustin, Blake, and Shane disbanded to get the stuff Andy would need. "You sure about this, Andy?" he asked once they were alone.

"It's the only way to get over this stupid fear, Hunter, I'll be fine," she said, kissing him lightly before pulling on the stuff the others brought over.

"Okay, we're good," Dustin said a few minutes later, after tying the rest of the rope the girl had around a large rock and attaching Andy's rope to it.

"Check," Shane said, lightly tapping Andy's shoulder.

Taking a deep breath and facing the cliff, Andy shut her eyes and jumped off. The boys slowly fed more rope to her as she descended, eventually getting enough courage to open her eyes. "That is so high!" she gasped when she finally looked down, glancing up to find she was half-way down the cliff, and almost to the girl. "Okay Andrea, you can do it, you're saving someone's life, you can do it!" she quietly told herself, repeating the statement a few times until she reached the girl.

The girl was crying, but hanging onto the rope with everything she had. When Andy reached her, she put her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"You're doing great! Don't worry, we're gonna get you out of here!" Andy exclaimed, "Hey, you okay?" she asked when the girl said nothing to her.

Suddenly, the girl turned into a Kelzak, surprising Andy so much she jumped away, straining the rope slightly. When Shane realized the rope was slipping, he grabbed it, "It's slipping!"

That caused Hunter and Tori to run over to him while Blake stayed with the other girl to comfort her, Dustin with him.

"Andy!" Hunter yelled, looking down the cliff at his girlfriend.

"Is she okay?" Tori yelled, worried for both her friend and the girl trapped down there.

"She's fine," the other girl said. Blake had his arm around her shoulders, Dustin holding her hand. She let go of him and raised her arms up, lowering them quickly and turning into a Kelzak. The Kelzak threw the two boys against the wooden structure Andy's rope was tied against and stalked forward, the other people there doing the same. Sure enough, the other people turned into Kelzaks as well.

"I so did not see that coming," Tori stated in annoyance.

That was when Zurgane appeared, ordering the Kelzaks to attack. The Rangers fought back valiantly, but Tori soon noticed both Andy's and the other girl's ropes slipping. She gasped and ran over, looking down the cliff.

"Andy!"

While all of that was going on, Andy was fighting her own Kelzak, not an easy feat to do for a person afraid of heights to do on the side of a cliff. The Kelzak managed to throw Andy through the air, but luckily the White Ranger managed to land with her feet on the side of the cliff, putting her fear at the back of her mind for now. So, a new fire in her eyes, she fought back, soon kicking the Kelzak and going three yards across the cliff, until the Kelzak kicked Andy's foot from under her and kicked down. Andy was sent plummeting until the rope caught, although she was now hanging up-side down.

Meanwhile, the boys were getting their butts handed to them by the Kelzaks, as nothing they did seemed to harm the Kelzaks. Tori, however, was watching Andy fight the Kelzak on the cliff, only to gasp when the Kelzak brandished a knife.

"NO!" Andy exclaimed, but it was too late. The Kelzak cut the rope holding her, sending her towards the ground at a frightening speed.

"NNNOOOO!" Tori screamed.

Thinking fast, Andy brought her arm to her face. "WINTER STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!" once her morph appeared, she flipped and neatly landed on her feet. "Whoa; close one!" she breathed, looking up before bending over to catch her breath. At the top of the cliff, Tori sighed in relief.

"It's go time!" Andy exclaimed, ninja-streaking up the cliff and hitting the Kelzak and causing it to fall down the cliff. "That's for breaking my rope! I paid good money for that!" she exclaimed before ninja streaking the rest of the way up and landing in front of the others, who were outmatched by the Kelzaks.

"You guys okay?" she asked, adrenaline running through her.

"Never better," Hunter said as he and the others relaxed.

"I think it's time we clean up these clowns," Shane said. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Ranger Form! HA!"

"Ninja Ranger Power!"

Once morphed, the Rangers charged into battle, using their weapons.

"Raptor Bow!" Andy said, quickly nocking an arrow the moment her bow appeared in her hands. She released the string, sending the arrow flying, and watching it hit a Kelzak before nocking another. This went on for a little while until Andy realized that she couldn't keep doing that, she'd eventually run out of arrows. So, allowing the bow and quiver, still half-full of arrows, disappear, Andy smirked. "Ice Shard!" just like the last time she had used it, shards of ice sharp as a sword shot at the Kelzaks, hitting them and killing them instantly.

Shane soon brought out the Battleizer and, using it, defeated the rest of the Kelzaks, making Zurgane run away.

Once all of that was over, the Rangers de-morphed, the girls and Blake heading back to the cars while the boys looked for Zurgane.

Tori had her arms around a trembling Andy, the adrenaline gone from her body and the fact that she'd almost died now at the for-front of her mind. "Tori, never let me do that again," Andy said, the only thing keeping her from biting her nails being re-making her key chain from the remaining nine yards of her rope.

"Hey, it's okay, Andy; you were awesome out there," Blake said, patting her shoulder.

Tori nodded in agreement, standing up when she saw Shane exit the trees with the other boys.

"Alright, he told us; there's nothing for us to do back there, nothing for us to do right here," Shane said, referring to the call Sensei just gave him.

"Sweet!" Dustin exclaimed, "So we camp?"

Shane paused and then said, "We camp!"

"Yeah!" Dustin and Hunter both exclaimed, happy to still have their weekend on. Hunter and Shane high-fived, while Blake clapped his hands.

"I still don't know how you guys can call it camping," Tori said, bending down to help Andy up.

"Tori, don't say anything until you experience it!" Blake teased, shaking his finger at her. Tori rolled her eyes.

"I'm not gonna experience anything! Andy and I are just dropping you two off and then we're out of there! Although you might get one of our cars left there, I don't think Andy can drive," Tori noted, turning back to the White Ranger. "You alright to drive, Andy?" she asked, pulling her still-somewhat shaking friend up with her blue eyes flashing in worry.

"Doesn't matter if she is or not, I'm driving until she stops shaking," Hunter said, walking over and pulling Andy's keys from his pocket. He pulled Andy over to her car where Dustin was waiting and got her in, all while Tori watched. "I'll get us there, Tori, stop worrying," he said, getting into the driver's side. Tori sighed and got into her van.

Not too long after and they were at the spot where the boys were going camping. Andy's shaking had sub-sided slightly, although she was still shaking, so Andy had agreed to leave her car at the camp sight. "You won't be able to hook anything up to it, though, this used to be Tommy's car when he was the White Ranger, so it's pretty old," she had said while she and Tori helped take things from the two cars.

"And that's the last of it," Tori said as she took the last two duffle bags from the back of her car.

Then Andy appeared next to her, "No, now that's the last of it," the White Ranger said, setting a rolled-up blanket on top of the duffels.

That was when Tori and Andy looked at the set-up the boys had. They had multiple tents set up with four chairs and multiple wires going to the generator.

"You've got to be kidding me," Tori said, her mouth dropped open.

"I should call Jason and Tommy, they'd both be out here in a flash explaining that you don't need electronics to camp," Andy said, crossing her arms.

"Now this is the life!" Shane said, carrying the television over to the two girls and setting it down on a small table in front of them.

"This isn't camping!" Tori exclaimed.

"This is a resort!" Andy finished. "The only things missing are a water slide and a luau!"

"Now that would be cool!" Dustin exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Blake added, sending a thumb-up to the girls.

Dustin turned on the television, showing a Motocross race, right as Hunter asked if anyone wanted a pizza.

"Yeah, I'm in! 'Cept none of that ham or pineapple stuff, huh?" Blake said, turning as his brother got his phone.

"Alright," Hunter said, bending over once he found his backpack and grabbing his cellphone. "Ah, no signal; looks like we're having hamburgers," he said.

"Where's the fridge?" Dustin asked, turning up the volume slightly on the television so he could hear it.

"I think you guys are missing the point," Tori said, raising her eyebrows at the boys.

"The point is to have fun!" Blake said, "Sure you girls don't wanna stay?"

Tori and Andy looked at each other, and Andy answered, "Thanks, but I've gone camping enough times, the right way, mind you, to know that this will only end in disaster," she said.

"Plus, we have to get back; Cam needs some help at Ninja Ops," Tori said, leading Andy over to her car. "But we'll be back to pick you guys up, day after tomorrow."

"Be nice to my car!" Andy added, getting into the passenger side of the Van. "I have the keys, so you better not try to jump it or something!"

Hunter jogged over, placing his arms on the window ledge. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine; I've gone through scarier shit then that," Andy assured him, kissing his cheek before settling in and clipping her seatbelt. Hunter chuckled and re-joined the boys.

"She'll be fine with me, Hunter, don't worry," Tori said, starting the van. "Bye!"

"See ya, girls!" the boys all said, focusing their attention to the Motocross race in front of them.

Tori got in and buckled her seatbelt, starting the Van and pressing on the gas. The car didn't move. Andy unclipped her belt and leaned out the window slightly. "Tor, stop, you're stuck in mud," she said. Tori looked out her own window, sighing when she saw that the White Ranger was telling the truth.

"Oh, great," Tori groaned, "Andy, get the guys over here," she said before pressing the gas again.

Andy sighed and looked up at the guys, "Guys? Can we get a little help, please?" she asked.

Before long, the boys were behind the van, ready to push. "Okay, on the count of three! One, two, three!" Tori exclaimed, pressing the gas to the Van when she hit three as the guys pushed on the back of the Van. Eventually, the guys, all covered in mud that had sprayed on them, got the car out of the mud. But then they themselves fell in the mud.

"Tori look out!" Andy suddenly exclaimed, noticing the generator in front of the van. Tori looked forward, but too late, as the generator had already been hit, and everything that had been attached to it turned off.

The four boys, all covered in mud, gathered in front of the car, each one giving the Blue Ranger a look.

"Oops," she said, shrugging in a way that said she was sorry.

Half an hour later and Tori was sitting next to the stream while Andy stood at the grill.

"Man, I haven't had that much mud in my eyes sense I ran out of tear-offs last week," Dustin said, alerting the girls to the boys' presence.

"Ah, I'm sorry about your generator," Tori said, standing up and brushing dirt off of her pants.

"It's not your fault; things happen," Blake said, waving his hand in dismissal.

"How was the shower?" Andy asked from the grill, flipping the burgers over and closing the lid.

"Um, you could say it was refreshing," Shane said.

"But cold, would be more accurate," Hunter stated, joining the others. He no longer had his hat on.

"Well, I know it doesn't completely make up for it, but I have your soda's in the stream," Tori started before looking over at Andy as she joined her.

"And I have your burgers on the grill," Andy finished, smiling in victory.

The boys all smiled, and Hunter walked over to the grill.

"Sounds good to me!" Blake said, following his brother. Hunter opened the grill, seeing the burgers that were cooking, "You're forgiven!" Blake exclaimed.

A sudden noise caught Andy's attention, and she hit Tori's arm to get her attention. "Huh?" Tori exclaimed when she saw the object Andy had spotted.

"Come on!" Shane exclaimed.

Hunter led the way to whatever it was they had seen, the group of six Rangers stopping when they saw Vexacus and Shimazu.

"I thought I smelled garbage!" Hunter exclaimed, looking at the two creatures in front of them.

"We'll see who gets trashed!" Vexacus growled, standing in front of Shimazu with his arms crossed.

"Hey uh, no offense, but you two don't seem like the out-door's type," Shane said.

"We're not," Vexacus answered, "We just came to watch your ultimate demise," he said, adding a chuckle to the end.

"Don't you mean cause our ultimate demise?" Andy asked, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows.

"Okay, I like your way better," Vexacus stated, shooting a laser at the Rangers.

Once the Rangers stood back up, Shane sighed and said, "Man, just when you think it's safe to have a day off." He then led the Morphing call, which then led to a battle. The Wind Rangers fought Vexacus while the Thunder and Winter Rangers went after Shimazu.

Hunter managed to land a blow on Shimazu, but the minute he did, Shimazu faded away.

"What?" Hunter gasped, knowing that Shimazu wasn't destroyed, only simply invisible.

"Where'd he go?!" Blake exclaimed.

"Huh?" Andy exclaimed, noticing a giant head that looked like Shimazu rushing towards them, "Guys, look out!" she exclaimed.

Shimazu attacked the three Rangers, eventually sending lightning at them and sending them to the ground.

"Ah, are we getting licked?" Hunter asked in annoyance, as Shimazu had tried to use his tongue to attack them.

Shimazu and Vexacus joined back up as the Rangers all joined up again, Shimazu saying, "It seems you've met your match!"

"You are finished, Rangers," Vexacus added, walking forward with Shimazu while the Rangers backed up.

Each Ranger had their weapon pointed at the two villains. Andy had her bow with an arrow nocked, the only one standing up straight because you can't shoot an arrow with a bent back unless on your knees.

Suddenly, multiple green blasts hit Vexacus and Shimazu, throwing both to the ground. The Rangers turned to look what it was, only to duck when Cam flipped over them, landing in front of them fully morphed.

"Cam! Great!" Tori exclaimed, happy to see the Green Ranger.

"Picked up something on the radar; headed this way," Cam explained.

That was when Shane ran forward, grabbing Cam's shoulders, "What? Worse than this?"

"Yeah, way worse," Cam answered, pushing Shane's hands away from his shoulders.

"Hey, Rangers!" Vexacus called, gaining the Rangers' attention once again. "Nobody's worse than we are," he said.

"I would have to agree!" Shimazu added.

Now really angry, Hunter exclaimed, "Nobody messes up my weekend!"

"Thunderstorm Cannon!" the Rangers exclaimed, creating the large, powerful canon from their weapons. "Ready! Fire!" they fired the giant weapon at the two villains, only for the blast to be shot back at them.

All of the Rangers except for Cam were thrown to the ground. "Guys!" the Green Ranger exclaimed, running over to them.

"This is too easy!" Shimazu laughed.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking, and a giant Zord rose from the ground.

"What's that?" Shane exclaimed in surprise.

"It's Zurgane!" Cam exclaimed.

"Not again!" Dustin complained.

"Haven't you had enough failure for one day?!" Vexacus yelled at Zurgane, now irritated beyond belief.

The Rangers managed to pull themselves up, "You're on, Zurgane!" Andy exclaimed.

With that, the Rangers got into their Zords, creating the Storm, Thunder, and Star Megazords with Andy standing by in her Zord.

The three Megazords and one regular Zord quickly started fighting against Zurgane. First, the Wind Rangers sent giant Ninja stars at him, and then the Thunder Rangers shot him with a powerful blast. Andy went next, using her own Power Coin to send a powerful blast of ice and snow at Zurgane. Cam went after that, hitting the evil Zord with a yo-yo like weapon that looked like a bee. Even with all these attacks, Zurgane didn't go down.

In fact, he sent a powerful attack of lightning at the Rangers, grounding the Megazords and Zord. Zurgane walked towards the fallen Zords, ready to attack, but Cam was able to right the Star Megazord and block the attack. The Storm Megazord went back up next, with the Thunder Megazord and Arctic Wolf Zord going back up after. The Hurricane Megazord was soon formed, and a Typhoon Power attack sent at Zurgane. The Zord Zurgane was in was destroyed, although Zurgane himself escaped, something the Rangers weren't aware of.

The Rangers started cheering, only for Cam to say, "Don't be so sure; Zurgane's smart."

"But we trashed his Zord!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Yeah! Even if he got out, he's got nothing!" Dustin pointed out.

"Hm, I don't know guys; I agree with Cam; something doesn't feel right," Andy said, "That was just too easy, and I've been around Ranger teams long enough to know that if it's too easy, then it's not over; not yet."

"You call that easy?" Blake asked in surprise.

"Go back to your campsite; I've got to check something at Ninja Ops," Cam said.

Tori and Andy glanced at each other and nodded, "Andy and I'll go with you. Besides, we're so over the whole camping thing," Tori said.

"Let us know if you find anything out," Shane ordered.

"I will," Cam agreed with a nod, "Keep your eyes open, out there!" he saluted to the guys.

"Don't worry!" Shane said.

With that, the Thunder and male Wind Rangers went back to their campsite while Cam, Andy, and Tori went back to Ninja Ops, Cam in the Samurai Megazord while Tori and Andy took Tori's van.

"It just doesn't seem logical," Cam said once he got back to Ninja Ops with the girls. He was at the Super Computer, Sensei standing in front of him, as he tried to figure out what was going on.

"Cam, sometimes one must turn away from a problem in order to find its solution," Sensei said.

"Dad, I've turned every way I know how; I'm not sure there even is a problem," Cam said, looking discouraged. "I just know something isn't right."

After a little while, Cam stood up when he found something. "What did you find?" Tori asked as she and Andy scrambled over to him, Andy abandoning her rope keychain.

"I'm getting a weird energy reading; I think Zurgane used some sort of power replicator on us," Cam explained.

"What does that mean?" Tori asked.

"It means we're in trouble," Andy answered. "Cam, we may need some help, and I know some Ninja's. They may be the kind of Ninja with an animal spirit and much looser outfits then us, but they're still Ninja's."

Before Cam could respond, the computer beeped. Another new Megazord was shown, making all three sigh.

"Well, there goes the neighborhood," Tori said.

Cam typed something on the keyboard, and then spoke, "Guys, it's Cam; I'm sorry to tell you this, but we've got another emergency on our hands."

"_I hear you, Cam," _Shane responded.

"_With you, bro," _Blake said.

"_On my way!" _Hunter answered.

"_Right behind you, dude!" _Dustin said last.

Backing away from the computer, Cam led the Morphing call, and he and the girls met up with the others, forming the Hurricane Megazord right off the bat.

The fight that ensued was tough, with every hit the Rangers landed not hurting Zurgane at all. He even shot his hand at them, the metal limb turning into a rocket and shooting at the Rangers at a high speed. The Rangers managed to get the Megazord out of the way, jumping into the air and slashing at Zurgane's Megazord.

Of course, the next thing that the Rangers knew, Zurgane somehow got a hold of a Power Disk. He opened the Power Sphere that came from his Zord and grasped the sword that was in it. Cam activated the shield, but Zurgane broke it, landing a hit on the Megazord. The shield took most of the damage, but the hit still caused sparks in the cockpit. Zurgane then slashed at the Megazord multiple times, grounding it while huge sparks erupted in the cockpit.

"Is everybody alright?" Tori asked, half out of her chair and coughing weakly. Everyone else was in a similar state, even Andy. Before anyone answered her, Zurgane raised his sword, ready to slash the Megazord again, which would result in the Rangers being killed.

"NO!" Shane yelled when he realized what was happening.

"Mammoth Zord! Online!" Cam exclaimed, strumming the guitar after summoning it. The Mammoth Zord came to the Ranger's rescue, shooting a ball at Zurgane's back to distract him. When Zurgane turned back to the fallen Megazord, he received a punch in his Zord's face, turning him back to the Mammoth Zord.

The Rangers managed to right the Megazord, just in time to see Zurgane immobilize the Mammoth Zord. "NO!" all of them yelled.

"He's immobilized it!" Andy exclaimed.

"I can't believe it!" Shane added.

They tried to shoot another Typhoon attack at him, only for him to send it back, stronger. In the end, the Rangers were forced to go back to Ops when Sensei ordered them too. They used the Ninja Firebird, and were soon safely back at Ops, while their Zords were completely destroyed.

Once they arrived, the Rangers saw on the computer screen, Zurgane destroying the town.

"He's using our Power Sword to attack the city!" Dustin exclaimed.

"We've gotta get back out there!" Hunter exclaimed.

"I need more time before the Zords are ready to battle again," Cam said.

"Cam, I'm calling Billy; he has experience fixing Zords on little time, he can help," Andy said, her face showing that she was being serious.

Cam sighed and nodded, allowing her to do so; he really didn't have a choice, at this point. Soon enough, Andy had a communication screen that even Cam didn't recognize on the screen. "What is this…?"

Andy smiled sheepishly, "I downloaded this onto the computer not long after I became a part of the team, just in case we had to call in one of the former Rangers. Billy created it in case one of us, meaning the original team and me, needed to contact someone desperately. Watch," Andy said, typing some quick things and hitting enter. "Billy, it's Andrea, come in, I need your help," Andy said, "Billy!"

The screen suddenly flickered, and Billy Cranston appeared on the screen. _"Andrea, what do you need?" _the former Blue Ranger asked, seeing the group that he knew to be the current Ranger team surrounding his friend.

"Think you could come look at our Zords? They're thrashed, and the evil guy is destroying the city," Andy said, being rather blunt.

Billy nodded, _"Yeah, no problem. Where are you at?"_

Andy smirked. "Don't worry about that; prepare to relive your Ranger days, Billy," she said, pressing some buttons. Before Billy could reply, he was surrounded by a blue light, and disappeared. "Tori, Blake, get ready to meet the original Blue Ranger in three, two, one," right when Andy finished her countdown, a blue streak of light entered the base. Once it faded, a very surprised Billy appeared. "Billy; welcome to Ninja Ops."

"Andrea, where am I?" was the first thing Billy thought to ask.

"Ninja Ops. Think you can help Cam fix the Zords?" she asked, getting right to the point.

Billy nodded, and Cam led him to the Zords. After the two were gone, Sensei reminded the remaining six Rangers of what they still had, their Tsunami Cycles and gliders, and sent them out.

The Rangers were able to hold off Zurgane, although they were beginning to get tired and met back up, all gasping for breath when Andy's communicator went off.

"Yeah?" Andy answered, pulling herself back up after an attack from Zurgane sent the Rangers to the ground.

"_Cam is on his way with the Zords," _Billy said, delivering the first piece of good news for the day.

"Billy, I owe you! Thanks!" Andy exclaimed when she saw the Zords.

The Storm and Thunder Storm Megazords were both quickly created. They fought of Zurgane until Cam arrived and they formed the Hurricane Megazord. After a long, hard battle, and the help of the Mammoth Zord, the Rangers were finally able to destroy Zurgane's Zord, although Zurgane himself simply exited the Zord before it was destroyed, running away. Either way, the Rangers still cheered.

A few days later on Sunday, Tori, Cam, and Andy arrived at the campsite to get the boys.

"Here we are," Tori said, stopping her van next to Andy's Jeep and getting out with the Green and White Rangers.

"I can't believe these guys still wanted to go camping after all of that," Andy said. "I just want to go to sleep."

"Me, too," Tori and Cam said.

"I just didn't want them thinking I was, well, lame," Cam added as he walked between the girls.

"Us, too," the girls agreed, Andy even adding a yawn at the end.

Of course, when the three saw the boys, they couldn't help but to laugh; all four were sitting in their lawn chairs, using second lawn chairs to keep their feet up, asleep.

"I bet Zurgane's in worse shape than them," Cam said.

"No doubt," Tori agreed.

"Should we wake them up so we can take them home?" Andy asked, taking out her camera to take a picture of the scene in front of her.

Tori glanced over her and sighed. "Yeah, I guess we should."

Tori and Cam started to walk forward, but Andy pulled them back, "No, wait! I've got an idea!" with Tori and Cam watching her, Andy put a hand up, "Snow!"

A moment after she said it, snowflakes started to fall from the sky, only on the boys, and the air around them getting colder. It didn't take long of this before they all woke up, freezing, only for Andy to quickly swipe her hand in front of her body, "Release!" with that, the snow stopped falling, any snow on the ground and the boys disappeared, and the air warmed up. At that point, Cam, Tori, and Andy were all rolling on the ground laughing, while Hunter, Blake, Shane, and Dustin wondered why they were so cold and why the others were laughing so hard. It would remain a mystery to them until Andy would finally tell them, after training, the next day. Cam and Tori could certainly say they'd never seen the Winter Ranger run so fast after that, just to get away from the four boys who wanted revenge.


	23. A Gem of a Day

_**First, I need to say that I post this chapter with a heavy heart. My math teacher just passed after battling stage 4 Lung Cancer for over a year. May you rest in Peace.**_

_**Now that I've said that, I can get on with the chapter. I really want to start Dino Thunder, so I'm writing the last two chapters, now. A little warning; Andy gets really mad at Hunter in this one, so be prepared for her to be unusually quiet after a while, and a shouting match a little later. Enjoy A Gem of a Day! Oh, and I hope you all had a happy New Year's Day! I don't believe in saying 'have a happy New Year' because that implies being happy for 365 days in a row, which is impossible, so I'm going to say this: let's all survive another 365 days!**_

**Location- unknown**

It wasn't hard to hear the engine as a crimson-clad Motocross rider approached a clearing. He stopped his bike near a tree, getting off of his bike and taking off his helmet to reveal Hunter Bradley. The Crimson Ranger glanced around as he walked forward to a semi-large rock, smaller than the one he and Andy had pretty much claimed on the beach, but still large enough to sit on. He sat on it, and thought about what he was doing, almost regretfully.

_Andy will kill me if she ever finds out about this. Blake, too. _He thought to himself, knowing full well that keeping secrets from his friends, his brother, and his girlfriend was probably not the best thing in the world for him to do. A memory crossed his mind, of when he was younger with Blake. The two were practicing a punch combination that Sensei Omino wanted them to know. He blinked, and it switched to when Lothor took over the Thunder Academy. Then it switched to when he had found out that Lothor was the one who had killed his parents, and not Sensei Watanabe, like he and Blake had been led to believe. He had used the Gem of Souls to protect Andy, even though she hadn't needed it.

Finally, he remembered what the ghosts of his parents had said to him.

"Make us proud," his father had said.

"We'll always be looking after you," his mother had said before the two ghosts had disappeared.

Hunter blinked again, bringing himself out of his memories, and to why he was even there at all. He was confused as to why those specific memories had come to the surface; that much was for sure.

**Elsewhere **

The device in Andy's hand beeped rhythmically as she swung it around. A device rested on her head, shaped like glasses. While she did this, Andy let her mind wonder to her Power Coin. Lately, it wasn't giving her as much energy as it normally did. Maybe she was over-using it. As she walked, the beeping slowly got faster, taking her out of her thoughts, and she raised her wrist to her mouth, speaking into the communicator, "Cam, Sensei, I think I'm getting close to the source of the radiation surge," she said.

"_Good work, Andrea; I hope we know for certain the cause of the disturbance," _Sensei answered. "_You must be very careful."_

Andy sighed as she lowered her wrist. "He's worse than Jason," she muttered to herself. Shaking her head, she lowered the device over her eyes and looked around, seeing everything in green. Suddenly, she noticed a bike; a familiar bike. It was dark red, indicating it had recently been used. "Huh?" she looked closer to where the bike was pointed, and saw even more dark red, a whole spot in the midst of green. Within that, she saw her boyfriend, Hunter. She furrowed her eyebrows and took a few steps forward, "What's he doing here?" she asked herself, noticing that he was just sitting there.

Andy watched as Hunter looked around, and, not noticing her, got off his rock and started to dig for something at the base of it. Andy narrowed her eyes and silently jogged over.

When she reached him, Andy put her hand on his shoulder, "Lose something?" she asked sarcastically. Not realizing it was his girlfriend who had found him, Hunter jumped up, flipping her over her shoulder, and got into a defensive position. Andy lay there, dazed from the attack, until she realized what happened. She sighed and took the device off her face, "You have got to lay off the caffeine," she said.

"Oh, Andy, it's you; sorry," Hunter said, grabbing her hand and lifting her up to her feet. He turned from her to pick up his helmet.

"What are you doing out here, anyway?" Andy asked, genuinely curious as to what her boyfriend was doing.

Hunter shrugged, "I could ask you the same thing," he said. He started to head back to his bike; Andy followed.

"Well, I would say I was tracking an excessive radiation signal Cam picked up on his monitors. Didn't want to leave his dad in charge of the computers, and I know how to do this stuff, so he sent me," Andy explained, crossing her arms under her chest.

"Uh, it maybe has something to do with this," Hunter said, taking the hilt of a sword from his bike. "I found it out here; it's one of Zurgane's swords," he handed it to Andy when she reached for it, "But he wouldn't leave Lothor's ship without it."

Andy examined it, noticing how most of the sword itself was broken off. "Not alive, anyway," she murmured. Both sighed slightly and looked upwards to where they knew Lothor's ship was located in space.

**Ninja Ops- Later**

"After Andy and Hunter returned with the sword, I located a satellite image of the area," Cam explained, picking up the sword hilt from the table. The other Rangers had been called in, and were now all crowding the table with Cam's laptop in front of them all. Cam clicked a button on his laptop and a video started; it showed Vexacus destroying Zurgane.

Sensei turned around to face the Rangers, "It is true, Rangers; Vexacus has destroyed Zurgane."

"Not that I'm gonna miss Zurgane, but why would Vexacus do that?" Tori asked, just as confused as the other Rangers.

"It appears a power struggle has been put into play in Lothor's lair," Sensei explained.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Dustin asked, "I mean, maybe they'll just keep fighting each other until no one's left!"

"That is possible, Dustin; but I suspect that Lothor has an even more sinister plot in mind," the Guiney Pig said, gazing at all seven of his Rangers.

"So what do we do next?" Shane asked, shaking his head slightly and looking away from Sensei and at his friends.

"The time has come to face the enemy more pro-actively," Sensei said, "We must reinforce ourselves by rescuing all the captured Ninja's, and possibly asking the Ninja's Andrea knows for help. We must find a way to get onto Lothor's ship," he finished.

"Well, that's not gonna be easy," Blake's arms were crossed, and he lifted the other into the air to help prove his point before letting it fall back onto his other arm. "Trust us." The others nodded in agreement.

"Lothor's ship is protected by a powerful energy field," Cam said, "Without some way to break through, we'll never get in."

"Leave that to me," Hunter said, un-crossing his arms, and walking out of Ninja Ops. The others watched him nervously, and Andy just a little sadly.

Taking a deep breath, Andy turned back to Sensei, "I'm going to call the Spirit Animal Ninja's. Billy can help us to possibly get past the energy field," she said, pushing some hair behind her ear. "Jason has his powers, too, if we really need him."

Sensei simply nodded. Getting on the super computer, Andy got onto the same communication screen as before and used it to contact Billy again. She quickly told him what was going on, and he agreed to come help. So, once he was in Ninja Ops, Andy quickly contacted Adam and Rocky, who were both at the dojo, and had them tell the others. They both agreed to come help if it was needed. So, with a full Ranger team for possible back-up, the Wind, Thunder, Winter, and Samurai Rangers sat back and waited for Hunter to return.

A sudden beeping made Billy and Cam turn from their work and go to a video showing what was going on.

"We got trouble," was all Cam said when he saw the Crimson Ranger fighting Vexacus and a monster, alone.

The other Rangers walked over to the computer, crowding around Cam and Billy.

"It's Hunter," Tori stated. Cam nodded.

"And my favorite fish," Shane said sarcastically.

"I thought you liked Sushi?" Dustin asked, confused.

"Forget the fish jokes," Blake said, walking over with Andy.

"Check out Big Bird," Andy finished the statement.

"This is weird; the radiation Andy was tracking earlier is back," Cam said, a confused look on his face.

"We better get out there," Tori said.

"Sorry to leave you here, Billy," Andy apologized.

Billy shrugged, "I understand, Andrea," he said simply. She nodded and joined the others to morph.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Samurai Storm!"

"Winter Storm!"

"Ranger Form! HA!"

"Ranger Storm Power!"

Once morphed, the Rangers got into the large 18-wheeler and headed to where Hunter was fighting the new monster, Condoratron. Once they arrived, all six Rangers got onto their bikes; Cam was forced to catch a ride with Andy.

The bikes stopped next to Hunter as he stood back up and Cam jumped off of Andy's bike. "Guys!" Hunter exclaimed.

"You okay?" Andy asked.

"Yeah!" Hunter confirmed, nodding. He turned when Condoratron re-joined Vexacus, and a bunch of Kelzaks appeared with Motodrone in front of the first two.

"You again?!" Vexacus demanded, "This is my battle!"

Motodrone ignored him and pointed to the Rangers, "Attack!" the Kelzaks rushed forward.

"Okay!" was all Shane said as he led the Rangers on bikes into battle. Cam and Hunter both ran forward. Tori and Blake both went after Motodrone, who was on his own bike, while Andy went after Vexacus herself. Condoratron went after Cam, although Hunter quickly went to help his friend, who was distracted by Kelzaks.

Meanwhile, Andy fought against Vexacus, standing up on her bike and leaning over the handlebars slightly. "You'll never win, Vexacus; might as well give up, now!" she taunted, revving her engine.

If Vexacus could have smirked, he would have. "Don't be so certain, White Ranger; now get out of my way, I have bigger fish to fry!" he said, blasting her off of her bike with a single, powerful blast. He then turned on Hunter, who was on his glider cycle and trying to lead Condoratron away from the others in the air. Vexacus shot at Hunter, giving Condoratron enough time to attack Hunter and send him to the ground. When he hit, there was a large explosion.

"Hunter!" Blake yelled as Tori helped Andy up. "No!"

Blake ran over to help him, Andy un-able to do so as a bunch of Kelzaks and Motodrone surrounded the two girls. Standing back-to-back, the two girls kicked and punched as much as they could, until Shane and Dustin rode up, the only two still on their bikes.

"Lucky I came when I did!" Motodrone growled.

"I didn't request back-up!" Vexacus replied sourly.

"I will leave you this time, but beware!" Motodrone exclaimed, pointing up at Vexacus and Condoratron, "I am watching you!" with that, Motodrone and the remaining Kelzaks disappeared in a flash of light.

Vexacus growled and turned to Condoratron. "Return to the ship; I will handle this alone!" he commanded. Condoratron nodded, bowed, and left as Blake and Hunter re-joined the group. "Any last words?" he asked the Rangers, mocking them.

"Yeah!" Cam exclaimed, taking his shield off to make his suit lighter and easier for him to move around, "Super Samurai Mode!"

"I'm pulling the strings now!" Vexacus growled, before shooting lightning from his hands at the Rangers. "Dance!" he laughed, raising his hands up. As he did so, the Rangers were sent into the air, the lightning acting like tentacles and holding onto the Rangers. He slammed the Rangers hard against each other, before finally letting them fall to the ground.

Cam was the first to stand back up, "What do you want?" he demanded.

Vexacus used his lightning to bring Cam to him, "Just having some fun!" he exclaimed as he slammed Cam to the ground, the Green Samurai groaning in pain when Vexacus grabbed his wrist and dragged him up.

"Give him back!" Shane exclaimed, finally scrambling up along with the other Rangers.

"Yeah; let him go!" Andy added, kneeling down on one knee with her bow, an arrow nocked and ready to be fired.

"Sure! Ha ha!" Vexacus said, throwing Cam away from him. Cam hit the ground hard, rolling away from the monster. Vexacus grabbed his sword, "I'll take you all on!"

"Ninja Sword!" the Wind and Thunder Rangers exclaimed, un-sheathing their swords.

"Crystal Staff!" Andy exclaimed and her staff quickly materialized in her hands, replacing her bow.

The Rangers charged at Vexacus, "Ninja Shadow Battle!" Shane yelled.

Each Ranger hit Vexacus once, although Vexacus managed to throw each of them off.

"Navy Antlers!" Blake yelled, jumping at Vexacus and jabbing his weapon on Vexacus. The monster simply chuckled, grabbing Blake's wrist and putting him into an arm-lock.

Using his blaster, Hunter blasted Vexacus, "Let him go!" he exclaimed.

Vexacus smirked inwardly and threw Blake away from him, at Hunter. Blake crashed into his elder brother, sending the Thunder Rangers to the ground.

"It's a great day for a Vex-Hex!" he laughed, throwing his arm up around his chest. It appeared that he had dissolved, but the Rangers knew better.

"Huh?" Hunter gasped, scrambling up with his brother. The ground suddenly started to shake, sending the brothers back to the ground and something rose from the ground.

It was the fin of a shark, with Vexacus on top. The shark rushed forward, barreling into the Thunder Rangers. Both were sent flying.

"You guys!" Tori exclaimed as the other Rangers reached them.

"Are you okay?" Dustin asked as he and Tori helped Dustin up.

"Where is he?" Shane looked around, leaving Andy and Cam to help Hunter up.

"You didn't think I'd leave without saying goodbye, did you?" Vexacus asked, fading in as he walked forward.

"We were kind of hoping you would," Andy said, holding her shoulder.

"Well, think again!" Vexacus laughed, prompting the Rangers to get into defensive stances. "With or without the gem, I will defeat you!" he shouted. With that, Vexacus disappeared in a ball of black light.

"Huh!?" the Rangers all exclaimed, jumping up out of their stances and allowing their visors to snap back. Cam took his helmet off all the way.

"What gem?" Tori asked, turning towards Hunter. The other Rangers followed suit and looked at the Crimson Ranger for answers.

"What did he mean, Hunter?" Andy asked quietly, making Hunter look over at her. She refused to meet his gaze, instead opting to looking at the ground.

"Hunter?" Tori asked again.

Hunter sighed.

**Ninja Ops**

The Rangers looked at Hunter once they arrived at Ninja Ops, waiting for him to explain. All of them were in their Ninja uniforms, and Billy sat at the computer still, his chair turned around so he could see what was going on.

"The Gem of Souls," Hunter said, raising his hand up slightly, palm-up. On his hand, rested a small bag, tied off at the top.

"But I threw it into the ocean," Cam stated, confused.

The Crimson Ranger sighed again and opened the bag, revealing two shards of a yellow-colored gem. "Not all of it," he said.

"You should have told me, Hunter!" Blake exclaimed instantly, angered that his brother would keep something like this from him.

"And me!" Andy said, taking a step forward. It was the first time she'd spoken sense she'd asked him about them at the battle, and she wasn't too happy with him.

"Neither of you knew about this?" Tori asked, prompting both to look at her.

"No," Blake said, looking back at his brother, "And we're gonna have a long talk about why, aren't we bro?"

Andy didn't say anything.

"Look, I was going to tell you, but the more time that passed, the harder it got; I'm sorry," Hunter said, frowning in shame.

"Those fragments must be the source of the radiation Andy was tracking," Cam said, pointing to the shards. "It had nothing to do with Zurgane's sword."

"After Lothor shattered the gem, I kept these two fragments; I'd go out there every now and again to see if they'd help me contact my parents," Hunter explained.

"I understand that sometimes your loose is difficult to accept," Sensei started, "But what's done is done; you can never go back in time," he finished.

"Not without a scroll, or something," Dustin said.

"I know my parents are gone, but I still miss them. And those students up on Lothor's ship? Someone misses them, too. It's not too late for them; let's bring them back," when Hunter finished, he gave Cam the shards, his face contorting to one of determination.

Cam sighed and took the shards to Billy. After they'd worked for a while, Cam morphed. "Using the gem shards, I should be able to break through Lothor's shield. Once I've done that, I should be able to teleport right onto the ship," he explained, his helmet under his arm.

"We'll be standing by," Shane said.

"Be careful, Cam," Tori added.

"Why does everybody keep telling me that?" Cam asked jokingly before turning and leaving.

"Good luck!" Tori called after him.

"And may the power protect you!" Andy added; Billy shot her a grateful look. He then brought up a video of what Cam was doing so the Rangers could watch. Andy slid into the chair besides him.

"Oh, that is awesome!" Dustin exclaimed as they watched Cam leave in a new Zord.

"Yeah!" Shane exclaimed, and Tori laughed. The others just smiled.

"_So far, so good. Should reach the ship in- AH!"_ Cam was cut off when lasers shot from Lothor's ship at him. The Rangers in Ninja Ops gasped.

"Cam! Cam, come in!" Shane exclaimed.

"Billy, do something!" Andy nearly begged.

Before Billy could do anything, Cam spoke, _"I'm hit, but I'm okay!"_ the Green Ranger exclaimed, _"My bigger problem is if I don't get closer, I won't be able to break the energy field!"_

Suddenly, the video changed from Cam to Condoratron, only the size of a building.

"Oh, the Big Bird is back," Blake stated.

"We have to call the Zords," said Shane, looking over at Billy.

"We can't leave Cam out there!" Hunter said.

"Billy and I will monitor my son; you must take the Zords and face Condoratron," Sensei said.

The Rangers quickly agreed and ran off to fight. The Thunder and Storm Megazords were both quickly created, and Andy sat in the Arctic Wolf Zord in case she was needed.

"_Let's do this!"_ Shane exclaimed.

"_Right with you, Shane!"_ Hunter agreed.

Both Megazords fired lasers at the monster, but Condoratron retaliated quickly, hitting both Megazords on the chest and sending them to the ground.

"Guys!" Andy exclaimed, "Alright bird brain, my turn! Wolf Pounce!" with a thrust of the controls, Andy jumped at Condoratron, her Zord biting and clawing at the monster. Condoratron managed to throw Andy's Zord off, Andy screaming as her Zord hit the ground.

"_Andy! You alright?!"_ Tori asked in worry.

"I'm fine! You?" Andy replied, pushing herself off of her control panel and righting her Zord.

"_We're fine,"_ the Blue Ranger answered.

Once all three Zords were back up, Condoratron shot metal feathers at them, sending them down in an explosion. Somehow, all the Rangers managed to stay in their Zords, and quickly got them back up. As they did, though, Condoratron jumped up, flying towards them. He collided with the Storm Megazord, the Thunder Megazord going to try and pry him off.

"_We can beat this guy!"_ Hunter exclaimed.

"_Concentrate!"_ Tori added.

"_Okay!"_ was all Dustin could get out.

"_Focus!"_ Blake yelled.

"_We can do this!"_ Shane exclaimed.

"Come on, you guys! You can do this!" Andy finished, unable to help in a Zord without hands.

Together, the Thunder and Storm Megazords managed to throw Condoratron off. As Condoratron started to get back up, Cam arrived in the Star Megazord, fending off the monster. With Cam there, they were able to form the Hurricane Megazord, and with it, they were able to defeat Condoratron. The Rangers all cheered.

**Beach- later**

"Hey," was the first thing Hunter said when he found Andy on their rock at the beach. She didn't even look at him, instead opting to ignore him. Hunter sighed, "Andy, look, I know that what I did was wrong, and I'm sorry," he said, "Okay?"

Once again, Andy didn't say anything. Instead, she finally looked at him, almost making the Crimson Ranger take a step back. Her green eyes, normally friendly, were anything but. She glared at him, finally sliding off the rock and standing directly in front of Hunter.

"What were you thinking, Hunter?" she asked, her voice nearly empty.

Hunter gulped and took a deep breath before responding, "I was thinking I would get to see my parents, again; I'm sorry I didn't tell you," he said.

"You're sorry? You're SORRY?!" Andy yelled, making him step back, "YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO LOST YOUR PARENTS, HUNTER! THEY WERE JUST AS MUCH BLAKE'S PARENTS AS YOURS, YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD HIM!" she screamed.

"I was going to tell him! I swear, I was! It just got harder the longer it got!" Hunter said, trying to defend himself. "And why are you mad? Because I didn't tell my brother?"

If possible, Andy's glair intensified, "He's your BROTHER, Hunter! What about your brother!" that was when tears starting forming in Andy's throat. As hard as she tried to swallow them down, they still got to her eyes, spilling down over her cheeks. In a much quieter voice, she asked, "What about me?"

Suddenly, Hunter understood. He and his brother weren't the only one to lose a parent, or even both. Cam had lost his mother, and Andy had lost both her parents. She wasn't mad at him for keeping the gem shards, or even for trying to contact his parents. She was mad at him because he hadn't told her about the gem. She was mad at him because he had never talked to her about his parents' deaths, something he and Andy had in common, even though she had told him about hers.

He took a step forward, leaving a yard between the two. "Andy, I'm so, so sorry; you told me about your parents, and I didn't think to tell you about mine, or the gem. I should have, and I recognize that," he said, taking another step forward. "Please, please, forgive me."

Andy sniffed slightly, refusing to meet his gaze and looking down at her feet instead.

"Andy?" Hunter asked quietly, stepping up so he was directly in front of her. He put a finger under her chin, raising her face up and forcing her to look at him. He searched her eyes, finding sadness as the main, and really only, emotion in them. With nothing else to try, he leant forward and pressed his lips to hers, not pulling away until she responded. When he did, he hugged her close to him.

"I'm sorry, Andy; I won't keep secrets from you, anymore, I promise," he said, resting his head on hers as she rested her head on his chest.

"Okay," she said softly, sighing quietly. "I forgive you; but no more secrets."

"Deal," Hunter said, pulling away slightly. When Andy looked up at him, he kissed her forehead, tightening his grip on her slightly. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

_**Aw, the ending was cute. Only one more chapter and I swear I'll have it out either sometime tonight or sometime tomorrow. School for me starts up again on the 3**__**rd**__**, which is way too soon for me, but I want this story to be over. I also have work tomorrow night, but hopefully, I can post Storm Before the Calm soon. Comment, please. =D**_


	24. Storm Before the Calm

_**Oh my gosh, guys. It's the last chapter. I can't believe I made it this far. My first completed story. To everyone who stayed with it and continued to read the story from the beginning, thank you. You had to go through waits that were un-fairly long and read some short, crappy chapters. You bared with me for the entire thing, and I could never thank you all for everything. From the comments to the messages some of you sent me, you all helped me think up stuff to write faster, and motivated me to write and post. When I started this story, I only got two comments for the first chapter; now I'm getting five or six comments for a chapter; I once got ten comments. That is simply unbelievable. I know that for some people, five or six people commenting per chapter is no-where near enough, but for me, it is. I'm so proud of this story, and while I'm sad to be finishing it, I still have the sequel coming up, and I promise to start it as soon as possible. This is ridiculously long, but this is going to be just a bit longer. I need to thank the following for reading this story and commenting on it, whether it was just a request for more, advice, or an idea to use. So, thank you bunches to the following:**_

_**dream lighting**_

_**Dean Winchesters Baby Girl**_

_**starpower21**_

_**LamoyaSmith vs blakeNtori**_

_**YOU-KNOW-WHO**_

_**ClassicTVfan**_

_**Taeniaea**_

_**Jessfairy88**_

_** .Dawn**_

_**HunterBradley**_

_**Neviegirl**_

_**Sapphire Psycho**_

_**LadyAmazon**_

_**RHatch89**_

_**Michelle the Editor**_

_**NightmareOnElmStreetFan**_

_**Emerald Eme-Pon Walker**_

_**RebornRose1992**_

_**Jamie**_

_**Orange Mystic Force Ranger**_

_**Artemis Persephone Jackson**_

_**RedPhoniexRanger96**_

_**Finally, for anyone who commented simply under "Guest" I went through and counted out 9 of these comments. Obviously, I don't know if you're one person or multiple people, but either way, thank you. **_

_**If I forgot your name, then I'll go back through and add you. Now on to the chapter! Hope you all enjoy, Storm Before the Calm!**_

**Storm Chargers**

"I can't believe this!" Dustin exclaimed, walking into the store with a box under one arm. "I asked for four-stroke oil, and they send me this two-stroke stuff! Bah! What am I supposed to do with this?" he asked in irritation, throwing the can of oil in his hand back into the box. Shane and Kelly both looked at him, both glancing at each other and laughing. "What? What's so funny?" he asked sarcastically.

Dustin had switched over to Freestyle, much to the slight irritation of Andy, but she quickly got over it when they all found that Dustin was much better at Freestyle than racing, although still not as good as Andy herself.

"Hey look, forget about the oil," Shane said, going over to the Yellow Ranger, "And pack your bags!"

"Why, where we going?" Dustin asked, turning to look at the Red Ranger as he passed him.

Kelly, smiling, walked up to Dustin with a sheet of paper in her hand, "You wanted to Freestyle, well guess what; you're gonna get your chance," she said, "Fill it out and sign it, we have to get it in straight away if we want to make the deadline," Kelly handed the sheet to Dustin.

Dustin looked over the sheet in confusion, "This is for the U.S. Action Games!" he exclaimed. Kelly simply smiled. "Are you serious?!" Dustin asked, jumping up in happiness.

"Yep; and by the way, under sponsor, write Storm Chargers," Kelly said before turning and walking away.

"Sponsor?!" Dustin exclaimed, turning to face Shane. "Hey, did you know about this?" he asked, holding up the form.

"I'm going, too," Shane said, jumping up on the couch, "For skateboard, baby, yeah!" he exclaimed, Dustin joining in on the last word.

While both boys cheered, Tori and Andy walked in, both smiling about something.

"Hey Tori, Andy, check it out!" he exclaimed as the two girls approached him. Tori was wearing a light blue blouse with a white skirt, while Andy wore a purple-and-white-tie-dye sundress.

"Yeah! Kelly's sponsoring you to go to the U.S. Action Games!" Tori smiled. "For Freestyle!"

"Yeah!" Dustin said, "How'd you know?"

"Showed me this morning," Tori hit his chest playfully, walking away.

Dustin looked at Andy then, who was smirking slightly. "Did you already know?" he asked.

She nodded, "And you're not the only one going for Freestyle; Jason's sponsoring me to go," she explained as the Thunder Brothers appeared.

"Guys! Guess what!" Dustin exclaimed when he spotted them.

"You're going to the U.S. Action Games, right?" Blake asked, slapping his hand.

"That's awesome!" Hunter said, hitting his chest.

"Aw, so let me get this straight, everybody knew except for me?" he asked as he joined his friends.

"Uh-hu! Although I didn't know Jason was sponsoring you, Andy!" Shane exclaimed, standing up to give his friend a hug.

"Yeah, I wanted it to be a surprise; and don't worry, Dustin, I'll go easy on ya," Andy teased as she pulled away from Shane and sat on one of the two cushion-like tables in front of the couches. Dustin sat on the one next to her.

"Hey, didn't you test for Roger Hannah, the Factory Blue Sponsorship?" Dustin asked Blake, who nodded.

"Oh, that's right! How'd it go?" Tori asked, leaning forward slightly.

"There was a photographer there from Dirt Works Magazine," Hunter said, "Said he hasn't seen anyone test that fast sense McGrath in '91!" he finished, playfully elbowing his brother.

Everyone smiled and Shane and Dustin both slapped their palms against his. "So, what's the deal?" Dustin asked.

"Full factory ride, if I want it!" Blake exclaimed.

"Why wouldn't you want it?" Andy asked.

"Don't you think we're a little busy around here?" the Navy Ranger asked.

"Well yeah, but how can you pass up an opportunity like that?" Shane asked.

"That's what I told him," Hunter nodded before turning to Andy, "Andy, they said that the offer Roger Hannah gave you still stands."

Andy's face contorted to one of disgust and she shook her head. The others laughed. "Why don't you want to take the opportunity?" Tori asked her.

"Let's just say that the guy who tried to recruit me wasn't very nice; they also don't sponsor Freestyle riders, and I'm gonna be Tommy's student teacher in three weeks, I don't have time to tour around the globe," the White Ranger explained, "Besides, if Blake does it, then he can do it for both of us," she finished with a nod.

A little later, the group was still in Storm Chargers. Shane was behind the counter, Andy was sitting on it, Dustin was next to her, and the Bradley brothers were fixing a bike.

Tori walked over, a questioning look on her face, "Uh, question." Once everyone was looking at her, she continued, "Did any of you happen to tell Sensei we're going to the Action Games?"

Everyone's eyes widened. "Uh-oh," Shane said, "Not me."

"Hey, what about Cam? Did you guys ask him if he wanted to go with us?" Dustin asked.

The Rangers all looked at each other and ran for the door.

**Ninja Ops**

"So, it slipped all of your minds? I mean, Dustin I believe," Cam asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Hey, come on, I was the one who remembered!" Dustin exclaimed, pointing up.

"It's true, he was," Shane said, patting Dustin's chest.

"I understand how this could have happened," Sensei said, making the Rangers all look at him, "It is a great honor to compete in such an event; I can only imagine that the excitement can be quite the distraction," he finished.

"So is it alright if we go?" Tori asked.

"Yes, of course," Sensei said, "And good luck, Shane, Dustin, and Andy, in your events," he said with a nod.

The Rangers all smiled.

**Two days later**

Pulling up in four cars- Kelly had Dustin's bike in her van, Tori had Shane, Blake, and Dustin in her van, Andy went with Hunter in her Jeep, and Jason had brought Andy's bike in his truck- the Rangers parked and got out, all excited for the events to come. Andy and Dustin were both in the shirts they had to wear, showing that they were competing, while Shane had his skateboard and helmet on his back with his pads.

"You guys better check in," Jason said, opening the back of his truck so he could hop into the bed.

"Yeah, Jason and I'll make sure all your gear is okay," Kelly nodded.

"Yeah, we'll check the place out for uh…" Shane started, but Andy cut him off.

"Let me guess, for chicks?" she asked, raising an eyebrow playfully.

"Now that you mention it!" Shane smiled.

"Come on, I'll cruise with you!" Cam said, jumping out of the van behind him.

"Cyber Cam?" Dustin asked jokingly.

"I'm not Cyber Cam! Who says real Cam can't cruise?" the Green Ranger asked, a joking tone to his voice. He wore a green baseball hat, although where he got it, no one knew.

Everyone laughed and rolled their eyes. Shane, Dustin, and Andy quickly checked in. Once that was done, Hunter, Andy, and Cam waited while Shane flirted with some girls. Well, Cam waited and Shane flirted, Hunter and Andy were making out.

"Uh, Shane, Hunter," Cam suddenly said, "Andy."

"Not now, Cam," Hunter said between kisses, going back to kissing his girlfriend.

"In a minute," Shane said.

"Yes, now," Cam replied.

Shane turned, while Hunter and Andy broke apart. The three looked where Cam was looking and all frowned. Marah and Kapri were coming through the entrance to the Action Games, with Kelzaks following them.

"Uh, I gotta go, but nice talking to ya!" Shane said to the two girls, "Come on, guys!" he said before running towards Lothor's nieces with the other three right behind him.

They stopped at a skateboard ramp, completely deserted. "Aw, great," Kapri complained.

"You lost?" Cam asked sarcastically.

"Do we look lost?" Marah asked just as sarcastically, her hands on her hips.

"What a pain," Kapri rolled her eyes, pressing a button on the device in her hands. "Kelzak Furies."

A group of red Kelzaks materialized at the top of the ramp, making the four teens go into defensive positions.

"Ah, man," Shane said as they got ready to fight.

"I think we might need a few extra hands," Andy said right before a Kelzak launched itself at the Rangers. "Whoa!" she exclaimed, jumping out the way.

The four Rangers started fighting, doing the best they could but still not winning. Three more teens soon ran into the fray, making the four Rangers pause and look at each other in surprise.

Shrugging, the four Rangers continued to fight. "You have to get out of here!" Cam yelled to the three who had come to help.

"Dude, we're just trying to help!" one of the two boys yelled back, shoving a Kelzak away from him.

"You can help by standing aside!" Hunter exclaimed, jumping up and kicking a Kelzak away. "And staying out of our way!" he added.

"We can handle it! Please, leave!" Andy said, kicking away the Kelzak that was holding the boy down and going to help the girl who had come with them.

Suddenly, the Kelzak Furies disappeared, leaving the seven teenagers alone.

"Huh? Where'd they go?" Hunter asked, walking over to Cam and Shane. Andy joined them a minute later. The boy who had originally spoken and the girl ran to the other boy, helping him up.

"Kyle, you okay?" the boy asked.

"What were you guys thinking?" Hunter asked the three once he, Andy, Cam, and Shane got over the ramp.

"We were thinking you were in trouble!" the boy, who was still un-named, exclaimed.

"You should be happy we were there," the other boy, Kyle, said.

"No, you should be happy they all decided to de-materialized," Cam said, "You have no idea what you're dealing with."

"You guys could have gotten seriously hurt!" added Andy.

"I'm gone," Kyle said.

"Me too," the girl added.

"Later, dudes," the other boy said, before the three turned and walked away.

Soon after the attack, all the Rangers were gathered right outside the edge of the Games.

"They were interested in this area, here, but it all must have been a diversion," Cam said, walking back to the group after making sure no other Kelzaks were there.

"I don't see anything," Dustin said, shaking his head.

"Hey, Cam, what's up with your amulet?" Shane asked, pointing to Cam.

"What do you mean?" the Green Ranger looked down at his amulet and started to pick it up, "Ah!"

"What is it?" Tori asked instantly.

"It's frozen!" Cam said in surprise, holding it off his shirt by the leather band it was on.

"Frozen?" Dustin laughed as Cam snapped off the leather band to look at his amulet better. "Dude, it's like, eighty degrees out!"

"No kidding," Cam said, glancing up from his amulet for a moment. "Andy, you're not doing this, are you?" he asked.

"No, I'm not doing anything," Andy said, going down to touch the amulet. It burnt her fingers when she did, causing her to wince and drop it, "I can't produce ice that burns when you touch it," she said, shaking her head. Then she held her hand out in front of it and in a strong voice, commanded, "Melt!" the ice should have melted at her command, so when it didn't, everyone was surprised. "This isn't ice made from an Ice Ninja, not if I can't melt it," she said, "I'm sorry, Cam."

"I'm gonna have to take this back to Ninja Ops to get a better look at it," Cam said, "I'll have to run some tests on it. If Andy can't melt it, then I doubt anyone other than Lothor is causing it."

With that, the Green Ranger left. A little later, the Rangers were all watching the first round of Skateboarding, as Shane's round wasn't until after. Kelly and Jason were both with them. Shane's morpher beeped, catching the attention of all the Rangers.

"_Rangers, I'm sending the Zords to you! There's a big fish, in a little pond you need to deal with." _Cam said.

"We're on our way, Cam!" Shane answered, nodding to his friends.

"Where are you guys going?" Kelly asked as the Rangers all went in front of her and Jason to get out.

"Uh, bathroom," Dustin said; not a good excuse, but oh well.

"All of you?" Kelly asked, not noticing the look Andy sent her older brother. Jason nodded.

"We'll be back, I promise," Shane said.

Kelly made to follow them, but Jason held her back, "I'm sure they're be fine, Kelly, probably just going to get some food or something," he said. Jason was just a good a liar as his sister, as Kelly easily believed the former Red and Gold Ranger.

Once the Rangers found a secure, empty spot, they quickly looked around and got in line. "Ready?" Shane asked, leading the morph.

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Winter Storm!"

"Ranger Form! HA!"

"Ninja Ranger Power!"

Immediately jumping into their Zords, the Winter Storm Megazord was quickly created, the only Megazord better being the Hurricane Megazord. Vexacus stood before them, giant as a building.

"You guys ready to roll?" Shane asked once the Zord was complete.

"Yeah!" Tori exclaimed.

"Yep!" Blake answered.

"Totally!" was Hunter's response.

"You know it!" Dustin said.

"Let's do it!" Andy answered last.

The Megazord rolled forward, easily dodging a lightning attack sent their way from Vexacus.

"Bring it!" Shane exclaimed, balling his hand into a fist in front of his face.

The Megazord made to punch him, but Vexacus slashed the Megazord multiple times with his sword, creating sparks in the cockpit and the Megazord to fall to the ground.

"You should watch your step," Vexacus laughed as the Megazord stood back up.

"Come on, guys!" Shane exclaimed.

All together, the six Rangers exclaimed, "Lion Blaster!"

Multiple blasts were shot at Vexacus, all of which he blocked with his sword, coming out without a scratch. But that didn't faze the Rangers, as Shane brought out the guitar that would summon the Mammoth Zord.

"Strumming his pain is at my fingers!" Shane exclaimed, strumming the guitar multiple times. The Mammoth Zord appeared soon after, and the Rangers made the Megazord jump on its back.

"Mammoth Zord!" all six Rangers exclaimed, and multiple lasers shot out of both the Winter Storm Megazord and the Mammoth Zord. This time, Vexacus wasn't able to block them, and he was destroyed in a huge explosion. Or so it seemed.

"Land Shark!" suddenly, Vexacus re-appeared, riding on the back of his huge shark. It went straight for the Rangers, hitting the Mammoth Zord. In a huge explosion, the Storm Megazord, Thunder Megazord, and Arctic Wolf Zord were forced to separate, all falling out of the explosion. Even then, sparks still erupted throughout the cockpits, making all the Rangers groan in pain.

"Victory is mine!" laughed Vexacus as the Rangers managed to right their Zords.

"_I don't think so!"_ Hunter exclaimed.

"_It's Thunder time!"_ Blake added.

Together, the brothers exclaimed, _"Power Disk! Locked, and dropped!"_

A Power Sphere exited the Megazord, opening up. The object inside formed into a sword, which the Thunder Megazord took hold of. They charged forward.

"Ready for more?" Vexacus taunted, only to be slashed in the chest by Hunter and Blake's sword.

The Thunder Megazord quickly flipped backwards, and grabbed onto Vexacus, preventing him from escaping.

_"Watch out!"_ Shane warned.

"Goodbye, Thunder Rangers!" Vexacus growled as the Thunder Megazord once again hit him with its sword. He grabbed the sword, slamming his own into the back of the Thunder Megazord and laughing.

"_It's gonna blow!"_ Shane exclaimed.

"_Huh!"_ was all Tori could get out.

"_Get out of there!"_ Dustin yelled.

"Hunter, Blake, no!" Andy shouted.

In a large explosion, the Thunder Megazord was destroyed. Vexacus was, as well, although the Wind and Winter Rangers didn't care much about that.

"_NO!"_ Shane yelled.

The Rangers soon jumped out of their Zords and ran to the Thunder Megazord remains.

"Hunter! Blake!" all four of them yelled multiple times as they searched through the burning wreckage, although they got no response.

"Cam, we've reached the Thunder Zord wreckage," Shane said as they continued to look, "It doesn't look good."

All three Rangers snapped back their visors, making it easier to look for the Thunder brothers.

"Any sign of Hunter and Blake?" Tori asked, waving some smoke from her face.

"_I'm getting infrared heat signatures, but there's interference all over the place,"_ Cam reported. _"I can't pin-point an exact location."_

"Keep trying to establish contact; we'll head back to Ninja Ops and re-group," Shane said.

He lowered his wrist, nodding to his three teammates.

"Man; I've seen Zord wreckage before, but never like this," Andy said, making a mental note to tell her brother that she now knew how he felt when Zedd destroyed the Zords the original team had used.

The Wind Rangers shared a glance; how was she not freaking out about her boyfriend being missing, possibly dead? They ended up summing it up to the fact that she knew they still had Ranger business to do and missing or dead or not, she couldn't afford to lose focus. Besides, they might still be alive.

Suddenly, the White Ranger got a bad feeling. "Guys, something really doesn't feel right; we need to get back to Ninja Ops, now," she said.

The others nodded. _May the Power protect you; both of you._ She thought as they Ninja Streaked away, looking once more at the Thunder Megazord wreckage.

When the Rangers arrived at Ninja Ops, though, they found it in ruins. "What happened?" Shane asked as he led the way in.

"It's trashed!" Dustin exclaimed.

"No!" Tori breathed.

"Not again!" Andy growled.

"Cam!" Shane called, not seeing the Green Ranger. "Sensei? Cyber Cam?" he called as he, Tori, Dustin, and Andy walked further into the destroyed command center. "Where are they?"

"This is worse than when Ivan Ooze destroyed the Command Center!" Andy exclaimed, "And I only say that because they managed to save Zordon!"

"Don't worry, they'll be here, somewhere," Dustin said, walking over to examine something.

"They have to be; if anyone can survive this, it's Cam and Sensei," Tori said, walking further into the room with the White Ranger right next to her. Andy soon broke off to examine the damaged computer.

"The super computer is totally destroyed; not even Billy could fix this," she said, noting the giant hole in the screen before trying to see if any part of it at all could be saved.

"This can't be how it ends!" Shane groaned, as he tried to lift something off of Sensei's old habitat.

"Whoa," Hunter's voice made the four Rangers look up, to see the Thunder Rangers walking in, "What happened here?"

"Hey, you guys made it!" Dustin exclaimed, "Thought you'd be toast for sure!" he and Shane both slapped their hands against the Thunder Rangers'.

"Vexacus torched the Thunder Megazord; so we ejected," Blake explained.

Right then, Tori and Andy looked at each other, smiled slightly, and nodded. At the same time, they jumped on Blake and Hunter respectively, both Rangers grunting at the extra weight suddenly on them but wrapping their arms around the girls either way.

"Where's Cam?" Hunter asked after Andy got off him, his arm wrapped safely around her waist.

"We don't know," Andy answered.

"Sensei?" the Crimson Ranger asked.

"Lothor got here before we did," Dustin explained.

"We're too late," Shane finished, looking down.

"Better late than never, I always say," a familiar voice said. The Rangers looked and all of their jaws dropped in astonishment; it was Sensei, only he was human!

"Sensei!" the Wind Rangers exclaimed, "You're okay!" Dustin added as they hugged their Sensei.

"It's good to see you, finally," Hunter said, nodding in respect to the man.

"You're normal again!" Andy said, now seeing the hope of her sensei actually being alive.

"Lothor's energy blast reversed the transmutation and allowed me to return to my human form," Sensei explained, smiling.

"But, where's Cam?" Tori asked, almost hesitantly.

Sensei frowned, "He has been captured."

"We'll get him back, Sensei," Andy vowed, making the older man look at her.

"It will not be easy, Andrea; my darkest fears have been realized. Lothor is preparing to open the Abyss of Evil," he said.

"Are you serious?" Blake asked, "But I thought that was just… Ninja folklore," he finished, eyes wide in disbelief.

"It is no coincidence that Blue Bay Harbor is home to the Wind and Winter Ninja Academies," Sensei said. "We are guardians to an invisible gateway; a gateway that, if opened, will release all the evil of ages gone by to escape, except for anything Andrea's friends may have fought," he explained.

"Of course!" Andy exclaimed, "When Andros and the others were Rangers, Andros was forced to break Zordon's tube! My mentor died, but everything bad in the Universe was turned good, including Rita and Zedd!" Even with that bit of good news, the other Rangers were still confused about the Abyss of Evil.

"If that's the case, then why hasn't Lothor tried to open it before now?" Shane asked.

"The Abyss can only be opened when it is filled to capacity. Even then, it can only be opened by a mighty force!" Sensei explained.

"The Samurai Amulet," Tori stated.

"Yes," nodded Sensei. "I believe Lothor plans to use Cam's powers to open the Abyss, and allow an army of evil to enter our world. He originally wanted Andrea, for her coin, I believe, but using it to morph twice has taken too much of its energy to be of use to him, and it will take time for it to regain that energy," he finished.

Andy nodded guiltily. _I have been over-using it. I'm sorry, Zordon; I betrayed your trust._

"We have to stop the Abyss from opening," Shane said after a while. By now, Tori was sticking to Blake like glue, the same going for Andy and Hunter, and Dustin was sitting in front of what used to be the table. "There has to be a way!"

"We need help," Blake said simply. "Ninja help."

"Where are we going to find that?" Shane asked.

"I can call Billy and the others, but it won't be enough," Andy said, looking at her friends with fear evident in her face.

"Lothor's ship! Every Ninja on the planet is locked up there!" Hunter exclaimed.

"We can take the Dragon Force vehicle!" Dustin exclaimed, standing up.

"Wait!" Hunter said, making the others, except Blake, look at him. "Blake and I should go alone; we've both been up there, we know where to look for the others!"

"The Dragon Force vehicle is in the Zord bay," Sensei said, nodding to the Thunder Rangers, "Be careful." Both nodded. "And thank you for your courage."

"You can thank us when we come back," Blake said.

"May the Power protect both of you," Andy said, giving Hunter one last kiss before he and Blake headed for the Zord bay.

"Andrea," Sensei said, bringing the White Ranger's attention to him, "Go and get your Spirit Animal Ninja friends. Something tells me we will need their help."

"On my way; permission to use Ninja Streak? Some of them are in Reefside," she asked. Sensei nodded. "I'll be back," she said, before she Ninja Streaked out, first going to Reefside. What would be an hour-long trip in a car was reduced to five-minutes, and Andy soon Ninja Streaked right into Tommy and Kimberly's home. Luckily, both were in the kitchen.

"Andy! What are you doing here?" Kimberly asked the moment Andy stopped, getting up and hurrying over to the younger girl.

"We need you guys' help, back in Blue Bay," Andy said, taking a deep breath, "Please, Lothor is trying to open the Abyss of Evil! He has all the Ninja's on earth except you guys and my team, but he captured Cam; please, come help us!" at this point, Andy was practically begging.

Kimberly and Tommy shared a glance. They both nodded. Andy breathed in relief. Only four more to go. Taking baby Jordan with them, they went to Rocky and Aisha's house next to get them, going to Andy's house next to drop off Jordan and Grace with Trini. After that, they got Adam from his house and Billy from his.

"Alright, that's everyone; let's go, guys," Andy said once the former Mighty Morphin' Ninja's were all together again. Before she could teleport them to the destroyed Ninja Ops, her communicator beeped.

"This is Andy," she said into it, the older Rangers watching.

"_Andrea, do you have the other Ninja's?"_ it was Sensei.

"Yeah, I got 'em," she answered.

"_Go straight to the Abyss; the others have already left to go there, and they are already morphed,"_ Sensei explained.

"Got it, thanks, Sensei," Andy said before lowering her wrist slightly. "Looks like we're going straight to battle," she said. Then she smirked slightly, "Ready?"

The former Ninja's nodded, getting what she was saying. "Ready!" they answered.

For the first time, Andy led the call to morph. "It's Morphin' Time!"

"Black Ranger Power!" Adam shouted.

"Pink Ranger Power!" Kimberly yelled.

"Blue Ranger Power!" Billy exclaimed.

"Yellow Ranger Power!" Aisha went next.

"Red Ranger Power!" yelled Rocky.

"White Ranger Power!" Tommy yelled.

"Frog!"

"Crain!"

"Wolf!"

"Bear!"

"Ape!"

"Falcon!"

Andy had to smile when she heard the familiar words come out of not only her mouth, but there's. Finally, it was her turn. "Winter Storm! Ranger Form! HA! Element Power; Winter!" After all of them were morphed, they touched Andy's back, and she teleported them to the Abyss of Evil.

They found the Wind Rangers, fighting Kelzaks.

"Hey, guys! What'd I miss?" Andy asked, flipping into action instantly.

"Join the party, Andy! I see you brought reinforcements!" Shane exclaimed as he kicked a Kelzak away from him and spotting Andy's friends.

"Yep! Suits may be looser than ours, but they still work!" Andy smirked, "Crystal Staff!" once her staff appeared, Andy jumped into the fight. The Winter Ranger stayed with her team, although she kept an eye on the older Rangers as they did their own thing, fighting with a style that was similar to Andy's, but still different.

Suddenly, an unfamiliar Zord appeared. "I think we found Lothor; look!" Shane exclaimed.

"Whoa!" both Tori and Dustin gasped.

"That's not good!" Andy exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Shane exclaimed, jumping on his Tsunami Cycle.

"Yeah!" Tori got onto hers.

"Right!" Dustin agreed.

"Aw yeah!" Andy exclaimed, getting onto her own Tsunami Cycle when it appeared in front of her.

The Rangers rode towards the large Zord Lothor was in, as he started shooting some type of energy at the Abyss of Evil to try and open it. All four got off their bikes, running forward slightly.

"The Abyss of Evil!" Shane exclaimed in surprise.

"We've got to stop him!" Tori added.

"Yeah!" Dustin agreed.

"This is not good," Andy repeated.

"This is it; come on, you guys!" Shane said, and the other three instantly got what he meant and agreed. He brought his wrist up to his face, "Megazord time!"

At the same time, Andy raised her own wrist, "Arctic Wolf Zord!"

As the four teens jumped into their Zords, the older Rangers watched, the Kelzaks defeated, as they unmorphed. "Hey look," Kimberly started, pointing to the Zord Andy was jumping into, "She stole Tommy's color and Billy's animal!"

"Does that mean I owe Billy and Adam twenty bucks?" Rocky asked after a minute. The others just laughed and shoved him a little, before setting back a little to watch their little sister and her friends do battle for the first time.

The Storm Megazord was quickly created, and the Arctic Wolf Zord stood next to it, ready to attack.

"Ready, Rangers?" Shane asked, even though he knew the answer. Sure enough, the other three agreed.

The Megazord charged forward sword ready, only for Lothor to start charging some type of energy and shoot it at the Megazord.

"Shane! Tori, Dustin!" Andy exclaimed, "Wolf Pounce!" she yelled, making her Zord jump at Lothor's Zord. Lothor simply laughed and sent another bolt of powerful energy at Andy's Zord, throwing it back. She screamed, her Zord landing on its back. "Alright, that's it!" Andy was really irritated now, and the others knew it. The Megazord managed to help the upside-down Zord get right-side up, and then both stood at a ready stance again, the Arctic Wolf Zord ready to pounce.

The next thing the Rangers knew, Lothor was right in front of the both Zords, and grabbed the top of both. Lothor sent electrical waves through the Zord's hands to the Megazord and Arctic Wolf Zord, shocking the Rangers in both meanings of the word. The shock sent the Zords to the ground, the Megazord on its back and the Arctic Wolf Zord onto its side.

"Face your defeat!" Lothor exclaimed, spikes appearing on his fists, and ready to punch them into the Megazord.

"_Never!"_ Shane retorted, shooting a Power Sphere at Lothor and covering the evil Zord with red lightning.

Lothor grabbed the Megazord, holding it close enough so that if his Zord exploded, so would the Megazord.

"Guys, get out of there!" Andy screamed at her friends, unable to do anything from her own Zord.

Sure enough, both Zords exploded, although Andy heard her friends eject. She breathed a sigh of relief and ejected from her own Zord to join them.

They all landed on the ground, forced to watch the Wind Storm Megazord get destroyed.

"The Megazord! It's gone!" was all Shane could think to say.

"Come on!" Andy exclaimed, running forward. The Wind Rangers followed her, to the sight of the Zord wreckage. "Oh, man," she murmured.

"What's happening?!" Shane asked, allowing his visor to snap back. Tori, Dustin and Andy did the same.

Right in front of the wreckage, they could see a large crack. It was the Abyss of Evil. The crack was smoking, the stench coming from it a smell that none of the Rangers had never smelt before, nor did they ever want to smell it again.

"I don't know," Tori answered, her eyes wide as she looked at the Abyss.

Suddenly, the Abyss opened, and multiple orbs flew out.

"No!"

"Not good!"

"They're back!"

The Rangers took a few steps back as the monsters they had fought, and other monsters past Ranger teams had fought escaped from the Abyss. The line of monsters parted, and Lothor stepped forward. Shane growled.

Lothor opened his arms up wide, "How does it feel to fail, Rangers?"

"You should know!" Shane retorted.

"Not this time!"

"Ready?" the Red Ranger exclaimed, the other three quickly nodding. They got into defensive positions, their visors snapping close. The Wind Rangers took their Ninja Swords while Andy summoned her Crystal Staff.

"Destroy them!" Lothor commanded. The monsters, and the Rangers, charged forward. The older Rangers joined the battle, and they all fought hard, although the older Rangers soon lost their morphs and were forced to back off, leaving it to the current team. They knew they could do it.

Pretty soon, the Ninja team lost their swords and Andy lost her staff. They were shoved into the middle of the circle of monsters, the creatures surrounding them pretty much mocking them as they slowly got up, every part of their bodies aching.

"Guys, what do we do?" Andy asked, facing one way while the other three were facing other directions. Before she got her answer, a blast of energy destroyed some of the monsters. The Rangers looked up to see Hunter, already morphed, on his glider cycle, in flight mode.

"Mind if I play through?" Hunter asked, circling around.

"You will never stop me!" Lothor yelled to the Crimson Ranger, failing to notice when the Navy Ranger arrived.

"But we will!" Blake exclaimed, gaining Lothor's attention. Lothor looked over at him, to see him morphed with all the Ninja students behind him. Hunter jumped off his glider cycle, landing right next to Andy, to join the fight on the ground.

With a new energy, Shane brought out his Battleizer mode, and the other Rangers got into defensive stances, determined to defeat Lothor and close the Abyss of Evil.

"Kelzaks!" Lothor demanded, and the foot soldiers appeared. "Attack!"

The Kelzaks and Rangers both charged forward for the fight, with the Ninja students right behind the Rangers.

Everyone fought hard, throwing the Kelzaks and monsters back into the Abyss as they fought. Andy herself fought possibly the hardest, the fire driving her being the destruction of not only Ninja Ops, but also the Command Center, the death of Zordon, and the kidnapping of her nephew. She used her bow, shooting off arrow after arrow, eventually running out of arrows and using her bow to shove Kelzaks and monsters into the Abyss.

Shane eventually got into Battleizer Flight mode and shot at some monsters, hitting them, and hovering in the air with a smirk on his face. Angered, Lothor shot a bolt of energy at the Red Ranger, destroying the Battleizer and causing Shane to fall to the ground. He landed on a large pile of hay with a loud thump and rolled off, groaning in pain.

"Shane!" Tori exclaimed, running over with the others.

"Are you okay?" Dustin asked.

"He destroyed the Battleizer!" Shane exclaimed, ignoring Dustin's question.

Right then, Lothor landed in front of the team, making the six Rangers get into defensive positions. With Blake and Hunter the only ones with weapons, the six Rangers jumped up and attacked him. After shooting beams of energy at Hunter, Blake, Tori, Dustin, and Shane, Andy was the only one left still standing.

"Alright; Ice Shard!" the White Ranger exclaimed, making multiple sharp shards of ice shoot at Lothor. Lothor only chuckled and dodged them, shooting his energy at Andy and sending her flying. She landed next to Hunter and Blake, groaning in pain.

"Enough!" Lothor exclaimed, holding up the Samurai Amulet. "Time to finish you all!" he raised it above his head with both hands before dropping it down to right in front of his chest. "Give me your Ranger powers!" He shot it at Hunter, Blake, and Andy as they stood up.

"No!" Blake shouted.

"I can't take it!" Hunter exclaimed in pain.

"It's too much!" Andy yelled out.

Not even Andy's coin could keep her morphed this time; it used most of its energy to try and keep her morphed, but Lothor stole that energy, and she finally fell beside the Thunder Rangers, her morph gone, in her Ninja uniform.

"Nothing can stop the power of the Amulet! Not even the all-powerful Velociraptor Power Coin!" Lothor said, grinning. Hunter, Blake, and Andy tried to push themselves back up, but they just couldn't do it; they were out of energy.

Suddenly, Cam jumped in behind Lothor, "I believe that belongs to me," he said, making the villain turn to him in surprise.

"Not anymore," Lothor smirked, shooting a beam of energy at his nephew. Cam's eyes widened as he tried to jump away, but it was too late. The blast hit, throwing him back several yards. He landed on his back hard with a grunt. He struggled to get up as Lothor jumped over to him, landing right in front of the Samurai. "Say goodbye!" he exclaimed, ready to finally kill the Green Ranger.

Before he could, though, the Wind Rangers jumped in front of him, "He's not going anywhere!" Shane exclaimed, on the defense with Tori and Dustin. "You got it?!"

"Alright; I'll take you in his place!" Lothor said, raising the Amulet back up. The Wind Rangers were quickly de-morphed and on the ground, all three groaning with pain. "You fools!" he exclaimed as the Wind Rangers pulled themselves back up, meeting back up with Hunter, Blake, Andy, and Cam. "Haven't you had enough?!"

Lothor shot another blast at the Rangers, sending them to their knees. With a grunt, all seven Rangers stood back up, ready to fight, no matter how exhausted they were.

"Let's finish this!" Lothor commanded as he faced the seven Rangers, convinced that he would be able to defeat them easily.

All seven Rangers charged him, exchanging punches and kicks, but Lothor managed to kick them away each time. Each time a Ranger went down, another took their place, until the three Wind Rangers charged him at the same time, grabbing him and trying to hold him down. He threw them off, but they went back at it, until he threw them off him again. Finally, he was able to get all three to the ground, struggling to get back up, as he landed right in front of the Abyss.

Eventually, the Wind Rangers got back up, and, with Andy joining them, stood in front of Lothor.

Lothor simply laughed, "I have your Ranger powers! You are at my mercy once and for all!"

Shane shook his head, "We won't let you win!"

"What can you do to me without your powers?" Lothor taunted.

The four Rangers in front of him narrowed their eyes, glaring at him. They were all thinking the same thing.

"We may not be Power Rangers, but we still have powers!" Shane exclaimed, "Power of Air!"

"Power of Earth!" Dustin exclaimed.

"Power of Water!" Tori yelled.

Lastly, after watching her friends get into certain positions for their elements, Andy got into her own. "Power of Winter!" she exclaimed.

Together, the four Rangers thrust one arm out each, shouting, "Ninja Powers!" air started to swirl around Lothor, going faster and faster, and when the blast that Shane, Dustin, Tori, and Andy sent to him hit, Lothor was pushed back into the Abyss, all the while screaming.

A second later, the Abyss exploded, causing the Wind and Winter Rangers to throw their arms up over their faces to protect themselves. With a loud bang, the Abyss closed up. Hunter, Blake, and Cam managed to push themselves up then, and ran over to their friends, while the Ninja students gathered behind them.

"What happened?" Tori finally asked, looking where the Abyss used to be.

"Lothor's evil; it must have over-loaded the Abyss," Blake explained.

"Causing it to implode on itself," Andy finished, crossing her arms.

"So he's gone… Really gone?" Dustin asked, pointing to where the Abyss used to be.

"I believe so," Cam said.

Hunter looked down at his morpher, now powerless. "And our Ranger powers?" he asked.

Shane looked down at his own Morpher, and when he realized it, he almost didn't want to believe it. With a hesitant voice, he said, "They're gone, too."

The Rangers could only look at each other, sad to have lost their Ranger powers, but still happy that Lothor was finally gone.

**Two days later**

The Rangers cheered as they watched Dustin go off the ramps, performing his tricks, showing that Freestyle was definitely the thing he was better at. Andy was on her own bike, about to go herself. When Dustin finished, he stopped his bike, taking his helmet off and revealing his excited, happy face.

"Yeah!" he cheered.

Andy went next, doing her own tricks, and doing the same thing Dustin did when he finished, although she said something else.

"Alright!" she exclaimed, knowing that this was the last time she would ever get to do this. And, along with her friends, her brother and the rest of the original team, as well as the ones who had helped her and her friends fight Lothor, were also there.

After the Freestyle competition, the skateboard event started, which was what Shane was in. At the end of the games, Dustin, Andy, Hunter, and Blake walked out to meet Kelly and Tori.

Both Dustin and Andy held trophies in their hands, holding them up to show Tori.

"Check it!" Dustin exclaimed.

"Dustin, third place, that's awesome!" Tori exclaimed.

"My boy came through!" Blake said, patting Dustin on the back.

"Yeah, and my girl came through," Hunter said, holding Andy from behind, "Second place," he finished.

"I'm so glad you changed to Freestyle, Dustin; you have a real career ahead of you!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Yeah, I gotta admit, Dustin, I'm impressed; you almost had me, I only beat you by one point!" Andy said, holding up her fist to the former Yellow Ranger. Dustin smiled and bumped his fist with hers.

That was when Shane ran over, "You guys! You won't believe this! You know the guys from Truth Tricks?" he asked once he got their attention, "They wanna sponsor me!"

"Oh!" Dustin exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Blake added.

"That's great!" Tori said.

"Alright, Shane!" Andy finished.

"National tour and everything!" Shane explained, his face showing how happy he was.

"What did you tell them?" Kelly demanded. Everyone looked at Shane, waiting for his answer.

"Come on, Shane, don't leave us hanging!" Andy exclaimed after a few moments.

Everyone laughed, and Shane shook his head, mouthing the word 'no'.

**Ninja Ops- Later**

"Shane Clarke," Sensei Watanabe said. Shane stepped up, and accepted a diploma from the sensei.

"Tori Hanson," he said as Shane walked away. Tori almost skipped up to the podium to accept her diploma.

"Dustin Brooks," after Tori, Dustin accepted his own diploma with a bow.

After Dustin, was Blake, "Blake Bradley," the former Navy Ranger smiled as he accepted his diploma.

"Hunter Bradley," Hunter got his diploma, bowing slightly before joining his brother and the Wind Ninjas.

"Andrea Scott," when her name was called, Andy smiled and stepped forward, accepting her diploma before joining her friends.

"And finally, Cam Watanabe," handing the diploma to his son, Sensei Watanabe felt pride rush through him as he bowed to his father and joined the others.

All the Ninjas watching the ceremony clapped as the last person received their diploma. "You have all received the Badge of Honor that is to graduate from the Wind Ninja Academy. I could not be more proud of you, of the sacrifices you have made for your school, and in me, for your planet. The world is a better place today because of you!" When Sensei finished his speech, the former Power Rangers all raised their arms into the air, shouting out in happiness.

A little later, Blake and Tori were walking together through the grounds, "So when do you leave?" Tori asked.

"I start testing next week; first race is in a month," Blake explained, smiling.

"You must be really psyched," Tori assumed, a large smile on her face.

"Yeah," Blake agreed, "So uh, think you might wanna come out and watch me sometime?"

Tori nodded, "Yeah, I'm all over it," she agreed.

Right then, Hunter joined them, pulling Andy along with him, "I can't believe this; Sensei Omino just asked me to be the head teacher at the Thunder Ninja Academy!"

"That's great!" Tori exclaimed as Blake slapped his hand against his brother's.

"Right on!" Blake said happily as Shane and Dustin joined the group.

"Hey," Shane said, "You guys ready to do this?" he asked.

Dustin and Tori nodded. The Wind Rangers left to go change, while Blake, Hunter, and Andy watched Cam at the entrance. Marah and Kapri both came in wearing uniforms with orange and pink accents respectively, and then the three who had tried to help Andy, Hunter, Cam, and Shane earlier at the Games. Finally, Sensei walked over to his son, revealing to him that he had hired Shane, Tori, and Dustin to be the head teachers of Air, Water, and Earth respectively.

After seeing that, Hunter, Blake, Andy, and Cam went to congratulate them. They knew they would make great teachers.

Even a little later on, Hunter and Andy were walking along the beach, their hands clamped together while they held their shoes in their other hands.

"So, I found an apartment in Reefside; it's the perfect price, and it's only ten minutes from the high school I'll be student teaching at. Plus, it's animal friendly, which is awesome, because I've been thinking about getting a puppy," Andy said, swinging their arms between them. "The only thing is, it's too big for one person. Tori has to stay here, so I might have to pass it up."

"You're going to pass on the perfect place just because it's too big?" Hunter asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I might have to; even with a puppy, the apartment will still be too big for just one person to live in. I was hoping to convince someone to go live with me, but no one can," she explained. "Unless I find someone to move in with me, I'm gonna have to keep looking, and I only have two more weeks to look before I start student teaching."

Hunter was silent for a moment, before he finally spoke, "Well, the Thunder Ninja Academy is right outside of Reefside," he started. Andy smiled; finally, he was getting what she was trying to say, "I'll move in with you."

"Really?" she asked, delighted at the thought of living together with her boyfriend.

Hunter nodded, "Yeah; that way, we can see each other more than we would if we didn't live together, and you'll be able to get a puppy," he explained.

Before Hunter realized what she was doing, Andy had dropped her shoes and jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his neck, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she exclaimed happily.

Hunter laughed and put his arms under her butt so she wouldn't fall off, "You're welcome."

When Andy finally stopped saying 'thank you' she kissed him, a kiss so full of love it surprised the former Crimson Ranger. Either way, he kissed her back, dropping her legs and wrapping one of his arms around her to bring her closer while his other hand went to her hair. Both were panting for breath when they parted, "I love you, Hunter," Andy whispered.

Hunter smiled and kissed her forehead, "I love you, too."

What neither of them knew was that moving to Reefside would open up an all new chapter of their lives, possibly even crazier than the last.

_**END**_

_**Wow. Longest chapter ever. I had to end the story with a bang, and, personally, I think I did. I hope you all liked the very last chapter of Power of Winter, and I hope you all look out for Return of Winter, the first chapter of which will be posted sometime soon. Thank you for sticking with me, and thank you for all the amazing comments. See you soon!**_


End file.
